De los Hermanos Mayores y los Hermanos Menores
by LatexoHPo
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Fue Thor el que pudo ser capaz de nombrar exactamente lo que era la amistad de Tony y Bruce. Natasha está teniendo dificultad para hacerlo porque está demasiado ocupada tratando de definir su relación con Bruce. Familia/Equipo/Protección/Gen. NO Romántico (no del todo).
1. Prólogo

**Traducción del Fic:** **Of Big Brothers And Little Brothers** de **Umbreakable92** (link directo al fic y su autora en mi perfil).

 **Renuncia:** Los personajes y escenarios pertenecen a Marvel Studios, Stan Lee, Jack Kirby, Joe Simon y demás gente que pueden costearse una vacaciones en la playa, a diferencia de mí... El Fic pertenece a su autora original, y a mí la traducción y adaptación al español. La imagen tan bella pertenece a **Hallpen.**

¡Hola, hola!

Vuelvo con uno de los trabajos más entrañables que he leído en este Fandom. Y que ha significado un, dígamos, alivio entre tanto Stony (que siendo sincera ya me tiene hasta los ovarios) y de tanto fic romántico y sexoso. Que el amor es lo más hermoso, pero también en sus otra variantes: el Amor Fraternal y el Amor de una Familia.

Espero que esto no desanime a mis posibles lectores en este fic. Hay parejas canónicas (de acuerdo al canon del UCM que estamos en esa sección), o sea hetero. Pero técnicamente esto va del amor que desarrollan Tony y Bruce, del cómo encuentran a una parte fundamental que necesitaban en sus vidas: protección, proteger y sobre todo, el lindo Amor de Hermanos que la autora les ha dado. Es como esos libros de "Caldo de Pollo para el Alma" xD. Así que sí, hay mucha, mucha pelusa. Momentos tristes, pero también hilarantes; implicaciones sobre el pasado tormentoso de ambos y mucho de los Vengadores no sólo como equipo sino como Familia.

Hasta el momento, la autora ha desarrollado su historia hasta Iron Man 3. Puede que encontremos un poquitín de OoC, pero vamos, que en el contexto del fic, creo que vale la pena.

¡Ahí vamos! :P

* * *

 **N** atasha estaba más que un poco avergonzada de que Thor lo hubiera identificado antes que los demás. No era que Natasha no lo hubiese notado. Ella era la infame Viuda Negra después de todo. Se daba cuenta de los pequeños detalles casi tanto como Clint.

Probablemente más en éste caso porque Clint era un poco ajeno hacía algunas pistas sociales. En una batalla era impecable, ligando patrones y dándose cuenta de las amenazas rápidamente. ¿Pero socialmente? Al pobre le llevó siglos entender que para salir con Laura, su actual esposa, en realidad no era necesaria toda el azúcar con la que la abordó. Si no hubiera sido por los avances de Laura cada vez menos sutiles hasta que fue ella la que le pidió una cita, Natasha dudaba que Cooper o Lila existieran.

Sin embargo y a pesar de que Natasha se daba cuenta de todo, todavía no pudo identificarlo como lo hizo Thor. Eso era un poco más que sólo molesto. Pensando en todo ello, realmente debió saberlo, pero alegaría ignorancia sobre interacciones entre hermanos si Clint se burlaba (Clint, soy la Muerte mirándote).

 **...**

En un principio, la amistad entre Tony Stark y Bruce Banner fue lógica, aunque ligeramente improbable. Los dos eran genios así que por supuesto que tendrían una base en común. Natasha había pensado sin embargo que la falta de tacto de Tony podría asustar a Bruce. El hombre era francamente nervioso. Ella sabía que él habría huído de aquella cabaña en Calcuta si no hubiera estado asustado del "Sólo tú y yo". Entonces él habría tenido el placer de descocertarla porque estaba asustado de sentirse atrapado.

Inmediatamente, parecía que ella tenía razón sobre esos dos. Bruce se había encogido sobre sí mismo cuando Tony balbuceó sobre un "monstruo enorme y verde" y se mantuvo bastante tranquilo el resto del tiempo que estuvo en presencia de todos.

Sin embargo, después de toda la batalla en el Helicarrier, Tony predijo sus movimientos mejor que los demás del equipo, incluyendo al estratega que era el Capitán América.

Por lo tanto, cuando Bruce le pidió su bolsa de lona a ella, diciendo que pasaría un poco de tiempo en la Torre Stark, Natasha se había sorprendido un poco, aunque entendía que pudieran enlazarse en su amor a la ciencia y también habrían estado involuntariamente satisfechos. Por alguna razón desconocida, no le gustaba la idea de Bruce yéndose a algún rincón escondido del mundo. Tal vez tenía que ver con que él salvó todas esas vidas. Se merecía un poco de comodidad. Y a pesar de que nunca lo diría en voz alta, Tony podría ser un molesto simpático y ella había descubierto muy pronto que tenía un poco más de corazón que el que a menudo mostraba. Incluso podrían hacerse bien uno al otro.

Eso era lo que esperaba de todos modos. En secreto, estaba preocupada de que iba a ver a Hulk en la televisión, aplastando y alejándose de la Torre Stark.

Sin embargo nunca podría haber previsto lo que iba a encontrar ese día en el Helicarrier cuando Fury insistió en que tendrían una reunión de equipo, exactamente dos meses después de la batalla con Loki, para tratar de mantener las conexiones que se formaron cuando derrotaron a los Chitauri. Natasha podía ver la lógica tras eso. Después de haber dejado sus diferencias, trabajaron juntos sin problemas por lo que sería estúpido dejarlo atrás.

Caminando a través de las puertas correderas, Clint ciertamente a su lado, lo observó todo en una sola mirada rápida. Steve Rogers estaba a la derecha de la mesa de conferencias, más cercano a Fury que estaba de pie a la cabeza de la mesa. Steve sería siempre un soldado, espalda recta, ojos azul claro atentos y brillantes. Él asintió con la cabeza, tanto a ella como a Clint, con una verdadera sonrisa de lado que era evidente en sus labios.

Thor estaba directamente enfrente de Steve. A pesar de ser un guerrero, era obvio que no percibía amenaza alguna mientras descansaba en su silla, sonriendo abiertamente a ella y a Clint. Natasha sonrió suavemente hacía a los dos, sobre todo a Thor, porque no podía evitar sentirse feliz de que su llegada no le había hecho sentirse en peligro a pesar de ser la asesina que era.

—¿Ves? Te dije que era demasiado temprano. Llegamos incluso antes que Caperucita Roja y Robin Hood.

No tuvo que girarse para ver quién estaba hablando, pero lo hizo de todos modos.

Tony ni siquiera la miraba ni a Clint. Eso fue sorprendente en sí mismo, porque por lo general cuando lanzaba sus apodos siempre observaba qué tipo de reacción obtendría. En cambio ahora, de brazos cruzados mientras sus grandes ojos marrones estaban curiosos, hizo un puchero a la mesa de roble como si ésta le hubiera hecho un gran daño.

Si Natasha no fuera la Viuda Negra, habría tenido que mirar de nuevo para ver quién estaba sentado junto a Tony.

Bruce se veía diferente. Sus rizos eran todavía salvajes, pero estaba vestido bastante bien; una simple camisa azul y chaqueta negra, y ambas parecía de la más alta calidad. Eso no era sin embargo sorpresivo, lo era su gran sonrisa, tan fuera de lugar para un hombre por lo general sin pretensiones. A pesar de que no miraba hacia arriba, era muy brillante. Estaba sentado tan cerca de Tony que sus brazos casi se rozaban uno contra otro. No estaba tan encorvado. Sus ojos no estaban disponibles para ella porque estaban cerrados en lo que parecía alegría.

Su atención se desvió de Bruce a Tony, cuyos ojos se habían precipitado fuera de la mesa para ver a Bruce. Invisible para todos los demás pero no para Natasha, vio la piel alrededor de esos ojos arrugarse en la manera en la que siempre lo hacía cuando era feliz. Eso significaba por lo general que Pepper había entrado en la habitación, pero la pelirroja pecosa estaba más lejos de lo que podía estar. A pesar de todo, Tony mantuvo su puchero exagerado, sus brazos se aflojaron y cayeron en broma contra el costado de Bruce.

Lo más sorprendente de esa escena no era que Tony tocaba fácilmente a alguien que no fuera Pepper o incluso Rhodey, aunque tenía un cercano segundo lugar. No, lo más sorprendente era que Bruce ni siquiera se inmutó. El hombre por lo general se encogía si alguien se acercaba demasiado a su espacio personal y mucho menos para tocarlo.

La acción causó que Bruce simplemente mirara al ingeniero, los ojos brillando con algo que Natasha no pudo identificar de inmediato y no tuvo tiempo de hacerlo cuando Clint tomó la palabra.

—Tan hilarante como siempre, Stark— comentó, saltando del asiento y de alguna manera manteniendo el equilibrio sobre el respaldo a pesar de ser una silla reclinable—. Dime, ¿ensayas antes de entrar porque tienes tan poco que hacer?

Natasha se deslizó en silencio en su asiento cuando Tony se animó, reconociendo la inminente batalla verbal.

—Soy un brillante usuario multitareas, Légolas— dijo arrastrando las palabras—. Puedo citar los primeros mil números del Pi, utilizar efectos de un túnel cuántico para producir energía, alisar el cabello de Bruce…—. Bruce resopló provocando que los ojos de Tony se arrugaran más, pero no perdió el ritmo—, inventar una nueva aleación que competirá con el vibranium, montar una coreografía con una mejor rutina de baile que Single Ladies, calmar a Pepper sobre la media docena de reuniones de Industrias Stark que me he perdido y aún así encontrar apodos adorables para ti e Itzi Bitzi.

Clint podría fácilmente llegar a una replica. Natasha sabía que podía. A veces vio en Phil Coulson, una de las personas más apáticas que Natasha había conocido, en realidad teniendo un movimiento involuntario del ojo.

Sucedió una vez, cuando Clint había empezado a hacer una misión de interrogación con acento irlandés impecable debido al estado de ánimo que le había golpeado. Llegó al punto de que Coulson casi no lo podía entender. Cada vez que Coulson pedía con calma "Por favor, habla inglés", Clint proclamaba "¡Ay, chico, yo soy!"

Natasha hubiera contemplado estrangular a Clint con el trozo de alambre que ocultaba bajo su manga si no hubiera sido tan condenadamente entretenido de ver realmente a Coulson un poco nervioso.

Ahora la cara de Clint se rompió en una gran sonrisa, ojos evaluadores mientras observaba a Stark.

—¿Eres coreógrafo de baile?— se limitó a decir con una toque jocoso en sus palabras.

Tony levantó los brazos en un gesto dramático, rozando accidentalmente la punta de la nariz de Bruce.

—¿No has visto la Expo Stark? ¡Y yo que pensé que lo habías visto todo!

Fury parecía que estaba a punto de tener una convulsión cuando Bruce se echó hacia atrás, pero el Físico simplemente rodó los ojos con cariño y se movió de modo que estuviera fuera del alcance de las manos gesticulantes de Tony. La boca de Steve se estaba cerrando y abriendo como si estuviera intentando decidir cuál era la mejor opción para reconducir la conversación a algo que en realidad fuera el negocio Vengadores. Thor estaba haciendo muecas ante lo que estaba pasando.

—He visto todo lo que vale la pena, Stark— corrigió Clint, su respiración se detuvo un momento cuando Tony conectó con Bruce. Una vez más, Natasha supo que no fue la única que lo notó. Sus sentidos habían incrementado cerca de diez veces cuando sucedió y todavía se sentía lista para saltar de su asiento a pesar de que Bruce parecía muy alejado de convertirse en Hulk.

—Reitero: ¿No has visto la Expo Stark?— Tony sacudió magnánimamente sus dedos hacia Steve—. Si hubiera coreografiado a las chicas que usaste, todas esas películas no serían tan condenadamente embarazosas. No es de extrañar que te sonrojaste tanto durante los espectáculos. Yo también lo hubiera hecho si tuviera esas rutinas de baile pasando tras de mí.

El comentario tuvo el efecto que Tony obviamente estaba buscando. Steve se sonrojó al instante.

Clint no se contuvo esta vez. Se echó a reír inclinando la cabeza y los ojos mirando más intensamente sobre Tony.

Tony sonrió de nuevo. Natasha podía ver el hilo de incertidumbre existente, como si no creyera que Clint fuera a dejar las cosas así. Para Tony nada era tan simple. Sin embargo, Clint simplemente se deslizó en el asiento, sonriendo brillantemente a ella.

—¿Puedo llevarlo a casa, Tasha?— preguntó, señalando con la cabeza a Tony, que en realidad parecía desconcertado con el comentario—. Es divertido jugar con él.

—Sólo no lo secuestres frente a las autoridades— entonó con prudencia.

—¡Oigan!— cortó el tono distintivo de Fury mientras su ojo miraba intensamente a cada uno— ¿Creen que podríamos iniciar la reunión? Después pueden pelear y quejarse todo lo que quieran.

Steve asintió con demasiado entusiasmo, mientras que la boca de Tony se abrió probablemente para hacer algunos comentarios inteligentes con la esperanza de enfurecer a Fury.

Sin embargo Bruce, contra todas las leyes de la naturaleza que Natasha conocía, dio un sutil empujón con el hombro a Tony. Entonces Natasha fue testigo de lo más extraño que había pasado desde que entraron.

Tony lo acató. Cerró la boca y aunque su ceño fruncido era prominente, se echó hacía atrás en la silla, mirando con rebeldía a Fury a pesar de que debería haber mirado así a Bruce técnicamente. No se le había engatusado, persuadido con numerosas ofertas atractivas o bien, lo que fuera que funcionara para amenazar al hombre que creó a Iron Man con el fin de hacer lo que quisiera. Natasha personalmente sabía que existía un archivo en algún lugar sobre cada persona lo suficientemente tonta como para amenazar a Tony Stark.

Sin embargo allí estaba, escuchando al modesto hombre a su lado que ni siquiera le envió una mirada.

A pesar de todo, Natasha no podía dejar de sentirse un poco en trance sobre Bruce. Fue una de las primeras personas que nunca había sido capaz de leer, y los demás con los que no lo había logrado fue cuando ella había sido una niña en La Habitación Roja.

Ella había intentado descifrarlo. Se había distraído por el lavado de cerebro que Loki le hizo a Clint. Por supuesto que eso era. Había estado un poco abrumada de enfrentarse al hombre que contenía tal fuerza que no sería capaz de derribarlo. ¿Quién no lo haría?

Sin embargo, al mirar a ese hombre de ojos marrones amielados, rizos salvajes que no podían ser domesticados, con las manos sobre el estómago mientras miraba a Fury pacíficamente, estaba abrumandose con la sensación de… ni siquiera lo sabía. Los sentimientos eran tan ajenos. Ella no podía describirlos adecuadamente incluso para sí misma.

Genial. Ahora ni siquiera podía leerse a sí misma. Sentía que debía culpar a Bruce por eso, pero eso sería un poco petulante.

Se sacudió a sí misma mentalmente y se sintonizó con Fury. No fue tan fácil como lo era en general. Las interacciones entre Bruce y Tony eran más que una distracción. Cada vez que Tony habló, Bruce lo miraba con algo parecido a la adoración. Y no esas miradas de adoración bobaliconas de las rubias cabeza hueca, imitadores del genio y hombres de negocios de mala calidad que lo seguían en sus galas. No, esto era completamente diferente, venido de una profunda admiración y no un capricho superficial.

Reconoció una relación que se había desarrollado a pasos agigantados, obviamente, pero no podía ponerle un nombre. Era más que frustrante

—Todo lo que digo es, si no quieres ser hackeado sube tu seguridad— estaba diciendo Tony con indiferencia, mientras limpiaba suciedad de sus saco Armani que ni siquiera existía.

Era increíble el sentimiento que Fury podía transmitir sin cambiar más que un músculo de la cara. El aura que exhalaba era más que clara, sin embargo. Tony tenía que estar en su mejor forma si en realidad estaba empezando una puya con Fury.

—Tenemos al mejor en el negocio, Stark— dijo en lo que parecía ser un tono tranquilo.

Tony simplemente hizo aquello donde dio una mirada que transmitía claramente que pensaba que a cualquiera que estaba viendo era un idiota. Luego volvió a sacar el polvo de su saco.

Fury apenas contuvo un suspiro y comenzó a tomar un sorbo de café caliente con bastante rapidez.

—Espera— dijo Steve lentamente, como lo hacía cada vez que quería estar doblemente seguro de que sabía que lo que decía tenía sentido en este mundo moderno— ¿No trabajas para SHIELD como consultor, Tony? ¿Por qué no puedes ayudarles en su…— hizo una pausa para mirar a Clint— ¿software?— ante el gesto afirmativo de Clint, repitió con confianza— Software.

Tony reiteró su expresión "Eres un idiota" hacía Steve, pero Natasha observó que no tenía tanta fuerza como cuando la hizo dirigida contra Fury.

—Yo fuí consultor en la Iniciativa Vengadores. Que no incluía hacer el trabajo sobre escudos— no pudo resistir el enviar una sonrisa a Bruce, que la devolvió con una mueca dolorida que de alguna manera parecía divertida ante el juego de palabras— en los servidores de seguridad que protegen todos esos secretos sobre el Jolly Roger *****.

Clint se echó a reír de nuevo, ignorando deliberadamente la mirada de advertencia de Fury.

—Rogers no se ve alegre— dijo Thor inclinando la cabeza, señalando a Steve.

Hubo una breve pausa antes de que Tony y Clint rieran de nuevo, Clint incluso golpeó la mesa. Bruce estaba riendo en silencio, con los ojos cerrados de nuevo y la cabeza gacha, como si no quisiera que nadie viera que estaba riendo. Natasha no pudo evitar sonreír, así como Fury estaba cerrando su único ojo por un breve momento, como si estuviera orando por paciencia. A ella le estaba gustando este grupo.

Incluso Steve estaba sonriendo, aunque inseguro.

—Creo que se refería a otra cosa, Thor— dijo suavemente y miró a Clint de nuevo.

Clint asintió vigorosamente, incapaz de hablar porque jadeaba y los ojos grises le brillaban de una manera que no se había visto desde los Chitauri.

Natasha decidió que le gustaba este grupo si podían sacar de eso a Clint tan rápidamente.

Tony estaba sonriendo locamente y enseguida miró a Bruce. Por alguna razón, vaciló.

Fury comenzó a hablar entre las risas de disipación, lentamente deliberó:

—¿Crees que podrías ampliar tus funciones durante tres meses para ayudarnos a actualizar el software del Helicarrier?

La sonrisa de Tony de repente tomó un brillo ligeramente reivindicativo.

—Brucie y yo podríamos— contestó. Y con eso, golpeó con fuerza el hombro del otro hombre, lo que le hizo sobresaltarse y hacer una exclamación "¡Umff!"

Fury en realidad escupió el café.

Thor parecía perturbadoramente emocionado, como si no pudiera esperar para luchar contra Hulk de nuevo. Natasha se puso en cuclillas, lista para saltar. Clint la imitó prácticamente.

Steve parecía congelado, pero sus ojos azules estaban calculando hasta que una realización golpeó su rostro juvenil.

—¡Qué diablos, Stark!— gruñó Fury, con su arma en la mano.

Natasha vio todo eso sin dejar de mirar a Bruce. Parecía algo sorprendido de ver todas esas posturas. Su cuerpo decayó profundamente en la silla para no parecer amenazante en lo más posible. Sus ojos, de un fuerte marrón, brevemente fueron atrapados en ella, y ella fue capaz de leer su emoción.

Herido.

La sonrisa de Tony se volvió francamente viciosa.

—¿Qué?— intentó con inocencia, pero el rastro en la palabra era prácticamente venenoso.

Fury no dijo una palabra, simplemente fulminó con la mirada al hombre más bajo.

Tony no dio marcha atrás. Nunca lo hacía. Era algo que le había metido en muchos peligros, pero que también era la manera en que había sobrevivido a ellos.

—¿Te importaría decir cuál es tu problema, Nick?

El ojo de Fury miró a Bruce. El Físico casi se fundió en la silla, jugando con sus manos. Así. Así era como Natasha lo conocía. Ese pensamiento hizo algo en su pecho.

Tony siguió con la mirada a Fury. Su expresión se convirtió en asesina.

Se puso de pie y parecía a punto de saltar sobre el maestro espía. Los ojos de Natasha no podían dejar de crecer. Eso era muy valiente, ya sea en su totalidad o demencialmente. Tony parecía ser experto en atravesar esa línea.

Sin embargo, antes de poder hacerlo, una mano suave tiró de la manga y jaló con insistencia. Tony no alejó el contacto, como todo el mundo sin duda esperaba de él, en su lugar hizo una pausa en su camino. Sus ojos tormentosos no dejaron a Fury.

El tirón se hizo más fuerte.

Fue visible cuando Tony decidió hacer caso. Un suspiro llenó todo su cuerpo y se escapó con un gran zumbido. Cerró brevemente los ojos y enseguida los abrió.

Castaño se reunió con marrón amielado, uno de repente suave mientras el otro extremadamente preocupado, sin todavía algún indicio de verde. Se quedaron así un momento.

Tony suspiró de nuevo, amplia y agotadamente. Se pasó una mano por el pelo oscuro y salvaje, lo que lo hizo ligeramente más salvaje, una sonrisa tiró de la comisura de su boca, pequeña pero auténtica.

—Muy bien, amigo.

Si Natasha no le hubiera visto mover los labios, ella habría jurado que no fue la voz de Tony. No se parecía a ninguna que ella le hubiera escuchado. Tan suave, gentil y… no-Tony.

Sin decir una palabra, agarró el brazo de Bruce y lo levantó de la silla. Tony pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros del hombre más bajo, lanzó una mirada venenosa por encima del hombro a Fury y enseguida salió como cualquier diva porque de alguna manera lo hacía parecer como un berrinche. Bruce simplemente permaneció bajo su brazo con la cabeza inclinada.

Eso fue lo que hizo a Natasha relajarse de nuevo. No porque se sintiera amenazada, sino porque… ¿cómo se podría sentir amenazada por alguien que parecía tan asustado e indefenso? Ella sabía que Bruce era todo menos la última palabra. Al verlo metido en contra de Tony de esa manera, sin embargo… no tuvo más remedio que verlo como algo que necesitaba ser protegido.

Sintió una sacudida de culpabilidad… real… cuando se dio cuenta de que ella había logrado una parte de lo que lo hacía enrollarse sobre sí mismo de esa manera.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo la presencia de Bruce en ella?

Antes de que pudiera pensar más, Steve se levantó y siguió a los dos hombres fuera de la habitación sin decir una palabra.

Todos se sentaron en silencio, sin saber cómo reaccionar después de todo eso.

Finalmente Clint se volvió hacia ella, los ojos grises parpadeando ampliamente.

—Maldita sea. No vi venir eso.

Si se refería a la manera en que Tony y Bruce reaccionaron entre sí, o que Bruce no sacó a Hulk, o por cómo Tony miró a Fury como si estuviera a punto de destriparlo, o por Tony comportándose de manera muy diferente a como lo habían visto antes o a Steve siguiéndoles o… o cualquier otra cosa loca que sucedió, Natasha no tenía idea.

Cualquiera que fuera de todas formas, estaba de acuerdo con todas y asintió con la cabeza, de repente no tuvo ganas de hablar.

A la cabeza de la mesa, Fury apoyó los nudillos en la superficie, respirando con dificultad. No era ira, Natasha estaba segura. Era agotamiento.

Thor se sentó en su silla, sonriendo a todos a su alrededor, obviamente intentando relajar el ambiente.

—No sabía que una tarta tuviera números dentro de ella ****** — dijo conversacional— ¿Cómo sucede?

La sonrisa de Clint regresó.

—Por favor, preguntárselo a Stark la próxima vez que lo veas.

Natasha lanzó un vistazo a la puerta. Una cosa era segura. Ni Tony ni Bruce regresaban ese día a la sala.

Ella no tenía idea de por qué encontró decepcionante esa idea.

 **…**

Esa fue la primera vez que Natasha se dio cuenta de las distintas interacciones uno con el otro sin ser capaz de ponerle un nombre.

* * *

 ***** Jolly Roger es la manera en que nombran a la clásica bandera Pirata, Tony hace un juego de palabras sobre SHIELD y los piratas... Fury... ya saben. Literalmente significa "Roger Alegre", por lo que Thor se confunde.

 ****** Cuando Tony menciona que puede nombrar todos los números Pi, Thor lo interpreta como suena en inglés Pi, como pay, tarta, postre. Por eso cree que hay números dentro de una tarta xD

Y bueno, espero que les haya agradado la lectura. Mi agradecimiento a Umbreakable92 por permitirme traducir su trabajo y compartirlo con ustedes. También a ustedes, lectores. Y sería mucho mejor si me dieran su opinión sobre el fic.

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.

Látex.


	2. Cap 1

**OOOOO**

—¿Qué tienes en mente, Tash?

Natasa miró el perfil sonriente de Clint. Sus ojos estaban en los edificios de Nueva York, pero ella sabía cómo él podía dividir su atención por igual sin intentarlo siquiera. Consideró mentirle, pero no tenía sentido. Después de todos estos años, Clint la conocía demasiado bien. La mayoría de la gente pensaba que estaba sentada en un silencio apático porque no era más que una asesina entrenada con una mente anacrónica que sólo pensaba en su próxima misión.

Clint no lo hacía sin embargo. Él sabía que a ella le gustaban las películas de terror porque, por alguna razón, se reía de todo lo que pasaba, viendo todo tan poco realista a lo que un asesino podría hacer con alguien, no importaba lo lento que caminara. Sabía que a ella le gustaba nadar en un río, pero no le gustaba el mar porque sentía que había demasiados elementos que no podría controlar, o que odiaba las piscinas porque en una de ellas había ejecutado a un hombre de negocios sólo porque la Habitación Roja lo ordenó. Sabía que cuando ella estaba en silencio con los labios fruncidos mínimamente, era porque estaba en una profunda reflexión.

Miró la pequeña barrera que impedía a Happy Hogan escuchar su conversación con Clint. La espía dentro de ella le dijo que podría haber trampas en cualquier lugar, sobre todo sabiendo que el vehículo pertenecía a Tony Stark, pero otra parte de ella, la más humana que había sido adiestrada por todas las interacciones con Clint y su familia, le hacía preguntarse por qué Tony hacía esto.

Luego tuvo un flashback siendo Natalie Rushman.

—Tash, puedo prometerte que no hay trampas en esta limusina— dijo Clint sin molestarse en dar la espalda a la ventana cuando Natasha comenzó a correr sus ágiles dedos en los cauchos alrededor de las puertas, tirando de ellos hacía afuera y hábilmente sintiendo el interior para ver si había alguna protuberancia fuera de lugar.

—¿Cómo?— preguntó ella, trazando a lo largo de cada centímetro el material que cubría el techo.

—Stark es serio— contestó él encogiéndose de hombros.

Natasha hizo una pausa para tratar de tirar de la alfombra de felpa en el suelo.

—¿Qué te hace decir eso?— preguntó con verdadera curiosidad mientras se inclinaba hacía atrás en el asiento.

Esta vez Clint se apartó de la ventana y le dio su completa atención, los ojos grises intensos en la contemplación.

—Lo supongo— dijo en voz baja, lo más cercano que llegaba a la timidez—. De la misma manera en que sabía que tú lo eres.

La sonrisa de Natasha fue instantánea y adorable.

—¿Nos sentimos nostálgicos hoy, Clinton?

Él no reaccionó a la broma y en su lugar ladeó la cabeza como si estuviera tratando de leer lo que pasaba por su mente.

—¿Qué estabas pensando, Nat?

Miró rápidamente de nuevo a la parte delantera. Happy parecía estar hablando con alguien por teléfono mientras su boca se abría y se cerraba intermitentemente.

Volvió a caer en el asiento, centrándose en sí misma conforme se concentraba en los ojos de Clint. Ella siempre había encontrado en esos ojos equilibrio y tranquilidad, igual que cuando ella lo conoció, incluso cuando lo miró tensando el arco y apuntando una flecha directamente a su cuello. Ella supo que iba a bajarlo antes de que realmente lo hiciera.

—¿No te parece esto un poco extraño?— inquirió haciendo un gesto a su alrededor con movimientos pequeños y controlados tan arraigados en ella.

—¿Qué? ¿Montarnos en la limusina de Stark?— preguntó Clint de vuelta apoyándose en la nevera del minibar para extraer rápido como un rayo una chocolatina en forma de rana y un frasco pequeño de caviar—. Quiero decir, sus gustos en alimentos son cuestionables, ¿pero qué esperas del tipo que lleva escondidos arándanos deshidratados?— añadió estremeciéndose exageradamente.

Natasha rodó los ojos.

—No, me refiero a estos ejercicios de dinamica de grupo. Es como decirle a alguien: "Está bien, únanse".

—Creo que ese es el propósito detrás de las dinámicas de grupo— dijo Clint haciendo énfasis en el plural de la palabra—. Además, nos acoplamos bien durante, ya sabes, salvando al mundo de los extraterrestres— agitó la mano con ligereza—. Por lo tanto, conocemos bastante bien a estas personas. Deberá ir bien— se encogió de hombros otra vez, rayando en la indiferencia, pero Natasha podía ver que estaba realmente emocionado en algún nivel por estar con este grupo de personas… únicas otra vez—. Incluso podría ser divertido.

—¿Entonces para qué hacer esto si ya estamos "unidos"— inquirió ella haciendo unas comillas en el aire y todo, aunque por alguna razón irritada por tener que participar en esta dinámica.

Habían pasado tres días desde el desastre en la primera reunión del equipo. En el segundo día, Tony la había llamado balbuceando tanto que en realidad le llevó sólo diez segundos darse cuenta de que había preguntado algo. Desde el incidente de aquella reunión, como lo llamaba en su cabeza, ella había estado extremadamente fuera del juego, su mente vagó en la comprensión de las cosas en las que no debía divagar.

—¿Podrías repetirlo?— había preguntado con cara de palo.

Hubo una indeterminable queja seguida por una voz netamente femenina en el fondo antes de que Tony finalmente soltó:

— _Dije_ yo, tú, Legolas, Capipaleta, el Frijolito Verde y Musculitos, mañana por la noche…—, y entonces pareció ahogarse con las siguientes tres palabras: —Dinámica de Grupo— tos dolorosa —. Reunión—. Alguien más hablando en el fondo antes de que él agregara a regañadientes: —De hecho voy a enviar a Happy para que los recoja en el vertedero dónde los tiene SHIELD.

Si Natasha no hubiera estado con la guardia baja por la invitación de Tony, habría ahondado en que Pepper era, obviamente, la encargada de todo y lo había hecho sentir impropio de un hombre.

—Tú nos quieres en tu torre— dijo ella sin comprender y sin querer poniendo un ligero toque interrogativo en las palabras.

El suspiro en el otro extremo de la línea fue tan exagerado que pareció doloroso.

—No me hagas decirlo otra vez, Roja— dijo, sonando más cercano a toda la mendicidad que Tony Stark podía conseguir, de que no había nada detrás de todo esto.

—Para… Dinámica…— dijo ella lentamente, las palabras corriendo una y otra vez en su cabeza.

Nop. No importaba la manera en la que lo pensara, todavía parecía que Tony sufría de un aneurisma.

—No voy a trenzarte el pelo— dijo Tony, sonando como si estuviera dibujando una línea en alguna parte. Hubo una breve pausa y luego añadió: —Bueno, si fuera el pelo de Thor…

Para su pesar, Natasha sonrió ligeramente al imaginarse al semidiós sentado plácidamente frente a un sofá mullido con Tony detrás suyo con las piernas cruzadas, trenzado su pelo con cintas y lazos para el cabello, mientras Bruce daba instrucciones a su lado.

El último nombre le hizo ver algo en lo que se encogió un poco.

—¿Bruce estará allí?

—¿Quién demonios crees que es el Frijolito Verde? ¿Hill?

Natasha resopló ante eso.

Antes de que pudiera interrogar a Tony por los próximos veinte minutos acerca de los protocolos que habría para esa noche, si no habría planes de contingencia en caso de que Hulk apareciera y el por qué demonios Pepper le obligaba a ello en primer lugar haciéndolo el genio más tonto de todos, Clint cogió el teléfono celular de su mano.

—Estaremos allí— dijo alegremente.

Natasha no había perdido el tiempo para torturarlo golpeándolo en las costillas con la mano abierta.

La risa de Clint la devolvió a la actualidad.

—Vaya, lo que sea que esté en tu mente te está comiendo a lo grande.

Natasha le dijo con gracia que se fuera al infierno en ruso antes de volver al asiento amortiguado que era feo y sofocante.

Intentó disfrutar de las sombras que bailaban frente a ella a través de las caras de gente desconocida pero se mantuvo pensando en esos ojos en los que había visto una tristeza tan encantadora.

No de tres días atrás. Era de meses atrás, en esa pequeña cabaña cuando él sacudió con aire ausente aquella cuna. No la había mirado, pero había algo en el movimiento tan simple y brillante en su mirada baja, que le dieron ganas de simplemente descifrarlo un poco.

Luego estuvo allí de nuevo cuando él la miró a media transformación. Ese último dolor y casi suplicando que ella ganara. Que ella acabara con él porque él no quería ser el "ganador".

Eso era algo que ella no podía entender. El no querer el éxito no estaba en ella. Ella ganaría. Ella siempre ganaría. E incluso si hubiera una remota posibilidad de no ganar, ella lucharía por ello hasta con su último aliento.

Bruce no lo haría.

Esa realidad le envió una sacudida enfermiza a través de ella y lo empujó con un reflejo nauseoso, una habilidad que había adquirido desde niña cuando se enfrentó con la sangre de su primer asesinato. La Habitación Roja lo había visto como una debilidad. En aquél entonces, ella luchó. La idea de que alguien no lo haría…

Cerró los ojos un instante, preguntándose por qué discurría tanto en alguien que apenas conocía.

"Yo estaba bien. Hasta que ustedes me trajeron a ese circo"

"Lo juro por mi vida, voy a sacarte de aquí. Bruce".

Ella no había tenido éxito. Habían caído y sobrevivido, no gracias a ella.

No era exactamente su libro en números rojos, sino las palabras que había dicho y que en realidad había querido decir esa vez. Por supuesto que había intentado manipularlo para que se calmara, pero lo que la golpeó ahora, en este preciso momento, fue que ella en realidad lo había querido decir. Y no había cumplido esa promesa. Eso no le cayó bien. Ella siempre hacía lo que se proponía hacer.

No podía volver atrás y cambiar algo, pero tal vez podría cambiar su miedo esta vez. Y hacer que él… luchara. Y eso que pensaba que Stark era el único sin instinto de conservación. El problema con Bruce era que si pensaba que ganaría haría daño a otra persona, así que felizmente daría la vuelta y moriría. Un poco demasiado feliz en cuanto a ella se refería.

Natasha no sabía de qué iba el enigma que era Bruce Banner, pero en realidad comenzó a encontrarse a sí misma interesada de que llegara la noche sólo para ver qué nueva pieza se podía añadir al rompecabezas que él creó.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

Primero que nada, muchas gracias por haber leído, por comentar y por poner el fic en alertas.

Procuraré actualizar en cuanto termine cada capítulo (y es que algunos son bastante largos, como el próximo), pero todos con su encanto.

Gracias especiales a: **lavida143, rWaNa, Sangito** y:

 **Jay Hamilton:** ¡Hola, Corazón! I loveyou2! Mil gracias por leer. Y sip, ahí voy con "Tú", y es que había perdido parte de la traducción y el francés es más difícil :P

¡Mil besos!

Látex.


	3. Cap 2

**OOOOO**

 **Dinámica de Grupo al Estilo Vengadores**

La Torre Stark no estaba tan agujereada como la última vez que Natasha la había visto. Supuso que se veía más agradable. Sin embargo todo lo que había sido destruído tenía para ella una especie de artística y poética sensación.

No muchas personas estaban de acuerdo con ella en ese punto. Solamente Cooper, que había tenido un argumento similar con su madre del por qué era más bonita su habitación cuando _no_ la limpiaba. Natasha lo quería, de verdad que sí.

Al entrar al ascensor privado, la bio-impresión realmente les pidió a Clint y Natasha explorar las palmas de sus manos, la voz con acento agradable de JARVIS envió a Natasha mentalmente de nuevo a la invasión Chitauri.

Era extraño estar de vuelta en ese lugar otra vez. Después del shawarma, Tony les había invitado a regresar a la Torre, dijo que tenía algunas habitaciones que no fueron destruidas por lo que "Siéntanse libres de tirarlas a la basura. Nunca me ha gustado que algo no coincida con la decoración".

Todos habían aceptado la oferta después de dejar a Loki en SHIELD. Por alguna razón, Natasha no había querido regresar y una mirada a Clint le dijo que él pensaba igual.

Fue esa noche, acurrucada en un sofá debajo de una manta de Iron Man ( _¿En serio, Tony? ¿En serio?_ ) pero todavía despierta, que había observado a los demás… Vengadores.

A pesar de que Tony había dejado claro que podrían instalarse en cualquier lugar, no se separaron y todos se instalaron en una sala de conferencias casual, que parecía más bien una sala semi formal, a excepción de la gran mesa de conferencias justamente en medio.

Clint estaba tumbado sobre la suave alfombra gris, paralelo al sofá, con un cojín debajo de su cabeza y la manta puesta al azar por sus piernas. Ella sabía que era su manera de querer protegerla y ella no podía quejarse de ello, porque se encontró que disfrutaba de su cercanía por la misma razón de que ella sentía que podía protegerlo también.

Thor estaba esparcido por la mesa de conferencias, usando su capa como manta, la armadura apenas le molestaba. Steve estaba de canto en un sillón, con las largas piernas colgando a través del apoyabrazos y los brazos envueltos alrededor de su pecho como si tuviera frío a pesar de la gruesa colcha que se enredaba a su cuerpo como un capullo, finalmente la cabeza torcida torpemente hacia un lado.

Tony estaba en una silla giratoria con las piernas apoyadas en la mesa junto a la cabeza de Thor. Acurrucada en su regazo estaba Pepper, que les había dado la bienvenida cuando regresaron del shawarma. A pesar de que Nueva York estaba cerrado para cualquier civil, Pepper había entrado de alguna manera. Después de haber pasado un poco de tiempo con ella Natasha no se sorprendió en lo más mínimo. Pepper era formidable, lo que era un gran cumplido viniendo de la Viuda Negra.

Pepper apenas había soltado a Tony una vez que se reunieron y Tony prácticamente se derritió al verla, la chulería y la autoconfianza desvaneciéndose sólo para sostenerla. Su novia accedió felizmente, soltándose solamente una vez para envolver en sus brazos a Bruce, que pareció más asustado en ese momento de lo que estaba cuando una ballena extraterrestre venía directo hacia él.

Con los suaves murmullos de Pepper en el oído de Tony rompiendo el silencio que rayaba en lo misterioso, Bruce había tomado otra silla giratoria y se retiró a una esquina de la habitación, lo más alejado posible de todos los demás. Natasha se había preguntado por qué no se iba y dormía en otra habitación si se encontraba tan torpe alrededor de todas esas personas. Se le puso el pelo de punta al pensar que el Dr. Banner, obviamente, no estaba cómodo y podría conducirlo a no terminar muy bien.

El cambio en la mesa llamó su atención y vio cómo Tony levantaba fácilmente a Pepper para colocarla en otra silla de conferencias. Su mano se quedó en la mejilla y ella movió el rostro para besar suavemente sus dedos.

Las cabezas de todos se giraron sutilmente al ver al autoproclamado millonario, genio, filántropo y playboy cruzar la habitación, tirando de la silla de rueditas en la que había estado sentado para unirse a Bruce.

Natasha pudo distinguir cómo Bruce se tensó cuando Tony colocó la silla junto a él y se dejó caer en ella.

—¿Crees que la teoría de que la tecnología de reactor de arco es más verde que la energía hidroeléctrica?—. Bruce le miró en blanco, agotado, pero juntó las manos— ¡Tipo listo, sabía que lo creerías! ¡Por supuesto que lo es! La tecnología del reactor de arco es única, ya que crea su propia energía a través de su propio elemento a diferencia de todas las otras opciones verdes que siempre utilizan un elemento que se encuentra en la naturaleza. Además, ya sabes, está diseñada por mí así que…— Tony resopló con un gesto dando a entender que no podía negar su brillantez antes de empujarse hacía delante con movimientos lentos hasta chasquear los dedos.

Bruce le miró como si no pudiera saber cómo o por qué este excéntrico hombre estaba invadiendo el espacio que había puesto tan descaradamente entre él y el equipo. Natasha no podía entenderlo bien. Tony se había alejado de Pepper. De _Peppe_ r.

Miró a la pelirroja pecosa y distinguió entre la oscuridad que ella tenía una sonrisa cariñosa mientras observaba a Tony hablar sobre un gato que se llamaba Schödinger. ¿Cómo diablos llegó a ese tema?, a Natasha no le importaba saberlo.

Mientras miraba, vio que una de las cabezas de sus compañeros de equipo se inclinaron hacía abajo hasta que la sala se llenó de suaves respiraciones. Ella se relajó cada vez más conforme la voz de Tony seguía sonando entusiasmada.

Fue entonces cuando la realización la golpeó. Los había estado esperando toda su vida. Y con ese tipo de confianza llegó algo más que no había tenido con Clint hasta que ella, en su primera misión, confió en que Clint cuidaría su espalda.

Ellos le importaban. Le habría _importado_ si Tony no regresaba de ese portal. Le habría afectado si no lo hubiera hecho.

Era por eso que nadie quería dejar el equipo, el sentimiento loco y llano de proteger a esas personas con las que se había… unido.

Eso realmente _asustó_ a Natasha. No le importaba la gente fuera de Clint y su familia. Claro, a ella no le gustaba que un civil muriera, pero tampoco tenía ese apego que se estaba formando tan rápidamente con este grupo de inadaptados.

Cómo diablos estaba ocurriendo, era algo ligeramente más allá de ella.

Lo último que recordaba haber visto esa noche fue a Bruce desplomándose en el sueño, la barbilla bajando hasta que su cuerpo estuvo completamente suelto. La voz de Tony se agotó después de eso, pero había sido suficiente para asegurarle que el idiota narcisista estaba vivo y próspero a pesar de todo. Eso le hizo conciliar el sueño más fácilmente.

— _Bienvenidos a la sala común_ — anunció JARVIS y las puertas del ascensor se abrieron.

Natasha y Clint pisaron un sólido piso de madera y luego giraron una esquina a la izquierda para ver la apertura de la sala frente a ellos.

Era masiva. Un gran sillón suite en color gris suave en la que podrían caber fácilmente hasta cinco personas formaba una L en torno a una pantalla plana gigantesca, completando con una alfombra suave en color albaricoque en el centro bajo una mesa de café de cristal. Había varios sillones esparcidos por todo el lugar por lo que no tenían que sentarse en el sillón suite. A la derecha de la pantalla, un pasillo que probablemente conducía a los baños.

Al otro lado se veía una gran isla de cocina, cinco taburetes a cada lado de ella. Muebles de cocina forrados arriba y abajo con casi todos los electrodomésticos que se le ocurrió necesitarían o no incrustados dentro de ellos. Un bar estaba a la derecha de la zona de la cocina, con estantes llenos de casi todas las marcas de alcohol que se hubieran inventado. Una puerta conducía a un lugar desconocido cerca de donde terminaba la barra.

En el otro extremo de la zona, los ventanales de piso a techo en toda la longitud de la habitación. La destrucción de Nueva York todavía era visible en ciertas áreas, los rascacielos con enormes abolladuras y cristales rotos, el sol iluminando los bordes rotos. Maquinaria pesada cubriendo de manera intermitente a lo largo de la icónica ciudad. La luz del sol moribundo se veía hermosa, sangrando resplandeciente en un rojo púrpura etéreo a través de los edificios todavía rotos. Tenía un elemento encantador en Natasha que de alguna manera la tocaba, algo así como la melancolía.

En la isla de la cocina, poniendo unos cinco diferentes botanas en cuencos de vidrio estaba Pepper. Ella levantó la vista cuando Clint y Natasha dieron vuelta en la esquina.

—Hola— saludó alegremente, la sonrisa cordial todavía con un toque de profesionalismo. Tenía un saco sastre y falda negros con una blusa de seda púrpura. Sus tacones estaban abandonados junto a la barra. Un vaso de lo que parecía ser alcohol estaba a su izquierda, pero la sensible nariz de Natasha pudo distinguir el aroma agrio del jugo de manzana.

—Hola, Pepper— sonrió Clint mientras Natasha le devolvió el "hola". Él se acercó y le ofreció una mano.

A pesar de que la mayoría de los Vengadores no había pasado mucho tiempo con Pepper, era un acuerdo tácito que ella les gustaba. Había una solidez en ella que hacía que uno se sintiera como si pudiera hacerse cargo de cualquier situación sin sudar y todavía sonriendo cálidamente.

Pepper cogió la mano de Clint con firmeza, su sonrisa cada vez menos profesional.

—Clint— saludó de nuevo antes de mirarlos con ojo clínico a los dos—. Siento decirlo, pero ambos se ven mucho mejor que la última vez que los vi.

Natasha sonrió y Clint soltó una risa.

—Eso espero— dijo—. Ya no estoy cubierto de piezas extrañas o polvo de yeso, ya sabes.

Pepper se rió entre dientes, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo el ascensor sonó y en unos pocos segundos Steve Rogers giró en la esquina.

Traía unos pantalones sin arrugas y una camisa azul de manga larga, planchada a la perfección.

—Hola a todos— saludó con un ligero cambio de color en sus mejillas cuando tres pares de ojos lo miraron.

—Steve— dijo Pepper gratamente, extendiendo la mano hacia él, lo que lo llevó a agitarla con cuidado y con el aspecto de no saber si debía besarla o no.

Cuando saludó a todos, Pepper comenzó a repartir los platos de botanas.

—Por favor, sírvanse— dijo—. Tony y Bruce deberían estar aquí en cualquier momento.

—¿Así que Bruce todavía está aquí?— no pudo evitar preguntar Natasha mientras tomaba un tazón de la otra mujer.

La sonrisa de Pepper se volvió muy afectuosa.

—Bueno, creo que no tuvo mucha opción con eso. Creo que Tony destruiría el mundo en su búsqueda si se fuera.

—Sí, nos dimos cuenta de que se llevan bien— dijo Clint encogiéndose de hombros.

Pepper resopló, provocando que Natasha sonriera.

—El eufemismo del año— dijo la pecosa, pero había calidez detrás de sus palabras mientras iban a la sala y se acomodaban en los sillones.

La charla amistosa continuó con Natasha participando, pero su cerebro estaba en otro lugar mientras miraba a Steve, preguntándose lo que había pasado entre él y los dos científicos el otro día.

—¿Thor viene?— preguntó Clint interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

—Es un poco complicado conseguir la comunicación con Ricitos de Oro— interrumpió la voz de Tony.

Natasha ya sabía que Tony y Bruce estaban llegando, escuchó los pasos detrás de la puerta antes de que ésta se abriera.

Miró a Tony. Tenía una taza de café en la mano y una sonrisa despreocupada adornando su rostro mientras observaba a la gente en su sofá. Bruce estaba cerca de la barra con las manos en los bolsillos y el rostro oculto por las sobras de los estantes.

—¿Entonces no va a venir?— preguntó Clint, en absoluto sorprendido de ver a Tony pues también los había escuchado llegar.

La sonrisa de Tony se volvió excepcionalmente satisfecha.

—Y no he dicho eso— casi ronroneó.

Steve pareció de repente cansado, aunque un poco divertido.

Clint no parecía contento, sobre todo cuando Natasha le dirigió una sonrisa burlona. Stark podría ser un horror para tratar de conseguir una respuesta directa y más allá de eso frustrante. Ver cómo lo hacía a otra persona era entretenido sin embargo.

—Estoy segura de que un genio como tú pudo encontrar la manera de comunicarse entre reinos— dijo Natasha arrastrando las palabras.

—¿De verdad hay que animarle?— inquirió Clint alzando una ceja.

Steve parecía querer asentir con la cabeza. Natasha vio el momento en que un destello travieso pasó por esos ojos azules, pero aún así se quedó callado.

Así que Steve tenía un lado divertido, pero simplemente todavía no lo mostraba. Natasha descubrió que estaba deseando ver un poco de ese lado diferente del soldado.

—No hace ninguna diferencia— dijo Tony—. No puedo desactivar esta función— añadió señalando su cabeza—. Demasiado brillante. Demasiado ocupado.

—Puedo pensar en momentos en los que eso…— Pepper señaló con el dedo la cabeza de Tony— no funciona.

Eso provocó una oleada de risas en todos ellos, excluyendo a Tony que sólo hizo un puchero.

—La buena ayuda es tan difícil de comprar en estos días— resopló.

—Esas son opiniones para justificarte— dijo Pepper alegremente.

—Maldición, ella es buena— sonrió Clint a Tony.

—Ve a volar a una de tus perchas, Piolín— respondió Tony sin enojo.

Clint rodó los ojos.

—¿Siquiera sabes mi nombre?

Tony no respondió y entrecerró los ojos frunciendo el ceño. Antes de que Clint pudiera saltar triunfante y decir "¡Lo sabía!", Tony de repente reparó a sus costado y levantó los brazos como si estuviera buscando algo perdido bajo ellos. A medida que sus ojos se posaron en la figura en las sombras, dio a entender exactamente lo que había perdido o mejor dicho, a quién.

—¡Brucie!— exclamó regresando sus pasos rápidamente— No podrás apreciar mis bromas ingeniosas contra Mérida desde allá. ¿Tienes ganas de café? Yo tengo ganas de café.

La respuesta de Bruce fue amortiguada cuando Tony pasó un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y prácticamente lo arrastró a la cocina. A medida que la luz se posó en sus facciones, Natasha sintió algo raro en el estómago cuando se dio cuenta de que Bruce estaba vestido con un suéter gris muy grande, cómodos pantalones que eran extremadamente holgados y las gafas posando inclinadas en la nariz. Se veía tan… hogareño, pero con la típica moda Banner de mirarse un poco arrugado. La ropa era obviamente vieja, que era mucho de él, a diferencia de cómo se veía el otro día.

También a diferencia del otro día, se veía más nervioso, con los ojos posándose como dardos en todas partes exceptuando a los rostros de sus compañeros de equipo, con las manos en los bolsillos y los pulgares repasando los nudillos. A pesar de que era obvio que no quería moverse de donde había estado, una vez que fue sacado no hizo ningún intento de moverse del lado del ingeniero.

—¡Tonterías!— exclamó Tony a lo que fuera que dijo Bruce.

Dejó su taza en el fregadero, comenzó a poner la cafetera y deslizó dos nuevas tazas con una mano porque se negó a quitar el otro brazo de Bruce. Era como si tuviera miedo de que Bruce huyera de él. Con la forma en que Bruce observaba la puerta con añoranza, probablemente tendría razón.

—Dr. Banner— dijo Steve gratamente, poniéndose de pie para acercarse a los dos científicos.

Bruce miró la mano ofrecida igual que la última vez antes de estrecharla.

—Capitán.

Natasha parpadeó. La golpeó el hecho de que no lo había escuchado hablar el otro día. Pensando en ello, en realidad no interactuó con nadie más que Tony. ¿Los demás habían notado su presencia?

Tony y Clint habían comenzado tan rápido que ella ni siquiera lo había saludado con la mirada.

Tomando una respiración profunda, se levantó y cruzó la habitación cuando Steve dio un paso atrás para admirar la cocina.

—Hola, Doc— dijo en voz baja.

Bruce volvió los ojos amielados hacia ella, parpadeando lentamente detrás de las gafas.

—Agente Romanoff— respondió con, lo que ella notó, fue precaución. No podía culparlo. La última vez que se vieron, ella había estado a punto de lanzarse sobre él con precisión mortal.

Ella sonrió sin pretensiones como cuando sabía cómo calmar a un contacto en una misión. Sin embargo no le gustaba sentir que lo trataba más como un objetivo al que manipular en lugar de a un compañero de equipo. ¿Cómo podía hacer otra cosa de todas formas?

Él le devolvió la sonrisa, demasiado cautelosa, pero al menos había una sonrisa. ¿Eso era algo bueno?

—Me levantaría— dijo Clint desde el sofá—, pero estoy demasiado cómodo.

Esto trajo una sonrisa más genuina en Bruce mientras le daba un pequeño saludo con la mano a Clint.

—La cena ya ha sido ordenada y estará aquí dentro de media hora— dijo Pepper levantándose y estirando su falda. Sonrió a todos en la habitación—. Fue agradable verlos a todos de nuevo, pero tengo que irme. Tengo un vuelo a Malibú.

Tony estuvo a su lado en un segundo, con Bruce todavía a su costado. El pobre hombre parpadeó con desconcierto, como si no supiera en qué momento había estado de pie en la cocina y al minuto siguiente en la sala de estar.

El ingeniero finalmente lo soltó para envolver a su novia en su brazos.

—Llama— dijo simplemente y todo el mundo pudo ver cómo se obligó a separarse de ella.

Pepper se apretó en su mejilla, como si estuvieran meses atrás; Natasha se vio conteniendo un capricho en sus labios. Rápidamente desvió la mirada al recordar a los demás, los ojos de Bruce estaban sobre ella.

Eso no duró mucho, sobre todo porque Pepper volvió su atención a Bruce. Él se vio más allá que incómodo, mordiéndose el labio inferior brutalmente mientras sus ojos se dividían entre la afición y el miedo. Intentó sonreír, pero salió más una mueca triste.

Natasha no sabía que tantas emociones en conflicto pudieran reflejarse en un rostro al mismo tiempo. No era de extrañar que él fuera malditamente imposible de leer. ¿Cómo podía responder a eso? Hacía sus emociones mucho más difícil de predecir, lo cual era algo a lo que Natasha no estaba acostumbrada.

No se alejó de Pepper sin embargo. Ella simplemente le tendió los brazos al Físico. Él no intentó acercarse, pero dejó de morderse el labios mientras una sonrisa petrificada cruzó su rostro.

La sonrisa de Pepper se llenó de la calidez que todo el mundo creía que era sólo reservada para Tony, entonces ella tomó las mangas del suéter y fácilmente lo guió hacía ella.

Bruce no se resistió. Sus manos revoloteaban alrededor, con el miedo a tocarla pero no apartándose.

Una pieza embonó en el rompecabezas de Natasha del por qué Bruce no durmió en otro lugar esa noche después del shawarma. La tristeza apretó su estómago provocando un sentimiento de desesperanza pesada sobre su cuerpo. Era tan difícil deshacerse de ello porque la sensación estaba siendo empujada con más fuerza que la gravedad.

Pepper se retiró y acarició esos brazos en un amistoso apretón, luego arqueó la cabeza hacia Tony que había estado observando el intercambio con la misma suavidad que en el Helicarrier.

—¿Crees que puedes cuidar de él y de ti mismo por unos días?— preguntó Pepper con los ojos azules muy brillantes.

Bruce resopló y miró sorprendido cómo Tony posaba una mano sobre su pecho.

—¿Mwah?— dijo, intentando poner una expresión inocente que nunca podría encajar con esos ojos que siempre estaban vivos con planes maliciosos y secretos que le hacían vibrar con energía y tanta fuerza pura que nunca podría ser atenuada. Eso hizo bajar la pesadez en Natasha. A veces, uno no podía sentirse más ligero que en torno a Tony.

Fue Steve el que rió ante eso.

—Tú— dijo Tony chasqueando los dedos—, cállate.

Steve le miró, arqueando una divertida sonrisa en los labios y los ojos brillantes, la que había soltado cuando Tony despertó después de caer del agujero de gusano.

Pepper rodó los ojos pero siguió mirando a Bruce.

Al darse cuenta de que ella quería una respuesta, él asintió agachando la cabeza, pero su voz salió sorprendentemente fuerte.

—Puedo hacerlo.

La sonrisa de Pepper se amplió y apretó brevemente los brazos de él, provocando que una expresión de sorpresa cruzara de repente ese rostro debajo de un furioso sonrojo.

Ella se giró y dio un adiós a todos los demás, cuando se lo devolvieron, ella comenzó a caminar hacia el ascensor recogiendo sus tacones en el camino. Tony le siguió con pasos despreocupados.

Natasha observó con un tipo de interés aprensivo que, tan pronto como el ingeniero despareció en la esquina, Bruce se tensó aún más que antes, encorvando los hombros alrededor de su cuello y su labio volviendo a ser torturado.

Steve también lo notó.

—Así que, Dr. Banner, ¿cómo ha sido tu asentamiento aquí?

Bruce dio una de esas muecas que de alguna manera le hacían parecer que estaba sonriendo.

—Asentamiento es una palabra fuerte.

—¡Escuché eso!— gritó Tony desde la esquina.

La reacción de Bruce a la voz del genio fue instantánea. Sus hombros se hundieron con alivio puro y su rostro se relajó mientras tomaba una respiración profunda, como si aspirara un incienso relajante. Una sensación de paz cayó sobre él y con la tensión fuera de su cuerpo parecía que podría fundirse en el suelo.

Si Natasha no fuera una experta en la expresión de colegiala, habría sonreído con divertida confusión. ¿Qué eran estos dos? Una sensación agradable picaba en su nuca al ver al Físico realmente relajarse.

Su cuerpo se hundió en el asiento, la adrenalina retrocedió y no volvió a la tensión habitual que siempre tenía cerca del Dr. Banner. Allí, de pie, mirándose un poco como un niño pequeño con la ropa grande que había sido calmado, los ojos verdes de Natasha se calentaron con esa visión.

Clint se pasó un dedo a lado de la nariz como si fuera una señal secreta.

—Parpadea dos veces si estás siendo retenido aquí en contra de tu voluntad— le susurró a Bruce.

Bruce rió en silencio, sacudiendo los hombros.

El arquero pareció tan sorprendido como Natasha se sentía, pero una felicidad se instaló en los ojos grises mientras estudiaba al Físico como estudió a Tony el otro día.

El mencionado regresó por la esquina, mirándose decididamente satisfecho. La despedida, obviamente, había salido como quería, o como Natasha sospechaba, como la necesitaba.

Tony no perdió tiempo en volver a juntarse a Bruce, empujándose al Físico con el brazo rodeando ligeramente al hombre más bajo.

—Y Pepper piensa que soy yo el que necesita ser vigilado— dijo moviendo un dedo acusador a Bruce como si lo estuviera regañando, Bruce tenía la barbilla hacia abajo, alzando los ojos para mirar a Tony con afecto evidente en el tono amielado—. Actúas inocentemente delante de ella, pero yo te conozco, amigo.

Natasha no pudo reprimir una sonrisa divertida ante las payasadas de Tony, así como en la reacción tímida de Bruce, bajando la cabeza y mirando entre mortificado y entretenido a Tony. Encarnaba la expresión de adorable idiota *****.

Los ojos de Tony se arrugaron, dándole ese toque suave que los demás había vislumbrado en el Helicarrier.

—Ahora, ¿dónde estábamos? ¡Café! Necesito café, Bruce. No me digas que tú no porque sé que tú también. ¡Y arándanos! Con queso, galletas… Oh, demonios, vamos a atacar la alacena. ¡JARVIS! Ordena cada bocadillo de la sección de aperitivos del supermercado local. Quiero sorprenderme la próxima vez que ataquemos la cocina. En realidad, que sean seis de cada cosa. Si encuentro algo que me gusta no quiero tener que esperar a por ello. Ya sabes que no me gusta esperar.

Las manos de Tony hablaron tanto como su voz, haciendo gestos por todas partes causando que el pobre Bruce tropezara de vez en cuando mientras se alejaba con su colega científico. Pero no se quejó ninguna vez. De hecho parecía extrañamente contento y apacible.

—Pensé que no te gustaba que te entregaran cosas— dijo mientras JARVIS asentía a la orden.

—No me gusta esperar o que me devuelvan las cosas— respondió Tony girando los ojos—. Sigue, Brucie, de lo contrario vas a perderte la oportunidad de ver mis encantadoras idiosincracias.

—Por supuesto, Tony— disparó Bruce con ojos brillantes mientras miraba al ingeniero.

Junto a Natasha, Clint tosió y se tocó la barbilla.

—Seis— dijo, su voz llegando donde Tony atravesaba con Bruce casualmente—. Un número muy particular, Stark.

La mirada de Tony se desvió por encima de su hombro y era muy sucia. No dignificó lo dicho por Clint con un comentario mientras arrastraba a Bruce hacia la cafetera, enfrascado en un teoría que podría ser capaz de reducir el consumo de combustible en un 20%, pero quería la ayuda de Bruce con la composición química.

Bruce asintió, asegurando el café y milagrosamente no derramando nada mientras Tony alzaba una mano mientras hablaba de lo que, obviamente, pensaba era una parte particularmente interesante de la teoría.

—¿Seis?— repitió Steve en voz baja, las cejas rubias arrugándose ligeramente. Las alzó cuando la comprensión cruzó su rostro y miró la nunca del genio en silencio pero con una sonrisa sorprendentemente cálida—. Bueno, me apunto.

—Ten cuidado— dijo Natasha con una de sus sonrisas—. Puede hundir el mundo si señalas que tiene sentimientos.

Steve rió entre dientes, profunda y alegremente.

—Lo tendré en mente.

La conversación fue interrumpida por un golpe masivo de truenos, provocando que las luces tenues parpadearan.

Steve, Clint y Natasha se pusieron de pie. Los dos primeros tomando ya sus armas mientras Steve simplemente cambió de postura a una de combate.

Tony los miró con una expresión de aburrimiento mientras su brazo se apretaba imperceptiblemente alrededor de Bruce, que abrió los ojos.

—Son un montón de paranoicos— musitó más para sí mismo que para los demás. Sonrió de repente—. ¿Se imaginan si participamos en _Survivor_ juntos? ¡Sería la paranoia con esteroides!

Steve pareció perplejo mientras Clint y Natasha suspiraron con un gruñido. Obviamente no había peligro por la manera en que Tony estaba actuando, pero no hizo su preocupación menos irritante.

—¿Estás seguro de que no hay peligro, Stark?— inquirió Natasha a pesar de que ya se imaginaba lo que había provocado la perturbación.

Tony levantó las cejas condescendientemente hacia ella.

—Si lo hubiera, JARVIS me lo habría hecho saber.

Las manos de la espía temblaron minuciosamente en lo que podría llegar a pasar con una falla de sistema.

—No siempre— dijo entre dientes—. No sólo dependas de eso. Confirmalo. Haz una búsqueda de perímetro. ¡Cualquier cosa!

Él inclinó la cabeza, está vez más curioso que condescendiente.

—¿Te das cuenta de que es sólo Thor, verdad?

—¡Estoy hablando de incidentes en el futuro, Stark!— espetó ella— Si no tomas las precauciones adecuadas puedes terminar muerto sólo por no echar un vistazo.

Ante eso, Bruce se animó y la miró directamente otra vez, pero ella estaba demasiado ocupada mirando a Tony para reconocer la extraña sensación agradable que le atravesó el pecho.

El ingeniero levantó una palma para tranquilizarla.

—Está bien, está bien, no hay necesidad de que vengas toda Viuda Negra sobre mí— resopló rodando los castaños ojos. Había molestia, pero Natasha podía ver también la confusión bajo las capas que él utilizaba para crear el tipo "Tony Stark, hijo prodigio de Howard Stark".

La apertura de las puertas del ascensor alivió la tensión que todavía se deslizaba en la habitación.

—¡Mis amigos!— llegó la voz de Thor antes que él— Es bueno poder reunirme con todos ustedes en circunstancias más placenteras.

Dio vuelta a la esquina. Llevaba una camisa polo casual y jeans oscuros, su pelo recogido en una coleta suelta. Sonreía ampliamente mientras giraba casualmente a Mjölnir en su mano como uno lo haría con una bolsa de compras.

—Ese es mi chico de la playa favorito— exclamó Tony antes de inclinar su taza hacia Thor y tomar un trago exagerado.

De inmediato se atragantó con el líquido caliente. Bruce golpeó su espalda mientras Tony tosía en la mano.

Natasha rodó los ojos pero mantuvo un ojo en él mientras se unía a los otros dos para saludar a Thor. La tercera vez que miró hacia atrás, se encontró con la mirada escrutadora de Bruce.

Se quedó inmóvil, incapaz de pensar en una expresión adecuada. Sólo se quedaron así, mirándose uno al otro, los dos rostros igualmente en blanco, ninguno pudiendo mirar a otro lado.

—¡Ah, buen doctor!

La exclamación de Thor arrancó la mirada de Bruce de ella y ella sintió que podía respirar de nuevo.

El semidiós entró en la cocina, apretando el brazo de Bruce en una señal de camaradería que Bruce devolvió confundido.

—Dime, ¿cómo lo estás llevando desde la mañana hace unos días?— preguntó Thor con verdadera preocupación mientras alejaba su mano.

Bruce ladeó la cabeza un tanto perplejo, más confundido.

—Estoy… bien— dijo lentamente.

—Una gran razón para reunirnos y celebrar. Mis disculpas por el estoico director. Estoy muy contento de que sus insensibles palabras no te causaran demasiada dificultad— sonrió Thor, volviendo esa sonrisa hacia Tony que se aclaraba dolorosamente la garganta—. Muchas gracias, Hombre de hierro, por hacer que esta gran ocasión suceda.

Tony tosió una vez más antes de mirar acuosamente a Thor.

—No me des las gracias, dáselas a Pepper— dijo con voz áspera, agarrándose la garganta, pero a juzgar por el levantamiento de ceja de Bruce era obvio que estaba exagerando—. Ella lo hizo, _no_ yo.

La cabeza de Natasha se giró hacia él ante eso, agudizando los ojos.

Supo que era una mentira. Ella era la reina del juego mortal en palabras, el tejido en una intrincada red de tal manera que podía decir fácilmente cuando las mentiras se convertían en verdades o las verdades en mentiras, torciendo las hebras sin problemas para rasgar la percepción de una persona.

Las palabras de Tony, sin lugar a dudas, tenían el delicado hilo de una mentira.

Sin embargo, a diferencia de cuando entretejía con agilidad sus hilos para crear una red y ocultar una herida o ruina, la mentira de Tony no tenía esa intención lógicamente. Era simplemente que no quería que ninguno supiera que se preocupaba. Era mucho más profundo que eso. Mucho, _mucho_ más profundo.

Frunciendo los labios mínimamente, Natasha se sentó prometiéndose estudiarlo esta noche.

Alrededor de todo el mundo, Clint le lanzó una mirada que ella devolvió con un movimiento de cabeza, indicándole que estaba bien.

— _Disculpen_ — interrumpió JARVIS cortésmente, causando que todos en la sala saltaran menos Tony y Bruce—. _La cena ha llegado_.

Tony apretó la nuca de Bruce, causando que la calidez se filtrara en los ojos del hombre más bajo, lo que hizo que esos ojos se vieran como caramelo derretido.

—Vamos, Sr. Hyde— dijo Tony alegremente—. Los arándanos ya no sirven cuando la situación golpea a estos graves niveles.

—Voy a preparar las alarmas— dijo Bruce con ironía, pero trotó junto al ingeniero sin dudarlo.

Tan pronto como desaparecieron y el ascensor se cerró con un zumbido casi imperceptible al mismo tiempo que Thor despareció en el cuarto de baño, Clint se dirigió a la habitación en general.

—No puedo ser el único que ha notado lo de esos dos— comenzó—. ¿Desde cuándo Bruce es tan pegajoso o del tipo… tímido? Es decir, no es como si fuera siempre el alma de la fiesta, pero aún así.

Natasha rodó los ojos ante el tono mortal que ella sabía retenía en un elemento lúdico y de lo que mucha gente no se daba cuenta.

—No, no eres el único— dijo ella pensativa, mirando a la esquina por donde los dos científicos desaparecieron. Pero ella comprendía un poco más el aferramiento de Bruce.

Había encontrado una zona de confort con Tony. Algo que, obviamente, no había tenido durante años. Él no quería irse a corto plazo y probablemente estaba asustado de ser alejado en cualquier momento. El pobre hombre estaba aprovechando la situación tanto como fuera posible.

Sin embargo, la timidez había sido llevada a otro nivel después de la reunión en el Helicarrier.

Miró a Steve.

—¿Hablaste con ellos el otro día?

Él asintió, frotando su nuca con aire ausente.

—Sí. Hablé un poco con ellos. Al parecer había algunas cosas entre Stark y Fury que ignorábamos.

—¿Qué tipo de cosas?— preguntó Natasha afilando los ojos.

Steve se encogió de hombros.

—Stark sólo dijo que no iba a volver si Fury seguía metiéndose en sus asuntos.

Por la forma incómoda en que Steve se movía, Natasha podría decir que Tony había usado palabras menos educadas que esas.

No le gustaba estar desinformada en este tipo de cosas. Tony estaba tramando algo, pero su instinto le dijo que no era nada rudo. Sus sentimientos dijeron lo mismo acerca de Fury sin embargo. El director no se había enfadado el otro día cuando Tony salió. Había estado frustrado e incluso algunas oleadas de preocupación salieron de él.

—Nos estamos saliendo del tema— terció Clint agitando la mano sin preocuparse, obviamente, de la tensión entre Fury y Stark—. ¿Cuándo se convirtió Stark en un amigui-amigui… de alguien antes?

—No lo conozco mucho, pero supongo que eso es una rareza— dijo Steve con sequedad.

—No tienes ni idea— respondió Natasha.

Lo extraño para ella era que Bruce se había aferrado a Tony tanto como Tony a él. Claro, Tony era el que lo arrastraba por todas partes, pero obviamente Bruce no quería quedarse atrás. Había ido tras Tony al ascensor con una adoración…

Natasha no podía poner el maldito dedo en la llaga. Tenía la sensación de que Bruce habría hecho lo mismo incluso si nadie hubiera estado aquí. Pepper lo había señalado también. Ambos parecían prácticamente inseparables.

Ella archivó ese sentido, pensando en el aumento de enojo en el rostro de Tony cuando sintió que Fury había molestado a Bruce.

Thor entró al mismo tiempo que lo hicieron Tony y Bruce, con diez cajas de pizza equilibradas entre los dos.

—Tendrán la mejor pizza— dijo Tony dejando las cajas en la mesita de centro—. Si no les gusta, son más que bienvenidos a largarse.

—Qué anfitrión tan encantador— ronroneó Natasha.

—Lo sé— respondió Tony sonriendo ampliamente hacia ella. Luego se dirigió a la cocina.

Los ojos de Bruce se abrieron cuando se percató de que Tony se estaba alejando y dejó las otras cajas antes de seguirlo.

Thor sonrió con cariño ante eso, con la comprensión en su rostro que Natasha todavía no tenía. Sin embargo eso no hacía tal cosa menos entrañable.

—Café, Bruce— tarareó Tony desde la cocina, como si acabara de tropezar con la cafetera ahora mismo.

—Que el Señor nos ayude, el hombre no necesita más cafeína— murmuró Steve, haciendo que tanto Clint como Natasha rieran. Él parpadeó con sorpresa, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de que lo dijo en voz alta, pero pronto devolvió la sonrisa.

—Deberías de verlo con Red Bull— dijo Bruce en voz baja mientras seguía a Tony de nuevo a los sofás, provocando más risas de los dos espías, pero la broma se perdió con Steve y Thor.

Tony le dirigió una mirada herida a Bruce mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá lanzando platos de plástico como frisbees.

—Se supone que tienes que estar de mi lado, Verdecito.

Los dedos de Natasha se aferraron a la orilla del sillón ante la referencia a Hulk, pero Bruce no parpadeó, se veía más cómodo ahora de lo que había estado antes de irse. Natasha tenía la fuerte sensación de que tenía que ver con algo que Tony le había dicho mientras iban por las pizzas.

—No si va incluida la destrucción de tu salud.

—Salud— resopló Tony burlonamente antes de morder una rebanada de pizza—. No puedes decirme que la salud es mejor que esto— añadió gimiendo.

Clint mordió su rebanada y dio un suspiro exagerado.

—Lo siento, chicos, pero…— parecía querer luchar contra las siguientes palabras— yo… voy a tener que estar de acuerdo con Stark en este caso.

Thor rió de buena gana y el rostro de Steve adquirió una expresión más pacífica, algo de la tristeza que siempre estaba allí desapareció.

—Sabía que te gustaba, Clint— sonrió Tony.

La sonrisa de Clint fue enorme mientras señalaba a Tony.

—¡ _Sabes_ mi nombre!

—Yo lo sé todo.

—Eso es discutible— interrumpió Steve descaradamente .

Los hombros de Bruce se sacudieron ante eso y Tony miró al rubio.

—¿Así que tienes un modo distinto de tararear el Himno Nacional mientras horneas tartas de manzana?

Steve pareció desconcertado en lugar de ofendido.

—Eso espero.

—¡Tarta!— exclamó Thor haciendo que Bruce saltara y se moviera ligeramente más cerca de Tony, que se apoyó a su lado por un breve momento— Amigo Tony, el Halcón me aconsejó preguntarte cómo es que existen mil números dentro de una tarta.

Steve empezó a reírse cuando Clint gimió.

—¡No, Thor! ¡Fue una broma! ¿Quieres escuchar hablar a Tony más de lo que ya lo hace?

La sonrisa de Tony se convirtió en una descaradamente radiante.

—No seas grosero, Robin Hood. El buen hombre preguntó.

Y así se lanzó a una explicación de lo que era el Pi mientras Thor le miraba en estado de shock antes de que finalmente recitara los primeros mil números del Pi.

Cuando llegó al número 200, Steve, Clint y Natasha comenzaban a aferrarse a sus cabellos; Thor seguía fascinado como si estuviera escuchando la historia más increíble. Bruce no dejó de comer su pizza ni de beber su café, singularmente contenido mientras Tony seguía torturándolos verbalmente.

— _Disculpe, señor_ — interrumpió JARVIS, causando que Tony se quedara en el número 325. Éste miró al techo, pero antes de que pudiera decir que iba a donar a la IA a la universidad más cercana, JARVIS continuó:—. _He puesto la llamada de la señorita Potts en su teléfono celular que actualmente se encuentra en la isla de la cocina_.

—Recuérdeme enviarle flores a Pepper por salvarnos de la más dolorosa de las muertes. A JARVIS también, algunas virtuales o algo así— murmuró Clint.

Natasha asintió enfática.

La mirada de Tony se iluminó de inmediato ante las palabras de JARVIS. A medida que se levantaba, Bruce se puso rígido junto a él, un pequeño escalofrío hizo temblar sus manos.

El ingeniero hizo una pausa antes de levantarse completamente.

—Bien, ¿por qué no lo dijiste desde el principio, J?

— _Lo hice, señor_.

—No creas que no puedo convertirte en una lavadora inteligente, JARVIS, porque lo haré.

— _Muy bien, señor_.

—No me vengas con "Muy bien, señor", J, pedazo de…

La broma continuó y poco a poco Bruce se relajó. Incluso cuando Tony comenzó a abandonar el sillón, se quedó suelto mientras Tony continuaba hablando todo el camino hacia la cocina, que luego dio paso a una conversación entre dientes con Pepper. Sin embargo, al parecer sólo su tono de voz llenando la habitación era suficiente para poner a Bruce a gusto.

Era demasiado conveniente para ser una coincidencia. Tony había sabido exactamente lo que estaba haciendo.

Por el aspecto suave en las caras de Steve, Clint y Thor, ellos lo sabían también.

—Dr. Banner— dijo Steve, llamando suavemente la atención de Bruce que se alejó de su taza—. He escuchado que has hecho algunos viajes por el mundo.

La sonrisa de Bruce fue irónica cuando ausentemente rodeó con el dedo índice el borde de su taza.

—Unos pocos.

Steve sonrió.

—No pude ver Francia en su mejor momento, pero he escuchado que ahora es hermosa. ¿La llegaste a ver?

La sonrisa de Bruce se volvió un poco avergonzada, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que Steve estaba tratando de hacer. Era un genio después de todo.

Natasha no pudo evitar percatarse de que Tony se había sentado tan cerca del apoyabrazos del sillón de Steve como fuera posible. Sabía que Bruce estaba cerca también. Otro elemento que era demasiado conveniente para que fuera un accidente. Steve tenía una honestidad tan de él que sin duda podría poner cómodo a Bruce aunque no fuera Tony.

—Yo… no vi mucho de Francia— admitió, pero luego continuó sin ser obligado—. Pasé algo de tiempo en Venecia sin embargo.

Steve negó con la cabeza.

—No he ido tampoco. ¿Cómo es?

Thor se animó también, sentado en un asiento paralelo a Bruce y a la derecha de Steve.

—Por favor, buen Doctor, háblanos sobre tus moradas Midgardianas. ¿Son muy diferentes de aquí?

El Físico sonrió, atrapado por el entusiasmo del Asgardiano.

—Un poco diferentes, sí.

—Vamos, Doc— llamó Clint desde el sofá en forma de L, junto a Natasha, diagonalmente acomodada respecto a Bruce—. Háblanos de eso.

A pesar de la jocosidad, el tono de Clint era suave. Algo así como cuando persuadía a Cooper para que hiciera algo que le daba miedo.

Natasha mordió su pizza para ocultar su sonrisa. Parecía que no era la única atrapada por Bruce.

La conversación fluyó fácilmente después de eso. Steve no instigó mucho, Thor escuchó con atención mientras que Clint contribuyó con algún comentario bobo que hacía que la mayoría resoplara de risa. Bruce no hacía ruido, pero hacía el movimiento.

De alguna manera, Tony había provocado que esto sucediera. ¿Quién hubiera sabido que el hombre podría ser tan sociable que podía conseguir que Bruce se relaja sin él todo el tiempo a su lado? Cuando Tony regresó no habló mucho, concentrándose en comer rebanada tras rebanada de pizza. Cuando Natasha captó su mirada, su ojos castaños eran decididamente presumidos.

El hombre podría matar con su nivel de autosuficiencia y confianza en sí mismo.

Después de la cena, Tony propuso una película.

—¿Qué tal si jugamos algo?— sugirió Steve. Ante la ceja levantada de Tony, alzó las manos con tranquilidad— Esto está destinado a ser una noche de dinámicas de grupo y es mejor jugar algo que ver una película— se apresuró a añadir.

—No vamos a jugar béisbol aquí— dijo Tony seriamente.

Finalmente le dio una mirada a Steve.

—Puedo hacer otras cosas aparte de todas las cosas americanas de tiempos pasados.

—¿Quieres decir modelar un traje basado en la bandera de Estados Unidos, Capipa…— Tony se interrumpió cuando Bruce le tiró de la manga una vez más, los ojos amielados brillantes de preocupación. Tony recuperó rápidamente su sentencia con un simple: —Cap.

A su lado, Bruce se relajó con expresión agradecida.

Steve parpadeó sorprendido con el multimillonario antes de que una suave sonrisa se abrió paso en su rostro, mostrando sus hoyuelos.

Tony debió presentir la inminente avalancha de _sentimientos_ porque se puso de pie aplaudiendo.

—¡Juego entonces! No se preocupen, me quedaré lejos de cualquier cosa peligrosa para los débiles del corazón—. Hizo una mueca a Clint antes de señalar con el pulgar a Steve—. ¿Te imaginas si lo introducimos a _Cartas Contra la Humanidad (_ _ **1)**_?

Clint estalló en risas mientras Thor y Steve miraban con confusión.

Natasha sonrió. Su sonrisa se ablandó cuando Bruce se levantó sutilmente y siguió a Tony. Con la sutil oscuridad afuera y las luces brillantes de la sala, el reflejo era perceptible en las ventanas en el ángulo correcto. Natasha pudo ver el momento en el que Tony vio a Bruce detrás de él porque la piel alrededor de sus ojos se arrugó con fuerza y se permitió una sonrisa afectuosa que tenía un tipo de calidez diferente al que hacía por Pepper. Su andar se desaceleró de manera sutil para que Bruce pudiera alcanzarlo. Tony lo negaría hasta el día de su muerte si supiera que ella se había dado cuenta.

Pero ella no tenía la intención de abordarlo con él sin embargo. No estaba más que satisfecha de haber sido testigo de ello, disfrutando del calor que se había instalado en su pecho, ese que por lo general venía con ver a Cooper o Lila.

Y de nuevo, no podía nombrar qué demonios pasaba con esos dos, pero era extrañamente adictivo de ver.

Tony volvió con Bruce en sus talones dando vuelta en la esquina de la televisión, sosteniendo _Tabú_ _ **(2)**_ en una mano y en la otra _Cartas contra la Humanidad_ , claro que sí. Bruce sostenía _Pictionary_ **(3)** contra su pecho.

Steve no estaba actualizado pero no era idiota. Se negó rotundamente a jugar _Cartas contra la Humanidad_. Tony se rindió y propuso _Pictionary_ , probablemente pretendiendo tranquilizar al soldado con una falsa sensación de seguridad con un juego que le encantaría porque se trataba de dibujar.

Un tablero blanco fue sacado de algún lugar mientras Clint y Bruce ponían los platos de plástico en la basura y guardaban la pizza sobrante. Clint parecía como si quisiera hacer un comentario acerca de que eso era el trabajo de Natasha porque ella era mujer y tenía que ver con la cocina. Con una ceja levantada de parte de ella, sabiamente cambió de opinión.

Colocaron los colores en un recipiente para escoger equipos. Natasha terminó con Thor, Bruce con Clint y Steve con Tony. Por supuesto que les tocaría juntos.

Pronto se hizo evidente que cualquier cosa que Natasha dibujara, Thor no lo reconocería y viceversa. Cuando ella dibujó un tornado y Thor dijo que era un portal, ella se sintió tentada a lanzarle el marcador a la cabeza. Se satisfizo a sí misma cuando golpeó la cabeza de Clint por reírse de ella. Thor no era mucho mejor, pasando de tarjeta en tarjeta porque no tenía idea de lo que tenía que dibujar.

Tony tomó el gran placer de anunciar las más tontas e inimaginables respuestas a su compañero de equipo. Steve dibujó un tigre perfecto, mostrando los dientes y todo. Tony dijo que era un león calvo. Steve dibujó un lobo aullando a la luna en menos de veinte segundos. Tony supuso que era John Smith en cuatro patas, llorando por Pocahontas cuando ella lo dejó por John Ralph. Steve hizo unas hermosas líneas para recrear el pelo loco y el bigote de Albert Einstein. Tony echó los brazos al aire, exclamando con alegría infantil: "¡Soy yo!"

Por supuesto que lo hizo.

A su lado, Bruce se dejó caer en broma a su lado igual que Tony lo había hecho con él aquél día en el Helicarrier, los ojos miel brillantes con la risa. Ninguna cantidad de miradas sucias que le dirigiera Steve podrían borrar la sonrisa del rostro de Tony de ahí en adelante.

En el turno de Natasha, le había tocado una tarjeta con _Tony Stark_ escrito en ella. La había puesto rápidamente tras el paquete, a pesar de saber que Thor en realidad podría reconocerlo. Pero no iba a propiciar lo que tendría lugar en caso de tener que dibujar a Tony. Su ego se hincharía tanto que se vería obligada a matarlo y entonces Pepper no le hablaría nunca más. Y a ella le agradaba Pepper.

Cuando llegó el turno de Tony para dibujar, Steve lo intentó muy duro, pero no podía descifrar los garabatos indescifrables del ingeniero.

—¡Es un patito de goma!— chilló Tony jalándose el cabello, antes de abrir los brazos de par en par y enseguida señalando a la mezcolanza de garabatos con ambos índices— Es con lo que Enrique **(4)** juega en la bañera. ¿Cómo no puedes _verlo_?

Steve se limitó a mirar con la boca abierta y los ojos más allá de confundidos.

—¿Sabes?— dijo Clint señalando el pelo de Tony, ahora de puntas por tirar de él— Así te pareces a Einstein.

Tony aventó el marcador a la cabeza de Clint. Su puntería fue bastante buena, se dijo Natasha.

Clint y Bruce fueron los únicos que realmente trabajaron bien juntos. Los dibujos de Clint no eran tan malos y Bruce los estudió como estudiaba cualquier cosa en la que se concentraba. El talento artístico de Bruce era bastante bueno y Clint era agudo, capaz de adivinar cosas tan difíciles como parapeto o vals.

Al final, Clint y Bruce ganaron por goleada; Natasha y Thor sólo se movieron diez espacios mientras que Tony y Steve fueron tristemente los últimos.

—Venga esa mano, Doc.— le animó Clint.

No hubo auto-desprecio o nerviosismo en la sonrisa de Bruce cuando respondió al entusiasmo del arquero al juntar las palmas.

Tony agarró la esquina del juego de mesa y miró a Steve.

—¿Inclinas el tablero conmigo?

—¿Qué?— preguntó Steve con una sonrisa y toda la molestia con el millonario desvaneciéndose.

—Inclina el tablero conmigo— enfatizó Tony su punto señalando el objeto con una inclinación de cabeza.

Steve levantó las cejas, pero siguió delante de todos modos. Juntos alzaron el tablero y las piezas volaron. El soldado rió cuando los plásticos cayeron alrededor de ellos.

—Abajo, Cap— sonrió Tony la sonrisa de Steve se mantuvo mientras le daba a Tony los cinco.

 _Cartas Contra la Humanidad_ fue propuesto con entusiasmo por Clint y Tony. Steve en realidad parecía estar considerándolo, pero Natasha dijo que quería jugar _Tabú_ sólo por molestar a Clint porque ella siempre ganaba y lo presumía.

— _Tabú_ es bueno— dijo Bruce en voz baja.

Natasha parpadeó hacia él. Él le devolvió la mirada y sonrió suavemente, inseguro. Ella ladeó la cabeza, extrañamente afectada por ese intento de hacer algo bueno por ella. Sus labios se torcieron.

A decir verdad, sonaba interesante. Era un juego en el que se trataba de describir una palabra en una tarjeta sin usar cinco palabras específicas en la tarjeta que eran consideradas tabú. Si lo hacía bien, el jugador podría tomar otra tarjeta y continuar, pero si fallaba y decía una palabra tabú, el turno había terminado.

Una vez que Bruce dijo que quería jugar T _abú_ , Tony cambió el rumbo con la única condición de que Bruce estuviera en su equipo. Nadie discutió porque ninguno quería a Tony en su equipo. Además Bruce pareció encantado, ya fuera por ser escogido primero o por estar en el equipo de Tony, Natasha no estuvo segura. Ella esperaba abrumada que Bruce no estuviera tan cegado por su evidente adoración al ingeniero para no pensar que sería su primera opción, pero a juzgar por la sonrisa en la cara del Físico cuando Tony pasó un brazo alrededor de sus hombros, era sin duda lo segundo.

Después de enseñar a Thor el "piedra, papel o tijeras" para decidir quién estaría en su equipo, Natasha ganó contra Steve y rápidamente lo escogió, causando que Clint le sacara la lengua. Los hombros de Bruce comenzaron a sacudirse de nuevo. Cada vez que Tony se percataba de ello, se veía triste y Natasha quería saber por qué.

Bruce nunca se reía en voz alta. Tenía que haber muchas razones para que eso sucediera, ninguna de ellas en absoluto agradable.

Clint parecía pensar algo parecido al mismo tiempo que empujó las cartas del juego hacia Bruce. Cuando el Físico lo miró con curiosidad Clint se encogió de hombros, moviéndose para ponerse a lado de Steve y así poder asegurarse de no dijera ninguna palabra tabú cuando llegara su turno.

Se hizo evidente en los primero treinta segundo el por qué Tony había insistido en que Bruce estuviera en su equipo. Era como si los dos científicos compartieran el mismo maldito cerebro. Bruce simplemente decía algo como "Una canción de Aerosmith", y Tony felizmente proclamaba "Juguetes en el ático"

—Última palabra.

—Ático.

—Eso es todo— declaró Bruce, arrojando a un lado la tarjeta y tomando otra.

¿Cómo demonios conocía Bruce a Aerosmith? Fue un shock para Natasha mientras observaba a esos dos trabajando juntos sin problemas, obteniendo de Tony una respuesta con sólo unas pocas palabras.

Hacia el final de su turno habían marcado siete puntos cuando las reglas decían que cuatro eran una buena ronda, cinco como máximo.

Clint repitió una de las palabras tabú. Steve parecía muy complacido de señalárselo y Clint maldijo y tiró la tarjeta boca abajo sin que Thor tuviera siquiera la oportunidad de adivinar.

Steve era firme, describía la palabra lo mejor que podía y Natasha pudo adivinar tres.

Cuando llegó el turno de Tony, sus palabras fueron tan rápidas que era difícil descifrarlas. Natasha miraba sobre su hombro a la tarjeta, asegurándose de que no dijera alguna palabra que no debiera y ella simplemente podría decirlo.

Sin embargo Bruce no tuvo ningún problema, diciendo con calma una palabra sin media docena de optativas. Siempre fue correcta.

Todo esto se veía bastante divertido. Tony, con toda su energía maníaca y ruidosa, hablando con locura y haciendo que Natasha esquivara continuamente sus manos gesticulantes mientras Bruce, todo tranquilo y pacífico logrando la sincronía existente.

Hacia el final de su turno, marcaron ocho.

—Un récord— se animó Tony— ¡Vengan esos cinco!

Bruce rió desde su lugar junto a Thor y con poco entusiasmo dio al aire un golpe fuerte.

—Increíblemente débil, señor— resopló Tony presumido pero felizmente le pasó las tarjetas a Thor.

—No puedo creer que seas la misma persona con la que jugué el juego anterior— se quejó Steve suavemente.

—No odies al jugador sino al juego— respondió Tony alegremente.

—No, estoy bastante seguro de que debería odiar al jugador.

Antes de que Tony pudiera replicar, algo que tenía que hacer siempre no importaba qué, Thor se lanzó a su turno sin esperar que el temporizador diera la vuelta.

Fue increíblemente cauteloso, siempre echando un vistazo a las palabras tabú para asegurarse de no decirlas, lo que provocó que sus descripciones fuera muy largas y poco naturales. Una vez más, tuvo que pasar algunas cartas porque no entendía las palabras.

Para cuando su turno se acabó, Clint parecía más torturado que cuando Tony había recitado los primeros mil números de Pi.

Hicieron un punto y fue el turno de Natasha. Ella fue tan firme como Steve y él era bastante bueno adivinando ya que modificaba sus descripciones para detallar lo que sabía. Tony parecía tener la intención de molestarla si el brillo en sus ojos era una señal, pero sospechaba que Tony se abstuvo de ello más por Bruce que por temerle a ella.

Una vez más, el hombre era un experto para caminar la línea entre increíblemente estúpido o demasiado valiente.

Natasha y Steve hicieron cinco puntos y fue el turno de Bruce.

No hacía falta ser un genio para saber quién iba a ganar.

Para el final, Tony y Bruce salieron fácilmente vencedores con 56 puntos, Steve y Natasha obtuvieron 29 mientras que Clint y Thor habían tenido problemas para tener sus 8.

Tony se estiró pareciendo tan presumido como un gato y Natasha se sintió con ganas de empujarlo del sillón.

—Bueno, no sé ustedes pero una película suena bastante bien ahora.

—Claro— asintió Steve.

Sonriendo, Tony se levantó y agitó una mano hacia el soldado.

—Vamos, Cap— dijo—. Deja que te introduzca a la forma moderna de la creación de palomitas de maíz.

Steve se encogió de hombros y se levantó de manera amigable.

—Yo también quiero ver cómo es esa creación— secundó Thor siguiéndolos.

Clint también se levantó.

—¿Tienes Pepsi?

Antes de que Natasha se diera cuenta, estaba sentada a solas con Bruce. Dándole un vistazo se percató de que él estaba desconcertado cuando bajó la cabeza y jugueteó con la manga de su suéter.

Natasha lo observó manteniendo un gesto neutral mientras intentaba encontrar una manera de salvar la evidente brecha entre ellos. Él se había acercado a ella hacía un rato por lo que no podía ser tan malo. ¿Cierto?

Cuando las voces crecieron en la cocina, Tony alejando tanto a Steve como a Thor de su preciosa máquina de café diciendo: "¡Eso no tiene palomitas de maíz! ¡Produce mi elixir de la vida!", provocando que Thor le preguntara si era inmortal, Natasha se encontró riendo en voz baja.

Bruce la miró, los ojos amielados prudentes pero curiosos.

Ella simplemente hizo un gesto a su derecha.

—Sólo escucha a esos locos— dijo parpadeando en sus palabras. Estaba tan a gusto que no había escogido sus palabras tanto como solía hacerlo.

Para su sorpresa e inesperada felicidad, los hombros de Bruce se estrecharon.

—Sí— dijo con evidente cariño en su voz—. Nunca es aburrido.

Natasha tuvo la sensación de que no sólo se refería a estos momentos en que estaban todos juntos.

—Stark debe ser un entretenimiento constante, puedo imaginarlo.

Bruce asintió con la cabeza, la sonrisa en los labios desapareciendo mientras miraba distraídamente a la distancia.

Natasha contuvo su ceño fruncido preguntándose qué había dicho para cambiar el estado de ánimo. Era tan difícil predecirlo a veces.

Sin embargo Bruce la sorprendió de nuevo, hablando en un tono de voz tan bajo que no pudo descifrarlo inmediatamente.

—Gracias, ya sabes—. Ella ladeó la cabeza indicándole que continuara. Él la debió ver porque volvió a hablar—. Por lo que le dijiste a Tony. Que intentara asegurarse de estar a salvo. Es protector cuando hay alguien a su alrededor, pero cuando se trata de sí mismo…— la voz de Bruce se apagó, dejando las palabras en el aire.

Cuando era sólo Tony no pensaba en sí mismo como lo suficientemente importante como para tomar precauciones sobre su propia seguridad o sólo pensaba que era indestructible. Probablemente un poco de ambos. A Natasha no le gustaba como sonaba cualquiera de las dos opciones.

—Es bueno que estés aquí, entonces— se encontró diciendo. Se preguntó si él entendió el significado oculto como ella el suyo.

Bruce la miró bruscamente.

—¿Qué?— sonaba un poco sin aliento, como si hubiera entrado en shock.

—Es bueno que estés aquí. Me alegra que lo estés— repitió.

Una parte de ella lo estaba manipulando. Quería salvar la distancia, intentar hacer que él estuviera cómodo con ella y tal vez llevarlo a un paso más para perdonarla por no cumplir lo que dijo. Sin embargo, la otra parte de ella, la que mantenía bajo llave dentro de su corazón en el temor de que alguien pudiera usar esos sentimientos para dañar a la gente que componía todo su mundo, le mostró una vez más que de verdad quería decir esas palabras. A pesar de que no eran las mejores para ser utilizadas, eran ciertas.

Se removió incómoda, con la sensación de romper la intensidad del contacto de esos ojos, pero se arraigó en sí misma para no hacerlo. Era una debilidad y ella era cualquier cosa menos débil.

El marrón amieldado en los ojos de Bruce le miraron con sorpresa y tal agradecimiento que ella se sintió culpable de que él pudiera reaccionar así sólo con sus palabras.

—Gracias— susurró él volviendo a jalar un poco su manga.

Las palabras habían significado para él más de lo que ella hubiera podido predecir. Provocar esa fuerte reacción hizo que algo se apretara en su pecho. Porque ningún ser humano podía estar tan agradecido por un par de palabras amables, sobre todo viniendo de ella. Pero allí estaba, actuando como si el mismo Papa le hubiera dado una bendición. No estaba bien. Simplemente no estaba bien. Alguien como Bruce… Y entonces lo miró de nuevo, sus gestos se suavizaron sin querer con tristeza cuando vio cómo él se abrazó a sí mismo como si se estuviera dando su propia comodidad porque no esperaba que nadie lo hiciera por él, que no lo merecía… Alguien como Bruce no tendría que estar tan hambriento de algunas palabras agradables. Alguien que había regresado incluso si eso significaba quedar encerrado en una jaula, pero lo hizo porque era lo correcto. Alguien que había sido apaleado continuamente pero que nunca maldijo al mundo y en su lugar aceptó ese trato como algo que se merecía. Alguien que tenía mucho que dar, no por ser un superhéroe, científico o doctor, sino por ser tímido, amable, seco, con un terrible sentido del humor, idiota adorable si el mundo se lo permitía.

—Oye— dijo ella deshaciendo el nudo en su garganta.

Él la miró con una sonrisa agradecida todavía apareciendo en las comisuras de sus labios.

Ella quiso disculparse por manipularlo, pero era la forma en que trabajó durante tanto tiempo que a veces no conocía otro modo de relacionarse con la gente que no conocía. Quiso decirle que no debía permitir que el mundo lo sobajara porque él _no_ se lo merecía. Quiso decir tanto. En su lugar, simplemente dijo:

—Fue agradable conocerte un poco más, Doc.

No era exactamente lo que quería decir, pero decidió que la manera en que él bajó la mirada para ocultar su tímida sonrisa y el rubor que subió hasta sus mejillas, fue un buen comienzo. Tanto para él como para ella.

* * *

 **N/T:**

 ***** Adorable Idiota. En el original, Natasha nombra a Bruce "dork", que es el típico chico tímido e inteligente pero que las chicas adoran. De hecho, creo que se lo dijo en AoU, pero no recuerdo la traducción que utilizaron ahí. No existe una traducción literal al español y se interpreta como "idiota" en un sentido sano. Por eso me pareció que _adorable idiota_ sonaba lo suficientemente no peyorativo.

 **(1).** _Cartas Contra la Humanidad_ es un juego de mesa muy popular en Estados Unidos e Inglaterra. Se trata de dar la respuesta más absurda y divertida, olvidándose de lo políticamente correcto, a preguntas inocentes. Supongo que Clint y Tony ganarían absolutamente.

 **(2).** _Tabú_ ya se explicó en el fic. Y si pueden jugarlo, háganlo, es genial.

 **(3).** _Pictionary_. Creo que todos conocemos el juego, también lo recomiendo n.n

 **(4)**. Tony se refiere a Enrique de "Beto y Enrique" de Plaza Sésamo o Sesame Street. Una de las imágenes más populares del personaje es estando en la bañera con un patito de goma :3

Mi agradecimiento una vez más por leer, especialmente a **Sangito** _(Me mataste con lo de "desmadres mentales de Nat". Sip, vaya que los tiene xD)._ Y si les ha gustado, me encantaría que me dieran su opinión. Tal vez a la autora le agradaría saber qué opinan sus lectores latinos.

¡Un beso!

Látex.


	4. Cap 3

**Preciosos Momentos**

Cuando Tony la llamó por primera vez con la propuesta de una reunión de dinámica de grupo, Natasha no pensó en que se convertiría en algo. Ella simplemente agradeció que durante esa primera noche ninguno terminara muerto (Tony o Clint) o llorando (Steve… o incluso Thor. Dependiendo de las ganas de Tony). Así que ella estaba contenta con el "Lo hicimos y sobrevivimos a esto".

—¿Charadas *****?

Natasha se escabulló detrás del marco de la puerta, esquivando la lluvia de balas que cayó sobre ella mientras Clint la rompía completamente.

—¿Qué?— frunció el ceño, colocando otro cartucho en su revólver antes de sacar el segundo.

A Clint le tomó una fracción de segundo sacar una flecha y dejarla volar. El chillido doloroso les dijo que había dado en el blanco que había estado intentando arrastrarse a su costado para disparar en torno al marco de la puerta.

—Charadas— repitió él, colocando otra flecha en su arco, pero esperando esta vez a que esa gente comenzaran a disparar con más apremio. En realidad una bala logró atravesar la puerta y Natasha se inclinó hacía atrás entre las sombras—. Quiero jugar Charadas en la próxima reunión de equipo. Quiero ver si Stark puede permanecer en silencio durante tanto tiempo.

Hubo una pausa en el tiroteo. Natasha se curvó alrededor y disparó cuatro precisos tiros; los mafiosos cayeron y los cuatro restantes inmediatamente arrojaron las armas con las manos levantadas. Sólo hasta _ahora_ notaron la mala idea de luchar contra Viuda Negra y Ojo de Halcón.

—¿Estás tocando ese tema ahora?— preguntó ella, asegurando las manos de un hombre particularmente feo mientras los demás se desvanecieron cuando Clint se acuclilló, una flecha a la espera de ser soltada ante el más pequeño de los movimientos.

Clint resopló con la mirada firme.

—¿Tú puedes abrir el tema Budapest durante una invasión extraterrestre y yo no puedo sugerir mejores juegos para las reuniones de equipo?

Natasha asintió aceptando eso cuando metió una rodilla en la espalda de uno de los tipos que se arrastraba penosamente intentando alcanzar un arma. No se movió después de eso.

—Muy bien— murmuró y con calma rompió el brazo de un mafioso que había decidido ir a por ella con un cuchillo mientras Clint clavó otra flecha en la rodilla del que decidió que la rebelión era una buena idea. Ella ladeó la cabeza—. Ya sabes, Ojo de Halcón, no veo que eso ocurra.

—¿Qué? ¿Stark jugando Charadas? Sí, probablemente no lo haga, pero puedo intentarlo, ¿no?

Otro de los sujetos terminó con una flecha en la mano haciendo juego con la bala en su pierna porque había sido tan estúpido como para ir por su AK-47.

Natasha se ocupó de atar las manos de un hombre derribado mientras Clint levantaba a otro que había pensando que era mejor que sus compañeros.

—No, me refiero a las reuniones en general.

Clint hizo un giro hacia atrás, esquivando el machete dirigido a su cabeza y luego golpeó al tipo con su arco, derribandolo con eficacia. Sólo entonces dirigió su mirada a ella con los ojos grises decepcionados.

—¿En serio?

Ella permitió que su pelo rojo cayera sobre su rostro para no sentir el fuerte destello de culpabilidad mientras se movía hacia el hombre gimiendo que se agarraba la mandíbula.

—Pensé que íbamos a tomar la táctica de "Aléjate mientras puedas".

Cuando no hubo una respuesta, miró hacía atrás sin dejar de atar el nudo de la cuerda que ya ni siquiera necesitaba mirar.

La expresión de Clint habría parecido estoica para cualquiera que no lo conociera, pero sus labios no estaban en una línea tan recta, ni sus ojos eran tan oscuros.

—¿Cuándo nos acostumbraremos?

Los labios de Natasha se torcieron mínimamente mientras apretaba las cuerdas un poco innecesariamente fuerte, pero este sujeto fue el que había lanzado un machete a Clint.

—Nunca.

Esa noche, Tony la llamó por teléfono preguntando si ella y su super secreto gemelo espía tenían alguna preferencia para la reunión de equipo el jueves, una cita que no recordaba haber decidido.

—No le preguntaré a Rogers— le había dicho—. Él sólo va a escoger algo patriótico como hot dogs con luces de bengala saliendo de ellos. No es que no me gusten los hot dogs con luces de bengala saliendo de ellos, pero si le preguntó a Capipaleta sería como enviar el mensaje equivocado, ¿no crees?

Cuando Tony había comenzado, tuvo toda la intención de decirle que ni ella ni Clint podrían ir. Se suponía que tenían una misión de interrogación el viernes muy temprano, así que no podían darse el lujo de distraerse o perder la concentración en lo que sucedía en la misión.

Sin embargo cuando miró a Clint, cuyos ojos se habían vuelto brillantes con anticipación tan pronto como escuchó a Tony diciendo tonterías en el otro extremo, se encontró diciendo que quería china y no se olvidara de la salsa de cacahuate.

—¿Quieres algo de Comunismo con eso?— preguntó Tony, sin preocuparse si insultaba o esterotipaba a muchas culturas con sus comentarios.

Y así fue como terminaron de vuelta en la Torre Stark, ella sentada en el sillón suite ridículamente cómodo, mientras una película se proyectaba en la ridículamente enorme televisión. Clint se lanzaba palomitas a la boca a su derecha mientras Thor dormía a su izquierda. Tuvo la intención de culpar a Tony por la situación, pero eso significaría que estaba admitiendo que la manipuló para hacer algo que no quería hacer y era un peligroso precedente para establecer que el multimillonario pensaría que tenía ese tipo de influencia.

Sin embargo, esto no era algo. Claro, ahora todos los jueves durante las últimas cuatro semanas se habían reunido, comido, jugado algunos juegos o visto un par de películas, pero eso no significaba nada. Y tal vez ella esperaba un poco impaciente cuando se acercaba cada jueves, pero ¿cuál era el daño en un poco de diversión inofensiva? No era como que Clint o ella tuvieran un montón de diversión así que estaba bien, ¿no?

Además esa socialización estaba contribuyendo a su labor en el campo de batalla. Habían sido llamados tres veces hasta ahora, todo por culpa de un grupo terrorista en particular que fusionaron efectivamente armamento en el cuerpo de la gente para formar un tipo de soldado cyborg. Ella trabajó en equipo más que sólo limitarse a su propia agenda. Steve confió más en las observaciones de Clint en lugar de sólo atenerse a su estrategia mientras Thor y Tony lo hicieron genial juntos en el cielo. Esas tres veces, Bruce no había tenido que participar, pero demostró ser útil a través de los comunicadores para informarles los puntos débiles de los cyborgs. Sus sugerencias habían sido vacilantes al principio, pero cuando todos le elogiaron rápidamente sobre lo efectivas que eran sus sugerencias, se acercó obviamente al placer de estar contribuyendo a través de la ciencia y la composición química en lugar de convertirse en Hulk. Tanto él como Tony trabajando juntos para ver cómo los cyborgs se estaban creando a esos precios económicos y obviamente siendo controlados a través de sus piezas cibernéticas en lugar de su lado humano.

Con todo, iba a las mil maravillas.

Bueno, excepto por el incidente _Tarjetas Contra la Humanidad_. De alguna manera, Tony habían engatusado a Steve para darle una oportunidad.

Steve no le habló a Tony por una semana después de eso.

En un principio Tony se mostró contento con eso, diciendo que ya no estaba en peligro de ser infectado con el _patrioticus capitanus Americus_. Sin embargo, después de unos días el silencio de Steve parecía estar afectándole porque éste no reaccionaba a los cada vez más clichés insultantes dirigidos al soldado.

Se convirtió en una competencia para ver quién cedería primero, si Tony haría un gesto de disculpa sin _mirarlo_ o Steve simplemente claudicaría. Clint apostaba a Tony y Natasha a Steve.

El arquero no había considerado otro superpoder puramente molesto en Tony. En la tercera batalla, Tony había llenado los oídos de todos con tal charla insustancial sobre los diseños cyborg, preguntándose cómo la aerodinámica del martillo de Thor funcionaba y si debería haber pintado su armadura de azul claro para poder camuflarse en el cielo, que Steve finalmente tuvo suficiente y gritó al comunicador:

—¡Jesucristo, Iron Man, pon la cabeza en el trabajo!

Hubo un silencio mortal durante tres segundos antes de que Tony gritara con júbilo, anunciando que había corrompido al Capitán América tanto para hacerlo soltar una blasfemia pues había "nombrado al Señor en vano".

Clint se rió tan fuerte que Natasha no podía escuchar las explosiones del brazo robótico cibernético que acababa de arrancarle a un enemigo. Todavía estaba de muy buen ánimo cuando regresaron a la casa base donde Bruce había estado observando la comida, incluso cuando ella tosió y le pidió los cien dólares que le debía.

—¡Rompí a Rogers!— anunció Tony alegremente mientras se acercaba a la casa, ya libre de su armadura.

—Eso escuché— dijo Bruce con sequedad, los ojos recorriendo a Tony y luego a los demás, en busca de comprobar lesiones.

Natasha fue golpeada con la necesidad de colocar una mano en su hombro para eliminar el resplandor oscuro de sus ojos cuando vio un especialmente grande moretón en su mejilla. Tony lo hizo por ella, aunque él juguetonamente revolvió los rizos del Físico y Bruce intentó alejarse con fuerza, con una mueca firme en su rostro.

Era en esos momentos en que su corazón latía con verdadera afecto por este equipo.

Steve había estado molesto por unas horas, pero se iluminó cuando Tony los llevó a comer a un pequeño restaurante de carnes. Entonces volvieron a la Torre Stark para ver _Bonanza_ , que a Steve le gustaba porque le había tomado el gusto al viejo oeste. Sí, este equipo era bueno.

Sin embargo, las reuniones de equipo no eran _algo_.

Ella llegó a esa conclusión a pesar de que era obvio que Clint no estaba de acuerdo con su manera de pensar porque interrumpió una reunión con Fury sobre su misión de la turba en la que se habían infiltrado, aplaudiendo.

—Bien— había dicho, levantándose de la silla—. Continuaremos mañana. Hora de irnos.

Fury había estado bastante cerca de hiperventilar mientras observaba al arquero moviéndose a la puerta.

—¿Y a dónde, dime, se van?

—A la Torre Stark— dijo Clint sucintamente antes de desaparecer.

El director volvió su penetrante mirada hacia ella, una parte en desconcierto y otra acusadora.

—Reunión de Dinámica de Grupo— dijo encogiéndose de hombros y desapareció antes de que Fury pudiera decir nada más.

Así que, en lo que se refería a Clint, esto era sin duda algo.

Tres semanas después de que otras tres batallas al azar con tres grupos de terroristas diferente que habían aparecido de la nada, Bruce todavía no participaba y estaban de vuelta en el mismo lugar que siempre para ver películas. Clint y Thor en sus respectivas posiciones.

En esta reunión de equipo que _todavía no era algo_ , como siempre Bruce y Tony estaban en las proximidades uno del otro, tanto que se sentaron en la parte final de la L del sillón suite. Bruce se había vuelto más y más abierto con todos durante las últimas semanas. Natasha notó que una vez que él superó la cosa "Hulk en mi cuerpo" y empezó a deshacerse de su timidez, disfrutaba de su compañía. A diferencia de muchos de los hombres que había conocido en su vida, Bruce era un alma suave, prefiriendo casi cualquier solución en lugar de la violencia a pesar de ser capaz de ganar cualquier altercado. Había algo en él que era extrañamente calmante y humanizador. No podía imaginar cómo es que se sintió saltar fuera de su piel cuando lo conoció. El pensamiento era casi una broma mientras observaba al científico de rizos en el sofá, haciéndose a sí mismo lo más pequeño posible, más en instinto que por sentirse amenazado.

Ella realmente esperaba que eso se desvaneciera con el tiempo y poder ver más de su sentido del humor, no importaba lo horrible que fuera. El hombre no podría contar una broma para salvar su vida. Sarcasmo sí. Bromas no.

La asesina se encontró con que le gustaba oír hablar a Bruce sin cautela, que era por lo general cuando estaba hablando con Tony, pero fue mejorando poco a poco con todo el mundo en general. Su tono adiquiría un acento tan melódico, casi musical y era un placer escucharlo. Vagamente se preguntó si ella no se había dado cuenta de ese detalle antes o él simplemente nunca sonaba así porque no había sido lo suficientemente feliz. Esperaba que fuera lo primero e intentó tanto como pudo escuchar a Bruce en una conversación con alguien más sólo para oír esos tonos. Le ayudaba a relajarse después de las misiones particularmente estresantes.

Igual que ahora, se había instalado de nuevo en el sofá, dividiendo su atención entre la película y Bruce siendo paciente intentando explicarle a Steve por qué las zapatillas de deporte de baloncesto de Michael Jordan tenían sus habilidades de juego y fueron transferidas al adolescente. La voz dulce y melodiosa flotando en la oscura sala del piso común en la Torre.

—Me pregunto si eso es posible— interrumpió Tony. Ante las miradas curiosas de Bruce y Steve, aclaró—. Meter tus habilidades en objetos inanimados.

Steve no podría haber parecido más aburrido con la hipótesis, pero los ojos de Bruce brillaron muy similarmente a los de Tony cuando la inspiración lo golpeaba.

Y así fue como el pobre Steve intentó seguir la película por su cuenta mientras los dos científicos hicieron ridícula teoría tras ridícula teoría hasta que los hombros de Bruce temblaban con tanta fuerza que parecía que podría derribar algo. Tony, gracias a la botella de whisky que ya estaba medio vacía, se reía borracho balanceándose de un lado a otro intentando sentarse erguido.

—¿Qué tal esto…? ¿Qué tal esto…?— continuó diciendo, pero incapaz de ir más allá porque no podía parar de reír.

—Me rindo— murmuró Steve, dejando el sillón para ir al baño.

Clint los ignoraba a favor de la película. Había estado disfrutando mucho y estaría contento de que todo el mundo peleara en torno a él siempre y cuando no interfirieran directamente con su visión.

—Oh, Rogers, toma tus rayas y tus estrellas y ve a retorcerlas— dijo Tony y luego se derrumbó rápidamente a su lado derecho, el cuerpo temblando de risas con su propia broma.

Steve no rompió su ritmo y se limitó a sacudir la cabeza.

Bruce rodó los ojos de buen humor y se empujó aún más en la esquina de la L para darle más espacio a Tony tumbado y sus extremidades por todas partes.

Natasha miró a su alrededor la armadura masiva de Thor.

—¿Quieres que quite esto?— ofreció con exagerada dulzura.

Bruce le indicó con un gesto que no, acostumbrado a la forma en que amenazaba a la gente para hacer lo que parecía una buena sugerencia.

—No,está bien.

Ella levantó una ceja.

—En realidad no lo está.

El Físico resopló ante eso. Él era capaz de entender sus dobles filos casi tan bien como Clint. Sonrió hacia abajo a Tony cuando el ingeniero comenzó a tararear la secuencia de la película animada en la que cantaban sobre el baloncesto.

—Sí— dijo en voz baja—. Él está bien.

La oscuridad ocultaba esa peculiaridad en la comisura de sus labios.

Tony llegó a ciegas junto a él y luego logró elevarse sobre los codos, con el ceño fruncido mirando alrededor de la habitación.

—¿Dónde está mi whisky?

Natasha imperceptiblemente guardó la botella más profundamente en el espacio entre los cojines del sofá detrás de ella.

—Ni idea— dijo Clint y le envió a ella un sutil guiño sin dejar de mirar la pantalla.

La cara de Tony decayó y miró con el corazón roto a Bruce detrás de él.

—¿Todo se acabó?— preguntó con los ojos marrones tristes que parecían de cachorro.

Bruce se mordió los labios para ocultar su sonrisa.

—Me temo que sí, Tones— dijo, palmeando el hombro del multimillonario con simpatía.

Todavía eran los únicos que se tocaban casualmente con esa sensación tan familiar, aunque Thor, después de una batalla particularmente vigorosa, había lanzado un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Steve. El soldado se había visto sorprendido por un momento, pero había pasado tanto tiempo que nadie le tocaba así en lugar de con disgusto y pronto devolvió el gesto al semidios, que se notaba muy satisfecho.

Tony siguió mirando a Bruce con expresión esperanzada, como si pensara que Bruce podría arreglar este desastre.

Bruce, para diversión de Natasha, en realidad fue capaz de mantenerse firme y no ceder ante el otro hombre como siempre lo hacía. (" _¡Bruce! Ayúdame a arreglar mis repulsores para que sean como los del Batimóvil!" "Si realmente lo quieres, Tony". "¡Bruce! Hagamos las mancuernas con armas como las que vimos en la película de James Bond anoche". "Supongo que podríamos darle una oportunidad, Tony". "¡Bruce! ¿Quieres ser bueno y dejar que Hulk salga y encabece la reunión anual de Industrias Stark?" Pepper había estado allí antes de que Bruce tuviera la oportunidad de responder._ )

—Mira, Tones— exclamó Bruce ahora, señalando el exceso de entusiasmo en la pantalla—. Calvin está a punto de hacer algo…

—Eso es crear el suspenso— dijo Natasha secamente, Bruce sólo se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

Tony miró la televisión.

—La escena ha terminado— dijo de mala gana—. Esa es mi parte favorita.

—Podemos verla de nuevo— dijo Bruce, su voz adquirió un tono suplicante. Pareció por un segundo que se cedería a lo que Tony quisiera.

El ingeniero se iluminó.

—¿De verdad?

Bruce dio un suspiro de alivio y le palmeó el hombro de nuevo.

—De verdad.

Clint sonrió.

—No tengo quejas— gruñó mientras la asesina se sentó junto a él y le clavó un codo en las costillas—. Golpe bajo.

—Me conoces. No lo es en realidad— dijo ella casualmente robando un poco de palomitas de su tazón.

JARVIS rebobinó la película y la escena se repitió. Tony se movió hasta que estuvo más arriba en el sofá y con alegría movió la cabeza hacia atrás, aterrizando en el muslo de Bruce.

Natasha observó cómo el Físico se tensó inmediatamente, mirando al hombre de cabellos castaños oscuros, con los ojos enormes. Sin embargo, mientras seguía observándolo, Natasha se dio cuenta de que Bruce no estaba asustado. No por él mismo de todos modos.

—Tony— murmuró Bruce, dando al ingeniero un empujoncito en el hombro.

Tony movió a ciegas sus manos.

—No, Grandote— dijo arrastrando las palabras—. Estoy cómodo.

Bruce parpadeó obviamente desconcertado. Casi no parecía respirar mientras los ojos de Tony revoloteaban cerrados y su cuerpo se aflojó todavía más hasta que su boca estaba abierta y sus extremidades chuecas. Incluso echó uno de sus brazos por encima de su cabeza. Sus dedos inconscientemente atraparon la tela de la camisa de franela de Bruce.

Bruce en realidad dejó de respirar por un segundo y Natasha le lanzó una mirada de preocupación.

—¿Bruce?— inquirió en voz baja y por primera vez Clint apartó la mirada de la pantalla.

Bruce no respondió pero afortunadamente comenzó a respirar de nuevo, profunda y concentradamente hasta que dejó de verse tan pálido.

Clint se encogió de hombros y volvió a a la televisión. Natasha no se atrevió a mirar a otro lado, la preocupación en lugar de la adrenalina corriendo a través de ella al ver a Bruce tan tenso. Ahora sabía que no iba a sacar a Hulk por algo tan pequeño, pero descubrió que simplemente no le gustaba ver a Bruce molesto. Había pasado tanto tiempo sintiéndose así que se merecía un descanso tanto como fuera posible.

Una vez que se calmó, Bruce simplemente observó al ingeniero que dormía sobre él. Después de varios minutos sin que Tony se moviera, los hombros de Bruce se aflojaron tal vez considerando que no iba a lastimar al hombre que estaba usando su regazo como almohada.

Natasha apartó una punzada de culpa cuando descubrió que esa era la razón por la que Bruce había estado tan asustado de que Tony se expusiera tan vulnerable cerca de la persona que contenía a Hulk.

Sin embargo ahora, la expresión cautelosa dio un paso a una maravillada, como si Bruce no pudiera creer que Tony confiara tanto en él. Su mirada no se apartó ni una vez, como si ver a Tony babear en su sueño fuera la más increíble y preciosa vista. Una sonrisa apenas perceptible se dibujó en su rostro.

Con el pasar de los minutos, Clint probablemente más ajeno del mundo que Thor y Tony, Natasha observó cómo la mano izquierda de Bruce se movió de dónde había estado apretada contra su pecho con aprehensión. Lentamente la bajo hasta que apenas rondó por encima de los alborotados cabellos de Tony.

Bruce la miró y ella se percató de cómo sus ojos se ampliaron interrogantes y todavía con un poco de miedo, como si esperara ser regañado, o realmente pidiendo su permiso. Era como si él pensara que si tocaba a Tony cuando éste no podía defenderse, ella lo empujaría lejos del excéntrico genio como si Bruce fuera una especie de monstruo que había estado planeando hacerle daño.

Natasha intentó no tomar eso personalmente. Hacía aproximadamente cinco semanas que bien pudo haberlo hecho. Pero ahora era diferente. Ella conocía a _Bruce_ , o al menos sabía que _jamás_ dañaría conscientemente a Tony o permitiría que alguien más lo hiciera. Era tan imposible como la fuerza de gravedad deteniéndose de pronto. En realidad, que la gravedad se detuviera sería más factible que Bruce hiriendo a Tony.

Ella hizo un gesto suave.

Una vez más, Bruce la miró con esa abrumadora expresión de agradecimiento, como si no pudiera creer que sólo Tony confiara en él, sino que ella le estaba confiando a _Tony_ , a él, una de las personas más preciosas del mundo.

Antes de que Natasha pudiera comprender la pesadez que se instaló en su pecho, haciendo que su respiración tropezara mínimamente, los dedos de Bruce acariciaron tentativamente el pelo de Tony antes de devolverlos rápidamente hacia su pecho. Natasha no tenía idea de lo que él esperaba que sucediera, pero cuando el mundo no se acabó como parecía esperarlo, regresó su mano a la cabeza del ingeniero, un poco más valiente esta vez.

Sus dedos se arrastraron por el cabello de Tony tan suavemente que el hombre dormido no hubiera sentido nada. Bruce se detuvo de nuevo, está vez no saltando como antes. Una vez más, seguro de que no pasaría nada malo, otra sonrisa feliz apareció en su rostro y duró un poco más esta vez. Acarició el cabello sedoso y salvaje de Tony por tercera vez, un poco más fuerte.

Tony continuó dormido, ajeno a las turbulencias paradójicas que estaba causando a Bruce.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo, la aprehensión de Bruce se desvaneció y parecía encantado con la actividad mientras miraba entre la mano y la cara laxa de Tony.

Y cuando Tony resopló y volvió la cara para enterrarla en el estómago del Físico, la alegría de Bruce iluminó la habitación. Tal emoción llenó cada línea de expresión de su rostro y sus labios formaron una suave y sorprendida "O" mientras sus ojos brillaban.

Su cabeza se giró para mirarla. La sonrisa más hermosa que ella le había visto iluminaba su rostro y fue golpeada con un pensamiento que nunca había tenido en sus observaciones sobre él.

Bruce era muy guapo.

Él pareció querer decirle algo para hacerle saber la alegría que estaba sintiendo.

—Natasha— musitó como si tuviera miedo de que si hablaba con más volumen la paz se rompería y esta imagen hermosa se rompería en pedazos nacarados que nunca existieron.

Ella se encontró devolviendole la sonrisa. Ni una sola de sus pequeñas peculiaridades de labios o sonrisas agresivas que sugerían daño corporal, ni siquiera una sonrisa contenida. Era la que sólo estaba reservada para cuatro personas en el mundo y no podía negársela a él. ¿Cómo podría cuando él la miraba de esa manera? Prácticamente vibrando de maravillosa alegría. Todavía no entendiendo por qué estaba recibiendo esta bendición, pero son poder rechazarla.

—Lo sé, Bruce— susurró ella.

Esta fue probablemente la primera vez que alguien había bajado la guardia de esa manera frente a él en años, que alguien había caído _dormido_ a su lado. Y aquí estaba Tony, confiando de buena gana en Bruce… dejando que cuidara de él. Así que sí, Natasha lo sabía.

La hermosa sonrisa de Bruce no se desvaneció y al contrario, creció más feliz de nuevo. Se volvió de nuevo hacia Tony y reverentemente puso una mano sobre su cabeza.

El ingeniero murmuró algo en su sueño.

Bruce rió. En voz alta, una suave risa gutural hermosa y un poco torpe. Justo como él.

Con Thor y Tony dormidos, Steve ausente y Clint básicamente en estado de coma frente a la televisión, Natasha podría afirmar que ella fue la primera de tener el privilegio de escuchar al Dr. Robert Bruce Banner reír en voz alta.

¡Toma eso, Tony Stark!

Iba a dejar de lado el hecho de que en realidad fue Tony el que le _hizo_ reír.

Detalles, detalles.

Si ella envió a Tony una suave sonrisa de agradecimiento cuando despertó balbuceando, lo que lo hizo oler su aliento para intentar medir qué tan borracho estaba todavía, ella no pensaba decirle por qué.

Y si a partir de ese momento ella decidió que las reuniones de equipo eran algo porque no quería perderse momentos como ese, desde luego no se lo diría a nadie.

* * *

 ***** Charadas. Es un juego de mímica muy entretenido.

Hola!

Paso a dejar rápido el capítulo. Muchísimas gracias por seguir leyendo y mil gracias más a **Sangito** , **lavida134** y **rWaNa** por dejar sus bellos comentarios.

¡Dios! Lo que está pasando en el mundo es terrible y yo tengo que volver a trabajar, pero también pienso que debemos tener un entretenimiento sano ante lo horrible de la vida real. Un beso y mil gracias por leer.

Látex.


	5. Cap 4

_**Nota de la Autora:**_ Hay referencias al abuso. Cualquiera que esté familiarizado con el pasado de Bruce sabe que no fue el mejor y esto trae vagas implicaciones de cuando el padre de Bruce quiso experimentar cuando era niño porque pensaba que había algo malo con Bruce, sobre todo por su inteligencia a una edad tan joven.

 _ **Nota de la Traductora:**_ Este capítulo está demasiado fluff, pero al final también querrás hacer "AWWW" :3 Sobre el pasado de Brucie, pues sí, para quiénes no sepan el origen de Hulk en los cómics es mucho más complejo que sólo la radiación gamma. Bruce de hecho ya cargaba con el estigma de creerse un monstruo gracias a su padre que creía que en Bruce había algo malo y era anormal. (Feo papá de Bruce ;A;)

 **Enfermo y Vulnerable.**

—No es que no me gusten tus llamadas, Stark, que no me gustan. ¿Pero por qué diablos me hablas a _mí_ para preguntar cómo tratar un resfriado?— inquirió Natasha.

—Pepper está en una reunión y no puedo comunicarme con ella. Jarvis está en medio de una actualización y no puedo interrumpirla o volverá a un estado básico. Internet no ofrece mucho salvo sopa de pollo o un hospital y sólo… no. Rogers no entiende el concepto de teléfono _móvil_. El arquero a tu lado tiene el teléfono apagado y Thor… ¿en serio?

—Me alegra saber que fui tu primera opción.

—Además— continuó Tony como si ella no hubiera hablado—, eres como una MacGyver ***** rusa. ¿Has tenido que hacer, no sé, una operación a corazón abierto sólo con un cuchillo y un paquete de aspirinas?

Ella rodó los ojos con una mezcla de exasperación y diversión.

—No Stark, no lo he hecho.

—¿Qué? Te voy a degradar, Roja. Eres como un miembro de la Brigada A ******. Eres Faz *******. En realidad, eres el tipo que hizo a Faz en el episodio piloto que nadie recuerda.

—Está bien, voy a colgar.

—¡No, espera!

Natasha se detuvo ante el pánico en su voz.

—¿Tony?— preguntó en voz baja.

—Es Bruce— dijo con un tono nervioso y fue entonces que Natasha pensó que el mundo probablemente había llegado a su fin porque Tony Stark no podía _estar_ nervioso—. Tiene mucha fiebre. Yo ni siquiera sabía que podía pasarle con Shrek acampando dentro de él, pero resulta que puede. Y él no bebe y yo no sé cómo tratar un resfriado que no implique ron y él no bebe y quién demonios no…

—Respira, Tony— interrumpió Natasha—. ¿Qué tan alta es su temperatura?

—Ya te lo dije, JARVIS se está actualizando y no puede escanear la temperatura de Bruce. Él sólo está demasiado caliente.

Debió haber sido muy malo para Tony para no darse cuenta del doble sentido.

—Usa un termómetro, Tony.

—¿Termómetro?

Ella rodó los ojos y antes de que supiera lo que estaba haciendo se encontró diciendo:

—Mántenlo hermético. Estamos llegando.

—¿Llegando a dónde?— preguntó Clint desde su litera. Actualmente estaban instalados en uno de los muchos edificios que SHIELD utilizaba como casas de seguridad por toda la ciudad.

—Stark— contestó ella simplemente.

Clint, calmado, siempre juntos, maravilloso, nunca cuestionador Clint, simplemente canceló el Quinjet que vendría por ellos, pospuso el interrogatorio con su nuevo gestionador hasta al otro día por la tarde y cogió las llaves del coche que también les había dado SHIELD.

Tony en realidad los esperaba en el vestíbulo. Natasha no había visto la mirada del genio tan drenada desde el incidente del envenenamiento por paladio.

—No ha hablado— murmuró, pasando sus manos continuamente a través de su salvaje pelo mientras los conducía a su penthouse que no era muy diferente al piso común, excepto por una mejor vista, una terraza y una atalaya de desmontaje para la armadura de Iron Man.

Natasha inmediatamente se centró en el bulto en el sofá. Había unas cuatro mantas apiladas sobre la figura y sólo un mechón de rizos se asomaba por la parte superior de la tela.

—He escuchado que rompe una fiebre— dijo Tony a modo de explicación.

—No sofocándolo— replicó ella, caminando a través de la habitación y quitando tres de las cuatro mantas, luego bajo la última un poco más.

Clint dejó escapar un silbido.

—Maldita sea, no se ve bien.

Junto a él, Tony palideció considerablemente.

Natasha los ignoró a ambos a favor del hombre tendido en el sofá.

La siempre piel bronceada de Bruce ahora tenía un blanco enfermizo. Sus ojos apenas estaban abiertos en rendijas, desenfocados; su respiración no era la profunda y suave que siempre era. Temblaba ligeramente y cuando Natasha puso una mano en su frente, el calor le hizo sentirse incómodo y se alejó de su toque. Ella parpadeó ante eso, pero no hizo ningún movimiento adicional por lo que lo atribuyó a un reflejo.

Se acuclilló y arrugó la frente ligeramente.

—¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado enfermo?

Tony se encogió de hombros, chasqueó los dedos, cortando y aplaudiendo con irritación.

—Me enteré apenas hace unos seis horas. Se estaba escondiendo de mí, así que no lo sé. ¿Algunos días tal vez?

Estaba más allá de ofendido, obviamente molesto de que Bruce le hubiera ocultado que estaba enfermo y que él no lo había notado hasta ahora.

Natasha lanzó una mirada en blanco sobre su hombro.

—Por favor, ¿no te suena irónico?

—No te sigo— dijo Tony levantando una ceja.

Clint tosió en su mano antes de hablar.

—¿Envenenamiento por paladio te suena?

El ingeniero cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, inmediatamente a la defensiva.

—Las dos situaciones son completamente diferentes.

—Estoy de acuerdo— intervino Natasha, poniéndose de pie—. Bruce tiene en realidad la oportunidad de combatir un resfriado. Tú, por el contrario, en realidad estabas muriendo.

—Bueno, no me sentiré como un niño regañado— se burló Tony tocando su muñeca con el dedo índice para enfatizar su punto, pero había ese hilo de incertidumbre rompiendo su fachada—. ¿Creen que pueden apegarse al problema que nos ocupa aquí?

Los ojos de Natasha se estrecharon, pero hizo un gesto cuando Bruce tosió lastimeramente, sin enterarse que había tres Vengadores a su alrededor.

—¿Dónde está tu botiquín de primeros auxilios?

Después de recoger lo que necesitaba, la asesina se acercó a Bruce con un termómetro. Clint estaba a su lado y Tony deambulaba alrededor, parecía que quería ayudar pero simplemente no sabía cómo. Natasha ya estaba maquinando en su cabeza lo que tendría que hacer una vez tuviera la temperatura. Sin embargo, cuando tocó suavemente la mejilla de Bruce para moverlo y poder meter el termómetro en su boca, todo se fue al infierno.

Bruce se apartó violentamente, jadeando como si se estuviera ahogando. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, las motas de color verde ya visibles.

—¡No!— gimió con voz ronca, obviamente intentando gritar— ¡Aléjate!

Natasha saltó inmediatamente lejos de él con las palmas hacía arriba.

—Bruce— dijo suavemente—. Bruce, soy yo: Natasha. Estás enfermo. Sólo quiero ayudarte.

—Doc, todos somos amigos aquí— se le unió Clint, agachándose para hacer la amenaza menor.

La asesina imitó a su compañero, manteniendo la retahíla de palabras sin sentido para intentar calmar al Físico, pero no lo hacía. Se las arregló para empujarse a sí mismo hasta la esquina del sofá, demasiado débil para huir, pero mantuvo las manos levantadas intentando protegerse de un atacante.

—¡Atrás!— dijo entre dientes, los ojos brillantes de color verde antes de volver de nuevo a su color marrón miel, tensos por el miedo y la tristeza— No hay nada de malo en mí. No quiero, no quiero…

—Bruce, estás enfermo— intentó Natasha mantener la suavidad de su voz, pero apenas retuvo el escalofrío en su espalda al verlo tan cerca de sacar a Hulk.

Sus palabras llegaron a él y la miró con los ojos desenfocados. Se le formó un nudo en la garganta a Natasha al ver la traición y el dolor en su rostro. Él se acurrucó en sí mismo, con las manos todavía levantadas, temblando incontroladamente.

—No hay nada malo en mí— susurró y el estómago de la pelirroja se retorció ante la voz quebrada, sin la cadencia musical en absoluto—. Por favor, no lo hay, no lo hay…— negó con la cabeza varias veces, los rizos húmedos pegándose a su frente.

Junto a ella, Clint frunció el ceño.

—¿De qué hablas, Doc? Estás un poco…

—¡Deja de decírselo!—. Los dos espías se giraron a ver a Tony que ya se había acercado con las manos abriéndose y cerrándose a sus costados. Ante sus miradas confundidas, continuó con la voz tensa—. Piensa que están diciendo que hay algo malo con él, no que tiene un resfriado— se palmeó el pecho para enfatizar su punto—. Con _él_.

La expresión de Natasha se oscureció y Clint apartó la mirada, los ojos grises en problemas. Después de unos momentos de tensión, cuando Bruce se quedó sin aliento lastimosamente en el rincón, de vez en cuando murmurando "Por favor", Natasha enterró sus uñas en sus propias palmas y Clint habló con voz suave y baja.

—Él sabe que nunca diría algo así, ¿no es cierto?

—No te reconoce— murmuró Tony pasando de un lado a otro, pero todavía no diciéndolo de la otra manera.

Natasha se detuvo. Echó un vistazo a la figura en el sofá y después al inquieto ingeniero.

—Pero te reconoce a ti— susurró, la comprensión creciendo en su cara. La enfermedad aminoró en su estómago mientras se concentraba en lo que sí podía hacer para ayudar al perturbado científico.

Tony se volvió hacia ella, bajando la mirada porque ella estaba de cuclillas, y levantó una ceja interrogativamente. Parpadeó en su intensa y escrutadora mirada.

—¿Qué?

Ella se puso de pie, tendiendole el termómetro.

—Tuvo que reconocerte para que pudieras traerlo aquí y ponerle todas esas mantas.

—No estaba tan enfermo— protestó Tony, alejándose del termómetro como si le fuera a hacer daño.

Ella lo persiguió.

—Eres el que está más familiarizado con él. Si va a dejar que alguien se acerque, ese eres tú.

Tony negó con la cabeza pero no tuvo un argumento para negarse. Cuando siguió sin aceptar el instrumento médico, ella gruñó.

—Tony, necesita ayuda. ¿Quieres ver lo que sucedería si traemos un médico para que lo revise?

Tony se detuvo.

—No le gustan los médicos— murmuró más para sí mismo que para ella, pero ella se aferró a él de todos modos.

—Así que ayúdale— le dijo tendiendole el instrumento.

El ingeniero arrastró los pies, mirándola con ansiedad antes de volver a mirar el suelo.

—Yo no… no soy el mejor… en— se encogió de hombros mirando a todas partes menos a ella—, ya sabes… procedimientos _delicados_.

Había algo mucho más profundo en sus palabras y la mente de Natasha hizo clic en lo que podría hacer que Tony dudara de sí mismo a esos niveles cuando se trataba de alguna enfermedad. No sabía el incidente en específico, aún cuando recorrió su archivo mental, pero tenía una ligera idea.

—Tony— habló Clint, que se había mantenido en silencio hasta ahora. El genio le miró parpadeando, sorprendido de que el arquero le hablara por su nombre de pila. La voz no fue tan brusca, esa que por lo general usaba para dirigirse al multimillonario—. Haces placas de circuito. Estoy seguro de que tienes las manos para hacer esto.

Tony se puso rígido.

—Bruce no es proyecto— gruñó y Natasha tuvo que admirar la cantidad de maldad que había en él.

Clint levantó las manos en un gesto conciliador.

—No quise decir eso— dijo con honestidad—. Todo lo que digo que es que tú _sabes_ cómo ser delicado.

Tony frunció el ceño, pensativo, no enojado. Natasha dio un paso atrás, sintiendo su lucha interior y sabiendo que necesitaba unos momentos para pensar.

Él estudió sus zapatos por un momento y luego miró a su compañero de ciencia todavía acurrucado en el sofá.

Bruce parecía estar aún peor después de su lucha frenética. Tenía la cabeza agachada, las manos demasiado débiles para mantenerlas de modo que colgaban a sus costados mientras tosía lastimosamente, haciendo vibrar todo su cuerpo.

—Por favor— murmuró por última vez.

Y eso fue suficiente para Tony.

—Por el maldito dios pon el maldito termómetro sobre la maldita mesa para que malditamente pueda tomarle la maldita temperatura.

Natasha no pudo evitar sonreír mientras lo hacía.

—Diciendo el nombre del Señor en vano ahí, Stark— dijo.

—Cállense los dos— gruñó Tony. Recogió el termómetro y caminó hacia Bruce, murmurando palabrotas en voz baja. Al acercarse se detuvo, estudiando al enfermo otra vez. Natasha fue testigo de cómo su postura se aflojó y se agachó un poco para no parecer amenazante—. Hola, amigo.

Fue apacible, suave y cariñoso… Completamente diferente a la manera en que Tony hablaba siempre.

Bruce no se movió, pero tampoco reaccionó violentamente.

Tony se mordió los labios y miró a Clint, por muy sorprendente que pareciera. El arquero le dio una sonrisa alentadora y un gesto con la mano que quería decir "Adelante".

Tomando una respiración profunda, armándose de valor, Tony se acercó de nuevo a sólo medio metro de distancia de Bruce.

—¿Me escuchas, Grandote?—. Ante el apodo, la cabeza de Bruce se animó un poco, mirando con los ojos nublados alrededor. Tony, animado por la reacción, dio un paso más cerca—. Tienes fiebre, así que sólo haré esto de la manera antigua y tomaré tu temperatura, ¿está bien? JARVIS está abajo ahora. Introducí los códigos en los que trabajamos juntos, ¿recuerdas? Pepper nos gritó toda la noche pero valió la pena, ¿no es así, amigo?

Ahora Tony estaba justo a lado del sofá, agachándose durante todo el camino y mirando a Bruce con una de las expresiones más suaves y preocupadas que Natasha hubiera visto nunca en su rostro. A medida que hablaba, Bruce descansó un lado de su cara en sus rodillas, con los ojos abiertos pero no presos por el pánico. De hecho, parpadeaban en busca de la fuente.

Tony, moviéndose lenta y deliberadamente, movió una mano y la puso junto a los pies vestidos con calcetines de Bruce, lo suficientemente cerca como para que Bruce sintiera su presencia pero sin tocarlo.

El Físico no se inmutó.

—¿Bruce?— intentó Tony obtener una respuesta— ¿Crees que puedas charlar conmigo, amigo? Sé que soy yo el que generalmente no para de hablar, pero quiero escucharte un poco, ¿eh?— rió forzadamente, Natasha no reconoció ningún humor en esa risa—. Lo sé, debes pensar que soy yo el que tiene fiebre, pero sorprendentemente no.

Los ojos miel de Bruce se enfocaron un poco y aterrizaron en Tony. El ingeniero hizo una mueca de simpatía.

—Sé que quieres estar solo, amigo, pero no puedo hacer eso.

Durante unos momentos de tensión no sucedió nada. Pero entonces un pequeño tirón en la comisura de los labios de Bruce apareció.

—Tony— dijo arrastrando las palabras en voz baja.

Esta vez, la cara del millonario se iluminó con una genuina sonrisa, y colocó una mano suavemente en el tobillo izquierdo de Bruce.

—Aquí estoy, amigo.

Un escalofrío sacudió el cuerpo del hombre más bajo y cerró los ojos un momento antes de mirar de nuevo a Tony.

—Pensé que te habías ido— murmuró y aunque pareciera imposible, se acurrucó más en sí mismo.

—Hey—. Tony sacudió su pierna en un gesto amistoso— ¿En serio crees que puedes deshacerte de mí tan fácilmente?

La sonrisa de Bruce fue más prominente esta vez al contemplar al millonario.

—Hasta ahora no.

—He ahí el sarcasmo que conozco y amo— disparó Tony con la tensión desapareciendo completamente de su espalda y sus hombros.

Junto a Natasha, Clint hizo una bomba con el puño antes de sonreír ampliamente hacia ella. Ella le devolvió una sonrisa más pequeña, incapaz de librarse por completo de la sensación que la enfermaba por la reacción de Bruce hacia ellos.

Ajeno a ellos por el momento, Tony levantó el termómetro en la línea de visión de Bruce.

—¿Me dejas jugar al doctor un rato?

Bruce resopló y luego hizo una mueca con los ojos vidriosos otra vez.

—¿Al menos sabes…? ¿Sabes cómo?— jadeó a pesar de que todavía sonreía cuando el agarre de Tony en su pierna se intensificó casi imperceptiblemente.

Tony tocó cómicamente su barbilla con el objetivo de hacerle sonreír.

—Te diré algo, ¿qué tal si hacemos un trato?

—¿Tony Stark comprometiéndose?— murmuró Clint, empujando el hombro de Natasha consiguiendo que ella ampliara su sonrisa, evidentemente ese era su objetivo— Ahora sé que el mundo se acaba.

El genio lanzó una mirada asesina por encima del hombro antes de girar la cabeza dramáticamente, provocando que los hombros de Bruce se sacudieran débilmente.

—Como estaba _diciendo_ — continuó deliberadamente— ¿Qué tal si le dejo el trabajo a Tararí y Tarará que están por allá?— preguntó señalando a cada uno de ellos con la cabeza, asegurándose de designar a Clint como Tarará, los ojos de Bruce siguiendo sus movimiento debidamente— ¿Y yo simplemente me relajo contigo?

Cuando Bruce les miró, todavía no había reconocimiento allí, pero cuando volvió a Tony había tanta confianza hacia en el ingeniero, que Natasha pensó que no podría ser posible en Bruce.

—¿Vas a… quedarte?— preguntó vacilante, un pequeño rubor subiendo por su cuello.

La sonrisa de Tony se suavizó amablemente, mostrando por qué Pepper vio lo que vio en él. Simplemente rompió la distancia entre la esquina del sofá y Bruce, pateó los cojines y abrió el brazo lentamente dejando que Bruce viera sus movimientos para que pudiera oponerse a ellos si quería.

Cuando el Físico simplemente lo observó sin hacer nada, Tony le pasó el brazo por los hombros.

Eso pareció suficiente para Bruce. Se curvó hacia Tony, enterrando el rostro en su pecho como un niño, temblando y tosiendo miserablemente. Natasha estuvo segura de que hubo un par de sorbos allí también. El pobre hombre estaba obviamente física y emocionalmente agotado debido al tiempo que había estado luchando contra esto por sí mismo. Era obvio que había sufrido algunas muy malas alucinaciones, y ya era demasiado para él. Éste era Bruce, todas las capas rotas para exponer a un hombre vulnerable en este momento.

¿Qué había hecho cuando estaba en la carrera sin tener a nadie a quien acudir?

Ese pensamiento fue lo que la hizo finalmente enterrar sus cortas uñas en la palma de su mano izquierda. Junto a ella, Clint se puso rígido. Una mirada a sus ojos grises le dijo que estaba preocupado de que Tony fuera a rechazar a Bruce por entrar demasiado en su espacio personal. Tony Stark designaba lo que estaba bien y no con el tacto.

—Stark— murmuró en tono de advertencia, prometiendo lastimar al genio si pensaba distanciar a Bruce.

Sin embargo Tony no lo escuchó y simplemente agarró la manta que Bruce había tirado en su ataque frenético con la mano libre. La colocó con cuidado sobre el tembloroso Físico y luego envolvió su mano derecha alrededor de Bruce, acercándolo más a su pecho.

—Está bien, Grandote— musitó empujándolo juguetonamente, pero no muy fuerte—. Ya te tengo. Iron Man está a cargo, ya sabes. No te preocupes, nada pasará y esas cosas.

Bruce rió débilmente contra su pecho, el rostro totalmente oculto. La cara de Tony no tardó en iluminarse con incredulidad feliz ante el hecho de haber logrado confortar al nervioso científico.

—¿Ustedes van a ponerse a trabajar o van a estar allí intentando ser más chismosos?— les preguntó sin enojo real detrás del insulto. Sólo parecía un poco aturdido de su éxito en ayudar a Bruce.

Clint rodó los ojos pero le dio al millonario una suave sonrisa de agradecimiento. Por la mirada confusa de Tony, era obvio que no sabía por qué lo hacía.

El arquero señaló entre él y Natasha.

—¿Tú o yo?

—Natasha—. Ella parpadeó hacia Tony. Él simplemente se encogió de hombros entretenido en acomodar la manta de mejor manera alrededor de los hombros de Bruce—. Se sentirá mejor contigo siendo mujer y todo— dijo un tanto brusco, tratando de esquivar el tema.

La asesina se limitó a asentir, dejando que la máscara de determinación se instalara para ocultar el horror que sentía ante Tony haciendo todo lo posible sin darlo a entender. Simplemente dio un paso adelante, tomando el termómetro de la mesa, dónde Tony lo había dejado.

A medida que avanzaba, Tony levantó suavemente la barbilla de Bruce.

—Vamos, amigo, es hora de tomar tu temperatura.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Natasha vio a Clint haciendo una mueca para ocultar la sonrisa boba al ver a Tony que generalmente evitaba el tacto, básicamente arrullando al Físico aferrado a él como si éste fuera su línea de vida.

Bruce obedeció aunque de mala gana. Sus ojos amielados parpadearon sobre ella, todavía sin reconocerla, y se veía tan perdido y vulnerable que algo en el pecho de la mujer se apretó. Siguió adelante sin embargo.

—Hola, Doc— dijo ella, sorprendiéndose a sí misma por la dulzura de su voz. Dada la mirada de Tony, fue demasiada. Tomando un hondo suspiro, se desconectó de todo menos de Bruce, centrándose en su respiración que ya no era rápida pero se estaba acelerando cuando la escuchó—. Sólo voy a poner el termómetro en tu boca y lo mantendrás debajo de la lengua, ¿está bien?

Bruce no respondió pero afortunadamente no se apartó cuando ella colocó el instrumento en su boca, maniobrando con cuidado debajo de su lengua. Él estaba semi-coherente, el ingeniero junto a él siendo la única ancla a la que se aferraba, alejando todo lo demás. Para él, si Tony estaba permitiendo que esto ocurriera, debía estar bien.

Después de lo que parecieron siglos, el termómetro sonó. Natasha hábilmente lo deslizó fuera de la boca de Bruce. Él rápidamente se dejó caer de nuevo en Tony y éste inconscientemente apretó su agarre alrededor de los hombros del hombre más bajo.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—Treinta y nueve grados— murmuró.

Clint se puso rígido.

—No podemos llevarlo a un hospital. Es decir, míralo.

A la mención de hospital, Bruce gimió. Tony separó con aire ausente los rizos de la sudorosa frente.

Natasha consideró todas sus opciones y llegó a un plan. Era un modo automático en ella evaluar todo para llegar a la mejor conclusión. Se sentía más en su elemento.

—Vamos a vigilarlo durante cuarenta y cinco minutos. Si no muestra signos de mejorar, vamos a tener que considerar traer a alguien.

Clint asintió. Tony frunció el ceño, apretó los brazos alrededor de Bruce pero por una vez se mantuvo en silencio.

No perdieron tiempo después de eso, consiguieron Advil para administrarlo a Bruce. Bajo la gentil persuasión de Tony, se las arreglaron para que terminara el vaso de agua con el medicamento, pero no tomaría más, parpadeando adormilado cuando el agua se agitó bajo su nariz. Afortunadamente sus temblores habían disminuido.

Natasha sospechaba que tenían que ver más con el miedo que con la fiebre, pero no lo dijo.

Clint le dio un paño tibio a Natasha. Su expresión era sombría ante la comprensión de que no podía acercarse a Bruce, pero ella veía su frustración por la forma en que se movía, sólo ayudando a la distancia.

Tomó el paño, apretando suavemente su muñeca. Él asintió pero no la miró a los ojos.

No tenía tiempo para concentrarse en Clint, tenía que hacerlo en Bruce. Cuando comenzó a acariciar su frente con el paño húmedo, él suspiró suavemente. Sus párpados se abrieron después de haber estado cerrados durante unos cinco minutos. Estaba más centrado que antes.

—¿Na…tasha?— murmuró.

Ella se quedó inmóvil, mirándolo.

No había temor alguno en su rostro. Al contrario, parecía bastante contenido aunque confundido; tenía la cabeza apoyada justo a lado del reactor de arco y la miraba a través de sus rizos que de alguna manera regresaban a su rostro.

—Hola, Doc— dijo ella intentando sonar despreocupada y no tenía idea de si lo consiguió o no. A decir verdad, todo el asunto se sentía más allá de incómodo. De alguna manera, el acto de pasar el paño por su cara se sentía íntimo y la había cogido en el acto, pero ella siguió delante de todos modos—. Parece que has estado mejor.

Sorprendemente, el rubor como respuesta la hizo sentir cómoda. Esta era su dinámica. Ella le hacía tropezar a la torpeza a través de acciones y palabras, y disfrutaba conocer todos los aspectos de esa personalidad que guardaba con timidez o sin saberlo revelándose a ella.

Ella sonrió.

—¿Buscando un poco de calor en ese cuello, Doc?

Él trató de mirarla, pero el enrojecimiento a lo largo de sus mejillas se redujo al mínimo. Acurrucándose débilmente en el pecho de Tony, haciendo que el ingeniero riera.

—Vete— murmuró Bruce.

—No puedo hacerlo— respondió ella—. Lo creas o no, Stark en realidad nos invitó.

—Breve locura de mi parte— disparó Tony, frotando con dulzura los hombros de Bruce.

Hubo unos momentos de silencio antes de que Bruce se asomara hacia arriba, los ojos color miel apenas visibles.

—¿Nos?— preguntó arrastrando las palabras, parpadeando.

—¿No ibas a pensar que te dejaría a merced de los conocimientos en enfermería de Natasha y Stark, verdad Doc?— resopló Clint acercándose poco a poco.

Bruce ya tenía los párpados caídos y la mirada cristalizada, pero su respuesta fue felizmente suave.

—Hola, Clint.

Y toda la tensión previa salió del arquero. Sin preguntar, tomó el paño de Natasha y comenzó a frotar la frente del Físico.

—Estás tirándome agua— se quejó Tony, intentando patear la rodilla del arquero, pero éste lo esquivó con facilidad.

—Eres tan llorón— respondió Clint sin dejar de limpiar a Bruce.

Natasha se sentó a la izquierda de Bruce, reconociendo la necesidad de Clint para cuidarlo un rato. Ella se limitó a descansar un poco. Con aire ausente y antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, pasó los dedos a lo largo de la espalda de Bruce, donde la manta se había desplazado un poco. Retiró los dedos, sorprendida por la ligereza con la que había hecho eso. Como si fuera totalmente normal.

Tony fue ajeno al movimiento pues estaba murmurando lugares comunes a Bruce, que había gemido en voz baja cuando Clint corrió el paño por su cuello. Ella pensó que Clint la había visto sin embargo.

—Necesita cambiar su camisa— dijo explicándose, intentando transmitir que sólo había estado comprobando si la ropa estaba empapada de sudor o no.

El arquero simplemente asintió con la cabeza y ella no estuvo segura de si él se dio cuenta de lo que hizo o no.

—¿Dónde puedo conseguir algo para él?— preguntó al ingeniero.

Tony señaló con el pulgar hacia el pasillo que corría paralelamente con la sala de estar y la cocina.

—Sólo toma algo de mi habitación. La primera puerta a la derecha—. Ante la ceja levantada y la sonrisa afectuosa de Clint, espetó: —¿Qué? ¿Quieres bajar al piso de Bruce y tomar algo de su ropa de segunda mano?

Clint rió levantando las manos.

—Está bien, está bien, no hay necesidad de que te explote un vaso sanguíneo— sonrió antes de guiñar un ojo a Natasha con complicidad y se dirigió al pasillo.

Tony lo fulminó con la mirada y luego la miró a ella.

—¿Sabes cómo quitar esa maldita sonrisa de su cara?—. Cuando ella asintió divertida, sus ojos brillaron— ¿Me puedes enseñar?

Natasha le dio una sonrisa de lado.

—No te preocupes, Stark. Tú todavía tienes el título de Muy Molesto.

Él frunció el ceño pero ella juró que había algo parecido al orgullo en su aura mientras se asentaba de nuevo en el sofá, asegurándose de que Bruce todavía estaba cómodo contra su pecho.

Clint regresó sosteniendo una playera grande mostrándola a los del sofá. En la tela estaba la imagen de Iron Man haciendo el signo de la paz (patentado por Tony) con el rótulo: _No necesitas temer cuando Iron Man está aquí_.

—¿En serio, Stark?

—Oye, tú fuiste el que la tomaste— respondió Tony con una sonrisa irritante como siempre.

—De _tu_ armario.

—Da la casualidad de que aprecio las grandes obras de arte. Pregúntale a Pepper.

—Chicos— interrumpió Natasha antes de que Clint pudiera replicar—. ¿Piensan que podrían cambiar a Bruce _antes_ de que tenga escalofríos de nuevo?

Clint le envió una mirada, que ella respondió con una sonrisa mostrando todos los dientes. Tony sólo se veía excepcionalmente presumido por haber tenido la última palabra.

El arquero rodó los ojos pero pronto estaba sonriendo también. Se adelantó e hizo a un lado la manta de Bruce. Deslizó la camisa y le puso la playera de Iron Man con tanta facilidad y gentileza que sólo llegaba con la práctica que había tenido tanto con Cooper y con Lila. Tony se impresionó vagamente por las habilidades de Clint, pero no hizo ningún comentario.

Después Clint colocó la manta de nuevo sobre los hombros de Bruce, permitiendo que sus manos se estiraran un poco más y juntó los brazos del hombre más bajo antes de retroceder. Los ojos de Tony evaluaron rápidamente dándose cuenta de todo. Mientras observaba a Clint dar unos pasos hacia atrás, era obvio que el arquero había subido unos peldaños en el libro del ingeniero.

Natasha se movió entonces con el termómetro en la mano.

—Está bien, Doc. Hora de abrir de nuevo.

Bruce estaba más dormido ahora, el color miel de sus iris apenas capaces de vislumbrar a través de las rendijas que sus párpados hicieron. Tony en realidad acomodó su cabeza, permitiendo que Natasha deslizara el termómetro en su boca justo debajo de su lengua. Bruce tosió un poco intentando apartarse, pero Tony corrió suavemente los dedos por su pelo.

—Está bien, Brucie. Lo estás haciendo muy bien, Grandote— murmuró inclinando brevemente su mejilla barbada en la cabeza de Bruce—. Sólo un poco más y todo habrá terminado.

Natasha y Clint compartieron unas pequeñas sonrisas entre sí ante la imagen de Bruce estableciéndose, permitiendo que Tony hiciera lo que considerara necesario.

El ingeniero captó la mirada.

—¿Qué?— inquirió a la defensiva.

—Oh, nada— dijo Clint inocentemente cuando Natasha retiró el termómetro que ya pitaba—. ¿Puedo ser el primero en decir "Awwww"?

—Espero que Sauron te coma, Legolas— escupió Tony, pero no apartó a Bruce cuando éste se curvo en él contento, con un pequeño suspiro una vez estuvo libre del instrumento médico.

Natasha sonrió mientras veía la temperatura.

—Treinta y siete y medio.

Clint dejó escapar una respiración profunda.

—Bien hecho, equipo… y Tony.

La asesina resopló pero se sorprendió cuando no hubo una réplica por parte del genio millonario. Levantó la vista de su posición agachada frente a Bruce.

Tony no se había visto tan relajado durante toda la noche y su cuerpo se relajó también sobre el sofá. Había puesto buena cara, pero había sido evidente su preocupación ante el estado de Bruce. Sus ojos castaños tenían una mirada suavemente aliviada y feliz mientras observaba al hombre desplomado sobre él. Era muy similar a la imagen de cuando Tony se había quedado dormido sobre Bruce, pero la diferencia era que ahora Tony se había asegurado de hacer sentir mejor a Bruce. También, en este caso, Bruce había estado completa y absolutamente vulnerable, totalmente dependiente de Tony.

Natasha sabía que no podría alejar esa imagen, pero probablemente tampoco los demás en la habitación.

Cuando Tony se encontró con sus ojos ella notó que su expresión era inusualmente suave, una sonrisa pequeña pero real, muy diferente a las habituales en él; insolentes o sentimentalmente fuertes.

—Gracias a los dos— dijo verdaderamente agradecido al mismo tiempo que aumentó la presión sobre Bruce, inconsciente o conscientemente, ella no lo supo.

—De nada, Tony— respondió Clint en voz baja, una vez más usando el nombre de pila del millonario. Si Tony lo notó no lo demostró.

Natasha respondió a las palabras de Tony con una de sus genuinas y pequeñas sonrisas. Le dio un movimiento con la cabeza, de repente encontrando que no confiaba en sí misma para hablar en torno a la opresión en la garganta cuando se dio cuenta de la total vulnerabilidad del enfermo que todavía respiraba un poco inestable. Se veía tan pequeño y un poco adorable en la manera en la que se curvaba sobre Tony, sus rizos alisados hacia atrás, la mano empuñada cerca de su barbilla y el rostro completamente cómodo dónde estaba, sin temor alguno mientras su boca estaba un poco abierta. Por no hablar de la playera de gran tamaño de Iron Man, que le daba un aspecto aún más pequeño. Era probable que después de tanto tiempo en su vida se sentía protegido. Por Tony de todas las personas. A juzgar por la increíble expresión de Tony, era probable que también él se dio cuenta.

Cuando Clint sacó su teléfono y pareció estar comprobando los mensajes, levantando el aparato en el aire como si no pudiera leer bien las palabras, Natasha supo exactamente lo que estaba haciendo. Ojo de Halcón era capaz de leer cualquier cosa con cualquier luz.

Ella y Clint se turnaron entonces para cuidar de Bruce junto a Tony, éste último convenciendo al Físico sobre lo que tenía que hacer. Tony logró que bebiera otro vaso de agua, el pobre haciendo muecas todo el tiempo. La garganta debía de dolerle pero seguía demasiado fuera de él para que pudiera beber una taza de té caliente y aliviar un poco el dolor. Lo bueno era que no sonaba demasiado congestionado, aunque respiraba por la boca de todos modos.

A Clint se le ocurrió que podían aplicarle Vaporub, señalando que si podía respirar por la nariz su garganta se sentiría mejor y si lo frotaban sobre su cuello, lo mejoraría aún más.

La nariz de Tony se arrugó en el instante en que el arquero destapó el tarro de Vaporub; era evidente que no tenía buenos recuerdos ante el aroma. Natasha no se sintió capaz de suprimir la sonrisa que apareció en sus labios rojos al imaginarse a un joven Tony Stark retorciéndose e intentando huir de ser frotado con el ungüento de fuerte aroma.

El millonario estiró el cuello lo más lejos posible cuando Clint, en contraste con su fuerte determinación, frotó suavemente el cuello de Bruce con el Vaporub. El Físico parpadeó lentamente hasta abrir los ojos, con el ceño fruncido en confusión mientras intentaba mirar hacia abajo.

—Tranquilo, Doc. Tengo esto— sonrió Clint de modo tranquilizador—. Sólo te estoy poniendo un poco de Vaporub, ¿de acuerdo?

El ceño de Bruce se profundizó ligeramente y miró inquisitivamente a Tony. Ante el asentimiento del ingeniero acompañado de su sonrisa perpleja pero feliz, Bruce hizo un gesto vacilante y sin saberlo, copiando a Tony.

Clint sonrió desarmado y frotó el ungüento en su cuello, pero no se deslizó al pecho pensando que asustaría a Bruce de nuevo si no tenía cuidado.

—Todo hecho— declaró el arquero amablemente, levantándose de su posición en cuclillas.

Los ojos de Bruce le siguieron mucho más agudos que antes. Fue testigo de que, tan rápido como un rayo, Clint puso un poco de ungüento en la nariz de Tony.

—¡BARTON!— prácticamente chilló Tony, haciendo que Clint y Natasha se largaran a reír.

Se frotó frenéticamente la nariz con su mano derecha, como si le estuviera quemando, los ojos cómicamente amplios y resoplando por la nariz a un ritmo impresionantemente exagerado, provocando que Bruce se deslizara un poco en su pecho. Al mismo tiempo Bruce parpadeó confundido, en absoluto asustado por los movimientos locos del millonario.

Una calidez se extendió en el pecho de Natasha y la pesadez en su estómago se aligeró cuando se dio cuenta de que él estaba tranquilo en el conocimiento de que Tony no le haría daño… _nunca_.

Ella arqueó los labios con cariño cuando Tony le aventó una almohada a Clint, pero en ningún momento quitando el brazo izquierdo alrededor de Bruce, asegurando al otro en su pecho que sin importar lo mucho que se sacudiera no lo soltaría.

Clint esquivó fácilmente los proyectiles de Tony, saltando sobre el respaldo del sofá. Con una mueca absolutamente malvada se acercó a la esquina sin peligro de que Tony lo pateara.

—Barton, no te atrevas— exigió Tony con el brazo derecho sacudiéndose violentamente, pero no hizo nada para detener el avance del espía—. Ni se te ocurra… No… ¡Maldición! ¡Diablos, Barton!—. Parecía a punto de arrancarse la nariz mientras jadeaba intentando no aspirar el aroma cuando Clint le puso más en las fosas nasales—. ¡Apestas! ¿Lo sabes?

La suave risa gutural causó que los dos hombres enemistados miraran a Bruce. Sus ojos amielados todavía un poco nublados, pero la alegría era evidente ahora, todo el miedo anterior se había ido finalmente como una horrible pesadilla.

Clint sonrió triunfalmente, muy orgulloso de sí mismo por hacer reír a Bruce.

Tony se frotó con la manga la nariz de mala gana, mirando al arquero y apretándose profundamente en los cojines para tratar de alejarse de él, agitando la mano izquierda ausentemente en el pelo de Bruce. El científico todavía yacía con la cabeza apretada contra el pecho de Tony, pero ya no estaba acurrucado en un bola tan apretada.

—No te hablaré— escupió Tony.

—Puedo vivir con eso— replicó Clint antes de ir a la cocina a lavarse las manos.

—Tendrás suerte de vivir— gruñó Tony ausente, quejándose más para sí mismo que para nadie más—. Jarvis también se las arreglaba para ponerlo ahí todo el tiempo.

Natasha parpadeó ante eso. Tony nunca había tocado el tema de su infancia. Se preguntó cómo habría sido como un niño pequeño. No podía imaginar su descaro. Probablemente había vuelto loco al legendario Edwin Jarvis, arrastrándolo en tantas cosas como su mente inquisitiva podía. Bruce habría sido igual si…

Ella se negó a ir por ese agujero y se levantó del suelo donde había estado con las piernas cruzadas, pasando por la parte trasera del sofá. Sin querer detenerse en la decisión que iba en contra de todo instinto en el que hubiera sido entrenada durante gran parte de su vida, se permitió rozar sus dedos en el pelo salvaje de Tony y luego en los rizos todavía húmedos de Bruce. Tony se sacudió probablemente más que cuando Clint le puso el Vaporub y Bruce se puso rígido.

Podía sentir la mirada de esos grandes ojos en su espalda mientras ella caminaba casualmente al baño, las sombras ocultaron su sonrisa cuando escuchó a Tony.

—Lo juro, nos van a asesinar mientras dormimos. No te preocupes, Bruce, yo vigilaré primero.

Entonces escuchó la irremediablemente agotada pero divertida respuesta de Bruce.

—Lo que digas, Tones. Lo que digas.

El resto de la noche pasó lentamente. Bruce cayó en un sueño reparador bastante cerca de la medianoche, sólo interrumpido por una tos que no sonaba tan ronca, el Advil y el Vaporub haciendo ya su trabajo. A lo largo de las horas, se había deslizado por lo que ahora estaba tumbado a lo largo de la longitud del sofá con Tony al ras de su cuerpo, apoyado en el millonario sentado contra el respaldo del sofá. La cara de Bruce se frotó justo a lado del reactor de arco, lo que no pareció preocupar al ingeniero en lo más mínimo, sus brazos metidos en su pecho. La manta los cubría a ambos y Tony la había acomodado más arriba alrededor de la barbilla de Bruce cuando pensó que Clint y Natasha no le estaban viendo. Su brazo todavía colgaba sobre los hombros de Bruce.

Clint se ocupó de presionar de vez en cuando el paño en la frente de Bruce, refrescándolo del sudor y discretamente tomando fotos de los dos científicos hasta que finalmente sucumbió también en el sillón parecido al que Steve ocupaba habitualmente, cerca de las dos de la mañana.

Natasha desapareció por la esquina de los ascensores para hacer una llamada para informar que no llegarían al interrogatorio en un par de días. La persona al otro lado de la línea no puso objeciones en absoluto, sólo dijo que le daría el mensaje a Nick Fury.

Cuando ella comenzó a regresar, escuchó el tono distintivo de Tony llenando la habitación, suave y adormecedor. Arrastrándose más cerca, se asomó a la sala del penthouse.

—Repite conmigo mentalmente: "Nunca ocultaré nada como esto de nuevo a Tony". No es difícil, ¿verdad, Brucie? Ya sabes, es mejor que se filtre igual que cuando duermes con un libro de historia debajo de la almohada y todo el conocimiento entra en tu cerebro. De lo contrario voy a sentirme como un completo idiota… bueno no, en realidad soy demasiado inteligente como para sentirme estúpido alguna vez.

Natasha observó cómo Tony hablaba moviendo la mano derecha sobre Bruce, que todavía estaba profundamente dormido en su pecho, ajeno al soliloquio de Tony. La asesina se recordó por qué estaba agradecida de que Tony se convirtiera en un héroe en lugar de un villano. Los habría llevado a la muerte con su monólogo.

Querido Dios, los monólogos.

Tony chasqueó la lengua, así que ella puso su atención de nuevo en él. El hombre estaba mirando alrededor de la habitación, con los ojos todavía vivos y rápidos a pesar de que ya pasaban de las tres de la mañana. Clint parecía perdido en el sillón, pero Natasha tenía sus sospechas.

—¿Quieres oír un secreto, Grandote? Es la primera vez que cuido de una persona enferma. Sí, lo sé, soy tan brillante que es difícil de creer. Es cierto sin embargo. Recuérdame ponerle a JARVIS el modo privado, ¿quieres?

Ella parpadeó con la información. Una pequeña, muy pequeña parte dentro de ella, sabía que Tony tenía demasiado miedo para hacer frente al cuidado de un enfermo como el propio Bruce, aterrado por hacerlo mal. Era algo completamente distinto, aunque a su modo parecido.

—Tienes suerte de que Pepper no esté aquí— siguió Tony, ajeno a su público en las sombras, tranquilo ante el conocimiento de que nadie podía escucharlo—. Ella tiene una cosa ahora, cuando alguien está enfermo cree que se está muriendo. No tengo idea de _dónde_ surgió la fobia. Ella tiene ahora toda clase de cosas de enfermería agresiva. Creo que es muy sexy, pero no creo que te gustara. O tal vez sea que ella viene sólo conmigo toda en modo Godzilla. Si es así, es prejuiciosa. Recuérdame enfrentarme a ella con eso también, Brucie.

Natasha se permitió sonreír suavemente mientras observaba la charla del ingeniero para Bruce, mirando de vez en cuando hacia el otro hombre para verlo dormir antes de continuar con otro tema.

—¿Crees que debería afeitarme? No, tienes razón, es mi marca. Todo héroe necesita una marca comercial. ¿Qué opinas de las marcas comerciales de los demás?— se tocó la barbilla de nuevo, frunciendo los labios cómicamente—. Thor: definitivamente el martillo. Barton sería su arco y flecha, pero podría ser confundido con Robin Hood. Ah, ¿cuál es la diferencia sin embargo? Rogers sólo destella patriotismo. Lo encarna. Es repugnante en realidad. Romanoff es un poco más difícil, ¿no crees, Grandote? Mmmh… Me voy con su mirada… No, espera, Pepper podría matarte con la mirada.

Natasha sonrió apoyándose en la puerta, con la cabeza apoyada en una mano y la otra en la cadera.

—Yo diría que el traje de gato, pero no quiero que me envenene poco a poco ¿o yo qué sé?

Ella asintió con la cabeza a ese razonamiento.

—¡Oh, ya lo tengo! ¡Totalmente sería su sonrisa de lado!

La asesina parpadeó. Tony… ¿encontraba su sonrisa especial?

—No te preguntaré, Verdecito, pero veo lo bien que hablas con Roja. Tenemos que hacer un juego con eso. Sólo no lo haremos con Rogers, ¿de acuerdo? No podrás alejarte de las chicas en ningún momento.

Natasha se mordió el labio, el pensamiento de Bruce rodeado de mujeres era más allá que entretenido. El pobre sólo… sacaría a Hulk.

—Ahora, ¿qué pasa contigo, Embajador del Partido Verde?— Tony miró al Físico dormido. Una sonrisa cariñosa iluminó su rostro, la piel arrugándose alrededor de sus ojos haciendo gala de su hermosura—. Ya sabes, normalmente acabas gritando todo Verde, pero ahora te miras como un gatito arrugado. Un gatito arrugado que puede convertirse en un enojado león verde. ¿Sabes que las similitudes de gato funcionan bien para ti? ¡Oooh! Los videos de gato son divertidos. Tengo que mostrárselos a Capipaleta. Podría conseguir que le tuviera menos miedo a los ordenadores. ¿Qué opinas, Brucie? ¿Alguna otra gran idea?

En respuesta, Bruce dio un gemido suave en su sueño.

Tony hizo una pausa y miró alrededor de la habitación. Natasha se presionó aún más en las sombras, pero ella no tenía que preocuparse. Él pensaba que todavía estaba al teléfono. El ingeniero miró a Clint entonces e hizo un barrido más visible en la habitación, provocando que Natasha alzara una ceja divertida.

Aparentemente satisfecho de que nadie lo observaba, volvió la cabeza y dio un suave beso en los rizos de Bruce.

Fue probablemente una las cosas más enfermizamente sacarinas que Natasha había presenciado nunca. Y fue adorable y un poco derrite corazones.

Pero claro, para otras personas. No para ella. Incluso si sentía un abrumador impulso de soltar un "Awwww"

—Está bien, Bruce— murmuró Tony al científico enfermo, ya en un tono serio de voz—. Te tengo. Lo prometo.

* * *

 ***** MacGyver. Protagonista de una serie de los 80's que en realidad podía hacer cualquier cosa con cualquier material que se encontrara.

 ****** Brigada A (Los Magníficos o A-Team) es una serie de los años 80's.

 ******* El personaje de Fez (Faceman) es el miembro del equipo más atractivo.

 **N/A:** _¡Hola!_

 _Oh, Dios. Me he sentido un poco vieja porque yo veía esas series cuando era niña. A mi favor diré que en México las retransmitieron muy a finales de los ochentas y principios de los noventas... ¡Bah! Ya estoy grande xD_

 _Mil gracias a Sangito y lavida134 por tomarse el tiempo de dejar una opinión. Y gracias a todos los que leen._

 _Un beso._

 _Látex._


	6. Cap 5

Clint se quejó en voz baja cuando un teléfono vibró en el suelo junto a él.

—Tash— murmuró. Sabía que era de ella porque el suyo lo tenía apagado—. Contesta tu maldito teléfono.

No hubo respuesta.

Maldición con esa mujer. Lo había puesto allí a propósito para que él contestara si ella no quería hacerlo. Bueno, pues que lo intentara con el correo de voz porque él no contestaría. No, no, no esta vez.

En la esquina del sofá, Bruce comenzó a hacer suaves ruidos somnolientos, lo que indicaba que la vibración le estaba despertando.

 _Bien jugado, Romanoff. Bien jugado._

Agarró el teléfono y salió de la sala de estar, sólo los años de entrenamiento le impedía centrarse en la somnolencia que todavía traía. El teléfono le hizo saber que eran las 4:27 de la mañana. ¿Qué demonios?

—¿Qué?— refunfuñó contestando finalmente el teléfono cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos de los dos científicos dormidos.

—¿Clint?

—¿Pepper?— parpadeó él somnolientos.

—Oh, gracias a Dios, ¡no he sido capaz de comunicarme con nadie! Acabo de terminar con mis reuniones y encontré veintisiete llamadas perdidas de Tony. ¿Él está bien? No pude hablar con nadie. ¡Ni siquiera Bruce o JARVIS!

Clint se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que había captado la parte equivocada de lo dicho por Pepper, pero fue culpa del sueño.

—¿Veintisiete? ¿En serio?

—¡Clint!— estalló Pepper y ahora él podía escuchar el pánico en su voz—. ¿Tony está bien? ¿Has oído hablar de él? ¿Puedes ver cómo está la torre? No es propio de él cortar cualquier comunicación conmigo.

El cerebro de Clint finalmente se asentó.

—Él está bien, Pepper, está bien— dijo rápidamente—. Estoy en la torre con él ahora, Nat y yo.

—¿De verdad? ¿Estás seguro?— Clint respondió afirmativamente y ella volvió a hablar—. ¿Entonces podrías ponerlo al teléfono para que pueda recriminarle _antes_ de que lo mate?

Clint se mordió los labios y miró a la sala desde una esquina. Por muy tentador que fuera el permitir que el millonario fuera regañado por su novia, por la forma en que Tony estaba echado en los cojines del sofá, respirando de manera constante y la cabeza de Bruce escondida debajo de su barbilla, Clint no tenía realmente el corazón para despertarlo. Despertaría también a Bruce. En segundo lugar era probable que Tony dejara escapar que Bruce estaba enfermo y no quería que Pepper se saliera de control. En tercer lugar… estaba demasiado cansado para pensar en otra razón.

—Uh, son las cuatro de la mañana— dijo finalmente.

—Escucha mi voz, Clint. ¿Suena como que me importa?

—Bueno, no. En realidad no… no en absoluto.

—Clint, ¿qué está pasando? Tony no hace este tipo de cosas a menos que… a menos que…— el pánico volvió con toda su fuerza, algo cercano a la histeria.

—No, no, Pepper, así no son las cosas— intentó Clint tranquilizarla, haciendo con su mano izquierda un gesto de "Cálmate" a pesar de que ella no podía verlo. Tomando una respiración profunda se dio cuenta de que no tendría más remedio que soltar la sopa—. Tony tuvo un poco de pánico, eso es todo. Banner tiene un resfriado, eso es todo y…

—¿Bruce está enfermo?— el pánico no había desaparecido por completo, pero al menos parecía que Pepper ya no iba a desgarrarse la garganta.

—Eh, sí. Tash y yo venimos para asegurarnos de que estaba bien. Tony simplemente se asustó un poco, es todo.

—¡Oh, pobrecito! ¿Él está bien?

—¿Banner o Stark?

—Bruce, Clint. Bruce.

—Oh, cierto, cierto. Sí, lo está haciendo bien, él sólo…

—¿Tiene fiebre?

—Bueno, la tuvo pero…

—¡Oh, Dios, pobrecito mío! ¿Le dieron Advil?

—Sí, nosotros…

—Y un paño húmedo. No puede estar frío, sólo tibio. ¿Hiciste eso? ¿No dejaste que Tony le pusiera todas las mantas de la Torre encima, verdad? Parece pensar que esa es la manera de tratar la fiebre.

—No. Bueno, sí lo hizo pero…

—¿Tony lo está manejando bien? En realidad no le va bien cuidando personas enfermas. Eso le molesta a pesar de que no lo dirá. ¿Se ha encerrado en su laboratorio?

—No, en absoluto, él…

—Porque si lo ha hecho no va a salir hasta que alguien lo saqué de ahí. Va a estar peor si es Bruce el enfermo. ¿Bruce está congestionado? ¿Qué hay del Vaporub? ¿Le han puesto Vaporub?

Diez minutos después, Clint atravesó la esquina sintiéndose más que torturado. Natasha estaba sentada en el sillón que él había ocupado anteriormente, con las piernas cruzadas en el apoyabrazos, la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado y la expresión burlona en su cara.

Le tendió el teléfono como si fuera un arma.

—Me la _debes_.

Ella se encogió de hombros sin comprometerse con una mueca en sus labios rojos. Los ojos verdes se concentraron ahora en el teléfono. La luz de fondo iluminó su cara en un resplandor azul, dando a sus iris un tono turquesa.

Las líneas estoicas en su rostro se suavizaron.

—Sabía que no estabas dormido.

Toda la molestia de Clint se desvaneció al recordar las fotos que había tomado la noche anterior. Cruzó la habitación en pocos pasos y se acomodó en el resto del apoyabrazos para ver mejor la pantalla.

—Tengo algunas buenas, ¿eh?— dijo en voz baja para no molestar a sus dos compañeros de equipo dormidos.

Ella asintió moviendo su dedo pulgar para hacer subir otra imagen. Volvió la cabeza hacia un lado mientras consideraba desde todos los ángulos. Poco a poco una de sus cálidas sonrisas llenaron su rostro, esa que no se daba cuenta que hacía hasta que ya estaba ahí, por lo que la asesina generalmente mortal se veía hermosa y en paz.

—Esta es sin duda mi favorita— dijo ella, en un tono aterciopelado también.

La imagen era de un instante a través de la noche, cuando Tony intentaba darle a Bruce un poco más de agua. Una de las manos de Bruce se asomaba debajo de la manta gris para llevar el vaso a sus labios, pero Tony lo sostenía con su mano derecha inclinando el vaso, así que Bruce podía beber más fácilmente. Los ojos del Físico estaban en el ingeniero, inusualmente grandes y mostrándose inseguros, como si se cuestionara si estaba siendo demasiado una carga para su amigo. Tony tenía la cabeza un poco inclinada y una sonrisa tranquilizadora adornaba sus rasgos, las comisuras marcadas en una sonrisa firme, los ojos brillantes pero todavía un tanto asombrados de que en realidad estaba haciendo algo bueno. Su brazo izquierdo todavía estaba alrededor de los hombros de Bruce, la mano incrustada en esos rizos obviamente acariciando el pelo. El atisbo de una sonrisa tiraba de la comisura de los labios de Bruce.

Natasha hizo un gesto enfático.

—Sí, sin duda mi favorita.

Clint se inclinó sobre ella para deslizar un dedo en la pantalla.

—¿Viste la que tomé de Stark babeando?

Pasaron unos diez minutos viendo todas las fotos que Clint logró tomar subrepticiamente, Natasha sonreía a algunas y se relajaba en otras.

—¿Las vas a mostrar al resto del equipo?

Clint asintió con entusiasmo.

—Sólo esperaré el momento perfecto. Ya sabes, cuando Stark esté actuando todo molesto y sin corazón, así que podré tirar la alfombra debajo de él.

—Por supuesto— respondió ella en uno de esos tonos que él encontraba difícil de descifrar si en realidad estaba de acuerdo con él o se burlaba de él.

Se encogió de hombros mentalmente. En realidad no importaba lo que ella pensara de su plan, él iba a hacerlo de todos modos.

Antes de que pudieran pasar a la siguiente foto de una en la que Tony estaba obviamente en medio de contar una de sus historias largas, Bruce deslizándose al sueño en el pecho del millonario con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, la pantalla se iluminó con una llamada entrante.

Natasha se lo arrojó a él y él lo atrapó por reflejo.

—Yo no contesto— dijo por encima del hombro alejándose por el pasillo.

—No es así como funciona y lo sabes— dijo él entre dientes detrás de ella, pero ella no lo escuchó porque no podía hablar demasiado alto para no despertar a los otros dos. Incluso si lo hubiera oído a ella no le habría importado.

Refunfuñando para sí mismo, Clint contestó el teléfono sin molestarse en bajar tanto la voz. Si los científicos no habían despertado con él y Natasha hablando, no lo harían con él hablando en voz baja en el teléfono.

—¿Hola?

—¿Clint? ¿Todo está bien?

Clint suprimió un suspiro y decidió lanzar una mirada venenosa al millonario que ahora mismo murmuraba sobre álgebra en su sueño. No fue tan satisfactorio como pensó que sería.

—Hola, Steve. Déjame adivinar: tienes algunas llamadas perdidas de Tony.

—¡Diecisiete! Espera un segundo… no, Thor, todavía no lo sé.

El arquero se palmeó la cara.

—¿Thor está contigo?

—Bueno, verás, me di cuenta de que tenía llamadas perdidas, pero no sabía cómo llamar de vuelta… a cómo llamar a alguien más— la vergüenza en la voz de Steve era palpable.

Clint parpadeó.

—¿Y encontraste a _Thor_ para ayudarte?

—En realidad es bastante bueno con los teléfonos— dijo el soldado en un todo de voz defensivo y un poco molesto.

Clint estaba dividido entre burlarse de Steve por necesitar ayuda del semidiós o estar impresionado de que Thor _podía_ ayudar a Steve.

Steve tomó el silencio como una oportunidad para reconducir la situación.

—¿Qué sucedió? No había ninguna alarma para unirnos. ¿Tony está bien?

Clint sintió un deja vu.

—Sí, él está bien. Bruce está enfermo así que sólo necesitaba un poco de ayuda para cuidarlo.

—¿El buen doctor está enfermo?— resonó la voz de Thor repentinamente a través del teléfono, provocando que Clint retirara el aparato de su oreja con un gruñido. Debieron haber encontrado la manera de poner el altavoz.

Las sospechas de Clint se confirmaron cuando Steve preguntó atemorizado:

—¿Cómo hiciste eso?

—Sencillamente he pulsado el botón de la bocina. El dispositivo alienígena habla más fuerte para mí entonces.

—Eso es _increíble_.

—En realidad no lo es— dijo Clint con cara de palo.

—¿Clint? ¡Wow! En serio te oyes más fuerte… espera, ¿Bruce está enfermo?

—¿Está gravemente enfermo? Puedo encontrar alguna manera de traer sanadores de Asgard…

—No, no— interrumpió el espía moviendo la mano adelante y atrás, de nuevo a pesar de que no podían verlo—. No está enfermo así.

—¿Entonces por qué lo dijiste, Halcón?

—Yo no lo _hice_ , Thor. Sólo tiene un resfriado.

—¿Gripe?— inquirió Steve con el miedo destilando a través del teléfono— ¡Eso es _mortal_ , Clint!

—¿Por qué no lo has dicho antes, Halcón?

—¡Ya lo hice! Bueno no, no… espera, Thor… no, espera, ¡maldita sea! Quiero decir, _Steve_ , ¡ya no es así!

—¿Cómo lo sabes?— preguntó Steve en tono acusador— Ustedes no se toman ninguna enfermedad grave en serio en estos tiempos.

En ese momento Steve sonaba exactamente en sus noventa años.

—Steve, nos tomamos muy en serio las enfermedades.

—¿Así que es algo serio?

—¡No! ¡Bruce no está muriendo!

—¡¿El gran guerrero verde está muriendo?!

—Thor— dijo Clint respirando con dificultad—, no enciendas y apagues el altavoz. Están perdiéndose partes de la conversación.

—Yo no hice tal cosa, hijo de Barton. Tus palabras salieron cortadas.

—¡Tomen el maldito teléfono y llevenlo a alguna parte donde haya mejor recepción! ¡De lo contrario seguirán pensando que Banner está muriendo!

Las quejas y el arrastre de pies de los rubios le dijo a Clint que, presumiblemente, se movieron a algún lugar con mejor cobertura del teléfono móvil.

—¿Les dijiste que Bruce está muriendo?— preguntó Natasha de repente a su lado, con la oreja pegada al otro lado del teléfono para escuchar mejor la conversación— ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

—¡Yo no les dije que Bruce está muriendo!— susurró-chilló Clint, comenzando a sentir un tick en el ojo.

—¿Así que Bruce está _muriendo_ y simplemente no lo estás diciendo?— preguntó Steve con duda.

—¿Debo llamar a los sanadores Asgardianos, Steven?

—Espera— dijo Natasha acercándose más— ¿Thor traerá a los sanadores Asgardianos o a las sheilas Australianas *****?

Clint arrugó las cejas en una mirada fulminante.

—Estás siendo deliberadamente tonta. Sé que lo haces.

Ella simplemente le dio una sonrisa con todos los dientes.

—¿Qué es una Sheila, Lady Natasha?

—¡Oh, yo realmente entiendo la referencia!

—¿Sabes qué?— Clint empujó el teléfono a la mano de Natasha— No puedo hacer esto de nuevo.

 **...**

Dos horas más tarde Natasha bebía un zumo de manzana mientras todavía estaba acurrucada en el sillón. Steve y Thor estaban ya lo suficientemente seguros de que Bruce no estaba muriendo, pero eso no impidió que insistieran en que iban a llegar tan pronto como Steve terminara de ordenar algunos negocios con SHIELD. Clint dijo que Pepper estaban tranquila (después de interrogarlo a fondo) de que Bruce estaba siendo atendido debidamente, pero Natasha sospechaba que la pelirroja pecosa llegaría tan pronto como pudiera, abastecida de tanto medicamento como fuera posible a pesar de estar al otro lado del mundo en esos momentos. Pepper estaba acostumbrada a ser tan organizada después de estar con Tony durante tantos años y la asesina no veía que el hábito se desvanecería en corto plazo. También era bastante obvio que la Directora General de Industrias Stark había prácticamente adoptado al tímido científico.

—Oh. Hola.

Ella estaba bebiendo del vaso lo que hizo que la sonrisa que surgió espontáneamente en su rostro al oír su voz fuera invisible. Tragó y entonces se giró para ver a Bruce sentado, tallándose los ojos nublados de sueño con un puño.

¿Era consciente de que seguía haciendo cosas que eran dignas de un "Aw"?

A pesar de que ella no podía verlo, sabía que Clint estaba en la esquina, tomando tantas fotos como fuera posible para utilizarlas como chantaje. Cuando le preguntó por qué sería necesario chantajear a Bruce de todas las personas, él se limitó a mirarla con una expresión en blanco y había dicho: "En un día de lluvia".

El "Duh" estaba implícito. Ella pensó que él estaba sólo un poco molesto por haber tenido que lidiar con Pepper, Steve y Thor teniendo pocas horas de sueño. Y Steve y Thor juntos, sin ninguna supervisión, eran la combinación para una pesadilla, incluso para ella.

Natasha arqueó los labios y asintió con la cabeza al doctor, que estaba mirando alrededor de la habitación como si acabara de despertarse en Oz.

—¿Cómo te sientes, Doc?

Él parpadeó por un momento, mirando a su alrededor otra vez más escrutadoramente antes de que su atención se dirigiera hacia Tony. Eran casi las siete de la mañana y el ingeniero estaba fuera de combate con la boca abierta y respirando suavemente. Su mano derecha se movía de vez en cuando mientras su brazo izquierdo todavía se extendía dónde Bruce había estado enroscado en él.

La asesina vio el momento en que todo tomó sentido para el Físico. Sus ojos se volvieron increíblemente amplios. Su boca se abrió y la mandíbula tembló considerablemente.

—Oh… de-demonios— tartamudeó mirando a su alrededor frenéticamente, pero sin centrarse realmente en nada.

Natasha levantó una ceja sorprendida pero ligeramente divertida por la sorpresa en él cuando finalmente recordó la noche pasada. Ella no pudo resistir reírse un poco de él con la esperanza de conseguir un rubor o dos. O diez. Eso daría material para algunas buenas fotos.

—Pareces un poco inestable allí, Doc. Tal vez deberías relajarte y abrazar a Stark otra vez. Él parecer ser un buen oso de peluche.

Bruce no replicó, pero tampoco se sonrojo cuando ella pensó que lo haría. En lugar de ello la miró con los muy abiertos. Las emociones se dibujaron en su rostro demasiado rápidas para que ella las pudiera identificar.

—Tú…— susurró él demasiado bajo—. Tú… en realidad…— . La inseguridad se dibujó en su rostro, como si no pudiera creer que lo que estaba recordando. Entonces se puso de pie de repente, aunque tambaleante, frotándose las manos frenéticamente con los nudillos—. Oh, de-demonios.

Natasha frunció el ceño cuando la respiración del hombre se aceleró, entonces ella se incorporó un poco.

—Respira, Bruce— dijo con calma.

No pareció escucharla y sus manos comenzaron a jalar el dobladillo de la playera. Se detuvo en seco, mirando hacia abajo. Si estaba sorprendido antes, ahora francamente estaba conmocionado al darse cuenta de ello.

Ella comenzó a levantarse lentamente para no asustarlo y con la esperanza de ser capaz de llamar su atención y hablarle.

Sin embargo ella no lo leyó correctamente. Bruce jadeó de nuevo y luego se rió entre dientes, moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro, los rizos moviéndose con él. Tomó ambos lados de la playera para separarla de sí y verla mejor, sin dejar de sonreír aunque ahora eran evidentes los rubores bajo sus pómulos.

—Uh— dijo más allá de avergonzado, pero un poco divertido. Sus ojos amielados todavía opacos con la enfermedad pero ahora tenían una chispa— ¿Quiero saberlo?

Ella devolvió la sonrisa, sintiendo una burbuja haciendo su camino a través de su estómago hasta el pecho para convertirla en una risa si se lo hubiera permitido.

—Probablemente no.

Él miró su playera de nuevo.

—Entonceees… Cuando estuve delirando con un resfriado, ¿Tony me vistió con una de sus playeras como una muñeca?

Ella se esforzó para mantener una sonrisa suave.

—En realidad ese fue Clint.

Bruce se congeló ante eso. Vacilantemente levantó la cabeza y luego la bajó con lentitud, levantando la ceja derecha y hundiendo su barbilla.

—¿Clint?— preguntó con incredulidad.

—Sí— respondió ella con seriedad.

—¿Clint… me vistió con una playera de Tony?

Natasha pareció considerar la pregunta, inclinó la cabeza antes de asentir de nuevo.

—Sí.

—Oh— musitó él antes de mirar a su alrededor otra vez—. Tienes razón. _Realmente_ no quiero saberlo.

Ella sonrió a esa mezcla de sentido del humor y sarcasmo con sólo una pizca de autodesprecio en él.

Bruce abrió la boca para decir algo más pero un ataque de tos le hizo doblarse agarrándose el estómago con una mano y con la otra tapándose la boca. Tenía los ojos bien cerrados intentando ocultar el dolor que la acción causaba en él.

Natasha estuvo a su lado en unos segundos. Tentativamente al principio, levantó una mano y la colocó en la espalda del hombre.

Al mismo tiempo otra, más grande y más callosa que la de ella se colocó sobre la tela negra de la playera que vestía Bruce.

Ella levantó la vista para ver a Tony, con una rodilla en el sofá y la otra recta al otro lado de Bruce. Le sonrió un poco pero era claro que estaba un poco tímido cuando comenzó a acariciar la espalda de su mejor amigo.

Natasha le devolvió la sonrisa, con una sensación incómoda al actuar como… protectora. Con Bruce de todas las personas. Sin estar segura de qué hacer con su mano una vez estuvo allí, comenzó a frotar esa espalda en círculos calmantes. Se sorprendió de mala manera al sentir los espasmos atravesando la espalda.

Tony miró su mano antes de mirarla a ella inquisitivamente, pareciendo de repente muy joven con los ojos todavía un poco vidriosos por haber despertado hace poco.

—¿Debería hacer eso?

Ella no sabía qué cara poner ante la pregunta. Una sequedad se abrió camino en su garganta ante el nerviosismo en el hombre que por lo general siempre tenía una desagradable confianza. Todo porque alguien obviamente había pensado que todo lo que hacía, sobre todo cuando alguien estaba enfermo, estaba mal.

Ella asintió.

—Lo estás haciendo bien, Tony. Muy bien.

Antes de que el millonario pudiera responder, el cuerpo de Bruce se sacudió y la tos se convirtió un poco en arcadas. Sus ojos se abrieron parpadeando mirando a Tony suplicante y con un poco de miedo.

De alguna manera Tony lo supo. Envolvió rápidamente en un brazo a Bruce y comenzó a llevárselo.

—Vamos, amigo, vamos a llevarte al baño— miró por encima del hombro a Natasha—. Creo que va a vomitar.

—Ah— dijo ella mientras desparecían por el pasillo. Su mano cayó con indiferencia a su lado, sintiendo un poco el vacío.

Clint apareció a su lado y le tendió el teléfono.

—Ya encontré mi favorita— dijo en voz baja.

Mirando de reojo ella tomó el teléfono. Se detuvo al mirar la foto.

Eran ella y Tony a lado de Bruce. Cuando Tony obviamente le había preguntado si lo estaba haciendo bien, con los ojos muy abiertos y fijos. Lo que no había visto sin embargo fue la confianza en su opinión.

Bruce la sorprendió. A pesar de estar en medio de un ataque de tos había girando la cabeza a su izquierda, el shock escrito en su rostro al verla a su lado. Pero también contento. No había estado tenso por tenerla cerca, sino en realidad… confortado.

Luego estaba ella. Su pelo rojo sucio por pasar la mayor parte de la noche durmiendo en un sillón. Ella siempre había visto el rojo como un símbolo para el monstruo que era, pero sus ojos brillaban con… algo que contradecía ese sentimiento. Sin embargo fue la sonrisa reconfortante adornando su cara la que la sorprendió porque ella ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de haberla hecho. Dirigida hacia Tony de todas las personas cuando ella le dijo que lo estaba haciendo bien. Que estaba bien.

Ella… Natasha… La asesina Viuda Negra… parecía normal. Como una hermana dando algo de comodidad necesaria a su molesto pero adorable hermano mientras ambos intentaban ayudar a alguien que de alguna manera sentía no merecerlo.

—Nat, ¿estás bien?

Tomando una respiración profunda, ella le regaló una sonrisa completa.

—Sí, Clint. Estoy bien— respondió mirando de nuevo la foto un instante para luego posar sus ojos en él—. Definitivamente estoy bien.

Él sonrió a su vez, toda la burla y picardía desapareciendo de sus ojos grises ahora serios.

—Me alegro.

Se inclinó hacia ella brevemente, dándole el apoyo que necesitaba en silencio mientras ella procesaba la avalancha de sentimientos que estaba experimentando. Todavía era pronto para aceptarlos sin embargo. Estaban ahí, pero por ahora tenía que guardarlos hasta que pudiera manejarlos.

Pronto Tony y Bruce volvieron. El pobre Físico se veía muy pálido y el brazo de Tony alrededor de su cintura era más para mantenerlo de pie. Se vio vagamente sorprendido de ver todavía a Clint y Natasha.

Tony parecía un poco avergonzado si eso era posible, el brillo de la mañana sacando a la luz lo que había sucedido durante su noche de pánico y seguridad en la oscuridad, donde todo no parecía real. Sin embargo le dio la vuelta con rapidez con una sonrisa iluminada para ellos.

—Ya saben, hay un lugar a pocas cuadras donde podemos ordenar el desayuno. Básicamente cualquier cosa que pase por un desayuno, lo tienen.

Tony instaló a Bruce en el sofá. El Físico envolvió sus brazos en su estómago ante la mención de alimentos, dando un gemido de buen humor, dándole a Natasha una mueca que parecía una sonrisa. Era la manera de intentar restar importancia a su enfermedad y hacerla feliz al mismo tiempo.

Ella le devolvió una mueca agradable, un poco sorprendida de que él leyera lo que le molestaba de una u otra manera. Sin embargo él no la engañaba. A pesar del Vaporub pudo escuchar su respiración silbante y cuando hablaba la congestión era dolorosamente obvia. También dudaba que su garganta se sintiera mejor. Era un suerte que él no hubiera desarrollado otra fiebre con las náuseas.

Clint levantó una mano.

—Espera un minuto, Stark. ¿Estamos hablando de gofres o simple y decepcionante avena? Porque si son gofres estoy en ello.

—Imagina mi alivio— respondió Tony sarcásticamente, caminando a la cocina para recuperar su teléfono de la isla antes de volver a pararse detrás del sofá, no demasiado lejos en caso de que Bruce lo necesitara.

Parecía también avergonzado propiamente por las llamadas perdidas a Pepper, pero después de que Clint explicara la situación se vio infinitamente aliviado.

—Lo puse en silencio para que no despertara a Bruce— explicó más para sí mismo cuando comenzó a marcar el número del restaurante—. Olvidé todas esas llamadas.

Bruce se quedó mirando a los dos espías con la confusión escrita en las líneas de su rostro cuando Tony comenzó a ordenar suficiente comida como para alimentar a un pequeño ejército.

—¿Ustedes… van a quedarse?— les preguntó inseguro, sin prestar atención a la conversación con Pepper y más sorprendido de que Clint y Natasha no se fueran en la primera oportunidad que tenían.

Clint se puso frente a él llevando una mano a su hombro. Bruce estaba demasiado conmocionado como para pestañear.

—Ya escuchaste a Stark— dijo el arquero con una sonrisita—. Hay gofres—. Y siguió su camino al baño dejando a Bruce hundiéndose más en su interna agitación.

Luego miró a Natasha y ella se quedó atrapada en la intensidad de su mirada otra vez, lo que era raro porque a menudo era demasiado tímida.

—Ya sabes, ¿ustedes no tienen que ir a un interrogatorio?— preguntó sintiéndose culpable. Como si los hubiera engañado para acudir cuando no estaba muy enfermo. En lo que a él respectaba, los había molestado suficiente e innecesariamente en lo que él consideraba no era nada.

Ella se encogió de hombros dejándose caer de nuevo en el sillón.

—Lo sé— dijo simplemente.

Bruce siguió mirándola con una ceja levantada.

—¿Pero… ustedes?

La pregunta oculta era obvia. " _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué quedarse si sólo soy yo? Nadie debería de preocuparse por mí. Estoy bien. Siempre estoy bien."_

Ella encontró su mirada, permitiendo que la intensidad que siempre tenía se infiltrara en sus ojos verdes.

—Yo sólo hago que _quiero_ hacer, Bruce.

Él parpadeó. Sus ojos se apagaron pero esta vez Natasha, aunque no estaba segura en lo más mínimo, sabía que no quería romper el contacto.

Efectivamente, la barbilla de Bruce finalmente cayó, pero en todo caso parecía más en conflicto que nunca.

Ella quería preguntarle qué había de raro en cuidar de él. Pero al pensar en lo que había sido su vida durante los últimos años no lo hizo. ¿Por qué preguntaría sobre lo que ya conocía las respuestas provocando que la sensación de malestar en su estómago creciera?

Afortunadamente la expresión no duró mucho en Bruce cuando Tony terminó el pedido y saltó por encima del respaldo del sofá hasta asentarse junto a él. La reacción de Bruce fue instantánea a la presencia del ingeniero, una sonrisa iluminó su rostro y sus ojos color miel observaron a Tony con una adoración apenas contenida.

Así era como le gustaba ver a Bruce. Abierto, feliz y contento. El hecho de que la caótica personalidad de Tony le trajera paz era un poco irónico, pero a ella no le importaba. Cualquier cosa que le quitara ese aspecto confuso ante la idea de que otros cuidaran de él, era todo para ella.

—¿Qué te parece, Roja?— preguntó Tony, palmeando la rodilla de Bruce, lo que provocó que éste sonriera tímidamente y cruzara las manos sobre su regazo— ¿Lista para una fiesta de galletas, croquetas de papa, batidos de arándanos, pop-tarts de fresa, donas de chocolate glaseado y tostadas de mantequilla de maní?

A su lado, Bruce se volvió verde sin que tuviera que ver con el otro sujeto.

Natasha arrugó la nariz.

—Clint tiene razón. Tienes gustos dudosos con la comida.

Tony le dio esa mueca donde parecía ligeramente ofendido, pero en realidad le importaba un comino y su opinión le parecía estúpida.

—En realidad no puedo comprender una frase que comience con las palabras: "Clint tiene razón".

—Eso no es lo único que no comprendes, Stark— entonó Clint cuando volvió del pasillo.

Tony abrió la boca para replicar pero frunció el ceño con prontitud.

—¿Esa es mi camiseta?

Clint sonrió con malicia.

—En realidad, sí. Estuve en mi súper duro uniforme toda la noche, así que quería estar cómodo para el desayuno— respondió dando una vuelta y mostrando la camiseta de AC/DC—. ¿Me queda bien, no?

Natasha sonrió mirando a Bruce que tenía la cabeza baja pero levantó los ojos para mirarla.

Tony, por supuesto, se tragó el anzuelo.

—¡Ah, no! Quítatela, es mía.

—Y yo que pensaba que te gustaba compartir— exclamó Clint rodando los ojos dramáticamente antes de guiñar un ojo a Bruce, que se mordió un labio mirándose como si no estuviera seguro de reír o intentar hundirse en el suelo. Probablemente reír mientras se hundía en el suelo.

El arquero se quitó la camiseta descaradamente y se la tendió a Tony. Toda la boca de Tony se arrugó.

—Pensándolo bien, quédatela. No quiero contagiarme de gripe aviar o algo así.

—¿Te das cuenta de que no soy un ave de verdad? Así como tú no eres, literalmente, un hombre hecho de hierro.

—Bien. Entonces no quiero que se me peguen los piojos Barton.

Clint puso una mano sobre su pecho desnudo.

—Auch. ¿Cuántos tienes, cinco?

—Soy higiénico, Gogo Dodo. Yo sólo no comparto con _nadie_.

—Sí, sí— musitó Clint poniéndose la camiseta y caminando a la cocina.

Tone inmediatamente se levantó siguiendo al arquero.

—Va a tratar de usar mi taza de café favorita, simplemente lo sé.

Era en momentos como este que Natasha se daba cuenta de que Clint no era tan ajeno a la interacción social como lo era en el área del romance. Una mirada a Bruce, que se estaba mordiendo un labio sumido en sus pensamientos y sin confusión en su rostro, le dijo que el mensaje funcionó. Cuando el Físico levantó la vista estudiando a Tony mientras éste volaba a la cocina con esa energía frenética suya incluso con unas pocas horas de sueño, vio cómo la expresión cambiaba hasta que sus ojos brillaron con emoción mientras se daba cuenta de que Tony, sin saberlo, había mostrado lo especial que era él para permitirle usar una de sus playeras. Como Tony había dicho específicamente, no lo haría por nadie. Sólo por alguien particularmente _especial_ para él. Bruce no sabía por qué, pero era lo suficientemente bueno para él.

Ingenioso plan por parte de Clint, aunque un poco descarado. Pero eso hacía de Clint, Clint.

Cuando el arquero secretamente tomó una foto de Tony pasando el respaldo del sofá y agitando casualmente con aire ausente el pelo de Bruce, haciendo que su cara se iluminara y toda la tristeza huyera de él, ella supo que no cambiaría la manera en que el arquero funcionaba para el mundo.

La comida no tardó mucho en llegar, y Clint tuvo que ir a buscarla al vestíbulo después de un épico juego de piedra, papel o tijeras. Bruce se excusó para ir al baño no mucho después de que Clint regresara con los numerosos olores flotando de las cajas. Cuando Tony le miró, Bruce sonrió tranquilizadoramente antes de desaparecer.

El desayuno fue en realidad sorprendentemente feliz. Clint estaba demasiado ocupado llenándose de sarcasmos con Stark mientras Tony tenía un estado de ánimo anormalmente pacífico, haciendo una agradable conversación con Natasha sin volverla loca. Parecía bastante inofensivo así aunque sus ojos siempre brillaban tenuemente con la luz del descaro. Ella no podía imaginarlo sin esa luz y francamente no sería correcto.

Después de unos veinte minutos, el ingeniero comenzó a echar un vistazo por el pasillo. Natasha se encontró haciéndolo también.

—Por Dios, alguien vaya a verlo antes de que a alguno de ustedes le de tortícolis- dijo Clint.

Natasha decidió no mirarlo cuando sus ojos parpadearon en el pasillo.

Tony resopló en respuesta, pero se levantó de todas formas y caminó rápidamente desapareciendo en la esquina. El único sonido entonces fue el atragantamiento de Clint con las galletas y la crema batida, y el tintineo suave del hielo contra el vaso del jugo de naranja de Natasha.

Su nombre en un grito desesperado rompió el apacible resplandor de la mañana.

Voló por el pasillo descartando todo con Clint justo tras ella, y antes de darse cuenta estaban en el baño.

Tony estaba arrodillado en el suelo de baldosas con la cabeza de Bruce en su regazo. Al principio parecía inconsciente, pero ella escuchó el murmullo "Estoy bien", por encima del rugido en sus oídos.

La cabeza del ingeniero se sacudió hacia ellos con los ojos temerosos.

—Lo encontré en el suelo. Creo que perdió el conocimiento—. Sus iris castañas se contrajeron en la mendicidad—. ¿Qué hacemos?

Natasha hizo lo que siempre hacía en una misión. Empujó cada emoción que pudiera interferir en su objetivo en una pequeña caja cerrada con candado para ponerse manos a la obra.

Estuvo a lado de los dos científicos en un instante, presionando el índice y el dedo medio en el cuello de Bruce. Su pulso era un poco irregular pero fuerte. El sudor estaba en su frente y estaba caliente al tacto otra vez, aunque no tanto como la noche anterior. Jadeaba dolorosamente, más congestionado de lo que había dejado ver antes. Lo había escondido bien. Una vistazo al inodoro la llevó a la conclusión.

—Creo que perdió el conocimiento después de vomitar. Su pulso está bien. Sólo tenemos que hacer algo por su respiración.

Tony asintió rápidamente, pero no se veía más calmado. Su nuez se movió dolorosamente cuando tragó intentando mojar la seca garganta.

Natasha acarició suavemente la mejilla de Bruce.

—¿Estás con nosotros, Doc?

—Mmmh…— murmuró él, sus ojos semicerrados aletearon en verde antes de asentarse de nuevo en los remolinos marrones, entrecerrándolos más por la luz del baño.

De repente se oscureció y Tony miró al techo, agradecido.

JARVIS. Ella habría encontrado ese hecho extraño si no estuviera tan concentrada en el Físico casi en estado de coma en el suelo del baño.

—Clint— llamó con un gesto.

Él se acercó más con los brazos ya estirados para recoger a Bruce. Se detuvo cuando Tony sostuvo al Físico.

—No— dijo—. Tengo esto.

Un pequeño gesto se instaló en las facciones del arquero, pero no dijo nada y observó en silencio cómo Tony recogía al hombre más pequeño en sus brazos. El ingeniero lo levantó con facilidad al estilo nupcial, mostrando los bíceps que Natasha no se había dado cuenta que tenía y atrayendo a Bruce hasta su pecho mientras se ponía de pie.

El camino a la sala fue tenso, totalmente opuesto a la atmósfera de hacía unos minutos. Clint se quedó atrás para limpiar rápidamente el baño antes de unirse a ellos. Natasha despareció a la cocina para tomar un jarabe que rompería la congestión y un recipiente para cualquier vómito o tos que resultara del moco que estaba segura se produciría gracias al medicamento. También cogió una caja de pañuelos.

Cuando regresó, Bruce había despertado un poco. Tenía los ojos llorosos pero poco a poco enfocados. A medida que ella se acercaba pudo escuchar su voz, bloqueada y áspera por el dolor.

—Pero estoy bien.

—Eso sigues diciendo— dijo Clint secamente. El Advil y un vaso de agua ya en sus manos. Siempre se podía confiar en Clint en cualquier situación, ya fuera en una misión suicida o sólo cuidando a un amigo enfermo.

Bruce lanzó una mirada a medias al arquero antes de volver su atención al lugar donde estaba en ese momento. Tony realmente había mantenido a Bruce en su regazo, apoyándolo en su pecho y con los brazos alrededor de su colega científico para mantenerlo en su lugar. Fue un acierto que aseguraba que Bruce no intentara besar inesperadamente el suelo otra vez y lo mantenía sentado para aliviar la presión y pudiera simplemente respirar.

Al darse cuenta de su posición, el Físico se ruborizó intensamente hasta las orejas y se retorció débilmente. Tony le hizo callar y se inclinó para murmurar en su oído. Fuera lo que fuera lo que el ingeniero le dijo no hizo nada para disminuir el rubor, pero Bruce dejó de retorcerse.

Natasha estaba demasiado preocupada para molestarlos, vertió un poco del líquido con aroma a eucalipto en una cuchara grande. Ante la mirada amotinada de Bruce, ella le dio una mirada de muerte que habría hecho enorgullecer a Pepper.

—Abre— le ordenó en voz baja sabiendo que Bruce la tomaría en serio.

El Físico no necesito escucharlo dos veces y aceptó la cucharada ofrecida, tragó la medicina con una mueca de dolor apenas disimulada.

—¿Te gustaría probar un poco de té de limón para la garganta?— preguntó Clint, sosteniendo el vaso de agua.

—No sé si pueda ser capaz de mantenerla— respondió Bruce con voz ronca. Tomó el vaso pero su mano derecha tembló tan fuerte que casi derramó el agua sobre Tony si Clint no lo hubiera estabilizado rápidamente. Cuando el arquero llevó el vaso a los labios de Bruce, junto con las tabletas, el rubor del Físico regresó con toda su fuerza—. No tienes que…— murmuró apagándose mientras sus ojos rebotaban en todas partes menos en Clint,

Su compañero de equipo sonrió y levantó una ceja.

—Ya lo sé, Doc—. Cuando Bruce no respondió agitó las tabletas para enfatizar su presencia—. Pero tienes que tomar estas cosas. Y es innegociable.

Cuando Bruce se enroscó en sí mismo como si de verdad, _de verdad_ quisiera que el piso se lo tragara, Tony le dio un amistoso apretón.

—Vamos, Grandote— le engatusó con voz suave. Más notorio porque todo permanecía extrañamente silencioso—. Te prometo que encontraré la manera de avergonzarlo igual o más en un futuro, ¿está bien?

—Lo dudo mucho— murmuró Bruce irónicamente, pero aceptó finalmente que Clint le diera las tabletas y el agua haciendo una mueca de dolor más grande cada vez que tragaba.

—Voy a hacerte el té— dijo Clint poniendo el vaso sobre la mesa junto al Vaporub antes de caminar a la cocina—. Sólo intentaras beberlo.

Natasha tomó el paño de tela.

—Ya vuelvo.

—Espera— le dijo Tony finalmente aminorando su control sobre Bruce y chasqueó los dedos—. Dame el Vaporub.

Ella parpadeó.

—Pensé que odiabas esas cosas.

—Lo hago— respondió él con calma, con la mano extendida.

Estudiándolo por un momento, Natasha le entregó el pequeño tarro de color azul, dándole una pequeña sonrisa. Él no supo bien cómo devolvérsela y sólo asintió.

Cuando ella regresó, el cuello de Bruce estaba brillante y parecía que se extendía hasta su pecho también. El olor del ungüento era fuerte en el ambiente. Esperaba ver los restos de la vergüenza en la cara de Bruce, pero se sorprendió al encontrarlo cómodo contra el pecho de Tony, el cuerpo completamente laxo y los ojos medio cerrados. Sin embargo esos ojos se estrecharon cuando vieron el paño.

—¿Qué vas a hacer con eso?

—Limpiar tu cara— respondió ella con sencillez.

Si Bruce se había visto incómodo antes, ahora francamente estaba mortificado. Su expresión de horror incluso hizo a Tony hacer una mueca divertida, fue la primera vez que sonreía desde que encontró a Bruce en el suelo del baño.

Cuando ella se acercó, Bruce se contrajo de nuevo rápidamente, mirando a su alrededor en busca de una ruta de escape.

Natasha rodó los ojos y la diversión goteaba en su voz cuando habló.

—Está bien, Doc. Podemos hacer esto de la manera fácil o de la difícil.

Bruce la miró débilmente.

—Me vas a hacer enojar.

Era una amenaza/broma que hacía varios meses la hubiera tenido sacando su arma de fuego. Ahora simplemente la hacía levantar una ceja con aburrimiento.

Al ver que no iba a ganar con ese argumento, Bruce finalmente se rindió.

— _Bien_.

Sin molestarse en ocultar su sonrisa de triunfo, Natasha se movió y comenzó a limpiar suavemente su cara, alegre de usar sus manos para algo más que tirar de un gatillo o lanzar un cuchillo. Bruce tiraría su cabeza hacía atrás obstinadamente de vez en cuando sólo para molestarla y a ella le estaba complaciendo más de lo que debería.

—En serio, Doc— dijo ella arrastrando las palabras cuando él se apartó de nuevo—. Lo hice anoche también.

—Sí, pero anoche fue…— se interrumpió y apretó su cabeza más cerca de Tony porque obviamente se sentía más seguro. La sonrisa de Tony se suavizó en una más afectuosa.

Lo que fue anoche estaba en el aire. Aquello había sido destinado a ser un acuerdo de una noche, sólo para ayudar a Tony y ¿por qué diablos seguían haciendo lo que estaban haciendo?

Ella siempre supo que sus acciones eran mejores que sus palabras y pasó el paño otra vez por la frente, teniendo cuidado de ser particularmente suave. Él parpadeó ante la delicadeza pero no la miró, se concentró en estudiar los hilos del "Black Sabbath" en la camiseta negra de Tony.

Sonriendo para sí misma ante eso, Natasha pensó en ir a ver cómo le estaba yendo a Clint, pero se detuvo en seco cuando escuchó la campana de los ascensores. Saltó sobre el sofá para tomar el arma que había dejado debajo de la mesita y se dio cuenta vagamente de que Tony giró el hombro protectoramente entre Bruce y lo que estaba saliendo del ascensor.

Antes de que pudieran hacer mucho más, una voz con un ligero acento de Brooklyn se escuchó.

—¿Hola? ¿Alguien en casa?

Con un suspiro y dejando que la adrenalina bajara de su cuerpo, Natasha dejó caer el brazo donde sostenía su arma.

—Aquí estamos, capitán.

Tony se dejó caer en el sofá, soltando el aire a través de sus mejillas mientras Bruce parpadeaba confusamente; todo lo que ocurría demasiado rápido para que su cerebro enfermo pudiera comprenderlo.

Eran Steve y, como esperaba Natasha, Thor dando la vuelta en la esquina. Ambos se congelaron inmediatamente.

Bruce los miró a su vez desconcertado, incapaz de comprender realmente este giro de los acontecimientos. Tony parecía no saber si hacer una broma inapropiada o simplemente ignorar sus presencias.

Fue Thor el que rompió el silencio.

—¡Buen Doctor! No te ves bien.

Clint tosió en la cocina.

—Qué sútil.

Steve estudió a Bruce por unos momentos antes de mirar a Natasha acusadoramente.

—Dijiste que estaba mejor.

Natasha cuadró los hombros mientras ocultaba el arma en su cuerpo y levantó la barbilla.

—Lo _estaba_. Más temprano.

Steve no pareció impresionado y fue menos impresionado cuando volvió a mirar a Tony.

—¡Y tú! No llamas diecisiete veces a alguien y luego haces imposible que te devuelvan las llamadas.

—¿Así que me ignoras diecisiete veces y no puedes pasar por alto eso?— disparó Tony pero sin verdadero enojo en sus palabras mientras miraba distraídamente el camino de Thor acercándose al sofá.

Steve se pasó una mano por la sien.

—Tony.

—Steve— imitó el ingeniero, causando que Clint riera en la cocina.

A Bruce se le desencajó la mandíbula mientras las palabras pasaban de nuevo por su cabeza, entonces miró a Tony.

—¿Lo llamaste _diecisiete_ veces?

Tony encogió un hombro torpemente con Bruce todavía acurrucado en su regazo y un brazo envuelto a su alrededor, dándole apoyo si era necesario.

—Llamé a Pepper veintisiete veces.

—Ella se sorprendió de eso dicho sea de paso— dijo Clint con sequedad, regresando a la sala con una taza de té humeante en la mano.

Bruce gimió e iba a enterrar su rostro en el pecho de Tony, justo bajo su cuello. Pero entonces pareció darse cuenta de lo que iba a hacer y se detuvo parpadeando por la sorpresa. Se distrajo con Thor en cuclillas cerca del sofá.

El semidiós sonrió amablemente.

—¿Qué tan despejado estás, hijo de Banner?

Bruce sonrió un poco, siempre disfrutando de la voz de Thor. Cuando abrió la boca tosió, pero no fue tan malo como la última vez. Todo su cuerpo fue sacudido con el movimiento y pronto se hizo evidente que iba a expulsar flemas.

Natasha cogió el cuenco y lo acercó a su boca. Bruce no la reconoció cuando el pobre expulsó un montón de moco y se agarraba con una mano la garganta. Cuando recuperó el aliento, el rojo de sus mejillas no fue por la tos.

—Lo siento— murmuró cuando Thor se alejó del sofá para darle un poco de espacio.

Antes de que Natasha pudiera considerar darle una palmada en la cabeza, la voz temblorosa de Steve la interrumpió.

—¿Él…?— se aclaró la garganta con los ojos azules encendido de pánico—. ¿Seguros que está bien?

Era obvio que el soldado estaba pensando de nuevo en lo que le pasaba a las personas en década de los 40 que tenían una tos así. Casi le había sucedido a él. Incluso Thor miraba a Bruce con profunda preocupación en sus ojos azul oscuro.

Natasha se permitió una mueca reconfortante en sus labios.

—No te preocupes, Rogers. Este tipo de cosas realmente están bajo control en el siglo XXI.

Steve asintió pero no pareció del todo convencido.

Bruce intentó sonreír pero sólo salió una mueca dolorida.

—Estoy bien. En serio. No tenían que venir.

Su voz ronca hizo que Steve pareciera menos convencido a pesar de que Natasha no pensó que fuera posible.

—Suenas en un dolor terrible— dijo Thor sin rodeos, la preocupación adornando sus rasgos amables. Se volvió hacia Clint, que estaba de pie junto a los dos científicos con la taza todavía en la mano—. ¿Puedo hacer algo para ayudar?

Clint se encogió de hombros.

—Nada por el momento— luego sonrió a Tony—. Está en muy buenas manos—. Tony contempló a Clint por primera vez demasiado desconcertado para dar una réplica al instante. Entonces Clint, sin poder evitarlo, añadió: —Literalmente.

El rubor de Bruce volvió con toda intensidad.

—¡Oh, demonios!— gimió y de repente se puso de pie.

Inmediatamente sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos y giraron.

Natasha sintió el grito crecer en su garganta cuando se percató de lo que iba a suceder, pero los gritos de los demás ahogaron cualquier sonido que pudo haber soltado.

Sorprendentemente, o tal vez no tan sorprendentemente, fue la mente rápida de Tony lo que salvó a Bruce de caer. El ingeniero se disparó a la captura de Bruce rodeando sus hombros y cintura cuando el Físico cayó de lado. Tony utilizó la caída en su beneficio y lo levantó y colocó en el sofá.

—Para ser un doctor, no tienes ni idea de cómo ser un paciente— a pesar de que sus palabras fueron duras, estaba de cuclillas a lado del sofá, su mano descansando sobre la frente de Bruce cuando éste tosió y se quedó sin aliento por el repentino movimiento.

Clint se quejó mirando con tristeza el té que se derramó en el suelo cuando se precipitó para intentar hacer algo.

Thor asintió sabiamente con las manos en las caderas mientras se sentaba.

Steve se congeló en su lugar, estudiando a Tony con una intensidad que Natasha sólo había visto en él cuando trabajaba en la estrategias de batalla.

Bruce, cuando se produjo una pausa en su respiración silbante, miró con los ojos nublados a Tony y se apoyó en el contacto sorprendentemente suave del ingeniero sin darse cuenta.

—Ya era hora… de que devolvieras el favor… de plantarme cara…

Tony sonrió divertido de que Bruce pudiera replicar cuando apenas podía respirar.

—Tan luchador, ¿verdad, Oscar el Gruñón?

Bruce rodó los ojos ante el terrible apodo, haciendo una mueca cuando el movimiento provocó que su cabeza latiera.

—Aprendí del mejor.

Esta vez la sonrisa de Tony fue más genuina de lo que había sido desde la mañana. Extendió una mano y apretó el brazo de Bruce.

—Lo hiciste, Brucie. Todavía pienso sin embargo que necesitas aprender a salir mejor de un lugar. La clave está en que en realidad, ya sabes… salgas.

Bruce se rió ahogadamente y rápidamente tosió.

Steve salió de su aturdimiento y dio un paso adelante.

—Siéntalo— instruyó—. Estar acostado le hará toser más.

En lugar de dar una réplica sarcástica, Tony simplemente le dio las gracias y metió las manos bajo las axilas de Bruce, levantándolo fácilmente. Bruce era maleable y permitó que Tony hiciera lo que quisiera. El Físico sonrió agradecido cuando fue recargado contra la esquina del sofá y sus piernas tumbadas a lo largo de los cojines, su tos se suavizó aunque todavía escupió un poco más de moco en el recipiente que Natasha colocó en su cara estaba roja otra vez y su cabeza quedó firmemente agachada.

Clint se acercó y retiró el cuenco de sus manos, que Bruce había agarrado con tanta fuerza que sus dedos se pusieron blancos.

—Ten— le dijo ofreciéndole la taza—. Mejor apachurra esto.

Bruce resopló suavemente e intentó tomar la taza, pero pronto se hizo evidente que sus manos todavía estaban inestables. En todo caso, era un poco peor que casi colapsar de nuevo. Antes de que Clint pudiera incluso poner la taza en sus labios, Bruce se enroscó firmemente en sí mismo. Era como si la llegada de Steve y Thor fuera un poco demasiado para él y se sentía demasiado expuesto así que tenía que protegerse a sí mismo.

El arquero dejó que Tony tomara la taza de sus manos, Tony se agazapó a lado de Bruce.

—Tengo esto— dijo y Natasha sintió una especie de raro orgullo en su pecho por tal confianza.

Steve movió las manos al ver la tensión de Bruce y decidió desviar la atención de él.

—Conozco una buena receta de una sopa que realmente ayuda con el resfriado. ¿Hay ingredientes en la cocina?

Clint señaló hacia atrás.

—Tenemos galletas y tostadas de mantequilla de maní. ¿Te sirven?

Steve parpadeó y cuando se dio cuenta de que Clint no estaba bromeando, negó con la cabeza.

—Eh, no—. Miró a Bruce de nuevo, cuyos hombros se habían relajado cuando Tony empezó a hablarle de un nuevo algoritmo en el que estaba trabajando para permitir a su armadura de Iron Man llegar a él sin una máquina de montaje y que las piezas vinieran a él cuando hiciera una seña. El rubio soldado señaló a la cocina con la cabeza—. ¿Te molestaría darme un paseo para ver que me sirve?

Clint parpadeó.

—No he utilizado la cocina, yo sólo…— se fue apagando cuando Natasha le pisó un pie—… Me encantaría mostrarte todo, sin embargo.

Él le lanzó una mirada a Natasha antes de irse. Steve le siguió llevando una mano al hombro de Tony mientras pasaba a su lado.

El ingeniero miró a su derecha y a su izquierda y luego a su hombro de nuevo, primero intentando averiguar quién le había tocado y luego intentando averiguar por qué, a juzgar por la pequeña arruga entre sus cejas. Lo hizo sin dejar su explicación a Bruce.

Natasha simplemente le hizo un gesto a Thor para que la siguiera. El semidiós parecía querer discutir pero cuando ella levantó las cejas deliberadamente y miró a Bruce, él asintió con un suspiro juntando las rodillas para ponerse de pie.

Steve y Thor se comieron lo que quedaba del desayuno puesto que no habían comido nada ese día, procedentes directamente de SHIELD. Resultó que los ingredientes estaban en la nevera y después de acabar con cuatro buñuelos, Steve comenzó a hacer un caldo que olía mejor de lo que parecía. Clint les contó lo que había ocurrido durante la noche con mucho tacto, saltando la parte en que Bruce había alucinado algunas cosas bastante horribles. Steve hacía ruidos simpáticos mientras que el ceño de Thor se profundizó, no le gustaba escuchar que su compañero de equipo había intentado ocultar o restar importancia a su enfermedad.

Natasha se desconectó mientras bebía su café. Las risas roncas llamaron su atención e incapaz de evitarlo se levantó y se asomó por un armario de la cocina hacia la sala de estar.

Tony todavía estaba en cuclillas a lado del sofá, sosteniendo la taza de té en la mano. Bruce estaba completamente recostado en el sofá sin ningún rastro de la tensión y la vergüenza, las rodillas dobladas en un arco. Ambos tenían las cabezas muy juntas y Bruce se reía y a veces tosía un poco. De vez en cuando Tony sostenía la taza y Bruce bebía obediente, sin vergüenza alguna, pero sí con una sonrisa emocionada cuando Tony volvía con su charla.

Algo dijo que Bruce miró hacia abajo, la vergüenza en su cara como un niño regañado que acababa de ser sorprendido haciendo algo malo. Eso hizo que Tony chocara en broma su cabeza con la de Bruce lateralmente, justo en la sien, y con una descarada sonrisa. El Físico respondió con un empujón débil al hombro de Tony, sonriendo con firmeza, la adoración palpable cuando Tony se lanzó a otra cosa, deteniéndose sólo para que Bruce bebiera y luego continuar.

—Es una conexión preciosa, ¿verdad?

Ella no saltó ni jadeó. Los pasos de Thor la habían alertado y no le importaba que él supiera que estaba espiando. Estaba en su descripción de trabajo. Por supuesto que lo haría cada vez que pudiera.

Observó cómo Tony sostuvo la taza para Bruce diciendo "Cuidado, amigo, todavía está caliente", antes de responder al semidios.

—Lo… es— dijo lentamente, dándose cuenta de la verdad de su declaración antes de mirar directamente a Thor que estaba ya a su lado mirando a aquellos dos también.

La sonrisa de Thor era grande mientras lo hacía. No ocultaba sus emociones como, básicamente, todos los demás en el equipo. Si se sentía feliz, triste, deprimido, nunca lo filtraba. Ella tenía un respeto por él gracias a eso.

—Una que a menudo no se aprecia— comentó Thor, bajando la mirada a su taza de chocolate caliente en sus enormes manos—. Sé que no hice mucho de lo que pude hacer—. La miró con los expresivos ojos azul oscuro llenos de tristeza—. El arrepentimiento es un compañero de cama no deseado.

Natasha asintió correspondiendo su mirada.

—Puedo entenderlo— dijo ella con voz firme y honesta. Thor asintió apreciando sus palabras antes de tomar un sorbo de su bebida. Ella lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, manteniendo a Bruce y a Tony en su visión periférica.—Por la manera en que hablas acerca de tus batallas, sin embargo, suenas como que siempre has apreciado a tus compañeros de equipo.

Thor hizo una pausa antes de asentir.

—Sí, lo hice. Pero por desgracias no era la conexión de la que estaba hablando.

Ella parpadeó mirando de lleno a Thor. Frunció el ceño mientras repasaba las palabras otra vez. Odiaba no ser capaz de encontrar la respuesta y tener que preguntarla, pero odiaba más el no saberlo.

—¿De qué relación estás hablando?

Thor pareció confundido por un momento, frunció el ceño antes de levantar las cejas mientras sonreía.

—Sin duda has notado que el hombre de hierro y el buen doctor son más que simples compañeros de equipo.

Ella consideró sus palabras, asintiendo ante el razonamiento. Volvió a mirar a los dos científicos. Bruce sacudía la cabeza de atrás para adelante con los rizos rozando su frente a pesar de que sonreía mientras que la sonrisa de Tony era positivamente diabólica.

—Sí. Amigos— dijo pero se corrigió enseguida—. Mejores amigos.

Thor agitó una mano de lado a lado.

—En cierto sentido. El vínculo del que estoy hablando es mucho más fuerte— dijo apretando los dedos en un puño para enfatizar su punto.

Antes de que Natasha pudiera comprender lo que significaba o interrogarlo, el grito de Steve reprendiendo a Tony la hizo girar para mirar a la sala.

El ingeniero estaba increíblemente equilibrado sobre una pila de cuatro libros encima de la mesa de café, con las manos extendidas. Se veía muy presumido y orgulloso de sí mismo. Bruce intentaba mirarlo desaprobatoriamente, pero estaba demasiado ocupado en detener su risa.

—¿Hay algún problema, Capipaleta?

—Claro que hay un problema. ¡Baja de la mesa antes de que la rompas o te rompas el cuello!

—Mi lugar, Capipaleta, así que puedo romper lo que yo quiera.

—Creo que no es aconsejable que te rompas el cuello— entonó Thor con una sonrisa divertida ante las payasadas de excéntrico millonario.

—Podía ser una mejora— dijo Clint amablemente, lo que le valió una mirada de advertencia de Steve.

Natasha rodó los ojos a todos ellos. Su teléfono vibró y la distrajo de la escena.

Se alejó lo suficiente hacia un rincón de la cocina para no ser interrumpida por la conferencia de Steve.

—Hola, Director Fury.

—Han pospuesto el interrogatorio dos veces en las últimas veinticuatro horas. Así que, debo adivinar, o bien el mundo se está acabando o Barton te convenció de holgazanear. Y puesto que nadie ha presionado el botón rojo y grande que me dice que el mundo está llegando a su fin, ya sé qué es.

Una molestia estalló en el pecho de Natasha, pero mantuvo su voz perfectamente nivelada.

—Surgió una situación y no pudimos moverla.

—Mis fuentes me dicen que están en la torre Stark.

Las fuentes de Fury significaba que simplemente había rastreado el GPS en sus teléfonos.

Ella no dio marcha atrás.

—Es ahí donde surge la situación.

Por alguna razón no quería decirle que Bruce estaba enfermo. De alguna manera era como vender al suave científico cuando estaba vulnerable a pesar que de sabía que Fury no haría nada.

—Estoy seguro de eso— dijo él—. ¿Dinámica de Grupo de emergencia?

—No, Director. Una situación que requería la presencia tanto del Agente Barton como de la mía. Fue importante— añadió.

Detrás de ella, Steve estaba hablando en voz alta y fuerte, que era su versión de gritar.

—Lo juro, estoy encaneciendo desde que te conocí, Stark.

—Tienes _noventa_. ¿Quién eres para quejarte de encanecer a los _noventa_?

Clint se puso en marcha entonces, nunca se quedaría fuera.

—¿Quién quiere votar a Steve como la mamá del equipo?

—¡Oh, oh!— Tony cayó, por supuesto— Puede ser como Wendy y nosotros seremos los niños perdidos. Natasha será Campanita.

Ella hizo nota mental para mutilar a Tony.

—¡Yo seré Peter Pan!— gritó Clint.

—¡De ninguna manera! ¡Yo seré Peter Pan!

Steve se estaba masajeando las sienes cuando ella miró por encima de su hombro.

—Yo dije primero. Tú puedes ser John.

—¿Luzco como John? Seré el tipo con el traje de zorro. Puedo trabajar con eso. Así podría derrocar a Peter Pan como el líder del equipo. ¿Y tú, Brucie? ¿Quieres ser Michael? Un enterizo hasta el suelo te quedaría bien.

Un sonido de bofetada resonó en la cocina.

—Esperen, ¿cómo es que el amigo Steven está destinado a ser la madre del equipo? ¿No tiene que ser mujer para eso?

—Eso es sexista, Musculitos. No es cool. No… cool.

Hubo un silencio mortal en el teléfono antes de que Fury resoplara.

—Puedo escuchar eso— dijo sin emoción.

A pesar de que debería molestarse con los locos tras de ella, Natasha no pudo evitar sentirse protectora cuando la imagen de Bruce curvado en una esquina del sofá con tos y fiebre cruzó su mente.

Se enderezó y mantuvo su máscara de indiferencia a pesar de que Fury no podía verla.

—Hicimos lo que sabíamos era necesario. Somos los Vengadores y fue un negocio Vengadores.

—Estás siendo deliberadamente vaga, Agente Romanoff. No hubo ninguna llamada para reunirse y ni siquiera fue jueves por la noche.

Los ojos de Natasha se estrecharon ante el tono despectivo de las últimas palabras.

—Como ya dije, Director. Negocio Vengadores.

Hubo una pausa.

—Muy bien. Como una de los Vengadores, me gustaría que trajeras a Stark para una reunión la próxima semana. Sólo él.

Había algo mucho más allá. El tono de voz le dijo que era una petición que se había hecho demasiadas veces y rechazado cada una de ellas. Fury quería que ella fuera más una agente de SHIELD que una Vengadora y peleara con el millonario por él.

Simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

—Transmitiré el mensaje.

Él también supo lo que ella quiso decir con eso. No iba a hacer el trabajo sucio para él o participaría en cualquier lucha de poder que estaba sucediendo entre él y Tony.

—Muy bien— respondió—. Pero me gustaría que fueras con cuidado, Agente Romanoff— añadió.

No fue una amenaza a su trabajo. Fue la advertencia acerca de qué lado estaba eligiendo y preguntando si estaba eligiendo el más adecuado.

Ella no se molestó en responder eso.

—Vamos a ir al interrogatorio a más tardar mañana por la noche.

—Por favor, trae a Stark contigo— colgó él sin esperar una respuesta.

Natasha cerró el teléfono con más fuerza de la necesaria. Lo que estaba pasando entre Stark y Fury pronto llegaría a un punto crítico. Podía sentirlo. Sin embargo, una vez más, sus sentidos no detectaron que pasara algo muy malo entre ellos así que por el momento no se inmiscuiría. Actuaría cuando fuera necesario.

Clint la miró cuando regresó a la sala, pero ella se limitó a sacudir la cabeza. No quería ir en ese rumbo.

Su mal humor se aligeró considerablemente cuando Bruce no se vino abajo con todos de nuevo en la habitación. Se veía más allá de confundido y un poco perdido cuando todos se establecieron, obviamente planeando quedarse. La broma sin embargo había resultado en él no sintiéndose tan consciente de sí mismo. Cuando Steve le trajo la sopa se sonrojó y murmuró:

—No debiste molestarte

Tony miraba con recelo la comida en el cuenco que había traído el soldado y alejó su rostro lo más que pudo, haciendo una mueca.

—¿Estás seguro de que eso es comestible? ¿O legal?

Clint resopló y Thor se rió entre dientes. Steve se dignó a contestar rodando los ojos, eso se estaba convirtiendo rápidamente en su posición de resguardo para tratar con el genio de lengua afilada.

Bruce le dio una sonrisa divertida a su compañero de ciencia, la vergüenza olvidada, y se inclinó para ver mejor la sopa.

—Se ve mejor que tu salteado— dijo intentando parecer inocente, pero fracasó rotundamente.

—Qué manera de romper mi corazón, Banner— respondió Tony, sacando una cucharada del caldo y sosteniéndola para que Bruce la tomara. Bruce dudó por un breve momento y luego aceptó la cucharada, sólo con un rubor rosa claro extendiéndose por la parte superior de sus mejillas. Pronto se desvaneció cuando Tony continuó hablando—. Fue la última vez que cocino para ti y para Pepper.

—Lo siento, Tony— respondió de forma automática antes de mirar a Steve que ya se había sentado con agradecimiento—. Gracias. Es muy bueno.

Steve asintió luciendo complacido mientras Tony levantaba una ceja con incredulidad, pensando que Bruce era demasiado educado para decir lo que realmente pensaba.

Bruce sonrió al ingeniero y señaló el plato con una mano temblorosa.

—Pruébalo y velo por ti mismo— ofreció, capaz de leer la expresión de Tony inmediatamente.

La boca de Tony se torció comicamente de nuevo.

—¿Esto tiene tequila?— le preguntó a Steve. El rubio negó con la cabeza acentuando sus rasgos juveniles—. Entonces paso— declaró Tony levantando otra cucharada para Bruce.

Bruce rió aceptando la cucharada sin pensarlo dos veces esta vez.

Natasha sintió una inexplicable calidez simplemente observándolos y el resto de la ira contra Fury comenzó a filtrarse.

La mañana se volvió una rutina casi doméstica. Thor y Steve hicieron limpieza mientras Tony convenció a Bruce para tomar de nuevo su temperatura. Todavía era de un poco más de treinta y ocho pero al menos no había un color rosa y Bruce había logrado mantener el té y la sopa. El pobre hombre se veía más allá de exhausto sin embargo, y aunque soñoliento todavía estaba sentado con la espalda recta sin permitirse cabecear.

Clint sugirió una partida de cartas, que era lo suficientemente tranquilo para no despertar a Bruce, pero también lo suficientemente eficiente para mantenerlo distraído de su miseria de enfermo. Cuando Bruce intentó ordenar las cartas en sus manos temblorosas, casi dejándolas caer, Tony se sentó a su izquierda y le quitó las cartas.

—Brucie y yo vamos a compartir— dijo a nadie en particular y luego se acercó más a Bruce para que pudieran susurrarse con complicidad. Bruce le sonrió con adoración.

Steve agrandó los ojos hacia Natasha.

—¿Compartir?— murmuró.

Ella sonrió ante eso. El comportamiento de Tony había sido un shock para ella la noche anterior, pero con sorprendente rapidez se había acostumbrado, no es que ella no viera y disfrutara de esa dinámica menos. Entendió el shock de Steve ante el hecho de que el espinoso genio pudiera francamente… bueno, _amar_ a alguien que no fuera Pepper. Era bastante sorprendente en realidad.

El juego continuó tranquilamente, todos bajando el tono de sus personalidades para no abrumar al enfermo.

El equipo estaba bien y una revoltura de verdadero afecto caló profundo en ella al darse cuenta de lo que todos hacían por el modesto hombre que luchaba no tan sutilmente una batalla contra el sueño.

Finalmente Bruce perdió y se recargó sobre Tony.

Tanto Steve como Thor miraron por el rabillo del ojo para ver la reacción ante eso.

Tony ni siquiera parpadeó mientras separaba una parte de sus cartas para rodear con un brazo los hombros del hombre más bajo, asegurando a Bruce a su lado y permitiendo que la cabeza llena de rizos descansara en su hombro.

Steve intentó ocultar una sonrisa detrás de su mano de cartas, pero ella lo vio, así como esa revaluación en sus ojos hacia el millonario.

Thor miró las cartas con la tristeza impregnando su cuerpo, pero todavía sonreía cuando Bruce murmuró suavemente en su sueño, metiendo la cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Tony. El ingeniero lo apretó más, con los ojos examinando sus cartas e inexplicablemente feliz.

El teléfono de Clint sonó y miró por encima de sus cartas.

—Pepper dice que le quites el modo silencio al teléfono o afrontes las consecuencias.

Tony hizo una mueca y llevó la mano donde tenía sus cartas hacia una cómoda cerca de la televisión, su teléfono estaba ahí y él miró a Thor.

—Sé un buen amigo, Conan, y pásamelo.

Thor parpadeó hacia Tony por un momento antes de darse cuenta de que el millonario se dirigía a él.

—Tienes maneras extrañas, hombre de hierro— comento, pero tomó el teléfono.

Tony resopló agarrando el aparato.

—Lo dice el hombre que come chocolate con un cuchillo y un tenedor.

—Eso está mal en muchos niveles, hombre— aportó Clint los ojos grises en sus cartas.

Thor se rió de buen humor mientras recogía de nuevo sus cartas.

Natasha se sentó junto a Tony para ver su cara cuando Pepper apareció en la pantalla del teléfono. El rostro de Tony se iluminó, con la piel alrededor de sus ojos arrugándose.

—Hola, Pep.

Natasha ocultó su sonrisa ante esa emoción, a pesar de la posibilidad de que él llegara a percibirla. No estaba más que dispuesto a ver a la persona por la que su mundo giraba.

La cabeza de Pepper se inclinó hacia un lado.

—Tony, ¿no estás en el laboratorio?

—Nop— dijo él haciendo estallar la "p", sonriendo mientras sostenía el teléfono para que ella pudiera ver al Físico durmiendo sobre él—. Estoy aquí con Bruce y el equipo.

La expresión de Pepper se derritió y cualquier regaño que pudiera haber tenido la intención de darle a su novio voló por la ventana.

—Oh, Tony. Te quedaste allí. Eso… eso me hace tan feliz, Tony.

Ella no dijo las palabras implicadas porque todo el mundo estaba allí. Sabía lo difícil que era para Tony estar cerca de una persona enferma porque estaba convencido de que de alguna manera lo haría peor.

Tony se hinchó como un niño al que le acababa de dar una estrella dorada, más allá de complacer a Pepper.

Aunque inicialmente estaba escuchando la conversación, Clint se aburrió rápidamente y comenzó a enseñarle a Thor cómo podía hacer trampa en el poker. Steve lo miró con desaprobación pero se mordió la lengua.

Natasha rodó los ojos mentalmente hacia su loco equipo antes de mirar por encima del millonario.

Estaba charlando alegremente con Pepper, prácticamente acicalándose bajo sus atenciones. Su sonrisa se convirtió en enorme cuando ella dijo que estaría en casa más tarde. A su lado, Bruce tosió suavemente antes de hundirse más profundamente en el regazo del ingeniero. Pepper prácticamente chillo al verlo, causando que Steve, Clint y Thor rieran, todos con sonrisas bobas. Tony simplemente los ignoró concentrándose totalmente en Pepper.

Natasha se echó hacia atrás contenta y tomó un sorbo de su taza de café, mirando otra vez a Tony hablando animadamente mientras su brazo derecho nunca se apartó de su abrazo protector sobre su mejor amigo enfermo.

Ella había elegido el lado correcto.

* * *

 ***** Sheila Australiana: Antiguamente era una palabra despectiva en Australia para nombrar a una mujer (como bitch en inglés o perra en nuestro idioma). Hoy en día a veces se utiliza pero ya no de manera peyorativa.

¡Hola, hola!

Mi agradecimiento infinito como siempre a **lavida134** y a **Sangito** por comentar, y a todos los que leen y ponen en alertas la traducción.

Nos leemos en el próximo.

Látex.


	7. Cap 6

**Y Todas las Buenas Cosas**

El escudo giró por el aire tan rápido que sólo fue una mancha de color azul, rojo oscuro y blanco opaco. Rebotó en el pecho de metal del cyborg, enviándolo hacia un auto aparcado que por suerte estaba vacío.

Un poderoso brazo lo atrapó cuando regresó, pero el soldado no tuvo tiempo para celebrar su pequeña victoria mientras giraba con su arma para incrustarla en la parte superior de la cabeza de otro enemigo. El escudo aerodinámico le arrancó la cabeza, causando que las chispas llegaran al rubio.

No evitó sin embargo arrojar su escudo de nuevo. Esta vez insertándose en el pecho de otro robot.

—En realidad es agradable luchar con robots completos esta vez— dijo una voz sosa en su oído—. Al menos podemos simplemente destruirlos sin tener que preocuparnos de lastimarlos.

Respirando profundamente, el soldado corrió por la calle cogiendo su arma del pecho robótico y sacando chispas de su brazos.

—Eso me han dicho, Ojo de Halcón— dijo Steve evaluando rápidamente con sus ojos azules la calle en la que se encontraba.

Nítidas imágenes llegaron a él cuando Natasha disparó cuatro tiros, logrando la baja de dos soldados cyborg, los gritos de dolor de un ser humano y luego los gruñidos de una máquina al estrellarse. Fue más allá de espeluznante.

La asesina pelirroja se levantó de su lugar en cuclillas más allá de un sedán en su mayoría destruido que, lamentablemente, había sido conducido por la calle cuando la lucha estalló. Los ocupantes corrieron cuando Viuda Negra les cubrió para que escaparan.

Ella corrió hacia el soldado con los ojos verdes examinando también la calle.

—Un grupo de robots al este, Cap, Viuda— sonó la voz de Clint en el auricular de Steve, pero sabía que todos lo habían escuchado.

Se giró a su izquierda y, efectivamente, había alrededor de siete robots avanzando por la esquina de un banco al principio de la calle, armados con pistolas láser. Habían descubierto rápidamente que a pesar de que los robots eran mortales no eran resistentes y no oponían mucha resistencia.

Antes de que pudiera pensar en un plan, un rayo cayó desde arriba haciendo que los enemigos chirriaran dolorosamente, metal fusionándose con metal antes de derrumbarse en escombros sobre la calle. Estaban humeando y despedían el fuerte aroma de un soldador trabajando.

Un manto de color rojo brilló en el cielo antes de desaparecer, presumiblemente a donde se cernían más robots y cyborgs.

—¿Puedo llorar por mis oídos ahora o más tarde?— preguntó Tony en los comunicadores cuando Clint intervino.

—Otro grupo, mezcla de cyborgs y robots, a dos cuadras de Cap y Viuda. Están rodeando una cafetería llena.

—Hombre arriba, Stark— dijo Natasha trotando tras Steve.

—Lo tengo. Tengo un traje de Iron Man. _Literalmente_ puedo estar arriba.

—Parloteo— llamó Steve mientras se lanzaba sobre dos cyborgs, esquivando el hacha que actuaba como sustituto de una mano antes de enviar el escudo. Girando sobre sus talones derribó a otro cyborg con una patada en el pecho y el hombre, con dos patas de metal, cayó al suelo inconsciente.

—Cuidado con los que tienen patas metálicas, Capitán— dijo la voz de Bruce, todavía ronca por su reciente resfriado—. Las lecturas muestras en el realidad tienen lo que parece ser un soplete. Intenta mantener la distancia.

—Recibido— respondió Steve agachándose y esquivando a tres cyborgs más, todos con el ojo derecho y las manos robóticas compuestas de cuchillos. Uno se acercó demasiado e hizo un corte limpio a través del uniforme azul a lo largo del brazo derecho, sólo rasgando su piel. La adrenalina bombeaba demasiado duro para que Steve sintiera siquiera el ardor y derribó al guerrero cyborg sin perder el ritmo.

Se giró para ver que Natasha había acabado con cuatro robots mezclados con cyborgs con su revólver y sus picaduras eléctricas de forma que uno produjo chispas cuandos se acercó demasiado a la mortal mujer.

Ella señaló al ventanal de la cafetería y él vio a varias personas con las manos apretadas contra el cristal y los ojos muy abiertos por el miedo.

—¡Manténganse alejados de la ventana y vayan tan al fondo del lugar como sea posible!— gritó y apuntó con una mano enguantada para enfatizar su punto antes de llevarla a la oreja y bloquear el rechinar de las máquinas a su alrededor—. ¿Informe?

—He localizado a un grupo de medio humanos— dijo Thor—. Podría necesitar ayuda. No deseo herirlos mortalmente por lo que la tarea está resultando más difícil.

—¿Ubicación?— preguntó Natasha volviendo a cargar sus pistolas. En cuanto a ella, Steve podía ver que tenía un labio roto, pero no sabía cuándo o dónde había sucedido.

—A seis cuadras a la izquierda y luego derecho en la esquina de la 34 y la principal— dijo Clint y Steve pudo escuchar el golpe rápido de una flecha.

—Realmente se han extendido esta vez— comentó Steve ya corriendo. Natasha estaba haciendo un trabajo impresionante corriendo junto a él, pero podía escuchar su respiración dificultosa.

—Los reuniremos de nuevo— llamó Tony—. La zona residencial está libre, también la mayor parte del oeste. Estoy trabajando en los dos últimos grupos ahora.

—Es bueno saberlo— dijo Steve, escuchando las explosiones de, presumiblemente, cuando los otros despejaron a los robots.

—Mi dulce tono hace que sea mucho más placentero— ronroneó el multimillonario, el tono presumido en su voz.

Steve tuvo que reírse de eso con los brazos bombeando rítmicamente. Estaba tan acostumbrado al peso del traje que nunca le retenía a dar una zancada más.

Tanto él como Natasha llegaron pronto al lugar que había dicho Thor y trabajaron juntos sin problemas para acabar con el grupo de cyborgs más grande sin matarlos. Bruce y Tony habían demostrado que no atacaban por su propia voluntad y Steve había dado la orden de no lastimarlos sólo porque estaban siendo controlados por la inserción mecánica en ellos. Clint había aceptado de todo corazón, con un brillo oscuro en sus ojos ante la mención de gente siendo controlada para hacer lo que no querían hacer.

Los repulsores sonaron no demasiado lejos, Tony estaba acercándose. Durante un tiempo no se escuchó nada más que el golpe de metal contra metal, los gruñidos de sus compañeros de equipo y las explosiones que sonaban en sus oídos. De una manera extraña, Steve cayó en una especie ensoñación meditativa: lanzar, patear y esquivar, llevándose a un cyborg aquí, usando el escudo para cubrir a Natasha allá, luego mirando por encima y disparar al cyborg que casi había conseguido golpearla.

Fue Tony el que lo sacó del casi trance.

—¡El premio gordo!

—Vas a tener que profundizar en eso, Stark— dijo Natasha, clavando sus armas eléctricas en el pecho de un cyborg haciendo que éste cayera inconsciente y herido, pero vivo—. Estoy segura de que no será un problema para ti.

Tony, por una vez, ignoró el sarcasmo y siguió adelante.

—JARVIS me ha mostrado el edificio. Ahí se hicieron los robots y también desde ahí los controlan.

—¿Alguna vida humana?— preguntó Steve esquivando una bala. La sintió zumbando junto a su brazo. Eso fue demasiado cerca para su comodidad.

Thor tumbó al enemigo con un golpe y Steve asintió agradecido.

Hubo una pausa en la línea antes de que Tony respondiera:

—Sí. Necesitaban una base lo suficientemente cercana para controlar esta cantidad de cyborgs y robots. Antes sólo establecieron un grupo suelto para nosotros. Fue más para derribarnos—. Steve hizo un gesto ante ese razonamiento, pero se detuvo rápidamente cuando escuchó al multimillonario añadir—. Voy a entrar.

—¡No te atrevas, Stark!— gruñó, lanzando su escudo un poco más fuerte de lo que pretendía, golpeando a un cyborg en los pies. Lo bueno es que las llamas sólo comenzaron a chispear en las patas, ese tenía que ser uno de los lugares más extraños que había visto nunca. Y eso que había descubierto recientemente un canal en Youtube llamado Fail ***** , donde la gente parecía pensar que era buena idea saltar de un edificio hacia los coches en movimiento.

—Cap, he capturado robots más complejos que estos sin ayuda de nadie— dijo Tony con sequedad—. Fueron los de HammerTech, esto no es nada que no pueda manejar solo.

—Espera hasta que uno de nosotros pueda apoyarte— instruyó Steve, esquivando un golpe que le habría hecho daño. Natasha saltó sobre su espalda llevándose al atacante con una patada bien colocada en la cabeza—. No puedes entrar solo.

—No lo haré— señaló el ingeniero inteligentemente—. Tengo a JARVIS.

—Stark— refutó Steve con los dientes apretados, no sólo por el esfuerzo de arrojar de nuevo el escudo.

—Está bien— suspiró Tony dramáticamente y Steve se quedó en shock por realmente haber conseguido que su compañero notoriamente terco se comprometiera, entonces Tony continuó como si estuviera haciendo un enorme esfuerzo para ceder—. Voy a enlazarme con Bruce para que pueda lo que yo veo. Tres pares de ojos, ¿ves? Totalmente no entraré solo.

Si no hubiera recuperado el escudo de dónde se había incrustado en un edificio cuando rebotó en un enemigo, Steve se habría llevado las manos a la cabeza frustrado.

—Estoy bastante seguro de que no quisiste decir eso, Tony— interrumpió Bruce con ansiedad, provocando que su voz vacilara.

—Es la manera en que yo lo tomo— replicó el ingeniero y Steve supo por su tono que era inútil discutir.

Natasha en realidad se detuvo, lo cual era raro en este tipo de situación. Por lo general dejaba que cada quien hiciera lo que quisiera sin intervenir, creyendo en su propia autonomía.

—No me gusta— gruñó, clavándole sus armas en un cyborg un poco más fuerte de lo necesario.

—¿Qué es lo que te gusta a ti?— preguntó Tony.

Steve suspiró.

—Voy a dejar claro que no debes…— dijo el soldado de todos modos, interrumpiéndose antes de poder convertir sus palabras en un argumento de advertencia.

—Tomo nota— le imitó Tony y Steve rodó los ojos con tanta fuerza que dolió.

Lo mejor que podía hacer por ahora era hacerse cargo de este grupo tan rápido como fuera posible y luego unirse a Stark. Con suerte, el ingeniero podría cuidarse hasta entonces.

Pronto volvió a su lucha contra los cyborgs pero no pudo caer en un ritmo como antes y le daba vergüenza decirlo. Thor y Natasha le salvaron de recibir un golpe serio. Por una vez estaba bastante cómodo por el monólogo de Tony mientras decía todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

—Ya saben, creo que esta basura es peor que HammerTech y eso es mucho decir. ¡Un disparo y se caen! ¡Já! ¡Eliminé a dos de un tiro! Soy bueno, muy bueno.

—Guardatelo para ti— dijo Clint sonando un poco tenso.

—Lo haré— respondió Tony con suficiencia.

—Ojo de Halcón, informe— instruyó Steve afirmando el tono.

No hubo respuesta por un momento, sólo el constante silbido de flecha tras flecha.

—¿Sabían que algunos de los cyborgs pueden trepar? ¿Y que algunos robots pueden volar?

—Hasta ahora te das cuenta— gruñó Tony.

Antes de que Steve pudiera decir algo, Bruce interrumpió.

—Tony, sal de ahí. Sal de ahí.

—Estoy en ello, estoy en ello—. Tony se quedó sin aliento, pero no había molestia. Eso era lo que preocupaba a Steve.

—¿Iron Man? ¿Lo tienes?

Los repulsores sonaron como respuesta.

—¡Tony salió! Tengo los ojos en él…— gritó Clint—. Oh, Jesús. Tony, ¿te das cuenta de _que_ muchos robots están ahí?

Algo se hundió como pozos en el estómago de Steve cuando derribó a un cyborg mientras usaba su escudo para bloquear un ataque con arma blanca por la espalda. Girando sobre sus talones le dio una patada voladora al enemigo, enviándolo hacia otros dos cyborgs. Fue capaz de enderezarse por un breve instante y examinar su entorno. Sin embargo no podía pensar o ver directamente cómo los repulsores disparaban una y otra vez en el comunicador, acompañado de los gruñidos de Tony, que no hablaba en absoluto.

Steve se sintió enfermo, enfermo físicamente. Se sentía como si pudiera descansar los antebrazos en los muslos y sólo tirar todo para intentar deshacerse de la oscuridad en su estómago. No podía sin embargo. Todavía había una veintena de atacantes frente a ellos, fuera de las tiendas y en la calle. Todos eran cyborgs por lo que Thor no podía atraer un rayo o lanzar el martillo y matarlos si no se dirigía al lugar correcto. Bruce llamando a Tony no ayudaba tampoco a su concentración.

—¡Tony, cuatro a tu izquierda! ¡Otros cuatro arriba!

Y no podía escuchar lo que JARVIS decía. La única cosa que le permitió ir hacia los tres cyborgs que intentaron rodearlo fue que Tony no se escuchaba herido. Sólo gruñía por el esfuerzo, a pesar de que obviamente estaba rodeado y no podía responderles.

Tomando una respiración profunda, Steve se sumergió en la lucha, sacando su ansiedad sobre los enemigos alrededor. Era vagamente gratificante verlos caer, ya que significaba un paso más para ayudar a Tony.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de lanzar su escudo para arrancar las patas de dos cyborgs próximos a él, Tony dio un suave jadeo. No fue lo que lo hizo tropezar. Fue el grito de Bruce lo que le heló la sangre.

—¡TONY!

El grito se quedó atrapado en la garganta, haciéndose cada vez más profundo en decibelios hasta que se convirtió en un tremendo rugido.

Steve forcejeó, la sensación de hundimiento llegando a ser tan pesado en su estómago que lo derribó. Su escudo por poco y se escapa. Los dos cyborgs siguieron avanzando con dos armas apuntando a su cabeza.

De pronto se sintió pesado, del cuerpo y del cerebro. No podía encontrar la manera de moverse ni de pensar cómo escapar. No cerraba los ojos. Lo único que podía hacer era mirar y ser testigo del clic de armas que estaban siendo cargadas.

Un destello negro y rojo brilló en su visión, seguido de chirridos tan cerca que lastimaron sus oídos. Las armas dirigidas a él cayeron. Parpadeó y de repente los guerreros controlados se desplomaron en el suelo, sangrando de manera simultánea.

Se quedó con los ojos abiertos mirando a la mujer frente a él, la mirada penetrante, las armas bloqueadas y cargadas mientras derribaba a otros cuatro cyborgs. Hubo una breve pausa, pero había más por venir. Por el lado positivo, algunos parecían ser robots.

Se dio la vuelta y fue capturado por dos feroces ojos verdes. Apenas podía distinguir su voz sobre el zumbido estridente. Después de todo este tiempo, sabía lo que esa mirada significaba. Ella estaba molesta a pesar de que su expresión era absolutamente aterradora.

—La cabeza en la pelea— ordenó ella y él se encontró obedeciendo sin darse cuenta.

Se puso en marcha para recuperar su escudo, mientras que Thor se abrió paso y se llevó a cinco robots antes de convocar de nuevo a Mjölnir. Steve recuperó su arma, Natasha y el semidiós habían reducido a los enemigos de manera impresionante. Dejó ir el escudo con un movimiento vicioso de su brazo y sus ojos ardieron con saña cuando sus enemigos cayeron. Sostuvo el escudo cuando éste regresó con una mano mientras colocaba la otra en su oreja.

—¡Ojo de Halcón! ¿Ves algo?

—Hulk en escena—. Clint sonaba inusualmente suave, lo que no hizo nada para quitar la pesadez en el joven soldado, pero esta vez se negó a que le afectara—. Está despedazando algo. Iron Man no está a la vista.

Ante esas palabras, Natasha se dio la vuelta con los ojos afilados mientras miraba por la calle donde Steve y ella habían entrado. Seis robots estaban cerca, pero sólo ellos estaban en su línea de visión directa.

Se volvió de nuevo a hacia él y Steve apenas reprimió un escalofrío ante la furia de su mirada.

—Yo localizaré a Iron Man— dijo ella en voz baja y eso le dijo a él lo furiosa que realmente estaba.

Sin embargo él dudó.

—No hay que separarnos otra vez—. " _Y que vayas con Hulk tú sola no es la mejor idea_ ".

Ella sacó la barbilla y sus ojos verdes se oscurecieron en una furia asesina.

—Créeme: _Voy_ a ir allí. _Nada_ me detendrá.

Steve no podía discutir con la convicción de su voz y su postura. Dio un pequeño movimiento de cabeza.

Ella le dio la más breve de las sonrisas a cambio, lo que fue aún más aterrador, antes de correr. Lo último que la escuchó decir fue:

—Clint, dame las coordenadas de dónde está Iron Man.

Cuando Clint dio las coordenadas, Steve se volvió hacia Thor. Sus ojos azul oscuro se turbaron, pero cuando Steve le dio una inclinación de cabeza firme, el semidiós sonrió con gravedad. Se giraron al mismo tiempo y se concentraron en los enemigos que venían de frente, luchando con renovado vigor. Iban a ganar e iban a salvar a su amigo.

Fue en el momento en que Steve escuchó gritar a Hulk en la distancia que su corazón palpitó y sus dedos dieron una sacudida, y se dio cuenta de que todavía le afectaba lo de Nueva York. En un minuto, Tony estaba hablando en su oído y al siguiente se hizo el silencio. Nada. Esa vibrante personalidad de repente ya no existía. En un minuto, había una fuerza vital que no podía ser domesticada y al siguiente… desapareció.

Casi exactamente igual que ahora y su visión seguía queriendo quitar la imagen de esa cara pálida y los párpados cerrados, escondiendo los iris castaños descarados que se habían convertido extrañamente en entrañables, aunque frustrantes.

Reunió todas sus fuerzas para no colapsar en la calle y simplemente… se detuvo.

El grito de batalla de Thor lo despertó entonces y arrojó su escudo junto a su propio grito de dolor.

…

Respiró profundamente varias veces para llenar su pecho, Bruce simplemente suprimió la tos que quería interrumpir su patrón de respiración. Poco a poco dejó escapar el aire, por lo que su cuerpo se reclinó en el respaldo de la silla. No importaba lo que hiciera sin embargo, no pudo bajar la frecuencia de su pulso que iba en constante aumento.

No reconoció su voz mientras gritaba de manera automática las instrucciones a Tony mientras observaba a los enemigos llegando demasiado rápido para que su amigo pudiera responder de inmediato. Destellos de color gris y azul chocaban en la pantalla cuando el ingeniero fue empujado y se enderezó rápidamente por lo que Bruce pudo volver a ver el pinchazo de los ojos rojos de los robots que se acercaban justo delante de él, antes de que explotaran por un bien colocado rayo repulsor.

Era casi demasiado, pero no podía apartar la mirada de miedo ante algo que Tony y JARVIS no veían por estar preocupados en otras cosas.

No tuvo idea de dónde vino el robot extra grande que voló en la pantalla.

En el acto todo se vio negro. Sin parpadeos o imágenes borrosas. Sólo… negro.

Fue entonces cuando el hielo se instaló alrededor de su corazón, por lo que fue imposible tomar una bocanada de aire. El suave jadeo de Tony provocó el grito en su garganta.

—¡TONY!

Sus dedos fueron a su cabello antes de tomar la mesa de metal atornillada en la pared. No hubo respuesta a su grito desesperado por lo que la mesa junto al costoso equipo fue destrozada y cayó al suelo.

Miedo. El miedo brotó a través de él seguido por pura y caliente ira. El latido y latido, tirando y desgarrando sus músculos hasta que se expandieron. Sus huesos se sentían como si se estuvieran haciendo añicos una y otra vez a medida que crecían. Un rugido gutural escapó de su garganta. Cada músculo de su cuerpo se tensó y podía sentir el poder ondulando a lo largo de su propia alma.

Su último pensamiento coherente antes de que su cerebro fuera arrastrado en una neblina de miedo y rabia fue que esta vez no iba a estar al margen, observando a aquellos que amaba siendo alejados de él mientras él era incapaz de detener a la gente que se los quitaba.

Esta no sería una de esas veces.

…

Las explosiones y rugidos sonaban muy lejos a pesar de que en el fondo sabía que le estaban poniendo los pelos de punta. La única cosa real para ella era su propia respiración y el sonido de sus botas contra la calle destruida. El aire entraba crudo en su garganta y el pecho le dolía, pero no iba a detenerse ni dejar que la fuerza la abandonara a causa del cansancio. Por el contrario, la adrenalina le hizo más fácil cada paso hasta que sintió que iba a volar. No se detuvo, ni siquiera cuando un robot la interceptó. Simplemente esquivó el ataque, derribandolo con una bala que se incrustó en un punto débil del cuello y ella siguió corriendo, disparando otra vez y manteniendo su verdadera dirección todo el camino.

Solamente hasta que giró en una esquina alrededor de un enorme rascacielos se detuvo.

A lo largo de la calle había robots. O restos de ellos ya que se quejaban, sin partes reconocibles porque estaban destruidos más allá del reconocimientos. Era como una masacre metálica.

Era la misma imagen a lo largo de la calle, casi cada centímetro y la acera cubiertas de brazos y piernas de metal, entonces sus ojos se perdieron al ser enorme en el centro de la calle.

El rugido maníaco de Hulk rompió su burbuja, el tono doloroso atravesó su cuerpo haciendo que el pelo de su nuca se erizara. Él estaba de rodillas, el cuerpo enorme curvado sobre sus puños hasta que se incorporó del suelo. Sus ojos verdes barrieron la calle hasta que la encontraron.

Una vez más, Natasha se encontró sin aliento al ser atrapada en la aterradora mirada del gigante. A diferencia de la última vez sin embargo, cuando se había escondido en las sombras del Helicarrier para evitarlo, ahora estaba corriendo hacia el fuego. Podía sentir las ondas de energía indomables del cuerpo de la criatura gigante, extendiéndose alrededor como una manta, advirtiendo que nadie se acercara. Esta vez su objetivo no era contener o controlar ese poder. No, ella iba a tomar nota del libro de Steve y redirigirlo.

Respirando profundamente, dio un paso más cerca.

Hulk gruñó y se agachó. La respiración de Natasha se elevó y no pudo evitar el temblor tan horrible que la recorrió ante el deja vu que apareció frente a sus ojos. Recordó que la mano que venía hacía ella la dejó sin aliento, sabiendo que nada la ayudaría frente a esa monstruosidad y ninguna cantidad de su destreza la salvaría. No había nada como estar atrapado en la mirada de Hulk y darte cuenta de que _tú_ eras el que tenías que agacharte. Y no había absolutamente nada que pudieras hacer al respecto.

Y entonces se dio cuenta. El destello rojo y oro apenas visible en la sombra proyectada por el cuerpo de Hulk cuando él se encorvó sobre la armadura, formando una cueva de protección para su compañero caído.

Hulk no estaba atacando. Estaba protegiendo.

Natasha pudo volver a respirar. Esta vez podía ver el miedo en él con sólo la forma en que sus músculos estaban tensos, esperando el ataque que seguro llegaría. Sus ojos la desafiaban a intentarlo, o incluso a engañarlo. Porque nada de lo que fuera a decir iba a lograr que le entregara a su Tony o permitir que ella lo lastimara de alguna manera.

En ese momento, todo lo que ella vio fue al Dr. Robert Bruce Banner protegiendo a su mejor amigo.

Lentamente, Natasha dio un paso atrás.

Hulk gruñó, obviamente pensando que era una trampa y sus ojos verdes se estrecharon peligrosamente.

Aún vacilante, ella levantó las manos, los dos revólveres todavía entre sus dedos.

El rugido de Hulk fue ensordecedor e incluso se llevó el cabello de su cara; olía a muerte. Ella no vaciló aunque su corazón palpitó con fuerza mientras él se acuclilló cada vez más, tensando los músculos y preparándose para un ataque.

Fue entonces que ella aflojó sus dedos dejando que sus armas se precipitaran al suelo. Sus manos ahora estaban vacías y se mantuvieron bien alto en el aire, con las palmas hacia fuera.

—¡Nat!— gritó Clint en el comunicador— ¿Estás loca? ¡Sal de ahí ahora!

Ella no respondió mientras observaba la cara de Hulk, negándose a mostrar temor alguno en su rostro. En cambio mantuvo una expresión comprensiva, haciendo ver lo que ella sentía por él.

Vio cómo la expresión de Hulk decayó lentamente, dando un gruñido "Huff" a modo de advertencia, mostrando los dientes. Se movió lentamente para que él pudiera interpretar sus movimientos, casualmente pateando las armas hacia él.

Él parpadeó ante eso. Era una cosa tirar un arma. Era otra ofrecerla a él. Las comisuras de sus labios se aflojaron hasta que ya no la miró sospechosamente.

Ella no había trabajado su manipulación con Hulk antes. Había estado molesta por lo que ella le dijo a Bruce. Igual que por el fracaso de su manipulación al propio Bruce. En cambio, cuando ella le decía verdades involuntariamente, el Físico reservado respondía a ellas. Ahora vio cuánto de Bruce había en Hulk, aunque Bruce odiara admitirlo. Así que se acercó a la situación que ella sabía que era lo más importante para Bruce y para Hulk.

—Tony está herido— dijo y se impresionó por lo tranquila que sonó, a pesar de que su corazón golpeaba contra su pecho. A diferencia de la última vez en que ella le habló y él sólo se enfureció más, la criatura verde no se movió. Ella lo tomó como una buena señal y continuó—. Tony está herido y yo lo puedo ayudar.

Él resopló ante eso pero no tan seguro ni amenazante como antes. Su cuerpo se enderezó un poco, dejando ver un poco más el resplandor de la armadura. Estaba mortalmente quieto. Por mucho que ella quisiera en ese momento simplemente correr y ver que tan herido estaba el ingeniero, sabía que no podía.

Tomando una respiración más profunda, Natasha intentó calmar sus preocupaciones y el nudo en su garganta.

—Ya hiciste todo lo que tenías que hacer. Yo… te agradezco eso. Pero ahora es mi turno de ayudarlo.

Hulk la miró profundamente. Poco a poco sin embargo la miró con los ojos muy abiertos en una expresión tan incierta que era difícil no poner una mano sobre él y llamarlo Bruce.

Dando un paso adelante, Natasha sintió que podría gritar de frustración cuando él gruñó al instante, encorvandose de nuevo.

—¡Por favor!— exclamó ella y se sorprendió por la cantidad de emoción en su voz.

Hulk hizo exactamente lo mismo. Sus músculos se aflojaron y el shock se dibujó en su rostro que por lo general era de enojo.

Otra gran pieza del rompecabezas cayó en su lugar. Hulk era una criatura llena de emociones, las más fuertes, pero ahí estaban. Era casi natural que respondería con esas emociones, así, mostrándolas inexplicablemente en lugar de incrustarlas profundamente tras palabras y pequeños gestos.

Con otra respiración profunda, Natasha cerró los ojos. Luchando, abrió su pequeña caja y permitió que sus paredes se derrumbaran por lo que las emociones se apoderaron de ella. Aquí, en la calle, frente a Hulk, donde ella estaba completamente vulnerable. No habría sido capaz de hacerlo sin la vista de la armadura inmóvil que sólo la conducían a un juego de miedo y preocupación en su corazón.

—Por favor— susurró, abriendo los ojos de nuevo. Renunció a la máscara en su rostro y por una vez simplemente se dejó ver lo que siempre quiso revelar. Una amiga muy preocupada y aterrada de llegar demasiado tarde—. No _voy_ a hacerle daño. Te lo juro.

Los ojos de Hulk se estrecharon ante sus palabras, pero ella se mantuvo de pie con los hombros hacia atrás y la expresión abiertamente honesta.

—Te lo _juro_. No le haré daño. Nunca…— su voz tembló, pero ella no espero a recuperar el control y simplemente siguió adelante. La ruptura en sus palabras fue evidente cuando añadió:—… Nunca… nunca voy a lastimar a Tony. Nunca.

Durante varios desgarradores segundos que parecieron años, Hulk se aflojó tan lento que era difícil saber qué expresión pondría o qué mueca llenaría su rostro. Natasha casi no pudo creerlo cuando él se puso de pie y en lugar de atacar simplemente dio un paso atrás.

En ese momento comprendió el agradecimiento que Bruce había sentido hacia ella cuando ella le confió el cuidado de Tony al quedarse dormido sobre él.

—Gracias— susurro, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

El monstruo verde simplemente asintió con la cabeza, los puños abriendose y cerrandose cuando gruñó.

Cuando ella dio un paso adelante y él no reaccionó, comenzó a correr. Cuando todavía él no reaccionó, la voz de Clint la apabulló gritándole advertencias en el oído todo el tiempo. Pero no le importó y siguió todo el camino hasta que el fuerte metal de la armadura de Iron Man estuvo debajo de sus hábiles dedos, apenas dándose cuenta de la presencia intimidante de Hulk a su lado.

Antes de que pudiera quitar el casco, el grito de Clint finalmente se registró en sus oídos al escuchar también las balas a través del aire. Sin mirar, se arrojó sobre la armadura.

Hasta ahora no tenía ni idea de si las había esquivado. Porque la sombra amenazante de Hulk cayó sobre ella y Tony utilizando su cuerpo como un escudo. Rugió, pero si fue de rabia por ser atacados o de dolor por ser alcanzado por las balas, no lo sabía.

Jadeando, levantó la mirada hacia él. La mirada aterradora de Hulk no era para ella sin embargo. Era para los robots que habían surgido del edificio donde Tony había hecho agujeros tan altos que cualquier cosa podría salir de ahí. Con simples empujones, Hulk lo estaba enviando lejos. Los robots trataron de huir pero él era demasiado rápido, agarrándolos y apartándolos, gritando y rugiendo una y otra vez hasta que la tierra tembló.

Sin la sombra de Hulk, ella se sintió expuesta, pero sus ojos pronto cayeron sobre Tony. El botón de liberación del casco no funcionaba por lo que utilizó un cuchillo para abrir la máscara. Una pequeña y ridícula parte de ella pensó que moriría así, hace mucho tiempo, y deseó no haberlo hecho.

La sangre cubría el rostro del millonario y hacía su cabello tieso, ese que por lo general volaba con estilo. La parte lógica de ella le dijo que las heridas en la cabeza siempre sangran más por lo que no era tan malo, pero otra parte le dijo que lo malo era que la sangre era de Tony. Se adivinaba pálido por debajo del líquido rojo.

Comprobó el pulso con destreza, y sólo se consoló un poco al sentirlo. No era tan fuerte como ella quería, pero allí estaba. Sin embargo, mientras se sentaba y miraba la armadura, se dio cuenta de las feas abolladuras. ¿Qué tan extenso era el daño? No lo sabría hasta que le quitaran la armadura en el ala médica de SHIELD.

—¡Necesito transporte! ¡Urgencia Médica! ¡Ahora!— gritó en el comunicador.

—Estamos en ello— respondió Clint. No sonaba particularmente feliz, pero por el momento a ella no le importaba.

Natasha soltó el comunicador y volvió su atención al millonario. No se había movido en absoluto, incluso cuando Hulk arrancó brutalmente la cabeza de un robot con su boca, y el chirrido del metal fue prácticamente ensordecedor. Los ojos de Tony estaban cerrados tranquilamente, muy familiarmente a la escena que Thor había descrito después de la batalla de Nueva York.

Tragando el nudo en su garganta, adelantó una mano y limpió con cautela tanta sangre como pudo de ese rostro. En realidad no lo hicieron ver mejor. Sólo acentuó su palidez.

Se veía tan indefenso y solo… _solo_ , allí, en medio de la calle, sin la sonrisa que brotaba en su rostro al ver a Pepper o el brillo descarado cuando reconocía una broma verbal y entonces ella se encontró colocando su mano en esa mejilla, igual que había visto hacer a Pepper con él. Obviamente era un movimiento reconfortante para él y si era consciente en algún punto, esperaba que de alguna manera la sintiera.

—Stark— dijo en voz baja y luego se corrigió—. Tony. Sólo tienes que ser fuerte así como eres, ¿está bien? No pasará mucho tiempo—. Natasha se encontró dándole a esa mejilla una suave palmadita con la yema del pulgar—. Lo prometo. Sólo… por favor… espera.

Entonces, de la nada, Steve apareció junto a ella quitándose la máscara. Un corte corría por su mejilla y respiraba con fuerza, pero pronto ella se dio cuenta de que no era por el cansancio, sino por el miedo.

—¿Él está…?— preguntó con los ojos azules enormes en el miedo.

Ella sacudió la cabeza con rapidez.

—No. Pero necesita ayuda médica urgente. No quiero quitarle la armadura porque está estabilizando la columna vertebral y el cuello hasta que llegue la ayuda—. Miró a su alrededor y frunció el ceño—. ¿Dónde está el transporte?

Steve sonrió sin alegría.

—Yo soy el transporte—. Con una sorprendente cantidad de gracia y gentileza, levantó a Tony en sus brazos—. ¿Dónde aterrizará el Quinjet, Ojo de Halcón?

—En un claro a dos cuadras a tu derecha. Hay algunos robots, pero puedo eliminarlos.

—Recibido— asintió Steve y se volvió hacia ella—. ¿Vienes?

Ella vaciló mirando a Hulk que todavía seguía peleando. Le había permitido acercarse a Tony, ¿pero qué sentiría cuando descubriera que su encargo había desaparecido? Y ella sabía que lo haría.

Sin embargo su agitación interna fue sofocada cuando Hulk levantó la vista. Los ojos verdes evaluaron rápidamente entre ella y Steve y otra vez a ella. Rugió, como diciéndoles que se fueran lo más rápido que pudieran antes de que volviera a los robots que ya lo rodeaban. Se escucharon disparos, pero él simplemente gritó con ira antes de acabar con tres de un enorme manotazo.

Sonriendo y asintiendo, Natasha se volvió hacia Steve y comenzaron a correr. Se tiró a la derecha en el camino. Se había olvidado de tomar sus armas, pero eso no la detuvo y acabó con dos robots antes de que Clint tuviera que disparar desde lo alto de un rascacielos en el centro de la batalla.

…

Clint dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando vio a la distancia a Natasha y a Steve con Tony en brazos alcanzar el Quinjet. Rápidamente eliminó a dos robots restantes que intentaban asaltarlo en la cresta en la que estaba sentado, con la pared en su espalda, pero una ventana a su izquierda. Después de que los robots cayeran volvió su atención a donde podría ser útil.

Un vistazo a Hulk le dijo que no había nada que pudiera hacer allí. Además, si el grandote tenía que sacar algo de ira sobre esos tipos, podría tenerlos a todos en un solo objetivo. También dudaba que Hulk estuviera en un buen estado de ánimo para trabajar en equipo por el momento, no después de que su compañero de equipo favorito saliera herido.

Se estremeció un poco al ver a Hulk lanzar una máquina a través de un edificio y luego observó el otro lado después de atravesar muchas paredes de ladrillo.

Sí, realmente no era una buena idea intentar unirse a él. Tampoco era buena idea intentar infiltrarse al edificio al que Tony había entrado. Con la cantidad de robots que Hulk estaba destruyendo, la pila de ladrillos estaba comenzando a verse bastante inestable. Por el momento era demasiado peligro si tomaba el control. Por ahora tenía que esperar el momento adecuado.

Por ahora.

—Thor, amigo, ¿cómo lo llevas?— preguntó.

—Bastante bien— respondió Thor. Clint no pudo evitar sentir una ligera punzada de celos cuando no escuchó ni siquiera una respiración agitada. Malditos dioses y su resistencia inhumana—. Creo que podría requerir un poco de ayuda en asegurar que los civiles no sean heridos.

El arquero ya tenía una flecha preparada.

—Voy por delante de ti, Thor.

…

A Steve se le dificultaba deshacerse de la punzada de culpabilidad al entregar a Tony a los agentes de SHIELD. A juzgar por la mirada amotinada de Natasha, ella sentía lo mismo. Sin embargo cuando escucharon a Clint tranquilizar a los ciudadanos diciéndoles que iba a protegerlos, le hizo saber que de nuevo se necesitaba su ayuda. Tony estaría bien o de lo contrario tendrían que ir a por las cabezas de los agentes.

Natasha dijo lo mismo, lanzando un cuchillo para enfatizar su punto antes de robar un arma de un agente joven, que no fue tan estúpido para quejarse.

Eso no le impedía sin embargo sentirse enfermo a Steve cuando el Quinjet despegó, llevándose a su compañero lejos de cualquier protección que ellos podrían darle.

La lucha terminó en no más de cuarenta minutos; los robots y cyborgs colapsaron. Los cyborgs todavía respiraban pero estaban completamente inconscientes.

Tanto Steve como Natasha se miraron a los ojos y dijeron la mismo tiempo:

—Los controles.

Ella estuvo a su lado mientras corrían de nuevo a la calle donde habían dejado a Hulk felizmente (o no tan felizmente) destruyendo tantos robots como podía entre sus colosales manos.

El soldado se detuvo en seco cuando vio la calle extrañamente tranquila. Todos los robots estaban despedazados pero no había un Hulk. El edificio en el que Tony colapsó estaba gravemente dañado, pero una inspección más cercana les hizo saber que estaba lo suficientemente estable como para entrar con precaución.

Pronto Thor aterrizó junto a ellos, Mjölnir todavía girando en su mano. Su andar era inquieto mientras miraba la zona en la que estaban,

—¿Cómo está el amigo Tony?

—Vivo— respondió Natasha, pero sin intentar ser muy honesta. Estaba preocupada mientras miraba a su alrededor.

Thor asintió antes de mirar también.

—¿Dónde está el gran guerrero verde?

—Ya no es verde.

Los tres estiraron el cuello para ver a Clint que aterrizó con una cuerda junto a Natasha. Ella parpadeó, sin inmutarse por la entrada del arquero.

—¿Dónde está Bruce entonces?

Clint señaló el edificio.

—Entró y cerró las máquinas. Pude ver señales de que han sido manipuladas y además…— se interrumpió levantando una pieza de lo que Steve reconoció como un pedazo del pantalón azul de Bruce—. A parte de eso, se fue. He buscado por todo el edificio—. Clint hizo una pausa, tragó saliva y sus grises ojos se turbaron—. Él no está allí.

Steve frunció el ceño profundamente.

—¿No crees que…? ¿Crees que fue raptado por el grupo terrorista, verdad?—. Ante la mirada de acero y el silencio de Clint, apretó los dientes y señaló con ferocidad por la zona—. ¡Todo el mundo inicie la búsqueda de pistas! ¡Ahora!

Se imaginó que era imposible que alguien le hiciera daño a la persona que contenía a Hulk, pero Steve no quería ponerse a imaginar.

Sabía que estaba un poco frenético mientras buscaba, apenas capaz de descifrar si algo era una pista o no. El pensar en el Físico suave siendo raptado cuando estaba en su fase más débil, justo después de una transformación, era desgarrador en un nivel totalmente distinto. Y Tony, Tony… ¿qué iba a decirle? Al millonario le explotaría la cabeza si… cuando despertara y Bruce no estaba allí.

Natasha maldijo afilidamente y eso lo volvió en sí, antes de que pudiera hacerse un ovillo en suelo y sólo intentara olvidar. Olvidarse de todo en su vida.

—¿Encontraste algo?— inquirió corriendo hacia ella, con los otros dos a sus talones.

Se detuvo en seco cuando Natasha le miró. Sus verdes ojos brillaban con tanta rabia que Steve sintió que podía dar un paso atrás. Las manos de la mujer apretaban algo con mucha fuerza.

—¿Nat?— preguntó Clint, en absoluto atemorizado al correr a su lado y colocar una mano sobre su hombro—. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué encontraste?

Ella sacudió la cabeza y simplemente levantó el objeto en su mano.

Steve casi se ahoga. La enfermedad contra la que había estado luchando se disparó en su estómago y tuvo que apoyar las manos en las rodillas para intentar respirar.

Natasha tenía en la mano una credencial de identificación que pertenecía a un agente de SHIELD y un trozo de tela que componía la mayoría de los uniformes de los agentes. Obviamente había sido arrancada en una pelea.

—SHIELD— gruñó ella y su ardiente ira se hizo eco en los otros cuando Clint se puso rígido y Thor aumentó la presión sobre su martillo—. SHIELD se llevó a Bruce.

—¿Por qué?— inquirió Steve con voz áspera. Se sentía tan enfermo. Enfermo de cólera y de repente sólo quería romper algo.

Los ojos de Natasha brillaron peligrosamente.

—No me importa— dijo lentamente y comenzó a rasgar el trozo del uniforme—. Pero voy a traerlo de vuelta.

Algo hizo clic en Steve y se mantuvo de pie, con los ojos entrecerrados mientras se colgaba el escudo en el brazo.

—No—. Ante la mirada asesina de Natasha, añadió:— Todos lo haremos.

Clint asintió.

—Una orden que no cuestionaré, Cap.

Thor tiró a Mjölnir de mano en mano, los ojos azules ansiosos y obviamente preocupado sobre dónde tenían a su amigo.

—Sí— fue todo lo que dijo, pero era todo lo que necesitaban.

Natasha se limitó a sonreír con un gruñido casi tan aterrador como los de Hulk.

* * *

 ***** _Canal Fail: Es (o era) un canal en Youtube donde había videos de, básicamente, la estupidez humana._

¡Hola, hola!

Primero que nada, mil gracias a:

 **Sancheli96:** Aw! Tony es medio histérico también, y si se trata de su "hermanito" pues más xD. Thor y Steve son como niños grandotes, ¿no? Grandotes y bobitos y adorables. Clint siempre, siempre es genial. Brucie... cosita bebé, necesita mucho amor :3 ¡Gracias por tu comentario!

 **Sangito:** Me alegra que te guste! y muchas gracias :3

 **Rwanita:** ¡Gracias por comentar, nena! Esto... de hecho desde que leí el fic me dieron ganas de hacer un dibujo sobre Tony y Brucie hermanitos. Tal vez se me ocurra algo. ¡Besotes!

Y Gracias por leer.

Látex.


	8. Cap 7

**Vacío**

Un desgarbado agente de SHIELD intentó ponerse delante de la puerta que daba al pasillo de las oficinas.

—Disculpe, Señora, pero se me ha dado la orden de no dejar pasar a nadie…

Natasha cerró la palma de su mano en la garganta del hombre. Clint lo atrapó mientras se desplomaba y lo dejó a un lado antes de sacudirse las manos. Ambos espías se hicieron a un lado cuando Thor lanzó a Mjölnir echando abajo la puerta.

Natasha no esperó y fue la primera en saltar por la abertura.

—¡Deténganse!— gritó otro agente y les apuntó con un arma de fuego.

Natasha lo redujo de un solo disparo a la rodilla.

—¡No es justo!— se quejó Clint— Yo también quiero jugar.

—Entonces ponte en la fila— gruñó ella.

Mientras giraba a otra agente y la golpeaba en la cabeza, Clint se quejó en voz baja.

—Así nunca voy a conseguir nada.

Steve apenas ocultó una mueca de dolor cuando otro agente voló y cayó a sus talones.

—¿Deberíamos detenerla?

Clint señaló la fila de agentes inconscientes tras ellos.

—No a menos que desees agregar tu cuerpo a esa pila.

Steve se encogió de hombros de manera amistosa, agachando la cabeza cuando otra mujer salió volando por encima de él con un grito de dolor. En realidad no estaba demasiado preocupado. Era su derecho de todos modos.

En muy poco tiempo llegaron a la puerta del Director Fury. Natasha no esperó a que Thor actuara, apuntó su arma y destruyó el seguro y pateó la puerta.

A su favor, Fury no saltó, pero se levantó tranquilamente aunque el impacto era evidente en su rostro.

—¿Qué demonios…?— gruñó.

—¿Qué demonios tú?— escupió Natasha, adentrándose a la habitación con el arma apuntando tan cerca del rostro de él que el gatillo casi le acarició la barbilla.

Todo el equipo entró tras ella y formaron una fila formidable mirando al Director.

Fury les frunció el ceño, pero no era lo suficientemente estúpido como para sacar su propia arma de fuego. El brillo en los ojos de Natasha sólo pedían una excusa para disparar. Él siguió mirándolos sin hacer algún movimiento brusco.

—Nos gustaría saber dónde pusiste a nuestro compañero de equipo, Director— dijo Steve, pero cualquier persona que lo conociera podía percibir que toda la cortesía habitual de su voz había desaparecido, sustituida por preocupación y disgusto.

Fury levantó una ceja.

—¿Stark? Está en la enfermería como _tú_ solicitaste. Ala B.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio.

—¿Puedo dispararle?— preguntó Clint finalmente.

Thor gruñó, balanceando el martillo.

Steve agitó una mano para silenciarlos, sin dejar de mirar al estoico hombre ante él mientras se dirigía a Clint.

—Quiero que tú y Thor vaya a la enfermería para ver cómo está Tony y lo custodien. No sabemos con lo que estamos tratando todavía.

El silencio mortal de Clint le hizo saber lo mucho que le disgustaba la orden, pero el arquero hizo un gesto para que Thor le siguiera y salieron con rapidez.

Fury observó este giro inesperado con un aire de sorpresa.

—¿Crees que Stark está en peligro?—. Su cerebro trabajó rápidamente y entonces su expresión se oscureció— ¿Crees que _yo_ puse a Stark en peligro?

—No lo sé— dijo Steve sarcásticamente, encogiéndose de hombros— ¿Te llevaste a la fuerza al Dr. Banner y lo encarcelaste?

Fury apretó los dientes.

—Nunca permitiría que dañaran a Stark— gruñó, haciendo un trabajo admirable para no hacer caso a la mirada fija de Natasha y a la pistola que sostenía.

Steve se mordió la lengua.

—No respondiste mi segunda pregunta, Director— susurró.

Fury lo consideró un momento y Steve se abstuvo de dar un paso atrás ante la escrutadora mirada del hombre. Finalmente el superespía respondió:

—Esa fue mi respuesta, Capitán.

El soldado parpadeó antes de que sus cejas bajaron tanto que dolió. Junto a él, un rugido emergió de la garganta de Natasha.

—Hulk no lastimó a Tony— dijo Steve, incapaz de ocultar la incredulidad de su voz—. Tony fue atacado por los robots y los cyborgs.

Fury ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Estás seguro de eso, Capitán?—. Steve frunció el ceño pero permaneció en silencio, reconociendo lo ridículamente retórico en la cuestión. Quería perforar la sonrisa que surgió en la cara del otro hombre mientras agitaba una mano hacia la puerta— ¿Tal vez te gustaría examinar la armadura?

Steve lo miraba todavía, pero se aflojó ligeramente confundido. Su estómago se tensó de nuevo.

—¿No?— inquirió Fury burlonamente antes de que su mirada se volviera amargada y enojada— Bueno, tal vez debiste hacerlo antes de entrar aquí, despotricando acerca de su _doctor Banner_ — escupió las dos últimas palabras como si fueran sucias.

Steve parpadeó ante eso y empuñó las manos.

—¿De qué hablas…?

—De lo que estoy _hablando_ , buen Capitán— interrumpió Fury cerrando un puño en el escritorio, provocando que Steve se estrmeciara pero Natasha todavía seguía sin moverse—, es que los médicos informaron, entre otras cosas, que las abolladuras en la armadura de Stark fueron hechas por una mano gigante. Su _bestia_ atacó mientras él ya estaba herido. Esto fue un peligro del que estuve intentando advertir a Stark por mucho tiempo.

Steve se sintió mareado de pronto. Negó con la cabeza en silencio. Quería protestar en voz alta, pero si lo hacía seguramente sólo vomitaría. Esto estaba mal. Algo faltaba, algo no cuadraba. No podía aceptar lo que Fury le estaba dando a entender.

En algún punto escuchó a Natasha hablando bajo.

—Estás mintiendo.

—Te aseguro que no, Agente Romanoff.

Steve jadeó, tragó aire y logró recuperarse para ver cómo Natasha dio un paso adelante muy intimidante.

—Bruce nunca lastimaría a Tony— dijo ella, el tono suave totalmente en desacuerdo con su postura.

—No estoy hablando del Dr. Banner— disparó Fury de nuevo—. Estoy hablando de Hulk.

—Hulk salvó a Tony antes— murmuró Steve, pero no sonó tan seguro como esperaba—. Hulk no lo salvó para después lastimarlo. Él no lo _haría_.

Su atención se dirigió a Natasha tan pronto como ella se irguió en toda su estatura.

—Hulk es una extensión de los sentimientos de Bruce. Si a Bruce le importa alguien, Hulk no lo lastimará, es decir, _Bruce_ nunca le haría daño a Tony.

Fury parpadeó durante unos segundos.

—¿Qué clase de basura insípida te ha estado metiendo Stark en la cabeza?— le dijo frunciendo el ceño, pero era lo suficientemente sabio para entrar en una verdadera pelea con la Viuda Negra que seguía apuntando su frente.

Steve simplemente parpadeó, más allá de sorprendido y sintiendo que algo de la enfermedad se desvanecía. De todo el equipo, nunca habría elegido a Natasha para defender a Hulk. Pero ahí estaba ella. La esperanza se levantó en su pecho y la miró con entusiasmo.

—Natasha— dijo y ella le miró por el rabillo del ojo—. Tú estuviste ahí. ¿Qué pasó?—. Le estaba dando una abertura. A pesar que de que se sentía asqueado por lo que Fury había dicho, de alguna manera sabía que con Hulk o no, no había manera de que Bruce intentaría lastimar a Tony.

Fue recompensado con una viciosa mirada de Natasha.

—Hulk _protegió_ a Tony— respondió molesta con justicia por la duda en él—. No quería que yo me acercara porque pensaba que sería yo la que lastimaría a Tony.

Fury resopló ante eso.

—Hulk no tiene ese tipo de conciencia. Para él todo el mundo es enemigo.

Natasha volvió a mirar a Fury asesinamente.

—Es sólo a quien Bruce considera un peligro que Hulk también lo hace.

Fury levantó una ceja condescendientemente.

—¿Entonces a todo el mundo?

—¡Bingo!— escupió Natasha— En vez de darte una medalla te voy a dar una bala directo en la cabeza. No te dolerá.

—¡Suficiente!— se interpuso Steve antes de que Natasha hiciera efectiva su amenaza o Fury decidiera defenderse. Se volvió hacia el hombre y respiró profundamente para calmarse—. Director, ¿dónde está nuestro _compañero de equipo_ , el Dr. Banner?

Fury lo fulminó con la mirada.

—En un lugar en el que no lastimará a nadie más.

Los ojos de Steve se estrecharon ante eso y sin querer apretó su escudo en la mano.

—Te llevaste a un hombre cuando estaba más débil— se detuvo con una mueca de disgusto, la sensación de mareo agregada—. Nunca te habría tomado por un cobarde, Director.

Fury hizo una mueca burlona mostrando los dientes.

—Soy prudente, Capitán, no ingenuo. A diferencia de algunos hombres, sé cuándo mantener a un monstruo lejos para mantenerme vivo y no dejarme engañar por algún personaje que ese monstruo haya construido sobre sí mismo.

Algo en la mente de Steve estalló.

—¡CÁLLATE!

Parpadeó mirando los puños que habían golpeado y casi roto la mesa por la mitad. Sus hombros bajaron y miró a Fury sin poder descifrar su expresión. Todo lo que sabía era que se sentía absolutamente salvaje.

Fury dio un paso atrás, pero no sacó su arma de fuego. Tenía las manos cruzadas en la espalda mientras miraba fijamente al soldado, sin regalar nada.

Con la respiración agitada, Steve se sentía como si hubiera corrido demasiado, algo que no le había sucedido después del suero.

—¿Dónde… está… el Dr. Banner?

El Director no se movió, totalmente congelado. Se miraron uno al otro sin pestañear, los ojos azules llenos de traición y disgusto y los oscuros frustrados e incrédulos.

Finalmente, después de lo que pareció una eternidad, Fury miró a Natasha.

—Esperaba esto de todo los demás. Poner los sentimientos antes que la lógica en el bienestar de todo el mundo. ¿Pero tú? Tenía grandes esperanzas sobre ti. Que pondrías a todos antes que a un individuo de tristes ojos castaños.

Natasha no dijo una palabra. Había un brillo en sus ojos que Steve no pudo identificar, pero no se distrajo a favor de la mirada de Fury.

—No volveré a preguntarte con amabilidad, Director— dijo en modo de advertencia, intentando no gritar.

El otro hombre miró a la asesina por un momento. Ante la falta de respuesta dio un giro rebuscado.

—Voy a llamar para que puedan tener acceso a su antigua propiedad.

Un nervio en la cara de Steve se contrajo ante la cuidadosa elocuencia.

—Nos lo vamos a llevar, Director.

Fury volvió su atención a Steve y éste no pudo evitar la sensación gélida que lo atravesó ante la sonrisa apenas oculta.

—Eso si él quiere ir con ustedes— dijo despectivamente.

Por primera vez desde que entraron, Natasha bajó la guardia. Bajó el arma lentamente y a pesar de que su rostro todavía era determinado, sus ojos se ensancharon un poco, era su forma de mostrar que estaba asustada.

—¿Qué le has dicho?— inquirió en voz baja, en un tono aterciopelado y peligroso.

Fury levantó una ceja.

—Nada que él no sepa.

Steve vio el rápido movimiento de Natasha, que movió el arma hasta que la culata sustituyó al cañón. Apenas logró interceptar el golpe que iba dirigido a la cabeza de Fury.

—¡No!— ordenó con firmeza y miró al hombre de color— Ya tenemos lo que venimos a buscar. Él no vale la pena—. Ella no contestó, simplemente lo miró—. Llama a Clint. Él está más cerca de esa celda. Nos detendremos en la enfermería y decidiremos qué hacer. Sacaremos a Tony y a Bruce de este infierno.

Fury resopló suavemente, pero fue lo suficientemente listo para guardar silencio cuando Steve le miró con advertencia, haciéndole saber que dejaría actuar a Natasha si lo presionaba.

La asesina seguía mirando a Steve. Finalmente inclinó un poco la cabeza. Él le sonrió orgulloso, lo que le valió la más pequeña de las sonrisas sarcásticas de parte de ella, divertida al comprender que él estaba orgulloso de ella por no golpear a su jefe en la cabeza con la culata de un arma.

Al salir, la voz de Fury se escuchó:

—Stark no tiene ni una pizca de autoconservación. ¿Van a animarlo a ese comportamiento, proporcionándole tanto como sea posible un entorno volátil?

Steve se puso rígido ante eso igual que Natasha, pero él se negó a darle a Fury la satisfacción de una replica. Fury estaba equivocado. Tenía que estarlo.

Siguió adelante y Natasha le siguió, pero era obvio que ella hubiera preferido regresar.

…

—¿Lo pusieron en una jaula?— escupió Clint en el auricular mientras caminaba por los pasillos, yendo a las profundidades del Helicarrier.

—Si hablamos del tamaño de la misma— respondió Steve con sequedad—. ¿Cómo lo está haciendo Stark?

—Se ha estabilizado— dijo Clint corriendo por las escaleras. Ningún agente se atrevió a interponerse en su camino y ni siquiera cruzaban mirada con sus ojos de acero, lo que le daba ganas de agarrarlos por el cuello e interrogarlos sobre el papel que habían desempeñado en la captura de Bruce—. No hay problema con el reactor. Los médicos dijeron que tiene una fuerte conmoción cerebral y algunas costillas fracturadas. Cortes bastante profundos por la armadura pero que no cortaron las arterias principales. Piensan que va a necesitar una transfusión de sangre. Sólo están buscando a un donante adecuado.

—Veremos lo que podemos hacer ahí— dijo Steve, pero su voz se suavizó después de escuchar a Clint—. Cuando traigas a Bruce trabajaremos.

—Recibido— respondió el arquero antes de cerrar la comunicación.

Finalmente llegó a la celda circular con vidrio transparente. Dio la vuelta hasta llegar al panel de control en el que un agente de pelo rojo estaba sentado. Tan pronto como vio al arquero, se levantó y presionó el botón para deslizar la puerta de la celda.

—Todo abierto para ti, Ojo de Halcón— dijo apresuradamente.

—Vaya, gracias Williams— respondió Clint alegremente, alargando una mano.

La mandíbula de Williams cayó, pero rápidamente cambió su expresión a una educada y temblorosamente tendió su mano.

Clint la tomó y la llevó rápidamente hacia arriba, jalándole hasta que escuchó el estallido del hombro que se dislocó. Entonces le dio un puñetazo a Williams antes de que pudiera seguir gritando. Se limpió los nudillos en el uniforme.

—Nunca retengas de nuevo a un Vengador— dijo por encima del hombro y aunque el inconsciente agente no lo escuchó, Clint estaba seguro que su mensaje fue recibido.

Repasó con la mirada a la figura encorvada, lo más alejado posible de la puerta. La furia se disparó a través de Clint cuando se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera le habían dado nada al hombre para reemplazar su camisa perdida o sus pantalones que ahora estaban terriblemente rotos no siendo más que harapos. Bruce estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para reprimir los escalofríos, pero no estaba teniendo éxito.

Cuando escuchó entrar a Clint, se encogió y se hizo un ovillo con más fuerza, los brazos envueltos alrededor de sus rodillas, el cuello se inclinó tanto que sus rizos cayeron sobre su rostro mientras lo enterraba en sus piernas dobladas.

Respirando profundamente, Clint se obligó a hacer una sonrisa de simpatía para no sonar tan furioso como se sentía.

—Hola, Doc. ¿No podías permitirte un mejor alojamiento?

La broma fue horrible y Clint lo sabía, pero tenía la esperanza de romper el hielo o al menos dejar saber a Bruce que estaba entre amigos.

Sin embargo sus palabras no hicieron nada. El Físico no reaccionó en absoluto. Su respiración no se aceleró o se alentó. Su cabeza ni siquiera se levantó.

Clint no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño ahora.

—¿Banner?—. Aún sin respuesta, se puso de rodillas a medio metro de distancia del hombre más pequeño—. ¿Bruce?

Nada. A pesar de que Clint se acercó hasta que podía tocarlo, Bruce no se inmutó. El arquero comenzó a respirar con dificultad.

—Bruce, respóndeme. Comienzas a asustarme. ¿Estás herido?

No hubo ni siquiera un atisbo de movimiento. Clint podía escuchar el zumbido de las máquinas a su alrededor, pero absolutamente nada de Bruce. Su corazón se apretó mientras observaba la horrible apariencia del Físico. De repente se sintió triste y furioso y abrumado con la urgencia de sólo coger al hombre aparentemente indefenso en sus brazos y llevárselo a un lugar seguro, a un lugar cómodo y lejos de este maldito _frío_. En más de un sentido.

—¿Bruce?— llamó suavemente. Tentativamente alargó una mano y la colocó sobre el hombro del otro.

Se congeló un momento por la cantidad de miedo que rodeaba el cuerpo de Bruce. No sólo temblaba de frío. Estaba francamente temblando de miedo y entonces hizo un suave sonido miserable. Pero no se separó del agarre de Clint. El hombre maltratado no creía que tenía el derecho de hacerlo. Se estaba entregando a lo que Clint quisiera hacer, no importa lo mucho que pudiera no haberlo querido.

Clint señaló con la mano hacía atrás con un silbido, absolutamente disgustado consigo mismo por haber sometido a Bruce a algo que, evidentemente, no quería, —aunque fuera solo un toque en el hombro. El punto era sin embargo que Bruce no _quería_ , pero sentía que no tenía la autonomía sobre su propio cuerpo para decirlo. Bruce sentía que no _merecía_ esa autonomía.

La ira de Clint regresó entonces. Y no era la ira "Oh, siento que podría echarme a correr". Era la ira "Voy a aplastar, disparar y asesinar cada cosa que vea".

Se puso de pie y luchó fuertemente para no estrellar el puño en el cristal cuando Bruce gimió de nuevo, pero no se movió. No intentaría huir de su castigo porque alguien le había puesto en la cabeza que se merecía todo lo que le hicieran.

El arquero salió de ahí rápidamente, hasta la puerta exterior, las escaleras y el pasillo. Sólo entonces se permitió gritar hasta que la garganta le dolió y golpear los paneles de metal hasta que sus nudillos se rompieron y sangraron debajo de sus guantes.

Apoyó las manos sobre la pared y permitó que sus brazos amortiguaran todo el peso de su cuerpo; cerró los ojos intentando empujar las imágenes de sentimiento de abandono y el abuso. Sus hombros se sacudieron levemente, pero consiguió controlar su respiración. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y todo el dolor fue cuidadosamente escondido debajo de sus ojos grises.

Tocó su comunicador y dijo en voz baja:

—Tenemos un problema aquí.

…

Natasha pasaba el dorso de sus dedos a lo largo de la mejilla de Tony. Estaba cálido al contacto y era el calor que estaba buscando. Ella había tocado a demasiadas personas que estaban frías. La frialdad se había filtrado en sus dedos, dejándolos adormecidos. Así que no importaba cuánta gente le dijera que Tony estaba vivo, tenía que sentirlo por sí misma. De todas formas no estaba tan caliente como debería estarlo.

"Transfusión de sangre", habían dicho.

Steve estaba ahora doblando la manga derecha de su uniforme, cerrando el puño para hacer saltar la vena. Acababa de ser descubierto que él y Tony compartían el mismo tipo de sangre (AB positivo), además de ser extremadamente compatibles. Y con la curación y metabolismo acelerados de su cuerpo, sería capaz de reproducir sangre rápidamente y por lo tanto sacarle más que a cualquier otro donante.

A Natasha no la sorprendió mucho esa noticia. Observó el aumento y disminución en el pecho de Tony. El reactor era difícil de ignorar ya que le habían quitado la camisa, dejando al descubierto ese terrible privilegio al mundo. Sin pensarlo, levantó la sábana por sobre la luz azul inquebrantable en un pobre intento de proteger lo que era más vulnerable en el ingeniero.

—Vamos a empezar ahora— dijo el médico.

Ella no sabía quién era ni podría describir sus características. Para ella, todo el mundo era anodino a excepción de las personas que eran importantes para ella.

Se sentía más vacía de lo que se había sentido en mucho tiempo. No era una sensación que extrañará en absoluto. Todo lo que quería era que Clint atravesara la puerta con el tímido Físico. Podía imaginarlo nervioso, frotando sus nudillos mientras se disculpaba tímidamente por sacar a Hulk. Entonces Clint haría una horrible broma para aligerar el ambiente y Steve le aseguraría que no había lastimado a nadie con esa honestidad suya. Thor admiraría la destreza de Hulk en batalla. Y ella le agradecería por confiarle a Tony alzando los labios e indicándole al millonario con la cabeza. Él entendería lo que eso significaba sin palabras porque él hacía lo mismo.

—Entonces sólo tendrás que despertar— susurró al ingeniero.

Tony permaneció en silencio, con el rostro inexpresivo. Eso estaba… mal. En muchos niveles. Una vez más fue golpeada con lo solo y vulnerable que parecía. Incluso pequeño. Con el personaje totalmente en su lugar, Tony era cualquier cosa menos delicado y en muchos sentidos parecía indestructible. Se había recuperado de tantas cosas y enfrentado cualquier situación sin el menor atisbo de temor que el caos que traía era una paradoja constante.

¿Ahora? Ahora incluso ella podía decir que parecía pequeño. Cuando se insertó la aguja en el brazo para trasladar la sangre, no pudo soportarlo más. A pesar de que él no era consciente y no tenía miedo, ella deslizó su mano en la que él tenía libre.

Thor miraba desde el otro lado de la cama con los ojos azules oscuros llenos de preocupación. Steve ahora estaba recostado en una cama cerca del hombre herido, su mirada no se despegó del rostro demasiado pálido de Tony mientras la transfusión se llevaba a cabo.

Así como empezó, terminó. Las enfermeras se aseguraron de que no hubiera reacciones adversas y Tony aceptaba la sangre. Después de algunas horas todavía estaban con su compañero. Todos los signos vitales eran buenos de acuerdo al personal médico, pero eso no era reconfortante por el momento. A Steve le habían dado un vaso de jugo, pero no lo bebió. Parecía enfermo físicamente desde que se enteró de lo de Bruce y no mejoró al poner los ojos en Tony.

El cabello del ingeniero había sido lavado y ahora ya no estaba rígido por la sangre. Había un corte pronunciado por encima de la ceja que Natasha no había notado antes, el brazo derecho estaba vendado desde el hombro hasta el final de la muñeca y los vendajes blancos también cubrían algunos rasguños justo por debajo del reactor. Al parecer había laceraciones a lo largo del estómago así como en sus piernas. Su pie izquierdo tenía un esguince, pero sorprendentemente ninguna extremidad estaba rota. La laceración en el brazo y en la pierna derecha había sido bastante sangriento porque fueron quemados, pero por suerte no habían sido en tercer grado. ¿Cómo es que había quemaduras? Nadie lo sabía, ni por qué la armadura no se fusionó en la piel fundida, haciendo un daño más permanente.

La pérdida de sangre había sido el mayor peligro, pero si algunos cortes hubieran sido más profundos, habrían roto alguna arteria importante y entonces hubiera muerto desangrado antes de que llegara la ayuda.

Natasha cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente cerrando esa línea de pensamiento. Tony estaba bien. Estaba aquí. Estaba cálido.

Sus ojos se abrieron parpadeando ante esa realización.

—Steve… Thor…— susurró—. Miren.

Ambos pares de ojos azules se dispararon al hombre en la cama. Efectivamente, el color estaba volviendo a su rostro, incluso era visible por debajo de la perilla.

—Es un milagro— dijo Thor en voz baja. Fue anormalmente tenue, pero había un toque de alegría y su sonrisa volvió al mirar la mejora—. El hombre de hierro estará compartiendo sus ocurrencias con nosotros una vez más.

—Pronto, espero— murmuró Steve, sentándose en la cama para apoyarse más cerca.

Los labios de Natasha se curvaron, pero era para ocultar la tristeza que todavía sentía. " _Sólo despierta. Por favor, Tony. Despierta. Está demasiado tranquilo."_

La voz de Clint se escuchó en su comunicador, casi como un eco.

—Nat. Tenemos un problema aquí.

Las cejas perfectamente delineadas de Natasha se fueron hacia abajo.

—¿Qué tipo de problema, Clint?

Mientras él hablaba, la mano libre de Natasha se apretó más y más fuerte hasta que sus uñas cortaron su palma. Miró a Steve. Por la mirada furiosa y triste en sus ojos, ella supo que había escuchado todo.

Antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, ella habló:

—Tengo que verlo.

Su Capitán la sorprendió cuando se inclinó y separó suavemente algunos de los cabellos todavía húmedos de Tony de su cara.

—Ve— dijo en voz baja—. Tenemos esto.

Ella sintió una abrumadora ola de gratitud hacia Steve. Se puso de pie y deslizó los dedos por la mejilla de Tony.

Se sentía caliente. Ese fue lo único que le permitió liberar sus uñas de su palma.

No recordaba el camino hacia Bruce. En un momento ella se alejó de la cama de Tony y al siguiente estaba pasando por encima del cuerpo tirado de Williams y traspasando las gruesas paredes de cristal, básicamente indestructibles.

A pesar de que Clint había descrito lo que había visto, no estaba preparada para ver a Bruce enroscado en una esquina, tan diferente al Físico torpe, adorable y sarcástico que había tenido el placer de conocer después de casi tres meses. Era tan malo como la quietud de Tony, pero la diferencia era que Bruce pensaba que merecía ser tratado así.

Eso hizo que la sensación de pesadez se instalara en su pecho y de repente sintió que podría caer de rodillas.

—Bruce— murmuró. Recordando lo que dijo Clint, no lo tocó, aunque no quería más que hacer contacto físico y sólo colocar una mano en su hombro. De repente pensó en el momento en que ella le había limpiado la cara. Él la había mirado, confundido con la dulzura que ella mostró. Casi nadie era así cuando lo tocaban. Siempre eran soldados agarrándolo, médicos intentando atarlo para hacerle cosas indecibles a su cuerpo sin su consentimiento. El que ella simplemente limpiara su cara era para él inusual, no lo que los demás le hacían. Eso era lo que él consideraba normal.

Ese pensamiento le hizo querer rasgar la garganta de alguien, pero ahora necesitaba algo más que la pura violencia. Se deslizó a su izquierda, sentándose en el suelo justo a su lado, pero casi medio metro de distancia. Ella supo que él estaba consciente de ella. El temblor aumentó mientras su respiración era audiblemente inestable. Pero seguía sin moverse.

Después de estos meses, Natasha sabía que Bruce no reaccionaba bien a la gente que se andaba por las ramas. Eso normalmente significaba que le estaban ocultando valiosas piezas de información para engañarlo o hacerle daño.

—No lastimaste a Tony—. Su voz sonaba ensordecedora en la tranquilidad del lugar a pesar de que ella habló en voz baja—. Yo estuve ahí. Tú lo protegiste.

Bruce no mostró signos de escucharla. Su respiración se enganchó, pero aparte de eso no se movió.

Ella tragó en seco intentando liberar la opresión de su garganta.

—Yo… no estoy _mintiendo_ , Bruce. " _No esta vez_ "

Durante varios minutos no sucedió nada. Pero entonces él hizo algo que casi le provoca un salto en el corazón a ella. Bruce levantó la cabeza.

Sin embargo cualquier alegría que pudiera sentir se desvaneció rápidamente miraba esos ojos, rojos en los bordes, los iris melosos tan opacos que sólo se veía un color marrón amortiguado.

—¿Estuviste allí desde el principio?—. Su voz era apenas reconocible. En ese momento, ella habría hecho cualquier cosa por escuchar la cadencia musical que tenía cuando él estaba feliz. Pero eso era lo más lejano que sucedía ahora.

Natasha quiso asentir y decirle que sí, por supuesto que había estado allí. Pero no podía mentirle. No otra vez. Le debía mucho después de lo que le hizo pasar al principio como para arrastrarlo de nuevo a no mantener su palabra para sacarlo de esa situación de terror en la que estaba.

Separó los labios secos.

—No— susurró.

Bruce movió lentamente la cabeza y un escalofrío sacudió su cuerpo.

—Entonces no sabes _lo_ que le hice a…— se interrumpió entonces, físicamente incapaz de continuar.

—Tony está bien— dijo ella intentando tranquilizarlo—. Ya está mejor.

El temblor en el cuerpo de Bruce fue más pronunciado y apenas logró hablar con la voz ahogada.

—Sé que estás mintiendo.

Ninguna cantidad de palabras podrían convencerlo de lo contrario. Cuanto más le dijeron sobre Tony, más estaba molesto y daba por hecho que ella le estaba mintiendo.

Entonces se acurrucó más fuerte en sí mismo y sus hombros se sacudieron. Ella recordó cuando él se reía en silencio. Ella había odiado que él hiciera eso. Pero él tenía a Tony.

No era nada comparado con verlo llorar en silencio sin embargo.

No había nada más doloroso para Natasha que ese momento en que se dio cuenta de que no había absolutamente nada que pudiera hacer por él o que él permitiera que hicieran por él. Bruce estaba aislándose a sí mismo, sometiéndose a cualquier castigo que le esperaba. Ninguna cantidad de halagos, promesas o manipulaciones le iban a hacer cambiar de opinión.

Él iba a abandonarse. Y no había absolutamente nada que ella pudiera hacer al respecto.

Si Natasha recordara cómo se hacía, estaría llorando con él.

…

Varias horas habían pasado y Natasha estaba sentada en una silla de hospital junto a la cama de Tony. Había copiado sin darse cuenta la postura de Bruce, los pies apoyados en el borde del asiento para poder envolver con sus brazos sus piernas, la barbilla apoyada en las rodillas.

Ya habían llamado a Pepper para hacerle saber lo que estaba pasando. Había sonado calmada, pero el dolor emocional no pudo ocultarse en su voz. Había querido ir al Helicarrier, pero Steve le dijo que esperara un poco para no arrastrarla a algo que podría posiblemente tragarla, incluso más. Y no confiaba en ningún agente por ahora para que la recogiera. Había hecho un trato con ella de que si no estaban haciendo los preparativos para regresar a la Torre en las siguientes cuatro horas, uno de ellos iría a por ella. Pepper sólo estuvo de acuerdo después de que Steve le juró que Tony estaba bien y por el momento sentía que era peligroso que alguno saliera, lo que dejaría a sus compañeros de equipo aún más vulnerables a merced de SHIELD.

Fury parecía aferrado a la historia de que Bruce había sido encerrado debido a su presunto "ataque" sobre Tony, los Vengadores sentían que la confianza se había roto.

Después de que Natasha se había sentado junto a Bruce en la jaula, Steve había bajado también. Dos horas después volvió con las manos vacías y los ojos azules devastados. Thor había ido entonces y todavía no volvía.

Clint había desaparecido totalmente, probablemente al campo de tiro. Ella entendía que él simplemente no podía estar tranquilo en estos momentos. Bruce había agitado demasiados recuerdos.

Estaba ella sola con Tony ahora. Steve había ido a buscar información sobre lo que le habían dicho a Bruce. Fury desapareció de repente.

Natasha sabía que debería marcharse, pero la pesadez sobre ella le hacía difícil moverse.

Su única compañía era el pitido del monitor cardíaco, el olor de Dettol en el ambiente y la suave respiración de Tony. Si se ponía atenta, juraría que podía escuchar el reactor de arco.

No podía seguir mirando a Tony. Su quietud era desconcertante y estaba haciendo que sus ojos ardieran con una sensación extraña. Y cada vez que lo miraba, la imagen de Bruce temblando con sólo los restos de su ropa se apegaba más en su mente, porque de muchas maneras los científicos era uno y el mismo. No se podía pensar en uno sin pensar en el otro.

Por una buena media hora, se estremeció periódicamente aunque no tenía frío. No era sino… vacío.

—¿Alguien me besó esta vez?

Un pequeño jadeo escapó de ella. Antes de que pudiera levantar el rostro sin embargo cerró los ojos brevemente. _Por favor… por favor, que sea cierto_.

Respirando una vez más, abrió los ojos.

La luz era tenue en la habitación, pero el reactor iluminaba el rostro de Tony perfectamente. Sus castaños ojos la miraban vagamente. Lo que más tenía para su pesar era el brillo fresco en lo profundo de las iris.

—¿Y bien?— preguntó con la voz increíblemente ronca pero una sonrisa cansada.

Vacilante, Natasha se estiró y se puso de pie. Él la observó con la mirada lenta por la conmoción cerebral, pero no intimidado o asustado.

Ella lentamente se inclinó. Él parpadeó confundido, mirándose tan joven otra vez mientras ella pasaba suavemente sus dedos ágiles por el sedoso cabello.

—Haces eso de nuevo— murmuró ella en voz baja, la más ligera vacilación a través de la cantidad de _emoción_ pura en su voz—, y te voy a destripar como a un pez.

Una verdadera sonrisa se instaló en los labios de Tony mientras la miraba.

—No esperaría nada menos de ti, Roja.

Ante el apodo ella se inclinó y le dio un beso en la frente. Tony parpadeó confundido, sus muros derribados lo suficiente como para verla con claridad.

—Me dejaron las cosas buenas, ¿verdad?— tosió dolorosamente.

Rodando los ojos con cariño, Natasha fue a tomar un poco de agua, pero se detuvo cuando vio que él abría los ojos con terror. Su mano izquierda, la que estaba conectada al suero, se deslizó hacia su pecho obviamente buscando el reactor.

Ella inmediatamente le tomó el brazo para evitar que se arrancara el tubo médico. Él se tensó más, jadeando.

—Shh, shh— calmó ella rápidamente—. Todavía está allí, lo prometo. Todos nos aseguramos de eso.

Poco a poco, para que él pudiera ver sus movimientos, ella extendió la mano y tocó con los dedos la luz azul. No fue sino en ese momento que pensó en las implicaciones de su acción. Todos en el equipo sabían sobre Obadiah. Pero lo había hecho de forma automática porque vio a Tony hacerlo tantas veces. Era un hábito nervioso que había desarrollado y parecía tener una gran comodidad en el tintineo de la cubierta cuando tamborileaba sus dedos contra ella.

Toda su preocupaciones disminuyeron cuando él no tuvo un ataque de nervios o un frenesí vicioso y se dejó caer en el suave tacto, la respiración de nuevo a un ritmo. Él parpadeó hacia ella y ella le devolvió la mirada sin saber qué hacer.

Lentamente, Tony levantó su mano derecha prácticamente envuelta en una venda y atrapó una de las manos de Natasha.

Por un momento el vacío se fue cuando ella se llenó de un suave calor que borró todo el estremecimiento sobrante. Lo que le permitió aferrarse a eso y usar su mano libre para darle un poco de agua.

Tony se relamió los labios y cerró los ojos brevemente antes de mirarla otra vez.

—Mmh. Fluoruro.

El comentario consiguió el efecto deseado. Ella se encontró dándole una suave sonrisa. Probablemente era el único capaz de conseguir que lo hiciera en ese momento. Finalmente tenía que reconocer que este hombre extravagante con un exceso de confianza, de alguna manera se había metido en su corazón. Cómo demonios lo había logrado estaba más allá de ella, pero ante el pelo desaliñado, los ojos ligeramente desenfocados y la sonrisa no tan arrogante como siempre pero todavía satisfecha, no podía negar que era cierto.

—¿Vas a contarme el feo cuento de cómo llegué a esta cama?— preguntó él con la voz no tan ronca aunque todavía un poco rasposa.

Ella frunció los labios ligeramente mientras buscaba una manera de hacer esto. Decirle sobre Bruce ahora sería francamente cruel.

Sin embargo, por desgracia para ella, incluso Tony sin el funcionamiento real de sus cuatro cilindros todavía era una persona hábil.

—¿Nat?— inquirió con la voz endureciendose de preocupación—. ¿Qué está pasando?— sus ojos se abrieron un poco y su respiración se aceleró de nuevo—. ¿Nadie está herido, verdad?

—No, nadie está herido— le tranquilizó rápidamente ella. No quería decir "herido". Había varias definiciones de la palabra y a lo que ella respectaba, Bruce estaba gravemente herido de manera emocional.

Una vez más Tony de alguna manera era los suficientemente agudo para reconocerlo. Por supuesto que lo era. En circunstancias normales no haría caso. O tal vez simplemente los ignoraba porque le convenía.

—¿Nat?— empujó de nuevo frunciendo las cejas. Un estremecimiento le hizo agitar las manos pero se negó a apartar la mirada de ella. Cuando ella no respondió de inmediato, echó un vistazo a la habitación. No fue muy rápido obviamente, la conmoción le estaba afectado, pero fue capaz de ver que estaban solos. Un arruga apareció entre sus cejas cuando se quedó absorto en sus pensamientos. Poco a poco la miró de nuevo, con los ojos abiertos y suplicantes— ¿Dónde está Brucie?

El diminutivo la incomodó. Le traía a la mente al Físico sonriendo con adoración a Tony, con todos los miedos enterrados lentamente hasta revelarlos así mismo, pieza por pieza, como un tesoro precioso que uno mantiene en el redescubrimiento.

Por supuesto, Tony preguntaría por Bruce porque sabía que de todas las personas en el equipo, sería Bruce el que no se le despegaría.

—¿Qué recuerdas?— preguntó ella en voz baja.

El ceño fruncido de Tony se profundizó mientras pensaba, su mirada se volvió vaga.

—Fui golpeado… por un robot. Me… me tiró un poco— se humedeció los labios con aire ausente, obviamente nervioso al recordar lo que seguramente habían sido momentos terribles—. Estaba en el suelo y no me podía mover. Entonces… ¿robots con sopletes? Vinieron…

El agarre de Natasha sobre él se tensó y fue recompensada con una peculiaridad rápida de sus labios.

—Recuerdo…— no pudo reprimir un escalofrío mientras continuaba—… _quemaba_. Toda mi pierna y el brazo. No podía moverme—. Tragó saliva y los ojos miraron a todos lados menos a ella—. No podía escapar.

Cuando se quedó en silencio, ella lo empujó suavemente.

—¿Entonces qué?

Para su alivio, una tenue luz orgullosa apareció en los ojos de Tony.

—Luego vi verde y escuché un rugido. El fuego se apartó de mí. Todavía estaba allí, pero más lejos, ¿sabes?

Eso explicaba las abolladuras y el por qué Tony no había necesitado un injerto de piel. Hulk no rasgó la armadura, probablemente por temor a arrancar las extremidades de Tony también. Así que había separado el metal para intentar alejarlo de la piel de Tony.

Por el pensamiento rápido de Hulk, ahora Bruce estaba siendo castigado y encima de eso, tomado. Fue suficiente para que ella quisiera asesinar a cada agente con el que se cruzara.

Tony parpadeó.

—Es todo lo que recuerdo. No pude permanecer despierto después de eso.

Respirando profundamente, Natasha bajó la mirada para mirarse a sí misma en los iris castaños. Asintió, sabía que no podía ocultarle nada y tampoco tenía el derecho a hacerlo. Así que hablaría pensando en cómo se sentiría ella si el equipo le ocultaba lo que le habían hecho a Bruce.

Todos serían alineados para que ella practicara tiro. Tenía la sensación de que Tony no sería tan amable.

Apretó su mano mientras con la otra rozó los dedos por el pelo otra vez porque de alguna manera lo necesitaba, y finalmente dijo lo que estaba pasando.

A su favor, Tony permaneció inmóvil, mirando hacia delante a medida que escuchaba con atención cuando ella describió la escena en la que había llegado a la batalla. Sin embargo, mientras continuaba, demasiado cansada para mantener el titubeo en su voz cuando le dijo que descubrieron que Bruce había sido tomado por SHIELD, la mirada de Tony generalmente ligera se volvió aguda. Cuando ella llegó a la parte en que fue a ver a Bruce, el agarre de Tony básicamente estaba aplastando su mano a pesar de que todavía estaba débil por la pérdida de sangre y los fuertes analgésicos.

Cuando terminó, el guardó silencio por unos inquietantes minutos.

Luego volvió la mirada lentamente sobre ella. Nunca… _nunca_ había visto esa mirada en el ingeniero tan mortal. Había algo primitivo en sus ojos. Estaba expandiéndose para ser liberado en un ataque letal. Ella sabía que nunca querría ser el blanco de esa expresión amenazadora. Literalmente expulsaba rabia.

—Me llevarás con él. Ahora— susurró entre dientes. Una persona menos valiente habría temblado ante el tono absolutamente asesino.

Además, a diferencia de la mayoría de la gente, ella no protestó la estupidez de su petición, la manera en que le afectaría, o la manera en que no lo haría.

Él sabía lo que tenía que hacer y dependía de ella si lo haría más fácil o más difícil.

—Voy a traer ayuda, llegaremos ahí abajo.

Tony no admitiría que ella le estaba ofreciendo un milagro, se empujó a sí mismo hasta sentarse. Entonces estiró la mano derecha y se arrancó la intravenosa. Ni siquiera se molestó en poner presión sobre el puntito rojo y tomó el vaso con agua. Con un siseo de rabia y la fuerza venida de la nada, lanzó el vaso que se hizo añicos contra la pared del fondo.

* * *

 **N/T:**

¡Hola, hola!

De nuevo mil gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer, y sobre todo a quienes se toman el tiempo de comentar.

 **DJackson:** ¡Muchas gracias! Oh, tienes razón, SHIELD tiene las de perder porque Brucie está más que protegido por su equipo. Supongo que Tony le dará una leve lección a Fury por atreverse a hacer lo que hizo con Bruce, y eso sí que será divertido. Gracias de nuevo y me alegra que hayas dejado review cuando generalmente no lo haces. ¡Saluditos!

 **Sangito:** ¡Hola! Sip, tomó un rumbo diferente sólo para dejar claro un punto: NADIE toca a Brucie mientras Tony respire :3 ¡Gracias!

 **Rwana:** ¿Sabes, wapa? Es por eso que me encanta este fic. Todos los sentimientos son explicados de manera espectacular (lo cual me pone a mí en una encrucijada dudando si lo hago bien al traducir y adaptar), pero nos muestra un lado diferente de nuestros personajes queridos. Estoy trabajando en ese art. ¡Besotes y gracias!

Nos leemos en el próximo.

Látex.


	9. Cap8

**Tan Real Como Tú y Yo**

A pesar del fuerte medicamento, Tony todavía podía sentir la fuerza de sus puntos de sutura mientras cojeaba con un brazo apoyado en Steve y el otro en Clint. No le importaba sin embargo. No le importaba nada sino llegar a Bruce.

Era vagamente consciente de que Natasha estaba a la cabeza, pero todo más allá era un poco negro y brumoso. Una vez más, sin embargo, no le importaba.

SHIELD iba a pagar por esto. No era una cuestión de si o no. Era una cuestión de cuándo.

Finalmente se encontró cojeando otra vez, atravesando una puerta que conducía a un contenedor familiar. Eso hizo que su rabia se desbordara hasta que sintió cómo si fuera lava la que fluía por sus venas.

Lo habían puesto en donde habían puesto a _Loki_. Lo trataban igual que a _Loki_. A Bruce. Al pequeño, tímido, amable y adorable Bruce. Y esa era la verdadera sorpresa, ¿verdad? No era simplemente que le había pasado a un compañero o a un amigo, sino a _Bruce_. Ellos intentaban alejar a Bruce de él y él se condenaría el día en que permitiera que eso ocurriera.

Se zafó de los brazos de sus compañeros de equipo y cuando Steve se acercó a ayudarlo a equilibrarse, Tony lo empujó casi brutalmente, mostrando los dientes en una silenciosa advertencia.

Era vagamente consciente de que Thor lo miraba fijamente como si el semidiós viera a un fantasma, pero se adelantó a Thor. No le importaba. En realidad no lo hacía.

Lo único que le importaba justo ahora era la figura indefensa enroscada en una esquina. Natasha le había dicho que no importó quién o cómo se lo decía, lo único que Bruce no creería era que Tony estaba bien. Era en lo único que el Físico pensaba que le mentían.

Cuando vio que ni siquiera le habían dado una camisa, un pantalón que en realidad cubriera sus piernas o una manta para el caso, Tony se mordió la lengua con tanta fuerza que la hizo sangrar, quería perforar las paredes hasta que sus puños se rompieran pero eso trastornaría demasiado a Bruce.

En algún lugar en el fondo de su mente, estaba nervioso. Incluso asustado. Reconfortar no era realmente su estilo. Después de lo de Nueva York… no tuvo palabras para Pepper y aunque ella nunca se quejó, siempre se sintió culpable de no poder hacer nada mejor que abrazarla. Así que, en general, dejó que Pepper se quedara sin un consuelo o confort necesarios mientras él salía pitando de allí. Los sentimientos en realidad nunca habían sido lo suyo.

Sin embargo aquí estaba, corriendo a las profundidades del Helicarrier prácticamente para confortar a Bruce. Y desde que lo había conocido eso era todo. Tony siempre había querido hacerlo, sobre todo después de que Bruce le confesara acerca de… pero no, no iría allí, no iría a allí, no debe pensar en eso, no puede, se perderá, se perderá… bien, era todo lo que Tony quería hacer. Conseguir una mueca allí, sacar una sonrisa allá. Había algo en Bruce que sólo le daba ganas de hacer todo mejor para él. Porque eso dolía. Bruce nunca intentó ser feliz, pensando que simplemente no se lo merecía. Para Tony no importaba si lo merecía o no (Pepper era firme en que lo merecía pero él sólo lo dejaba ir), siempre hacía lo que quería si eso lo hacía feliz porque eso era lo que estaba simplemente destinado a hacer. Pero Bruce… estaba herido. Estaba herido, eso era todo.

Y Tony se encontraba dispuesto a hacer todo lo necesario para que todo fuera mejor. Para ser el héroe, para salvarlo. Porque si bien podía proteger físicamente a Pepper, Bruce necesitaba un camino completamente diferente y él quería… poder dar eso. Reconfortar. A Bruce. Y mostrarle a Bruce que no importaba qué… donde quiera que lo llevaran… lo que le hicieran… que alguien iría por él. Porque Tony no podía comprender lo que sería creer que nadie… ni una sola persona en el mundo entero… fuera por ti. Nadie merecía eso.

Y mucho menos _su_ Bruce.

Fueron esos pensamientos en su mente los que le hicieron tener la fuerza para acercarse, también la furia cruda de lo que le habían hecho.

Se sorprendió cuando Bruce en realidad levantó la cabeza. Le habían dicho que el hombre ni siquiera miraba a nadie. Sin embargo, de alguna manera, el Físico sabía que era él.

Sus ojos se volvieron enormes mientras su mandíbula inferior temblaba. El temblor alcanzó su cuerpo, pero nunca sus iris adquirieron un toque verde.

Toda la ira se desvaneció. Tony no podía ceder a ella. Eso no ayudaría a Bruce. Y Bruce, por más que todo le enfurecía, necesitaba de _él_ en ese momento, el gran bromista, el que siempre hacía las cosas peor, el que siempre hacía un lío no importaba cuánto intentara no hacerlo. Bruce sólo lo quería a él. Lo _necesitaba_ y eso era algo de lo que Tony se había dado cuenta hace mucho tiempo. Nunca había estado tan decidido a darse a alguien que a este hombre roto, que miraba a Tony como si todo el mundo debería ofrecérsele, pero que le sería arrebatado.

Tony sonrió suavemente, estirando una mano hacia el Físico como lo había hecho el primer día que conoció a este increíble científico. Increíble en muchas más formas que sólo las contribuciones científicas.

Una sensación extraña… como… el instinto, fue el que se hizo cargo mientras hablaba.

—Hola, Grandote. ¿Ya te había dicho que soy un gran admirador de cómo pierdes el control y te conviertes en un monstruo enorme y verde?

Los ojos de Bruce se hicieron más grandes y para consternación de Tony, se llenaron de lágrimas. No se derramaron sin embargo. Fue la boca abriéndose un sollozo silencioso que rompió a Tony, haciendo que su reactor se sintiera anormalmente apretado en su pecho.

Deslizándose por la pared, extendió las piernas torpemente y simplemente abrió los brazos.

El temblor de Bruce aumentó ante su cercanía en terror absoluto, sacudió la cabeza violentamente y los rizos fueron a todas partes. Esos perros lo habían convencido de que iba a lastimar a Tony. Le llevó todo al ingeniero no ir en ese momento a empezar a romper los cuellos de esa gente.

En lugar de ello, se negó a ceder a la ira o la miseria absoluta que corría a través de él al ver a su precioso amigo tan devastado. No, se acercó de la manera en que siempre se acercaba a Bruce. Con aire informal básicamente, mostrándole al Físico que realmente no estaba tan mal como pensaba que lo estaba.

—Hey— chasqueó la lengua y se movió para tomar sus manos—. Si tú no vienes a mí, yo llegaré a ti. Y eso hará que me enoje. Y créeme, no te gustaré cuando estoy enojado.

Eso llamó la atención de Bruce. Sus ojos temblaban desgarradoramente provocando que Tony jurara que iba a ahogarse con la opresión en su pecho y garganta. Poco a poco el Físico pasó saliva.

—¿Tony…?— susurró, casi demasiado suave y ahogado para que el ingeniero lo escuchara, pero lo escuchó.

Se acercó un poco más.

—Aquí estoy, hermanito de ciencia— susurró en voz baja.

Estaba seguro que los demás lo escucharon. Pero de nuevo no le importó. Lo que le importó fue que las lágrimas de Bruce finalmente se deslizaron por encima de sus mejillas.

El apodo fue lo que hizo ceder al hombre más pequeño. Al fin, _al fin_ hizo un ruido mientras lloraba, un pequeño sollozo ahogado y se dejó caer en el abrazo de Tony y permitió que Tony lo acomodara, así que terminó metido en el pecho del ingeniero, los dedos largos y delgados se aferraron a la camiseta de SHIELD que le habían dado para bajar.

Y entonces, después de conseguir que Bruce le abrazara, Tony no sabía qué hacer. Algo sin embargo en el fondo de la parte posterior de su cerebro, como a través de una neblina, le recordó a un hombre llamado Edwin Jarvis que hacía de alguna manera que el mundo pareciera soportable cuando él juraba que se estaba desmoronando.

Con cuidado, a fin de no asustar a Bruce deslizándose hacia atrás y procurando no estirar sus puntos de sutura, Tony comenzó a mecerse lentamente con el hombre más pequeño. Podía sentir la mancha de humedad en su camiseta cada vez más grande, donde Bruce había enterrado su rostro y no era sólo una patada en el estómago, quería utilizar a todos los malditos agentes de SHIELD (menos a Clint y Natasha) como prácticas de tiro.

—No te preocupes, Brucie— murmuró bajando una mano para quitar los rizos de la cara de Bruce—. Voy a hacer que todo esté bien de nuevo, ya lo verás—. Comenzó a peinar los rizos con sus dedos varias veces para lograr que la respiración de Bruce fuera más controlada—. Ya lo verás.

Bruce no respondió, pero siguió sollozando en su camiseta, agarrando tan fuerte la tela que era obvio que estaba aterrado de que lo alejaran del ingeniero de alguna manera.

—Me gustaría decir "no pasa nada, no pasa nada", pero tú y yo sabemos que es una estúpida frase para consolar—. Tony apoyó la mejilla en la cabeza de Bruce, siguió repasando con sus dedos los rizos de su cabeza—. ¿No, Brucie? Así como hay un coche, hay un bote. Quiero decir, ¿de dónde viene? ¿Qué demonios se supone que significa?

El llanto de Bruce se suavizó en el parloteo de Tony, lo que hizo sonreír al ingeniero con tristeza. Era la manera en que el Físico siempre fue, desde el día en se conocieron en realidad, la charla sin sentido lo relajaba. O más bien, la charla sin sentido de Tony, y Tony no podía dejar de sentir un poco orgullo ante ese hecho.

—Te diré lo que vamos a hacer, ¿está bien, Brucie?— esperó unos momentos y se sintió satisfecho cuando Bruce dio el más leve de los asentamientos. La opresión en el pecho y la garganta disminuyó, lo que hizo más fácil poder respirar alrededor del reactor de arco—. Está bien, en primer lugar vamos a darte una manta, de lo contrario vas a enfermar de nuevo y está vez dejaré que Pepper te cuide. ¿Suena justo?

Ante la leve inclinación de cabeza de Bruce la sonrisa de Tony se ensanchó un poco más.

—Estupendo. Entonces, ese patriótico ser humano de allí te va a llevar hasta el Quinjet…— su tono de voz fue bajando y frunció el ceño cuando Bruce negó con la cabeza, pero antes de que el Físico pudiera pensar en decir algo, Tony siguió adelante. No quería escucharlo y si Bruce se ponía en marcha haría que las cosas en su cabeza fueran más reales—. Ah, ah, Grandote, eso no es negociable. Vamos a llevarte a casa y vas a dormir, Pep y Wendy serán como mamás gallinas hasta la muerte, entonces los gemelos super espías secretos y yo nos reiremos sin piedad. Es el mejor plan que he escuchado en toda la noche. Vaya, gracias, estoy muy contento de que estés de acuerdo.

Un escalofrío sacudió el cuerpo de Bruce y Tony lo apretó con más fuerza. Afortunadamente no sucedió nada más y el hombre más pequeño no sacudió de nuevo la cabeza por lo que Tony lo tomó como una victoria. ¿Quién sabía que podía ser tan optimista? Era más bien el caso de que no aceptaría un no como respuesta, pero siempre había sido un experto en disfrazarlo para hacerlo sonar mejor. Él era un exitoso hombre de negocios por una razón muy distinta a la contratación de Pepper.

—Buen hombre— alabó en voz baja, señalando con la cabeza para que alguno de los otros le diera una manta.

Steve dio un paso adelante y se arrodilló. Tony captó la mirada del soldado y se sorprendió por la cantidad de afecto puro y agradecimiento allí hacia… _él_ al parecer. No, eso no podía estar bien, ¿verdad?

Cuando Steve sonrió todavía con tanta tristeza incrustada en la expresión y extendió una mano para apretar suavemente el hombro de Tony, éste intentó no dejar que sus ojos saltaran de su cara. Sí, podía hacer frente a esto más tarde y en privado asustarse desde que había despertado con Natasha, la aterradora y mortal Viuda Negra dándole un beso en la frente y Steve, el estirado Capitán América, que estaba destinado a ser mucho mejor que él sonriéndole y apretando su hombro. ¿Qué seguía? ¿Thor dándole un beso en los labios mientras Barton tiraba flores a su paso?

Ahora que lo pensaba, Thor probablemente podría hacer eso.

Regresó su mente de la carrera que había emprendido cuando Bruce se enterró profundamente en sus brazos, temblando violentamente cuando Steve colocó la manta sobre sus hombros. Era evidente que estaba asustado de que alguien más se acercara.

—Hey, hey, está bien— murmuró Tony, tomando sutilmente la manta de las manos de Steve, que recogió la indirecta y dio un paso atrás—. Shh, shh, te tengo Grandote, nadie te va a hacer daño mientras Iron Man esté vigilando. ¿Y tú crees que el Capitán América permitiría que algo sucediera?

No estaba muy seguro de dónde vino eso, pero Bruce le había confesado alguna vez que había sido un gran admirador del Capitán América mientras crecía, así que tal vez eso seguía incrustado representando seguridad. Tony habría utilizado cualquier cosa con tal de hacer que Bruce se sintiera un poco más feliz.

Metiendo la manta alrededor de Bruce hasta que lo envolvió como un capullo, Tony se inclinó un poco hacia atrás para intentar ver a Bruce. Pudo vislumbrar los ojos apretados fuertemente, la boca todavía atrapada en un suave llanto.

El multimillonario fue golpeado repentinamente con la cantidad de… bueno, _afecto_ que sentía por ese hombre modesto aferrándose a él. Había algo especial acerca de Bruce que francamente sorprendía a Tony y le decepcionaba tremendamente que otras personas no pudieran _sentirlo_. Todo el mundo era idiota generalmente con respecto a él, pero en esos momentos eran simplemente imbéciles. Y lo especial de Bruce no tenía nada que ver con Hulk a pesar de que era bastante impresionante en su propio derecho.

Entonces, a pesar de que Steve estaba arrodillado cerca y sabía que los demás lo estaban mirando, Tony se inclinó hacia delante y besó suavemente los rizos de Bruce. No le importaba.

Todo lo que le importó en ese momento fue el pequeño y suave jadeo que Bruce dejó escapar, enroscándose más sobre él, teniendo a alguien a quien aferrarse como si él fuera especial para ese alguien también. En realidad no había nada que describiera la forma en que eso hizo sentir a Tony, excepto tan cálido que sólo quería mantener a Bruce tan fuerte como pudiera por mucho, mucho tiempo.

—Nos vamos, amigo— susurró en el pelo del Físico antes de inclinar su mejilla sobre la cabeza de Bruce otra vez—. ¿Mejor?—. Bruce asintió un poco más valiente, Tony sonrió de modo que Bruce pudiera ser capaz de escuchar su tono de voz—. Me alegra escucharlo. Ahora, ¿quieres saber la forma en que vamos a ejecutar mi gran plan?—. Bruce sorbió por la nariz, la respiración calmándose—. Bueno, como ya he dicho, el Capitán América te llevará al Quinjet, las sintonías patriotas serán incluidas sin costes adicionales— consiguió un resoplido acuoso, lo que lo estimuló a sonreír más genuinamente—. Piolín se va a poner listo para el despegue mientras yo atiendo unos negocios antes de unirme a ustedes, ¿está bien?

Muy lentamente, la cabeza de Bruce se levantó y Tony se enfrentó con los ojos abiertos aterrados, rojo y marrón amielado mezclados.

—Hey— dijo Tony juguetonamente y le dio un leve empujón en la sien—. Voy a estar ahí, ¿está bien?—. Bruce no pareció más consolado. En todo caso parecía más asustado. Tony frunció el ceño un poco preocupado, pero levantó una ceja—. Bruce, ¿Qué dijimos acerca de estas cosas?

Eso trajo la más pequeña de las peculiaridades en las comisuras de los labios de Bruce.

—No es tan fácil deshacerse de ti— susurró con la voz vacilante y ahogada del llanto.

Tony en realidad se sintió enormemente orgulloso de la recitación de Bruce a pesar de no poder explicarse el por qué.

—Vamos, denle al los científicos el premio Nobel— bromeó suavemente.

Bruce simplemente se enterró en su hombro como respuesta.

Tony no podía dejar de sonreír por eso. Sí, el Grandote era algo especial con todos los derechos.

Con un suspiro, decidió moverse porque dudaba que conseguiría poner a Bruce de mejor humor en ese momento. Así que por difícil que le pareció, soltó a su colega científico y llamó a Steve.

—¿Puedes caminar?— preguntó suavemente, agachando la cabeza para intentar encontrar la mirada de Bruce.

Bruce se mordió el labio inferior y un ligero rubor llenó su pálido rostro.

—Yo… en realidad no creo poder…

La ira golpeó a Tony con toda su fuerza de nuevo, probablemente más que antes. Bruce se había transformado, lo que era agotador en sí mismo. Entonces, de acuerdo con Natasha, participó en una batalla brutal y luego volvió, apagó los controles y entonces SHIELD se lo llevó a la fuerza y lo golpearon y rompieron mentalmente antes de ser metido en una jaula sin, obviamente, agua, comida ni calor. Por supuesto, el hombre estaba hecho añicos por completo.

Tony simplemente lo apretó un poco más, obligándose a desechar la ira.

—Eso es todo, Grandote, tenemos esto. Sólo relájate.

Ante el asentimiento vacilante de Bruce, Tony agitó una mano para que Steve se acercara. Al mismo tiempo que el soldado extendió los brazos, él levantó el dedo índice en señal de advertencia.

—No corrompas a mi compañero de ciencia con himnos patrióticos.

A pesar de que sus palabras fueron en broma, supo que Steve advirtió la amenaza velada. Si algo le sucedía a Bruce en sus brazos, lo pagaría.

El rubio asintió solemnemente.

—No lo haré— dijo con palpable sinceridad.

Tony le devolvió el asentimiento, de alguna manera consciente de que Steve no lo iba a defraudar. Con cuidado, como si le estuviera dando un frágil paquete, le entregó a Bruce con duda, resultando difícil dejar que el pequeño calor que se había acurrucado a él se fuera. Cuando Bruce le miró con miedo, Tony le sonrió tranquilizadoramente.

—Estaré allí en dos patadas, Bruce. Lo prometo— le aseguró haciendo el signo de la paz.

Fue recompensado una sonrisa un poco más pronunciada antes de que Steve se girara con Bruce en sus brazos y saliera, Clint salió detrás de ellos.

De pronto Tony se sintió exhausto y no tenía nada que ver con los analgésicos o las lesiones.

Tan pronto como se fueron, Natasha se acuclilló a su lado. Antes de que pudiera protestar la cercanía y averiguar qué estaba haciendo, ella pasó sus dedos por la cara y la barbilla de Tony, tirándola hacia arriba.

No pudo evitar su expresión asombrada al ver esa tierna sonrisa, tan rara de ver en la asesina.

—Bien hecho, Stark— le dijo ella en voz baja, apretando levemente su toque.

Parpadeando y sin saber cómo tomar todo esto, él simplemente le dio una sonrisa cansada, exhausto para pensar si esto tenía sentido en en su cerebro analítico.

—Bueno, todos sabemos la clase de persona que soy— bromeó.

Ella simplemente levantó las cejas, pero él estaba gratamente sorprendido de ver algo de humor regresar a su rostro. En algún lugar a lo largo de estos últimos meses, se encontró disfrutando con hacer sonreír a Natasha. Era una tarea difícil, pero bueno, él era un genio. Podía hacer todo.

La mujer pelirroja se echó hacia atrás cuando Thor se adelantó guardando silencio.

Tony lo miró, obligándose a sonreír a pesar de lo mucho que todo comenzaba a palpitar.

—¿No es ese mi chico de la playa favorito? ¿Quieres poner a trabajar esos melones que llamas bíceps y llevar lo que queda de mi armadura al Quinjet?

Thor no dijo una palabra, simplemente se arrodilló con los azules ojos llenos de… _sentimientos_.

El ingeniero reprimió un escalofrío ante esa idea y estaba un poco asustado por la tranquilidad del hombre que en general era atronador. Era casi tan extraño como Steve sonriéndole y Natasha siendo afectuosa.

Todas esas teorías se fueron por la ventana cuando el gran hombre se inclinó y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Tony. De acuerdo, esto era oficialmente lo más escalofriante hasta el momento. Y eso que estaba contando cuando la Viuda Negra le besó la frente.

Parpadeando con asombro, no pudo hacer nada cuando Thor se separó con una orgullosa sonrisa en su rostro mientras sus ojos eran sospechosamente brillantes. Oh, Jesús, iba a besarlo, ¿verdad?

—Es muy bueno tenerte de nuevo con nosotros— dijo Thor tomándole un hombro suavemente—. Amigo Tony.

Las cejas de Tony se elevaron ante eso. Era la primera vez que Thor se refería a él cómo amigo. Ni siquiera pudo pensar en cómo reaccionar. Vagamente se preguntó si la conmoción cerebral lo había enviado a otra dimensión. Era bastante factible teniendo en cuenta el actuar de todo el mundo. Eso o la invasión de ladrones de cuerpos al fin había llegado. Tendría que experimentar para deducir la probabilidad de cada teoría.

Se quedó boquiabierto cuando Thor le dedicó una de sus enormes y cálidas sonrisas que iluminaban una habitación antes de hablar.

—Voy a asegurar tu armadura.

Después de unos momentos de silencio, Natasha se deslizó hasta sentarse junto a él y empujó levemente su hombro con el propio.

—¿Alguien en casa?

Él levantó la mirada con una expresión indescifrable.

—Tengo una fuerte conmoción cerebral, ya sabes.

Ella lo estudió por un momento antes de ladear la cabeza.

—Pero supongo que eso no va a impedirte ir por SHIELD ahora, ¿verdad?

Tony sonrió mostrando los dientes.

—¿Cómo es que lo has adivinado, querida?

Natasha asintió lentamente.

—Ya sabes, no puedes hacerlo solo.

Tony levantó una ceja y bajó la cabeza en un gesto de incredulidad.

—Eso por eso que vas a ayudarme.

Ella lo imitó levantando una ceja.

—No creo que tengas que preguntar.

—¿Realmente tengo que hacerlo?— sonrió Tony sin humor.

La sonrisa de Natasha era feroz.

—De ningún modo.

…

Tony se había disgustado cuando ella sugirió que se apoyara en ella mientras se movían a causa del tobillo esguinzado.

—¿Cómo voy a aterrorizar sus subordinados corazones mientras dependo de ti?— había exclamado.

La decisión de obedecerla por esta vez fue motivada sólo por Bruce (absolutamente por ninguna otra razón), ella le dio un bastón de quién sabe dónde. Había estado a punto de discutir por eso también hasta que ella le dijo que se parecía al que usaba Rumpelstiltskin en la serie "Érase una vez".

Clint la había introducido al equipo más por Bruce que por nadie, porque el Físico había mencionado algunos cuentos fascinantes que había descubierto durante alguno de sus numerosos títulos universitarios. El tímido científico conocía cada historia, sonrojándose ante la admisión de que se había aficionado.

Sin embargo Tony también se había entusiasmado tanto con el anti-héroe Rumpelstiltskin que tenía a todo el mundo histérico. Pepper se había unido esa noche y sólo sacudió la cabeza con cariño, quitando el pelo de la cara de Tony, pero él apenas lo notó con los ojos marrones pegados a la pantalla y la boca ligeramente abierta con anticipación a las secuencias de acción.

Tony tomó entonces el bastón, balanceandolo atrás y adelante antes de usarlo en un ataque imaginario en una muy buena imitación de Rumpelstiltskin. Le encantaba el personaje, sobre todo por el poder que transmitía simplemente estando en una esquina y las manos descansando en el mango del bastón.

—¿Qué piensas?— se giró con una mano el bastón y la otra en un gesto "Ta-dá"

Ella sonrió con afecto.

—Yo diría que los agentes estarán gimiendo de miedo.

Tony resopló apoyándose en una pared de los pasillo del Helicarrier.

—Mi objetivo es conseguir un poco de llanto— dijo casualmente extendiendo la mano para recibir la tablet StarkTech que Natasha le estaba entregando y un auricular que conectó a su oído. Con un par de toques su rostro se iluminó—. ¿Cómo va todo, J?

Natasha también conectó su auricular y escuchó la voz del mayordomo robot en evidente alivio.

— _Es un placer escuchar su voz, señor. Los bots y yo estábamos preocupados_.

—Oh, no te preocupes, JARVIS, papá estará en casa pronto.

Natasha sonrió ante eso. Él le dio una mueca aunque el humor era evidente en sus rasgos oscuros.

—De todos modos, J, tengo un trabajo para ti.

— _¿Está vez será legal, señor?_

—Conoces a papá mejor que eso.

— _Muy cierto, señor. ¿La privacidad de qué empresa estaremos violando hoy?_

Los ojos de Tony se oscurecieron peligrosamente mientras hablaba.

—SHIELD. Intentaron alejar a Brucie de nosotros, J.

Hubo unos segundos de pausa antes de que la IA respondiera.

— _Será un absoluto placer, señor_.

—Ese es mi pequeño y precioso HAL ***** — alabó Tony antes de volver a su tablet.

Después de diez minutos se enderezó y tomó el bastón con la mano derecha.

—¿Vamos?

Natasha cargó sus dos pistolas mientras caminaba a su lado.

—Sólo tú podrías estropear a una Inteligencia Artificial.

La sonrisa de Tony no era sino reconfortante.

—Roja, no tienes ni idea…

El resto de la frase no se dijo: _No tienes ni idea de lo que haría por Bruce_.

…

—¡Señoras y señores!— llamó Tony abriendo los brazos a lo ancho de la plataforma de observación, justo encima de dónde el Helicarrier era dirigido—. Diría que es agradable estar de regreso aquí, pero intento hacer el hábito de mentir solamente diez veces al día.

Maria Hill se giró desde los controles mientras otros agentes levantaron la vista de sus ordenadores. Había unos diez sin contar a Maria.

—¿Stark?— inquirió la mano derecha de Fury, los ojos barriendo a Tony con un poco de miedo.

—Maria— sonrió Tony burlonamente poniendo una mano sobre su pecho— ¿Te importo?— sin esperar respuesta volvió su mirada escrutadora hacia ella—. ¿Por qué no está el pirata Pete controlando el Jolly Roger?

Ella no se amilanó, pero podía sentir su disgusto.

—No está aquí— dijo rotundamente.

Tony se permitió una pequeña mueca sarcástica y frunció el ceño.

—No tienes ni idea de cuánto me alegro de escuchar eso—. Poco a poco comenzó a meter la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Miró de reojo a los movimientos y añadió:— Ah, por cierto. Cualquiera que se mueva, una pequeña dama conocida como Viuda Negra acribillara sus cuerpos hasta que parezcan queso suizo.

Todos se congelaron. Él sonrió con amargura mientras sacaba la tablet.

—Tienes a los más valientes, Maria— dijo mientras su rostro se oscureció—. Dime, ¿por lo general atacan sólo cuando un hombre está ya derrotado?

La mujer castaña no se movió, pero fue lo suficientemente inteligente para guardar silencio.

Tony literalmente escupió a sus pies acercándose a ella.

—Eso fue lo que pensé— gruñó. Ella no reaccionó en absoluto aunque sus ojos miraban buscando qué hacer. Inclinándose sobre el panel, Tony utilizó sus ágiles dedos para hacer aparecer una imagen en la pantalla desde su tablet. Hizo un gesto al dispositivo y dejó que sus ojos se clavaran en ella— ¿Reconoces esta escoria?

De mala gana ella se giró a dónde él indicó. Sus ojos se abrieron y volvió su cabeza hacia él.

—Stark, tú… ¿¡Lo hiciste?!

Tony colocó una mano sobre su corazón, todavía apoyada en el bastón.

—¿Yo?— inquirió levantando las cejas inocentemente antes de bajarlas en un gesto amenazante—. Todo lo que hice fue dar numerosos consejos a la policía sobre dónde capturar a cuatro personas de gustos cuestionables. Ahora están probablemente en alguno de los penales de máxima seguridad.

Maria dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso. Podía sentir el peligro a su alrededor porque sabía en ese momento que eso era exactamente. Un hombre sin limitaciones con un profundo rencor, así como una sed insaciable de cierta venganza. Era una combinación peligrosa y también lo sabía.

—Stark— dijo en voz baja—. Esos eran algunos de nuestros mejores agentes.

—No eran los más brillantes— se burló él—. O no recibieron el memo sobre lo que no deben tocar… o a _quien_ — gruñó apretando tan fuerte el bastón que sus dedos se pusieron blancos— no quiero que toquen—. Se giró e hizo un gesto a los agentes que estaban allí, ignorando por completo la punzada de dolor que atravesó su cuerpo. Estaba demasiado molesto para pensar en ello—. Que sea una lección para todos ustedes. Los que acepten una misión para capturar a un Vengador será encarcelado en el mejor de los casos, en el peor..— se encogió de hombros, con los ojos oscuros de rabia y una risa tan falsa y tan agradable como un cacareo necrófago—… sean creativos para imaginarlo.

Maria lo miraba como si nunca lo hubiera mirado antes.

—Yo no autoricé que se movieran, Stark— dijo en voz baja—. Fue Fury. Incluso yo le dije que no.

—Bien— se encogió Tony de hombros de manera amistosa, sabiendo que su arrogante actitud estaba volviéndolos locos—. Entonces que venga.

Con un suspiro tembloroso, Maria se puso derecha y se las arregló para poner de nuevo su mirada fulminante.

—Él no está aquí— repitió aunque no tan segura como antes.

—Entonces será mejor que lo esté— susurró mortalmente Tony con la falsa alegría desmoronándose en una mueca que ponía los pelos de punta. Cuando ella no reaccionó él tocó de nuevo la pantalla—. Respuesta incorrecta.

—¿Stark?— inquirió Maria—. Stark, ¿qué estás haciendo?

Él rió oscuramente. No le importaba. En realidad no le importaba.

—Dejo en claro mi punto. Nadie recibe las notas en estos tiempos.

Un movimiento surgió de pronto, pero un golpe seco le hizo saber que Natasha estaba ahí. No se molestó en mirar hacia arriba mientras daba otros dos golpecitos a la pantalla.

—Daría una mirada a la base Bravo si fuera tú.

Los ojos de Maria se abrieron imposiblemente.

—No lo hiciste— jadeó corriendo a la computadora más cercana y escribiendo locamente—. No lo hiciste, no lo hiciste—. Tony no respondió y examinó sus uñas. Después de varios minutos ella se volvió hacia él, moviendo la boca sin sonido hasta que encontró su voz—. Está… está _desaparecido_.

—¿Sabes que…— comenzó Tony casualmente, mordiéndose una uña antes de examinarla de nuevo—… si consigo lo suficiente de un sistema puedo poner en práctica la prueba de autodestrucción?—. Maria se quedó sin aliento con ambas manos apoyadas en el respaldo de una silla. Tony escupió un trocito de uña antes de volver a morderla—. Toda una novedad, en realidad. Bruce me ayudó con los códigos. Pensamos que sería bueno si tuviéramos que apagar un sistema al que no podemos llegar, ¿sabes?

A medida que hablaba, Maria comenzó a sacudir la cabeza lentamente.

—Stark— murmuró—. Eran millones de dólares en equipos… ordenadores… _vehículos_.

—Todos objetos inanimados, Maria— agitó Tony la mano en el aire antes de volver a oscurecer la mirada—. Tú tomaste a una _persona_ de mí.

—Ya te lo _dije_. No fui yo, fue…

—¡ENTONCES TRAE AL MALDITO HOMBRE FRENTE A MÍ!— exclamó Tony y rompió con el bastón una línea de computadoras. El bastón hizo un arco en el aire y descendió con rapidez. Las chispas volaron por todas partes y un par de tiros se escucharon, dos agentes cayeron y gimieron aferrando sus manos, donde las balas de Natasha habían pegado.

Girándose, Tony miró a la furiosa mujer antes de señalarla con el bastón como si fuera un arma.

—Lo juro— escupió mientras su voz se sacudía con la cantidad de ira que corría a través de su cuerpo—. Por cada minuto que Fury no _esté_ frente a mí, tomaré una de sus bases hasta que no quede nada sino pilas de humo y escombros en todo el continente americano.

Maria levantó las manos con tranquilidad y él se contentó sádicamente cuando vio que realmente la había asustado. Antes de que ella pudiera responder, una voz conocida desde hacía muchos años finalmente se escuchó.

—Aquí estoy, Stark.

El reactor de arco se sintió de nuevo con fuerza, pero por muchas razones distintas esta vez.

—¡Nicky!— se giró Tony con falsa rapidez—. Nicky, Nicky, Nicky, es un placer que te unas a nosotros. Estaba teniendo una preciosa conversación con tu pequeña mutante por allí— agitó una mano con ligereza hacia Maria como si ella no fuera más que una molesta mosca—. Ella parece pensar que _tú_ te llevaste a _mi_ invitado, le dijiste que _me_ lastimó cuando, de hecho, salvó mi vida _una vez más_ y _luego_ — pretendió borrar una lágrima feliz de su ojo pero su voz se endureció después de reír falsamente— _luego_ lo dejaste en una jaula que habíamos utilizado para contener a un _asesino en masa_ , sin calor, alimento o agua.

Para cuando terminó, había bajado los brazos y ahora temblaban con la lava ardiente en sus venas. En ese momento no sentía el dolor de sus heridas en absoluto.

Fury levantó las palmas en forma de apaciguamiento mientras caminaba hacia el millonario, su expresión era inusualmente tenue.

—No tenía idea de las condiciones del Dr. Banner. Eso no fue instruido ni tampoco…

Se interrumpió cuando Tony levantó el bastón hasta descansarlo en el pecho del otro hombre, su propio pecho subiendo y bajando de manera errática.

Lenta y burlonamente, levantó un dedo.

—Uh uh— susurró en un tono mortal—. No vas a hablar. No me importa si hubieras pedido que le dieran un traje Armani o le dieras una prisión de cinco estrellas y cuatro comidas al día. El _punto_ es, _Nicky_ , que capturaste a un hombre cuando él no hizo nada malo. El único error que cometió fue confiar en la gente con la que se supone trabajaría. Además, tomaste a un hombre— levantó sus dedos para golpear su pecho— de _mí_. Y nadie hace eso… mucho menos a _Bruce_ … mientras Iron Man vigile—. Ladeó la cabeza y dejó ver sus dientes perfectamente blancos—. Espero haber sido claro en _esta ocasión_.

Fury le devolvió la mirada, el ojo endureciendo poco a poco.

—Todo lo que he insistido acerca de tu relación con el Dr. Banner ha sido directamente por tu seguridad y lo sabes— murmuró en voz baja—. Y todo lo que hice hoy fue a causa de las lesiones que él te causó…

—¡Él me salvó!

—…Pensé que te había casi matado— respondió Fury— ¿Puedes culparme?

—Sí— replicó Tony con disgusto—. Puedo.

Fury respiró profundamente y cerró los ojos brevemente antes de mirar al ingeniero con una expresión de determinación.

—Lo que creas que he hecho que es tan terrible, fue para tu protección. Eso es todo lo que diré.

—¡No te lo compro!— exclamó Tony pasando la mano libre en el aire brutalmente como si estuviera borrando físicamente las palabras que el otro acababa de decir—. De cualquier manera lo hiciste cuando yo no estaba despierto para defenderlo porque sabías que él nunca se defendería. Eso fue un golpe bajo incluso para ti, Nick. Así que voy a darte un consejo por tu propia seguridad— gruñó enterrando el bastón en el pecho de Fury—. Trae de nuevo a Bruce sin mí a su lado y te darás cuenta de la llamada de atención que esta pequeña reunión nos ha dado.

Fury levantó una ceja condescendientemente, pero su mirada era tan viciosa como podría serlo.

—¿Así es esto?

Tony bajó el bastón. Lentamente se acercó tanto al otro que sus narices casi se tocaban, dejando que su aliento cayera como plomo sobre el director.

—Sí. Así es esto.

—Fury lo miró a los ojos durante un largo tiempo. Hasta que finalmente bajó la mirada. Era un gesto de conformidad, pero por cuánto duraría sólo el tiempo le daría la respuesta.

Asintiendo para sí mismo, Tony dio un paso atrás y comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras. Todo el mundo estaba tan silencioso que se podía escuchar el zumbido de los acondicionadores en las rejillas de ventilación.

—Oh— se detuvo intercambiando el bastón a su mano izquierda—. Una cosa más. Nunca vayas a una fiesta sin dejar un regalo de despedida.

Se giró con tanta fuerza que sus pies se separaron del suelo. La sensación del crack contra la mandíbula de Fury con su puño fue una de las mejores sensaciones que había tenido hasta ahora, seguido de la visión de verlo caer al suelo. No le importó ver el frenesí que el golpe podría causar. Salió cojeando, agitando el puño para aliviar el dolor a pesar de que eso sólo provocaba que sus puntos de sutura dolieran más.

—Todavía no tienes ni idea de lo que es una fiesta, ¿verdad, Stark?— dijo Natasha secamente a su lado.

Él sonrió a eso.

—Tú _estuviste_ en mi fiesta de cumpleaños en Malibú, ¿no, Romanoff?—. La risa de Natasha fue auténtica y eso hizo que la lava en sus venas quemara un poquito menos—. Vamos, Roja. Vamos a casa.

* * *

 ***** HAL. Es la computadora de la película "2001: Odisea en el Espacio".

¡Hola, hola! Pff! Creo que esto se lleva las palmas a la Pelusa del año, pero no por eso deja de ser entrañable :3

 **DJackson:** Aw! Yo también quería que Fury muriera muy lentamente y con todo el dolor posible, pero creo que tuvo su merecido y sí, se quedó sin pelotas jajajajaja. ¡Muchas gracias! La historia es muy linda y agradezco que sacudas la pereza xD ¡Besitos!

 **Sangito:** ¡Holas! Muchas gracias. Pues sólo faltó que Tony descuartizara a Fury, pero hizo un buen trabajo comenzando a descuartizar SHIELD xD

 **Rwanita:** ¡Preciosa, gracias! Pues sí, Clint tiene también un pasado muy feo y un sentimiento de abandono terrible, por lo que ver así a Bruce le trajo muchos recuerdos dolorosos. A mí también me cae bien Fury, pero ahora sí se pasó de lanza con Brucie, aunque tiene sus razones. Gracias por tus palabras, y sí, el fic de regresión de hecho es parte de esta historia y falta mucho para llegar a ello. Pero igual sí lo traduzco si la autora me lo permite. Besitos!

 **lavida134:** Oh! Creo que todas queremos que Fury muera! jajaja. No, pobrecillo, sólo quiere proteger a Tony aunque está equivocado. Muchas gracias por comentar, wapa!

Vale, de éste fic faltan solamente dos capítulos por lo que recuerdo. Hay una segunda parte y una vez que terminemos éste, ustedes me dirán si quieren esa segunda parte (que se sitúa después de Iron Man 3).

¡Besos!

Látex.


	10. Cap 9

**ooo**

 **Muro de Berlín**

Natasha caminaba junto a Tony. Él asintió con la cabeza pero no apartó los ojos del camino. La tensión era evidente en sus hombros y espalda, pero sobre todo, ella podía ver el dolor en el que todavía estaba. Tony había hecho un estupendo trabajo en no mostrarlo, pero ahora que la adrenalina se desvanecía y sabía que había protegido a Bruce como nadie más lo haría, esa adrenalina se desvanecía.

—Revisaré tus puntos de sutura cuando volvamos— dijo ella—. Si no me gusta llamaremos a un médico.

Él la miró por el rabillo del ojo.

—Así que sí eres la McGyver rusa.

—Pensé que habías dicho que era el tipo que hizo a Fez y que nadie recordaba.

—Estoy preparado para subirte de rango si olvidas llamar al médico.

Ella rodó los ojos divertida con un gesto de exasperación al multimillonario que cojeaba a su lado. Volvió la mirada adelante y habló casualmente.

—Así que… ¿Fury?— preguntó y vio la confusión en el rostro de Tony antes de deducir cómo lo sabía. Incluso con una conmoción cerebral era increíblemente rápido y tenía que admirar eso, aunque no lo diría en voz alta.

—El auricular— dijo él.

La asesina asintió. Siguieron en silencio sin presionar.

Para sorpresa de Natasha, Tony en realidad rompió el silencio y no sólo con charla sin sentido.

—Cuando me encontré con Fury hace años no lo recordaba. Tiendo a no recordar a la gente de mi infancia que he pasado toda la vida tratando de olvidar.

Natasha asintió lentamente en su propia inflexión cerebral.

—Howard fue iniciador de SHIELD— dijo pensativa, mirando a Tony.

Él le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa antes de mirar de nuevo adelante.

—Sí. Y Fury básicamente formó parte desde el principio.

Así que Fury había conocido a Tony cuando era niño fue la explicación en silencio. Ella había notado la preocupación del director hacia Tony más de una vez, sobre todo con el incidente del envenenamiento con paladio, pero no había pensado mucho en ello.

—¿Así que es algo así como tu padrino?

Tony no dejó de mirar al frente mientras sus ojos parpadeaban.

—No. Ese era Obi. Fury fue una especie de padrino de honor. Si algo le sucedía a Obi, él tendría que intervenir.

Después de todo este tiempo, Tony todavía se refería de esa manera del hombre que intentó asesinarlo. Eso hizo que Natasha mirara al techo y se le hiciera un nudo en la garganta. Había sido un día largo, largo y no parecía que acabara pronto.

Para su mayor sorpresa, unos dedos ásperos tocaron su mano suavemente. Ella miró rápidamente hacia él, apenas cambiando la conmoción por la curiosidad.

Él se limitó a mirar al frente. Si ella profundizara en su mirada podría haber visto un atisbo de timidez que en el rostro de Tony Stark no aparecería. Sin embargo él apretó su mano minuciosamente.

Sonriendo para sí misma, ella le devolvió el apretón. Caminaron en silencio unos minutos más.

—Conmoción cerebral— ofreció él un momento después.

—Por supuesto— asintió ella con seriedad.

Poco a poco y con el fin de no asustarlo, Natasha levantó su brazo para descansarlo en los hombros de Tony y así poder tomar algo de su peso. El hombre parecía estar a punto del colapso, pero conociendo a Tony, no se detendría hasta estar inconsciente en el suelo. Simplemente ella había hecho lo necesario para detenerlo sin realmente consultar con él el proceso.

Ante la mirada interrogante, ella se encogió de hombros.

—Conmoción cerebral— dijo simplemente.

La sonrisa de Tony se amplió y ella supo que era un gran paso que él no se apartara. En todo caso, se inclinó realmente sobre ella, confiando en que lo sostendría. Natasha se tomó un momento para disfrutar el hecho de no sentir el pecho tan vacío. Se sentía más o menos completa mientras caminaban por la rampa hacia el Quinjet y Bruce los vio, o más correctamente, a Tony.

Su rostro se iluminó y aunque estaba demasiado traumatizado era una sonrisa de verdad; se veía tan aliviado y sus bellas iris melosas se llenaron de esa calidez que ella sabía estaba ahí por Tony más que por ella, pero no importaba. Había una botella abierta de agua y una barra de proteína junto a él, pero no los había tocado.

La reacción de Tony fue casi entrañable. Se dejó caer junto al Físico y apretó al hombre más pequeño en su costado, metiendo los rizos bajo su barbilla y apretando sus propios ojos con fuerza para intentar ocultar el cansancio y la emoción emanando de él. No dijo nada, pero permitió que Bruce notara en ese fuerte abrazo que todo estaba bien y estaba definitivamente _seguro_.

Steve y Thor miraron a Natasha inquisitivamente. Ella asintió con la cabeza, haciéndoles saber que todo estaba bien,

Tomó el lugar junto a Clint, que inició el proceso de elevar el Quinjet en el aire antes de que se volviera hacia ella.

—¿Cómo te fue?

Ella encendió un par de interruptores.

—¿Recuerdas la escena en _Mente Siniestra_ ***** cuando el personaje de Robert de Niro se pierde y va por ahí llamado a su hija _Emily, Emily_?

Clint levantó una ceja.

—Eso está cimentado en mi cerebro. Continua.

—Bueno, cuenta esa escena por cincuenta y tendrás una idea clara de lo que sucedió.

El arquero dejó escapar un silbido bajo, pero sonrió satisfecho de que Bruce había sido vengado correctamente.

—¿Quién iba a imaginar que Stark tendría algo así en él, eh?

Natasha miró al espejo retrovisor. Bruce estaba más allá de cansado, con los ojos entrecerrados mientras seguía cabeceando. Tony intentaba conseguir que bebiera un poco de agua, todavía pálido por la pérdida de sangre y su cara llena de dolor.

—Tú hiciste eso ese día en el Helicarrier cuando nos encontramos después de lo de Nueva York— dijo ella con un tono aterciopelado en su voz.

Clint reconoció lo dicho con un movimiento de cabeza. Sus ojos grises seguían apagados, pero al menos ya no se escondía. Era un comienzo.

—Sí. Creo que lo hice— la miró—. Tú también. Sólo que no quieres admitirlo.

Esta vez ella inclinó la cabeza en acuerdo. Observaron en silencio mientras los científicos se dejaban caer poco a poco hasta que Bruce descansaba en el hombro de Tony y Tony apoyó la cabeza en los rizos de Bruce. Ambos se quedaron dormidos y sus respiraciones constantes ayudaron a aliviar la tensión en todos los demás. Ambos estaban relativamente bien. Todo lo demás podría ser resuelto con tal de que estuvieran respirando. Natasha estaba segura de que todos tomaban un poco de consuelo en el rítmico sonido.

Aterrizaron el Quinjet en el techo de la torre Stark, que era una adición reciente que Tony les había sugerido el día anterior, particularmente orgulloso de su diseño personal, igual que por la colosal sala, con un anillo de combate, boxeo y el blanco para la práctica vinculados a JARVIS por lo que la IA podía configurar diferentes secuencias si así lo querían. Cuando Steve intentó agradecer realmente al multimillonario, Tony se había reído y había dicho "No es para _ti_. Creí que podría probar algo genial, y los nuevos diseños estaban dando vueltas en mi cabeza".

—Claro que sí, Tony— había respondido Steve con una sonrisa divertida.

Tony le había dado a Steve una mirada sarcástica, consciente de que había humor, pero no estando seguro de cómo detenerlo.

El aterrizaje despertó a Tony y a Bruce, ambos parpadeando con los ojos abiertos.

Bruce se puso rígido inmediatamente, pero al darse cuenta de dónde estaba se acurrucó de nuevo en el hueco del cuello de Tony. El genio le revolvió el pelo ausentemente con los ojos nublados mirando cómo la compuerta se abría dejando entrar una brisa fría.

—¿Quién encendió el aire acondicionado?— se quejó tirando de la manta para asegurarla alrededor de Bruce antes de mirar de nuevo.

—Vamos, Tony— llamó Steve. Estaba encorvado en un cansancio aliviado sobre los dos científicos—. ¿Quieres levantarlo?

Tony abrió un ojo para fruncir el ceño al soldado.

—Me gustaría decirte que saltaras, pero te he visto hacerlo y no lo haces bien.

Steve se rió entre dientes, no podía molestarse con Tony ahora. Había marcas oscuras bajo sus ojos y Natasha recordó que había donado una gran cantidad de sangre lo que probablemente estaba contribuyendo a su agotamiento.

—Hey, Tony— le dijo Clint en el tono de voz que utilizaba cuando intentaba distraer a Lila de una rabieta a toda regla—. Pepper está adentro.

Eso llamó la atención de Tony. Sus párpados se abrieron, los enormes ojos de cachorro ahora visibles mientras los cabellos se separaron de su rostro con la brisa.

—¿Pepper?

Natasha sintió un profundo agradecimiento cuando el millonario pudo encontrar la manera de sonreír a Clint.

—Sí, hombre, Pepper— repitió llegando junto a los dos científicos.

Tony gimió de manera espectacular, dejando caer su cabeza, pero hizo una mueca cuando la acción le hizo palpitar dicha cabeza.

—Oh demonios. Que alguien me lleve—. Cuando Thor dio un paso adelante el ingeniero agitó la mano frenéticamente—. Era una broma, Musculitos. ¡Atrás! ¡Por Dios!— resopló, girando su atención al Físico que dormía junto a él y colocó una mano sobre su cabeza—. Hey, amigo—, su voz se suavizó perdiendo todo lo rudo que tuvo contra Thor—. Vamos. Torre, dulce Torre.

Bruce bostezó estirándose ligeramente, pero poco a poco sus ojos comenzaron a parpadear.

Algo diferente del afecto que había desarrollado por Bruce entró en Natasha, por lo que su corazón palpitó extrañamente feliz. No tenía idea de lo que era, sólo que cuando vio a Bruce despertar con los ojos soñolientos y se puso de pie, insistiendo en que podía caminar esta vez, su corazón saltó más.

Era una sensación extraña, pero ella no podría describirla como desagradable. Más bien desconocida.

Todos salieron en tropel malicientamente. Thor siguió de cerca a Bruce para asegurarse de que no cayera al suelo mientras Tony se sacudió a Steve con indignación, provocando que el rubio rodara los ojos pero todavía se quedó cerca a pesar del millonario.

Toda la frustración desapareció sin embargo tan pronto como vio a la pelirroja pecosa paseándose ansiosa por la sala del penthouse.

—Pep— llamó y todo el mundo decidió no comentar cómo la voz de Tony se llenó de amor puro cuando Pepper se giró jadeando y llevándose las manos a la boca. Pudieron ver de inmediato el brillo en los ojos azules cuando él agitó el bastón en el aire—. Mira, Pep— añadió intentando sonar alegre—. ¿Me parezco a Rumpel o qué?

Pepper dejó escapar una risa que se convirtió en sollozo cuando el brillo en sus ojos finalmente se derramó por sus mejillas pecosas. Tony trató de ir hacia ella, pero ella ya estaba sobre él besándolo y con ambas manos tomando sus mejillas. Alejándose un poco, Pepper puso su frente contra la de Tony y él pareció tan dependiente de ella. Le dijo algo que provocó que ella riera acuosamente y sollozara.

Al ver a Bruce, los ojos azules de Pepper se suavizaron de diferente manera, era un sentimiento diferente hacia el científico más pequeño del que tenía por Tony.

Le tendió una mano.

Bruce la miró con recelo y sus ojos se posaron en su rostro. Ella sonrió con calidez a pesar de las lágrimas que todavía manchaban sus mejillas.

—Gracias— le dijo ella con voz ahogada.

Bruce miró a su alrededor pero antes de que pudiera hablar, Tony dejó caer el bastón y pasó un brazo para adelantar a Bruce y que quedara entre él y Pepper. Bruce se puso rígido inmediatamente en el abrazo de tres vías, pero cuando Pepper volvió la cabeza y le susurró "Confío en ti", finalmente se relajó. Cerró los ojos mostrando lo mucho que confiaba él en Pepper y se apoyó en su contacto.

Thor aplaudió con entusiasmo ante la escena.

—¡Así es como los Tres Guerreros, Lady Sif, Loki y yo celebramos después de una extenuante batalla!

Los ojos de Tony se abrieron cómicamente.

—¡No te atrevas, Goliat! ¡No! ¡Nooooo!— gritó dramáticamente mientras Thor lanzó los brazos alrededor de ellos.

Thor se echó a reír con los azules ojos brillando al ver finalmente a sus compañeros de equipo seguros y en el hogar. Pepper rió, ese entusiasmo logrando una verdadera risa y Bruce no se congeló con la presencia del semidiós, lo que significó uno de los mayores cumplidos que podía dar.

Los demás se rieron del arte dramático de Tony. Era obvio que Thor no le había hecho daño, pero por la manera en que el semidiós tenía los brazos alrededor de Pepper y Bruce, tenía a Tony atrapado contra su pecho, lo que Tony descubrió e intentó empujarlo.

—Oh, tienes que estar bromeando— se lamentó mirando al techo.

—Momento Kodak— rió Clint extendiendo las manos como si tuviera una cámara, todo el dolor desapareció de sus ojos grises para alivio y agradecimiento de Natasha.

Steve se rió entre dientes. Un brillo travieso en realidad pasó por sus ojos. Viendo lo cansado que estaba, a Natasha la sorprendió la rapidez con la que el soldado puso una mano entre los omóplatos del arquero y lo empujó hacia delante.

—¡Oye!— exclamó Clint y se aferró a la primera cosa que pudo, que resultó ser los bíceps de Thor.

—Únete a nosotros, amigo Clint— sonrió Thor y Natasha captó el descaro cuando el rubio separó un brazo del cuerpo de Bruce para meter a Clint en su abrazo empujándolo junto a Tony.

—Oh, tienes que _estar_ bromeando— gimió Tony de nuevo. Intentó empujar a Clint pero éste abrazó de vuelta a Bruce y Pepper—. No me pegues tus piojos, Barton.

—Olvida tu actitud de niño de kinder, Stark— replicó el arquero tratando de encontrar el equilibrio y apoyándose en Tony sólo porque no tenía opción, entonces miró a Steve.

—Vas a pagar por esto.

Steve se limitó a sonreír; un parpadeo de reminiscencia apareció en sus ojos, pero no se volvió depresivo como solía hacerlo. Cuando Pepper le tendió una mano, su rostro se suavizó y aunque había un ligero rubor mientras daba un paso adelante, envolvió sus brazos alrededor del grupo tanto como pudo.

—Lady Natasha— llamó Thor, logrando que Tony y Clint se encogieran bajo él por el ruido—. Únete a nosotros también.

Natasha sonrió escondiendo la pequeña punzada en lo que la imagen familiar representaba para ella, algo cortado con tijeras de su vida, algo que nunca había hecho. No era lo suyo y realmente nunca lo sería, no importaba la cantidad de críticas que le daban por querer algo más grande de lo que tenía. Ella no podía tenerlo como la Viuda Negra.

Así que sólo hizo caso omiso.

—Me quedo afuera, Thor. Alguien tiene que tomar la foto.

Clint vislumbró su estado de ánimo y puso un dramático puchero.

—Oh, vamos, Nat.

Tony levantó las cejas con asombro.

—Maldición, eres más feo de cerca.

Peppe le dio un beso en los labios.

—Tienes que ser agradable— murmuró.

El ingeniero movió las cejas otra vez.

—Si ser malo me trae esto, ¿cuál es incentivo por ser agradable?

Ella no pudo ocultar su diversión y sus ojos brillaron, como si estuviera grabando cada característica antes de darle otro beso que volvió impaciente a Tony.

—¡Ayúdame, Nat!— gritó Clint dramáticamente— ¡Mis ojos se están traumatizando!

Natasha puso los ojos en blanco, pero no dio un paso adelante para ser llevada a algo que sabía que no pertenecía. En su lugar sacó su teléfono de su bolsillo y lo alistó para la fotografía.

—Agente Romanoff.

No fue su nombre lo que la hizo alzar la cabeza. Fue la voz que la nombró. Suave, un poco ronca y sólo un poco torpe.

Ella se encontró atrapada en la mirada de Bruce. Los remolinos profundos melosos la miraban de vuelta y ya no con el amortiguado marrón oscuro, esta vez dirigidos a ella. No a Tony o a Pepper. Sino a ella.

Estaba demasiado ocupada ahogándose en esa mirada que no se dio cuenta de inmediato que había un brazo extendido y una mano abriéndose para ella. Se veía increíblemente tímido, pero confiado al mismo tiempo. Tímido por ir tan lejos, pero confiado de saber que no importaba cómo, ella pertenecía junto a ellos.

Natasha bajó la mirada hacia su mano. Parecía tan suave como sus rizos y allí estaba, con la palma hacia arriba. Esa mano era más grande de lo que ella había notado y de alguna manera parecía acogedora. Incluso segura.

Una vez más le miró, los ojos verdes buscando el marrón amielado. No había nada más que agradecimiento y tal vez un poco de esperanza. Una vez más había algo tan humanizado sobre Bruce que la hacía sentir tan real como nunca lo había hecho.

Como en un sueño, sin pensar realmente, ella permitió que él tomara su mano entre la suya. Suavemente la tiró hacia el grupo para que pudiera ser envuelta por sus compañeros de equipo. A diferencia de cómo pensó que sería, no fue raro en absoluto y se fundió en el abrazo muy fácilmente.

Porque ahí pertenecía.

* * *

 _ ***Hide and Seek,** Mente Siniestra, o El Escondite en España es una peli de suspenso. Yo no la he visto completa, pero supongo que está buena xD_

Hola, hola!

Vale, muchas gracias a **lavida134** , **DJackson** y **Rwanita** por sus bellos comentarios.

Nos queda el final de ésta historia, así que nos leemos ahí.

¡Mil besos!

Látex.


	11. Final

**oooo**

 **Hacia el Hogar**

—Los odio a todos.

Tony estaba de mal humor por completo, con los brazos cruzados y los ojos oscuros con su malestar.

Steve le dio unas palmaditas al hombro con aire ausente mientras se dirigía a la cocina para conseguir algo de patatas fritas.

—Realmente no lo haces.

—No, realmente _lo hago_ — sacudió Tony la mano como un niño berrinchudo, lo que sólo sirvió para alimentar la diversión de Steve e hizo que Tony elevara la voz con disgusto— ¡Todos ustedes me acusaron con mi novia! ¿Quién hace eso?

Clint se dejó caer sobre el lado más largo de la L del sofá suite con una lata de Pepsi en una mano.

—¿Quién realmente tiene miedo de ser acusado _por_ su novia?— preguntó con sarcasmo mientras abría la lata.

Tony le dio al arquero la mirada "Eres idiota y no sé por qué hablo contigo", que usualmente reservaba para Clint.

—¿No conoces a Pepper?

—Estás siendo hipócrita— se quejó Bruce metido en la esquina del sofá, justo a lado de Tony como siempre—. Tú me acusaste cuando yo sólo quería hacer algunas lecturas sobre cómo aislar mejor las señales de radiación gamma. Incluso Pepper reprogramó a JARVIS para que no aceptara mis códigos de entrada.

—Eso es diferente— insistió Tony.

—Sí, Stark— ronroneó Natasha que estaba en el mismo sillón que Bruce sólo que con un espacio por si el Físico quería estirar sus piernas si quería—. ¿Cómo?

—Bueno…— si Tony era el tipo de persona que perdía el hilo, lo que hacía era agitar las manos, no tanto porque sus puntos de sutura todavía le molestaban—. Quiero decir… ¡Vamos!— ante la ceja levantada y la creciente sonrisa de Natasha, hizo un gesto desesperado con los dos brazos hacia el Físico—. Es Bruce. No tiene sentido de autoconservación.

Clint roció con su bebida a todo el mundo mientras Steve se atragantaba con la fritura que acababa de hacer estallar en su boca.

Thor rió de buena gana desde su posición de piernas cruzadas en el suelo, golpeando su puño contra su rodilla. Ante la mirada de hielo de Tony se detuvo y parpadeó.

—Oh. ¿No fue una broma?

—No, no lo fue— estalló Tony.

—Eres un completo hipócrita— declaró Bruce.

La manta que le habían dado en el Helicarrier estaba envuelta alrededor de sus hombros y parecía estar usándola como un elemento de confort. A pesar de que era un poco triste por tenerla, también era increíblemente "Awww". Clint en particular había estado un poco protector, sobre todo porque no había visto a sus hijos en un tiempo, así que sentía la situación de Bruce bastante bien. Eso hizo que el resto de ellos riera en secreto cuando no estaban en modo maternal por los científicos, para gran desconcierto de Bruce y el disgusto de Tony.

Tony lanzó una mirada a Bruce, pero nunca podía conseguir el mismo nivel de fruncimiento de labios que con los demás. Para empeorar las cosas con los demás cuando se trataba de Bruce, mostrando una racha de protección impresionante.

—También fuiste herido— finalmente admitió, de vuelta a su berrinche con los brazos cruzados.

—¡Claro que no!— dijo Bruce indignado.

Toda la sala se quedó en silencio ya que cada cabeza se volvió hacia él como una sola, sin una sola expresión en todas las caras.

Bruce se encogió en el rincón del sofá, agachando la cabeza con timidez.

—No en realidad— murmuró.

Tony resopló e hizo un gesto señalando a Bruce, como diciendo "¿Pueden creer a este sujeto?", dirigido a Natasha.

La asesina rodó los ojos a los dos.

—Ambos son idiotas autodestructivos. No vamos a discutir eso.

Steve asintió con la cabeza mientras se acomodaba en el sillón, aclarándose la garganta por la fritura que se le había atorado.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde la terrible batalla con los robots y cyborgs. Tony, como lo hacía con todo lo demás, se había recuperado rápidamente y una semana después ya cojeaba sin el bastón, muy a pesar de Pepper, que pensó que debería mantenerlo durante más tiempo. Ella lo había echado del taller y los laboratorios, disgustando a Tony que por la mañana se coló a trabajar en una nueva versión de su traje. Pero el equipo, que había estado quedándose en la Torre hasta que el fiasco con SHIELD se calmara y lo solucionaran, lo habían visto deslizarse más allá de la puerta de la cocina.

Pepper fue informada sin demora y por eso Tony estaba de mal humor, pero no lo volvería a intentar porque Pepper se había visto a punto de llorar al pensar que el ingeniero se lastimaría de nuevo al hacer las cosas demasiado pronto.

Bruce, por el contrario, había estado excepcionalmente silencioso durante unos días después del incidente. La noche en que todos regresaron, se había derrumbado en camino a su piso, lo que envió a Tony y a Pepper a un frenesí.

Descubrieron que Bruce había estado muy deshidratado y el descubrir los moretones a lo largo de sus brazos no hizo nada para detener las maldiciones coloridas de Tony. A pesar de que no parecía posible, se hizo más protector de Bruce, hasta el punto de acusarlo con Pepper cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba trabajando de nuevo, lo consideró como demasiado para que Bruce, emocionalmente inestable, lo hiciera. Mientras que Bruce intentó enfadarse con el ingeniero, nunca podría hacerlo infeliz, así que Tony consiguió prohibirle ir a los laboratorios hasta que él lo considerara necesario. Tenía al resto del equipo haciendo muecas divertidas que muy a menudo Tony ignoraba con determinación.

El punto de inflexión para Bruce fue cuando realmente se reunió con ellos voluntariamente para una cena de equipo, en lugar de ocultarse hasta que Tony, con la ayuda de Clint, le arrastraran a la mesa. Era como si finalmente había realizado que no iba a ser rechazado por el equipo y que había confianza.

A partir de entonces, Bruce fue más abierto con ellos, tenía una conversación de vez en cuando en lugar de sólo con Tony. Había intentado dar a Natasha varias sonrisas felices. Después de una semana y media, ella logró que le hablara sobre lo que estaba trabajando después de que Tony bloqueara los laboratorios por el día. Mientras habló, ella se había deslizado en su cadencia melódica. La pelirroja había estado contenta de sentarse allí con una pequeña sonrisa satisfecha y escucharlo hablar de cosas que no tenía idea de lo que significaban. Sin embargo, su tono de voz era alegre otra vez, así que a ella no le importaba.

Una de las cosas agradables fue que él ya no era tan pegajoso con Tony, porque sabía que que ahora si se perdían entre sí, Tony vendría al rescate. Era un gran signo de confianza y uno que Natasha estaba agradecida que Bruce pudiera ser capaz de mostrar. Realmente demostraba lo fuerte que era Bruce y que no se dejaría romper completamente, no importa cuantas veces la gente lo tratara injustamente.

—Iré a hacerme una taza de café— la voz de Tony interrumpió las reflexiones de Natasha. Cuando Steve abrió la boca, el ingeniero lo señaló con un dedo—. Y no, no necesito ayuda, maldita sea. He creado los mejores avances tecnológicos de este siglo, así que sé cómo encender una cafetera.

Continuó quejándose en voz baja mientras se dirigía a la cocina, apenas ocultando su cojera. Thor se había colocado cerca de dónde los dos científicos se habían sentado, con las manos apoyadas en las rodillas y el pelo recogido para mostrar sus rasgos fuertes, siendo el protector por el momento. Clint, a pesar de que estaba sorbiendo de su lata de Pepsi, estaba armado con una pistola que se asomaba por la parte superior de sus botas. Steve en realidad tenía su escudo apoyado en un asiento en lugar de guardarlo como siempre lo hacía cuando estaban reunidos en el salón común. Bruce estaba entre todo eso y ella sabía que había visto las armas y posiciones, pero por una vez no estaba al borde. Porque, a diferencia de tantas otras veces, estas armas no estaban en el lugar para controlarlo y proteger al equipo de él, sino en realidad para protegerlo a _él_.

Natasha se deslizó sutilmente del sofá y siguió a Tony a la cocina.

Él la miró desde bajo su pelo ya que no tenía el molesto gel.

—¿Quieres una taza?

Sacudiendo la cabeza, ella apoyó la espalda contra el mostrador con los brazos cruzados; ladeó la cabeza, examinándolo.

Tony hizo una mueca infantil.

—Toma una foto y véndela a una revista. Te hará ganar dinero y dura para siempre en Internet.

Ella no le hizo caso y en su lugar preguntó:

—Ese era tu plan detrás de las noches de Dinámica de Grupo, ¿no?— cuando Tony alzó una ceja ella continuó—. Querías que viéramos a Bruce por lo que es.

La mirada de Tony parpadeó en su taza cuando el líquido marrón oscuro comenzó a gotear en ella, el aroma de café caliente llenó la habitación.

—Ya te lo dije, fue Pepper la que comenzó con eso de la Dinámicas de Grupo.

Una vez más ella no hizo caso.

—Viste la forma en que reaccionamos a él en el Helicarrier. Querías un plan de contingencia para que nosotros ayudemos a Bruce en caso de que tú no puedas.

Su tono de voz no era acusatorio, y él simplemente la miró un poco impresionado.

No hubo respuesta mientras el ingeniero agitaba lentamente su tercera cucharadita de azúcar. Por último, con la voz ronca y apenas audible para ella habló:

—Brucie merece tener a alguien más que yo a su lado.

—Así que organizaste las Dinámicas de Grupo— terminó Natasha por él—. Entonces podríamos llegar a conocerlo y no sólo ver a Hulk—. Él gruñó en respuesta y ella sonrió ligeramente—. ¿Cómo sabías que iba a funcionar?

Tony resopló y señaló a su mejor amigo en el sofá con un movimiento de su mano.

—¿Estás preguntando eso? Basta con mirarlo. Es como Puerquito ***** en la película de Bichos. Da un poco de miedo.

Ella tuvo que reírse de sus analogías porque tenían muchas verdades. Su mirada siguió el gesto de Tony hacía el Físico, cuya cabeza y hombros se asomaban por encima del sofá.

Él debió haberla sentido porque la miró. A diferencia de antes, dónde él la habría mirado simplemente tratando de descifrar lo que quería, le regaló una pequeña sonrisa torpe, se encogió de hombros con torpeza en una tácita forma de preguntar "¿Qué?"

Ella le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa y alzando una ceja, divertida, lo que lo hizo sonrojarse y desviar la mirada. Aunque ella no podía verlo, sabía que estaría jugando con los hilos de la manta de esa manera suya tan adorable y tan nerd.

—Sí, tienes razón— dijo, dirigiendo su respuesta a Tony mientras seguía viendo cómo Bruce pronto conversaba con Clint—. Creo que Boo me da más escalofríos.

Tony sonrió e inclinó su taza en el aire.

—Un plan exitoso entonces hacerle ver al equipo que Sully no es tan aterrador— sonrió antes de beber un sorbo.

Alzando las cejas, ella hizo un gesto sutil a su alrededor.

—¿Así que todo esto… por Bruce?

Él se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa torcida apareciendo en su boca mientras bebía otro sorbo de café.

Ella volvió a mirar a Bruce, que estaba riendo de cualquier cosa que Clint le estuviera diciendo. Un sonido que no había escuchado durante mucho tiempo cuando lo conoció. Probablemente no lo habría hecho si Tony no hubiera ideado un elaborado plan conjunto para que el equipo se diera cuenta que había mucho más en Bruce que ser sólo el portador de Hulk.

—Me alegro de que lo hicieras— dijo en voz baja, mirando a Tony de reojo.

Él se detuvo un momento, como si estuviera manejando sus palabras en su cabeza, entonces movió las cejas seductoramente.

Ella le dio una mirada de muerte.

—Puedo y te haré daño.

—Te acusaré con Pepper— respondió él con aire de suficiencia, contenido en su seguridad.

Fue un duro trabajo para ella ponerse seria.

—Sí, eres muy apto para eso.

—Soy muy apto para todas las cosas— dijo él fácilmente, cojeando alrededor de la isla en el centro de la cocina.

La asesina ni siquiera se molestó en rodar los ojos ante la respuesta, era sólo una parte de lo que era Tony, y Tony componía su personalidad extrañamente entrañable.

Era jueves por la noche y Pepper había sido llamada a algunos negocios de Industrias Stark de última hora, por lo que dejó al equipo.

Las luces de la ciudad de Nueva York eran visibles cuando Natasha y Tony hicieron su camino de regreso a la sala.

—¿Alguien quiere jugar algo?— preguntó Thor con los ojos azules brillando de anticipación. Estaba disfrutando enormemente las actividades ya que en realidad le habían ayudado a aprender más sobre la Tierra y ya era bastante bueno.

—Estoy en ello— respondió Steve—. ¿Alguna sugerencia?

Tony inmediatamente se animó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Steve lo señaló.

—Si sugieres ese horrible juego de nuevo, juro que voy a tirarte a la cabeza este plato de patatas fritas.

—Eso es desperdiciar la comida, Sr. "Crecí en la Depresión"— se burló Tony de vuelta.

La boca de Steve se torció.

—Puedo hacer una excepción.

—Te acusaré con Pepper.

Bruce resopló en su mano, los ojos miel miraron a escondidas y descaro a Natasha, que también sonrió. Al parecer, esto iba a ser la respuesta defensiva de Tony por un tiempo.

—¿Qué hay de _Pictionary_?— levantó la mano Clint mientras bebía un sorbo de su refresco.

Natasha arrugó la nariz.

—Sólo quieres ese porque ya has ganado.

—Es un buen incentivo.

—Me gustaría probar otra vez— dijo Thor.

—Claro, yo podría darle otro giro— agregó Tony, lo que hizo que Bruce asintiera al instante con la cabeza.

Natasha y Steve accedieron y pronto estaban soltando los dados de colores para decidir quién estaría en cada equipo.

Tony seleccionó los dados rojos. Fue un acuerdo silencioso que había hecho trampa de alguna manera, pero en realidad no estaba haciendo demasiado daño por lo que lo dejaron pasar.

Thor tomó el de color azul, seguido inmediatamente por Clint.

—Estoy deseando trabajar contigo, Halcón— sonrió el semidiós con entusiasmo a Clint.

Steve metió la mano en la caja y se echó hacia atrás, abrió la mano para que sólo él pudiera ver. Inmediatamente su rostro se dividió entre el horror y la diversión.

—¡No!— gimió abriendo la palma de su mano para mostrar su dado rojo.

Thor y Bruce se echaron a reír.

—¡Estás frito!— exclamó Clint.

Tony sonrió brillantemente con los ojos llenos de malicia.

—No lo lograrías de otra manera, Cap— dijo abriendo los brazos de par en par—. Admítelo, me extrañarías si no estuviera en tu equipo.

A pesar de que Tony no había hablado de otro modo que no fuera el juego, Steve se puso serio de inmediato, un poco de su brillo encantado se deslizó en su comportamiento—. Sí. Lo haría— dijo en voz baja.

Tony parpadeó hacia él, no esperaba esa respuesta.

—¿Te estás hablando en la vejez, Rogers?— preguntó inseguro.

Steve simplemente sonrió, el afecto evidente emanó de él.

—¿Tal vez?

El ingeniero rodó los ojos.

—No es divertido cuando no replicas— dijo, aunque había una pequeña sonrisa satisfecha, casi escondida tras su barbilla.

Cuando sacaron la pizarra, Natasha miró a su izquierda a Bruce.

—Supongo entonces que tú y yo, Doc.

Bruce le dio una sonrisa de lado, mostrando lo hermosura única que tenía.

—Sí— dijo en voz baja—. Supongo que sí.

Clint inició el juego, intentando y no consiguiendo que Thor adivinara el gorila que estaba dibujando.

Fue turno de Natasha y Bruce. El Físico era mucho más abierto ahora que la última vez que jugaron _Pictionary_. Su rostro estaba animado cuando dio golpecitos frenéticos a algunas partes de sus dibujos para lograr que Natasha adivinara, haciendo sonidos suaves cuando se acercaba. Una vez, cuando el tiempo casi se acabó pero ella lo consiguió en el último segundo, en realidad levantó las manos con alegría.

A Natasha le gustaba verlo así, y viendo las expresiones de los demás, sabía que pensaban igual que ella. Ver a Bruce así era algo especial y entonces se sintió aún más agradecida con Tony por poner en su lugar algo tan maravilloso como ver al equipo feliz con Bruce. Cuando los miró reír, comprendió que Tony no sólo había ayudado a Bruce, sino a todos. Steve no estaba ya cerca de ser melancólico como solía serlo, Clint había aprendido a sonreír en torno a quienes no eran su gente… y de Coulson. Y Thor no estaba tan solo en este nuevo mundo. El genio también se había ayudado involuntariamente a sí mismo, dejando ver al equipo que era una persona cariñosa en realidad, no importaba cuantas veces intentara ocultarlo.

¿Y ella? Tal vez, sólo tal vez, había encontrado un lugar en el que pudiera ser feliz y quizá pertenecer. Un poco como un hogar, un término que nunca pensó que podría aplicarse a ella.

Si Tony podía darle esto a través de su elaborado plan de noches de equipo, ella estaba alegremente en deuda con él.

Finalmente Bruce y ella perdieron después de moverse doce espacios, por lo que pasaron a Tony y Steve.

—Tú primero— insistió el soldado—. Intentaré evitar el dolor el mayor tiempo que pueda.

—¿Dónde está todo ese espíritu de equipo que posees continuamente, Capipaleta?— preguntó Tony alegremente, ya levantándose con sus tarjetas.

—Se murió hace unos quince minutos— respondió Steve fácilmente.

El ingeniero resopló y abrió la boca para replicar, pero de repente sus ojos brillaron mientras leía algo en la tarjeta. Poco a poco sus labios se detuvieron en una sonrisa que era positivamente malvada.

—Oh, vas a amar éste— casi cantó cuando dejó la carta bocabajo y cogió un marcador.

Steve pareció desconfiar ante el comentario y se inclinó un poco hacía atrás en su asiento, como si así pudiera protegerse de cualquier plan diabólico que Tony estuviera inventando.

Clint sonrió a Bruce.

—¿Quién quiere apostar a que Steve no lo va amar?

—No apostaré por algo obvio— dijo Bruce irónicamente, tomando la última botella sin abrir de té helado de la mesita.

Al ver que no la abría, Natasha miró a su izquierda y tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para darse cuenta de que el Físico estaba ofreciéndocela con timidez.

Su cerebro no comprendió por un momento, pero cuando finalmente lo hizo, su corazón dio ese pequeño aleteo feliz de nuevo. ¿Quién en serio hacía esto sin algo a cambio sino simplemente una dulce persona?

Cuando ella no se movió, sólo sintiendo el momento y disfrutando del gesto más dulce que alguien había tenido con ella, sin ningún compromiso, Bruce se sonrojó adorablemente.

—Vi que bebiste de esto hace un rato— murmuró con la mano ya encrespándose alrededor del borde de su manta, mientras Tony hacía ejercicios de calentamiento junto a la pizarra—. Pensé que te gustaría.

La comisura de los labios de Natasha se curvó y lentamente sacudió la cabeza ante el Físico sentado a su lado, tan humano después de todo lo que había pasado en su vida. Nunca dejaría de sorprenderla sólo con los gestos más simples, lo que era tan Bruce. Nada en voz alta o extravagante, simplemente una persona llena de pequeños detalles especiales que hacían más especial al ser humano.

Él negó la cabeza pensando que ella no quería la botella. Y antes de que pudiera retirarse como un animalito al que le dieron una patada, ella disparó su mano para tomar la botella, sus dedos rozando con los de él. Eran suaves, igual que el día en que ella entró en el abrazo; y pensó que le gustaría sentir esos dedos acariciando a lo largo de su brazo sólo para _sentirlo_ a él.

Bruce la miró fijamente con los ojos abiertos, todavía retorciéndose de vergüenza. Esa reacción la llevó a sonreír completamente.

—Me encantaría uno— dijo en voz baja.

Cogió la botella simplemente disfrutando el gesto que era para ella. Un regalo de un muy buen amigo. Durante un momento le resultó difícil hacer desaparecer su sonrisa y por el rabillo del ojo todavía podía verlo sonrojarse por su expresión de satisfacción, los ojos melosos mirando a su alrededor, demasiado tímidos para mirar directamente a nadie.

Ella dio un sorbo a su bebida para aliviar la suave sonrisa. Era tan adorablemente idiota.

Tony se aclaró la garganta y captó la atención de manera espectacular.

—Muy bien, gente— dijo—. Prepárense para la mejor obra de arte que han visto nunca.

Clint programó el temporizador rodando los ojos.

El ingeniero comenzó, pero a diferencia de las otras veces que dibujó, no fue a ello como alma que lleva el diablo. Esta vez fue mucho más lento, extrayendo líneas para formar a un hombre que en realidad era reconocible, puso mucho más esfuerzo que con los otros dibujos.

Cuando llegó a la cara y empezó a dibujar una perilla, Natasha sintió como que podía palmearse el rostro mientras reía. Por supuesto. _Por supuesto_.

Clint frunció el ceño.

—¿En serio?— inquirió a nadie en particular—. Hizo trampa, eso no estaba en la tarjeta.

Thor tomó la tarjeta inmediatamente de la mesa. Sonrió y se echó a reír con su risa contagiosa.

—Ciertamente sí lo está.

Después de dibujar gafas de sol y una innecesaria cantidad de billetes de un dólar, Tony dio un paso atrás y extendió los brazos, sin ocultar absolutamente una mueca de dolor cuando su cuerpo protestó, antes de proclamar:

—¡Ta-da!

—Lo juro, en realidad es un niño de cinco— se quejó Clint, aunque sus ojos grises brillaron con humor.

Tony lo ignoró completamente a favor de mirar a Steve con una sonrisa de orgullo.

—Bueno, vamos, Rogers.

Un vistazo a Steve y Natasha tuvo que morderse los labios para no reír en voz alta.

El super soldado estaba descansando en su asiento casualmente, el codo apoyado en el resto del reposabrazos y su otra mano en su barbilla mientras tenía una expresión cómicamente confundida. Lo que realmente lo delató fue el brillo travieso en sus ojos azul claro.

—¿Es Einstein?— preguntó con la voz un poco alta intentando no reírse.

Eso fue suficiente para que tanto Thor como Clin rieran, y Natasha dejó escapar una risa también. Bruce permaneció en silencio, más preocupado por la reacción de Tony.

La sonrisa de Tony se apagó en su rostro y sus ojos se agrandaron en el horror.

—¡No!— protestó moviendo frenéticamente las manos— ¡No, no, no, no puedes!— miró el temporizador, el cual estaba rápidamente más cerca del final y su pánico creció, casi saltando de arriba abajo—. Voy a ser bueno cuando te toque, Steve, lo prometo, lo prometo— hizo un gesto apasionado a su dibujo— ¡Sólo adivina la maldita cosa!

Steve inclinó la cabeza hacía el otro lado, como si estuviera examinando desde un ángulo diferente.

—¿Es Brad Pitt?— la risa en su voz era ahora más prominente.

—¡Estoy seguro de que Brad Pitt se sentiría halagado ante la comparación, pero no!— cuando las risas crecieron, Tony bajó las manos— ¡Oh, vamos! ¡Dije que jugaría bien esta vez!

Clint había caído al suelo agarrándose el estómago y casi llorando de la risa. Thor golpeó su rodilla otra vez. Incluso los hombros de Natasha temblaban cuando rió entre dientes.

Steve se llevó un puño a la boca para intentar contener su risa.

—¿Es…?— su voz se quebró pero se las arregló para seguir adelante— ¿…es David Beckham?— y finalmente estalló en risas.

La boca de Tony se abrió de puro horror.

—¡Él tiene una barba, no una _perilla_!— su indignación sólo causa que Steve riera más y agarrara el resto del reposabrazos mientras jadeaba. La arena blanca del temporizador comenzó a acercarse más al final— ¡Steve!— la voz del ingeniero fue un gemido distintivo y estaba a punto de patear el suelo con un pie— ¡Venga! Mira, incluso diré por favor. ¡Por favor!

Steve se limitó a sacudir la cabeza, demasiada atrapado en la risa para poder responder.

—¡Te acusaré con Pepper!—. El solado se puso rojo brillante y se dobló ante eso. El temporizador estaba en los último segundos —¡Vamos a perder por tu culpa, Rogers! ¡Steve! ¡Steve!

Natasha casi no podía escuchar las protestas de Tony sobre la estridente risa.

Sin embargo, mientras los últimos granos de arena estaban a punto de deslizarse en el temporizador, una voz suave y en control se dejó oír:

—Tony Stark. Es Tony Stark.

El temporizador se acabó.

—¡Sí!— gritó Tony alzando los brazos. No pudo ocultar la mueca de dolor esta vez y bajó el brazo derecho lentamente— Auch— se quejó.

—No— logró decir Steve ahogadamente, mirando a su izquierda con ojos brillando de diversión.

Clint abrió la boca desde el suelo.

—¿Se permite hacer eso?

Thor se encogió de hombros sin dejar de reír mientras Natasha levantó una ceja hacia Bruce, incapaz de borrar su sonrisa.

El Físico estaba recostado en el sofá con las piernas en un arco. Sonrió, esa sonrisa un poco maliciosa, como la que ella le vio hacía tanto tiempo cuando él la engañó para mostrar que no habían sido sólo él y ella.

—En realidad se puede— dijo encogiendo el hombro izquierdo—. Simplemente no es recomendable si quieres ganar de verdad.

—¡Sí!— volvió a exclamar Tony, empuñando las manos suavemente, obviamente adolorido—. Yo gano. ¡Soy el mejor!

Clint se empujó hacia arriba del suelo hasta sentarse débilmente de nuevo en el sofá, mirando entrecerradamente a Bruce.

—Oh, Banner. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¡No necesita alimentar más su ego!

El Físico simplemente se encogió de hombros otra vez, sonriendo suavemente a Tony que se pavoneaba, mirándose demasiado satisfecho de sí mismo.

Steve se dejó caer de nuevo en su asiento con un suspiro de satisfacción.

—Juego sucio, Dr. Banner— dijo sin enojo y una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Tony chasqueó los dedos a Bruce.

—Siempre supe que eras mi favorito.

La sonrisa de Bruce inmediatamente se iluminó con la adoración palpable para el ingeniero.

—Creo que todos sabíamos eso antes de hoy— rodó los ojos Natasha, palmeando las piernas cubiertas por la manta de Bruce.

A diferencia de antes, dónde él se habría escurrido de su camino, simplemente se rió de su pequeñez.

Thor sonrió a los dos científicos cuando Tony se dejó caer en el sofá, lanzando su brazo derecho sobre los hombros de Bruce. Bruce se inclinó inmediatamente a su lado, más por instinto que por un movimiento consciente.

—¿Qué puede esperarse de dos hermanos?— dijo el semidiós.

—¿Qué?— parpadeó Natasha.

Bruce y Tony se congelaron inmediatamente. Los ojos de Bruce eran enormes mientras Tony ladeaba la cabeza, haciéndose eco de los sentimientos de Natasha.

—¿Qué?

Thor simplemente se rió del ingeniero con las cejas levantadas con diversión.

—Sí. Hermanos.

Tony parpadeó a Natasha, que sólo parpadeó de vuelta hacia él.

—¿Me estoy perdiendo de algo?— preguntó Tony retóricamente, agachando la cabeza para mirar a Bruce que no podía ayudar sino sonreír ante las payasadas de Tony, sin molestarse en responder.

—¿No proteges al amigo Banner como un hermano mayor, hombre de hierro?— preguntó Thor mientras Steve y Clint les miraban divertidos.

La sonrisa de Clint, sin embargo, se volvió melancólica, pero miraba a Tony y a Bruce con un brillo casi agradecido en sus ojos.

Tony se quedó asombrado con Thor, por primera vez con una ligera pérdida de palabras, que no duró mucho tiempo.

—¿Qué? ¡No somos parientes, Thor!

Esta vez la sonrisa de Thor tomó un tinte de tristeza.

—Uno no tiene que ser pariente para ser familia, amigo Tony.

Tony estaba desconcertado. Bruce había pasado de mirarse un poco horrorizado a un poco curioso.

—Ustedes realmente los son, ¿saben?— habló Steve desde su sillón— Creo que no he visto a nadie que encarne el término más que ustedes.

El ingeniero frunció el ceño, no enojado sino confuso.

—Somos amigos— dijo, pero sonó menos convencido que hace unos momentos. Bruce comenzó a enredar los hilos de la manta de nuevo con el rostro en blanco y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Natasha no pudo leerlo.

Steve negó con la cabeza.

—Clint y yo somos amigos. Tú y Bruce están…— se interrumpió, incapaz de encontrar las palabras.

—Conectados— dijo Natasha en voz baja.

—¿Perdón?— levantó Tony una ceja.

Ella sonrió irónicamente hacia él.

—Conectados— repitió, mirando a Bruce. Él no la miró de vuelta, a pesar de que ella podría decir que él sabía que lo estaba mirando. Su labio inferior comenzó a ser mordido de nuevo.

Clint asintió lentamente ante eso.

—Sí. Ustedes como que los separaron al nacer.

Steve resopló de acuerdo ante la analogía, y Bruce se contrajo ante ella.

Tony frunció el ceño de nuevo, aunque Natasha podía ver en sus ojos el análisis de lo que se estaba diciendo.

—Somos amigos— repitió, aunque sonó todavía mucho menos seguro.

—Tony— llamó Thor su atención—. ¿Qué haría si el amigo Bruce no está aquí mañana?

La reacción fue tan instantánea que hubiera sido risible si no fuera tan tristemente entrañable. El agarre de Tony se tensó sobre los hombros de Bruce mientras sus ojos castaños se oscurecieron, los labios haciendo una mueca.

—Brucie se quedará— espetó como si alguien estuviera a punto de alejar al Físico de la torre en ese instante.

Esa reacción llevó a Bruce a mirar hacia arriba. Sus grandes ojos miraron a Tony por un momento antes de suavizarse y palmear suavemente el pecho de Tony, sobre el reactor de arco, lo que inmediatamente calmó al ingeniero en lugar de entrar en pánico.

—Estaba siendo metafórico, Tones— dijo suavemente—. No voy a ir ninguna parte, lo prometo.

Tomó unos momentos, pero el agarre de Tony disminuyó aunque no quitó su brazo.

—Deben utilizar mejores metáfora— se quejó de todos modos, agitando de forma automática el pelo de Bruce para poner una sonrisa en su serio rostro.

Natasha los observó bajo una luz totalmente diferente. ¡Oh, por Dios! ¿Cómo no lo vio antes? ¡Por supuesto! ¡Eran exactamente hermanos! Conectados en básicamente todos los sentidos, sintonizados y necesitando uno del otro, tan obviamente unidos por el vínculo familiar inquebrantable de hermanos.

Tenía tanto sentido y era tan claramente evidente que era más que un poco embarazoso el que no hubiera sido capaz de comprenderlo antes.

Todo acababa de encajar en su lugar. La forma en que Tony actuó hacia Bruce en el Helicarrier, protegiendo a su hermano pequeño. En la primera noche de Dinámica de Grupo, asegurándose de que Bruce estaba tan feliz y cómodo como fuera posible mientras sutilmente le sacaba de su caparazón como un hermano mayor increíble.

Y la forma en que Bruce seguía a Tony, dándole lo que quería, adorándolo y confiando en él, exactamente como un hermano pequeño. Y, por supuesto, Tony estaba encantado de tener a Bruce como su hermano pequeño porque era como tener al más adorante 24/7 fan de todos los tiempos. Bruce se reía con él de nada e incluso le presentaba tantas cosas nuevas que había quedado indudablemente como un hermano mayor cariñoso.

Steve tenía razón. Ambos encarnaban sus respectivas funciones.

Tony parecía estar llegando a la misma conclusión.

—Entonceeeees— comenzó, haciendo que Bruce le mirara mientras él recorría a los demás con un brillo resplandeciente en sus ojos—. ¿Quién es el hermano mayor y quién el…?— se interrumpió para mirar a Bruce— ¿… hermano pequeño?

Por la sonrisa de gato de Cheshire en su cara, ya sabía la respuesta. Estaba aceptando la idea también. Iba a tener demasiada diversión con esta analogía.

Bruce se dio cuenta de hacia dónde se dirigía y abrió los ojos al máximo, sacó los brazos de la manta para alejarse de Tony, que sonreía con malicia con el mentón levantado.

—No— dijo Bruce, levantando un dedo como si quiera poner fin a esto—. No, no, no, yo no soy…

Clint resopló, interrumpiéndole, mientras la sonrisa de Tony crecía increíblemente.

—Sí lo eres.

—¡No lo soy!— exclamó Bruce.

Su protesta indignada causó que Steve riera con cariño y Natasha podía ver por qué. La protesta era divertida cuando Bruce seguía retraído junto a Tony, mirándose pequeño y arrugado.

—No— señaló Bruce al soldado—. No te rías, no lo soy.

Steve levantó las cejas rubias y simplemente sonrió en respuesta.

Bruce lo fulminó con la mirada, haciendo un buen trabajo de expresión intimidante, aunque no tan cerca de cómo se veía cuando realmente quería serlo.

Thor reía también, pero intentó ser el pacificador.

—No creo que haya que decirlo, pero…

Tony, por supuesto, mando la ruta pacificadora por la ventana.

—¡Hermano bebé!— gritó, lanzando ambos brazos alrededor de Bruce y atrapándolo eficazmente contra sí mismo.

—¡Tony!— exclamó Bruce. Intentó sonar enfadado e indignado, pero no pudo ocultar la risa en su voz mientras empujaba inútilmente a Tony.

El ingeniero simplemente lo apretó en su abrazo, apoyando su cabeza sobre los rizos de Bruce. Intentó sonar serio también pero no pudo contener sus risas malvadas mientras Bruce se retorcía en sus brazos.

—Esto será genial— dijo con entusiasmo para todos, ignorando totalmente a Bruce que se giraba y retorcía sin usar toda su fuerza por temor a lastimar las heridas casi curadas de Tony. Lo que hizo reír a Tony mientras Natasha sacudía la cabeza en exasperación, conteniendo la sonrisa en sus labios por la forma tan feliz en que Tony hacía un espectáculo—. Podrás ayudarme a esconderme de Pepper cuando esté en problemas, podrás cubrirme en los banquetes de Industrias Stark cuando yo desaparezca durante algunas horas y ¡podremos quedarnos hasta tarde en nuestro club de "no permitimos niñas"!

Natasha resopló, pero no pudo evitar dejar salir una risa ante las payasadas de Tony.

Bruce finalmente se rindió y se dejó caer contra Tony, demasiado débil para seguir luchando debido a su creciente risa gutural.

—Tony— protestó de nuevo antes de mirar suplicante a Natasha— ¿Ayuda?— murmuró.

Ella sacudió la cabeza sonriéndole.

—Ya escogiste tu lado en el _Pictionary_.

Bruce rodó los ojos, Tony le abrazó más y le gritó dramáticamente a ella:

—Es _mi_ hermano. No tuyo. _Mío_.

Y entonces Natasha notó que algo cambiaba en Bruce.

Sus iris melosas eran tan cálidas que parecían caramelo derretido mientras observaba al ingeniero con un agradecimiento sorprendido que Natasha esta vez pudo leer. Por mucho que todo fuera una broma por parte de Tony, era obvio para todos el amor que éste sentía por Bruce y quería llamarlo, lejos de ser su compañero de equipo o su mejor amigo, su hermano. Bruce se dio cuenta de cómo Tony le había dado un lugar, uno al que pertenecer. No sólo eso, sino que quería mantenerlo a su lado, que le quería y cuidaba de una manera que nunca había experimentado antes. Tony quería tenerlo cerca, y como se acababa de dar cuenta, no sólo como un amigo, sino como una familia.

Sus líneas de expresión se marcaron cuando se sintió abrumado por la emoción de lo que tenía ahora, para un hombre que había estado solo durante tantos años y de repente tenía… _esto_.

Dando un suspiro dramático para fingir lo que Natasha sabía era real, Bruce simplemente se acomodó y puso los brazos alrededor de la cintura del ingeniero. La arruga alrededor de los ojos de Tony tampoco era fingida.

—Momento Kodak— exclamó Clint mientras Steve hacía una bocina con sus manos para exclamar— ¡Awwww!

Thor simplemente les sonrió a ambos con un entendimiento que Natasha ahora tenía también.

Los observó también y tuvo que admitir para sí misma que de hecho era una imagen adorable. Tony con los brazos envueltos alrededor del Físico, la cabeza apoyada en el hombre más pequeño, mientras Bruce acurrucado en el abrazo y los brazos alrededor de la cintura del ingeniero, viéndose pequeño; riéndose de buen humor y de la ridiculez de todo; con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas, empujó a Tony y rodó los ojos. Tony se rió y sus ojos se arrugaron fuertemente para inmediatamente empujar a Bruce en el hombro como venganza.

Los dos idiotas no se daban cuenta de que cuando intentaban no actuar como hermanos simplemente… eran hermanos.

Y aunque Natasha sabía que Clint había tomado alguna foto de esa interacción, sabía que la imagen, el recuerdo, se quedaría con ella durante mucho, mucho tiempo. Lo que demostraba que una familia podría ser así, una que no tenía que ser consanguínea. La idea le fascinó por primera vez en mucho tiempo, porque tenía la esperanza de un hogar que ella podría estar comenzando a lograr.

* * *

 **N/A:**

 ***** Puerquito. Es así como al menos yo recuerdo que era llamado en latino Piglet. El personaje de Winnie Poh, que era todo tímido y miedoso.

Vale, llegamos al final de esta historia. Y como les había comentado, hay segunda parte e incluso más allá, pero la autora aún está escribiéndolas. De todas formas, si quieren la segunda parte, pues díganme, ¿vale?

Muchas gracias a la autora por permitirme traducir su bello fic. A quienes me acompañaron con esta traducción, a quienes me dejaron comentarios sobre todo. Y por supuesto quienes sólo leyeron, también gracias.

¡Un beso enorme y hasta la próxima!

Látex.


End file.
